Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: 4th Season after Symphogear SVX/SVT/OD A shadow was seen in the smoke from the explosion as the sight of a blackish blue haired male with white outlines on the sides of his hair as he was wearing a pure black Japanese military uniform while holding onto a gold and purple sword with an emblem of a star on the handle.
1. Chapter 1:- Fault

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 1: Fault

(Season 4 of Symphogaer fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

"Hey, it's time for you to wake up." -The sound of a girl whispering could be heard as the only thing in sight was darkness, although the persona did not seem afraid nor nervous but instead he felt calm and somewhat happy as well, however the man did not answer back to what the girl said to him even though he heard her.-

"Buu! I'll get angry at you if you don't wake up and look at me.." -Said the girl in a soft tone as she tried to sound like she was grumpy. A little sound of a chuckle was then heard from the man as the persona would open his eyes to see the sight of a girl with light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut as it was Tsukuyomi Shirabe. The persona revealed himself as it was Satoru Jin, who was sleeping in his bed with Shirabe as the two would look at each other with a smile on both of their faces-

Jin: Morning.

Shirabe: Good morning, Nii-san~ -She said as she moved closer to him in bed and cuddled against his body and hugged him as Jin would hug her back-

Jin: What brought this on?

Shirabe: Nothing, I just wanted a hug~

Jin: Jeez..

Shirabe: Nii-san.

Jin: Hmm?

Shirabe: Happy birthday. -She said as she would move up closer to his face as she passionately and happily kisses his lips, after the kiss, she'd push his body lightly down as she would sit on top of him as she had her hands on top of his chest-

Jin: T-Thank you..

Shirabe: I love you, Nii-san. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you and you only. -She said as she got down closer to his face as she would lightly press her chest onto his and French kissed him on the lips as she held his cheeks with her hand and closed her eyes-

-Within the passing hours as Shirabe was about to leave for school, Jin would stand at the entrance of the door as he walked her out of the apartment-

Jin: Take care of yourself while you're in school, okay?

Shirabe: Don't worry Nii-san, no one's bullying me. -She said with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly and looked up at Jin-

Jin: -He'd tilt his head slightly with a smile as he looked at her- Hmm? What's wrong?

Shirabe: I really...Really love you, Nii-san. -She said to him as she would jump up to him and hug him tightly, after the hug, she'd kiss his cheek softly as she got down and opened the door as Kirika and Haruka had just arrived as soon as she opened the door- Kiri-chan, Takanashi-kun?

Kirika: Morning desu! We came here to bring gifts desu! Happy birthday, Jin-san! Desu desu desu! -She'd give a small green wrapped present box to Jin with a smile on her face-

Haruka: Happy birthday, Jin. You have the day off for today, right?

Jin: Y-Yeah I do, thanks for the present.

Haruka: You've been working hard for the past few days, you deserve this day off.

Jin: Heh, thank you.

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: Desu? Oh right! Let's do that!

Jin: Huh?

Haruka: What are you two doing?

-Both Shirabe and Kirika would stand next to each other as they connected their heads lightly by leaning on each other as they both faced Jin with a big smile on their faces and posed their arms together to create a heart-

Shirabe & Kirika: Happy Birthday!

Jin: -He'd smile and chuckle softly as he looked at the two girls and patted their heads lightly- Thank you both so much.

Haruka: That's enough, let's go or we'll be late for school.

Kirika: Haru, you're no fun desu!

Haruka: You knew that I was never fun when we started dating, Kiri.

Kirika: Hehe~ Good point desu!

Shirabe: Bye bye~ Nii-san!

-The three high schoolers would walk away as Jin waved his hand at them and watched them leave. After they walked away, Jin would enter the apartment and closed the door, he'd then head to the living room and put the present on the coffee table as he would lie down on the couch and let out a loud exhausted sigh as he sniffled slightly as it seemed like he was crying-

Kinji: What's wrong, Jin-san? -Kinji spoke out to Jin from the phone as it was hacked by Kinji-

Jin: This hurts, Kinji..It really hurts..

Kinji: You don't have to tell me that, it's pretty obvious. Oh and happy birthday~

Jin: Thank you...

Kinji:...Jin-san, don't worry, everything will be fine.

Jin: What makes you say that? Shirabe loves me so much and I...

Kinji: NTR shit, huh? Damn!

Jin: This is no time for jokes!

Kinji: I'm sorry but it's true, you made the move on Maria-san in the past and then did it to Shirabe-chan, then when Maria-san and you broke up, you went with Shirabe-chan and made the little girl hate your ex-girlfriend who you still love until this very day! So why don't you tell me? Since you came to me, asking for my help.

Jin: I-I don't know what to do..

Kinji: -He'd sigh through the communicator as he scratched his head and looked at Kinji through the small screen on the phone- Jin-san, look at me. -Jin would turn his attention to the phone that was on the coffee table and looked at Kinji- I love Chris-chan, more than anyone in the world, I also love Kirika-chan because she's my only family and my only sister. Technically, Shirabe-chan isn't and is your sister by facts and on paper but what does your heart tell you?

Jin: I...

Kinji: Speak, Jin-san! You keep keeping secrets from me even though you want my help! I can't do a damn thing if I don't know what you're thinking about so tell me! How do you feel for Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Maria Cadenzavna Eve!

Jin: I love them! I love them both! -He yelled loudly as he was getting teary- That's why...I don't know what I should do... It hurts to be with Shirabe when I love Maria and it hurts to be with Maria when I love Shirabe...I can't love them both because they now hate each other because of me..

Kinji: I'm gonna be very honest with you, Jin-san. This is your fault. All of it, for letting Shirabe-chan take your very first kiss.

Jin: I know...

Kinji: I can only bet that from that very kiss, Shirabe-chan grew more feelings for you. I can't ask Kirika-chan or Chris-chan to dig out information from Shirabe-chan to find out when, how or why she loves you, Maria-san on the other hand is pure natural love as she had loved you from the day you two met.

Jin: So..I should ask Shirabe when, why and how come she loves me?

Kinji: Sometimes love doesn't need a reason but there are some love that do require a reason.

Jin: I see..

Kinji: Jin-san? Out of the two, who do you want to be with the most?

Jin:..Both of them..I equally love them both a lot..

Kinji: Why?

Jin: I just do.

Kinji: Then...I'll try my very best to help you then, just get some rest, Jin-san.

Jin: R-Right, thank you.

-The small screen on the phone would turn black as Jin continued to lie down on the couch as he'd sigh softly and spoke out to himself-

Jin: What am I suppose to do with my life right now?

-Back in the school of Lydian. In the far back of the school. There were a group of girls surrounding Shirabe as she was leaning on the wall behind her and was looking at everyone with her usual cold stare-

Girl 1: This girl changed a lot.

Girl 2: Back then when she didn't have that boyfriend of hers, she was more kinder but now she acts like a total bitch!

Girl 3: Hmph! Great way to lose respect from her seniors!

Girl 4: She needs to be taught a lesson! Mentally and physically. -The large number of girls would then get closer to Shirabe as they ganged up on her as she would simple glare at all of them and did nothing-

Girl 3: She's not doing anything! Ha! She's afraid! I bet her boyfriend spoiled her too much till she got weak.

Girl 2: Maybe her boyfriend's just like her! Always afraid and weak! Hahaha!

-The sight of Shirabe clenching her hands into fists could be seen as she then spoke out to the older girls-

Shirabe: Don't...-

Girl 2: Huh?

Shirabe: Insult..-

Girl 4: What now?

Girl 3: She pissed her underwear or something?

Shirabe: My Nii-san! -Her eyes flashed a tint of tinder for a brief moment as she yelled out to the girls and glared at them. Down the outdoor hallway, Chris was walking down the path as she was heading her next class until she heard a familiar sound as she would then stop walking and look back and listened intently as Chris got slightly nervous-

Chris: W-What's that?

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-The sound of girls screaming could be heard from afar as the sound of mechanical saws screeching from a distance could be heard as it echoed throughout the entire academy loudly-

Chris: What the hell?! -Through the communicator, Kinji would then speak out to Chris-

Kinji: 30 seconds and I'll arrive! Head to the source and stop her now!

Chris: "Her"?! I-I don't know what's going on but fine! -She yelled as she ran to the source. Seconds later as she arrived to the source of the girls screaming, Chris was sweating as she looked in front of her as her eyes widened at the sight of the entire bush garden covered in blood and body parts as she looked ahead to see Shirabe in her gear armour and her eyes glowing. Chris panicked as she took a few steps back and was afraid as Shirabe turned her attention to Chris with her glowing red eyes-

Shirabe: Ah, Chris-senpai. Don't worry, they deserved it.

Chris:...

Shirabe: They insulted my Nii-san after all, they deserved to be cut open.

-Someone would then grab onto Chris' leg as she would look down to see a girl who had half of her body sawed off as she looked up at Chris with a suffering look on her face-

Girl 1: H-Help.. Me- Ah! Ahhhh! -The sight of Shirabe standing in front of Chris was seen as Shirabe slammed her giant buzz saw on the girl's back and started to saw her as blood spluttered out from the girl's body. Chris was frightened as she took a step back and fell on her back and crawled back as Shirabe walked towards Chris slowly with her glowing bright eyes-

Chris: N-No..L-Leave me alone! Get away from me!

Shirabe: What's wrong? Why are you so afraid? Isn't this justified? Hey, Chris-senpai, praise me. Tell me that what I did was good.

Chris: -She'd curl up with her knees up and sat on the grass as she looked down and cower in fear as she closed her ears with both of her hands to not hear what Shirabe was saying. Shirabe would then grab Chris' wrist on her right hand and lifted her up as Shirabe gripped on Chris' hand tightly, causing Chris to struggle to break free as she was in pain. A single tear would flow down Chris' cheek as she was too scared to say or do anything except struggle even more to break free from the pain. A single whisper was then heard from her- Kinji. -The sound of trumpet based music was then heard as Kinji jumped down in front of Chris and Shirabe as he stood in between them as he was singing the song "Evolution & Digixros ver. TAIKI"-

"A hot pledge gave my heart,

a miraculous evolution transcending time and space.

Using my courage and friendship as a bridge,

I will go meet my future self.

The passion of my friends quivering within my soul awakens something sleeping within me.

Now, burn up, immortal Xros Heart!

Let your bottomless power flare up!

In order to change the destiny of this evil land,

roar fiercely, show them your claws,

Get Back Good World! Xros Heart!

I've confirmed my resolve to fight.

I'll abandon tranquility and return to that place.

For the sake of the friends that have been entrusted to me,

I will not give up on the future.

The countless meetings engraved into my heart changes something within me.

Now, burn up! We are Xros Heart!

Turn despair into a spring to move forward!

Destroy the nightmares of the seven kingdoms!

Transform and become strong, protect your comrades,

Get Back Good World! Xros Heart!"

-Kinji would punch Shirabe in the stomach strongly, causing Shirabe to fly back and hit the wall, creating an explosion. Shiena would jump down next to Chris as she got down to Chris to try to help her-

Shiena: Chris!

Chris: I-I'm fine..

Shiena: No you're not! Get out of here! Leave this to Kinji! I'll bring the girls back!

Chris: What?! How?!

Shiena: Don't you remember? I'm a Spirit~

Chris: You jackass.

Shiena: If you can insult me, at least do as I say.

Chris: I'm going to help Kinji!

Shiena: No! Don't! Leave it to him! Trust me!

Chris: But..I.. -She would look at Kinji's back as she watched and listened to him sing while fighting against Shirabe- Kinji..

-Five Miniguns would transform out from Kinji's back and arms as he aimed his guns and launched a barrage of bullets at Shirabe, as she was protecting herself with the saws. Shiena was using her powers to reconnecting the body parts together to bring back the girls back to life-

Chris: Kinji! Stop! -Kinji would stop firing his guns as he looked at the dust and saw Shirabe walking out of the dust as she was unscathed from the shots. She was glaring at Kinji and Chris- K-Kinji.. -She ran up to him and stood by his side as she sang her activation song and was in her Last Ignition Gear armour-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-Chris would then begin the song "Bye-Bye Lullaby", she'd then aim her guns alongside with Kinji and aimed them at Shirabe as the couple would then fire their guns together-

"Don't waste your greeting on my Gatling gun

My Death Party'll send you to the trash

One, Two, Three You're such an eyesore

If you want a bullet hole in your head

One straight-lined shot and Adios

One, Two, Three Get outta my sight

Pull the hammer of a gun loaded with my feelings

For the sake of all the bonds I have

Conversation isn't necessary

But that's despicable, huh?

"Good kids should've gone to sleep!"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super repentance time

Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Still I don't regret anything

I have the power to protect the place I have to so

I won't run anymore!

Will something good be printed on your tombstone?

Sit patiently through the inferno

One, Two, Three Say your prayers

Your god's on vacation

Pray all you want for mercy but it's sold out

One, Two, Three Kneel down

Evenly borrowing and lending's fine

With a little too much luck

You'll fish wanting to pay it all back

That's why we'll get going

"Good kids should've gone to bed!"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super bullet time

Dance in the circus of the rain of gunpowder smoke from spent cartridges

Ha ha! Go to Hell! This love I've learned of

I'll take a deep breath, load it into a gun,

And fire!

Speaking with the cheap perfume of lies

That's your last line so

I pull the trigger with my lyrics

Yep, it's "farewell"

"I'll explode tears with my song…"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super repentance time

Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! I've understood what it means to smile

I have to protect the place where it's so warm…

Where it's so warm!"

-As the two were firing their guns at Shirabe, the sound of a beam was then heard from the sky as a powerful bright blue beam of light hit in between the shots that Kinji and Chris were firing, the two stopped shooting as they jumped back to a safe distance as their eyes widened at the sight of Jin who had jumped down and stood in front of Shirabe as he was in his Diablos Symphogear armour-

Jin: Why are you attacking her?

Kinji: Jin-san..

Shiena: We can explain the situation!

Jin: By pointing your guns at Shirabe?! -He yelled as he pointed his rapier at the three-

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Chris: Jin you dumbass! She just killed four students!

Jin: What?!

Shiena: It's true..

Jin: Why would you do such a thing, Shirabe? Why?

Shirabe: T-They were insulting you...I-I just..

Jin: But why did you two shoot her?!

Kinji: I'm sorry to say this but that little girl of yours was hurting Chris-chan and she would have killed us if we did not put her down!

Jin: "Put her down"?! How can you say that?! She's not an animal!

Kinji: Well, after what she has been doing, you could actually call her an animal! She ferociously attacked Maria-san! Killed 4 students without hesitating nor thinking! She hurt Chris-chan despite knowing that she's her teammate! Who in the right mind would not think otherwise?!

Jin: You've gone too far Kinji. Too far.

Kinji: You've grown soft, Jin-san! Way too goddamn soft! Ever since you met Shirabe-chan, you started to change! Even while you were dating Maria-san, you were still your old self! You're no longer who you are, Satoru Jin.

Jin: Silence! I have had enough of this! -He said as he took a step forward as he had pointed the tip of his rapier at Kinji. Kinji would draw out two flamethrowers from his wrists as he aimed all of his weapons at Jin- Akatsuki Kinji..

Kinji: Control your girl or so be it that I'll be the one that puts her down!

Jin: Shut up! -He said as he ran up to Kinji and was about to stab Kinji in the stomach until Soran jumped in between the two and pushed them away from each other before they could hurt each other- Soran..

Kinji: Soran?!

Soran: The hell is wrong with you two?! Fighting each other just because of the girls? What are you, preschoolers fighting over who gets the best toy?! Don't try to be ridiculous!

Jin: He attacked Shirabe!

Kinji: She killed innocent civilians and hurt her own teammate!

Soran: You're all wrong! Even the girls are at wrong! We are about to face the Supreme Commanders and you're fighting amongst yourselves! DO NOT EMBARRASS ME!

Kinji... I'm sorry..

Jin: Apologies..

Soran: We male users are the pride and soul of the Order Patch! We are protectors of the world and we are the world's strongest heroes! We're not popular like Iron-man or even Captain America, hell, the Avengers but we are here because of the happiness we bring to those who are now alive! We don't fight to kill! We fight to protect! Remember that!

Jin: He's right..

Kinji: Shorty's got a point there.

-Soran would then turn his attention to Shirabe as he looked at her with his wide eyes as the pupils turned sharp as cat eyes and glowed red-

Soran: Tsukuyomi Shirabe, I will need you to speak to everyone at the base, tonight.

Shirabe: What? Why?

Soran: For violating Law 8950! Overdose of all based type Linkers!

Jin: Overdose?! What?! I-Is that true, Shirabe?

Shirabe: I...I..

Kinji: Overdose? -His eyes then widened as he panicked a little and sweated as he took a few steps back-

Chris: H-Hey! Kinji! A-Are you all right?

Kinji: The missing 36 Linkers...

Chris: The one Ayumu mentioned? What about them?

Kinji: I think she was the one who passed through my security and stole the Linkers without anyone noticing!

Jin: Don't be ridiculous! There is no way that she took them! R-Right? -He said as he turned to Shirabe and looked at her with a worried look on his face as Shirabe looked at him with a guilty look and turned back to see Soran giving the same stare as he was looking inside her with his cat-like eyes-

Soran: There is an intake of 15 Linkers within her, it's corroding her very body from the inside!

Jin: Eh? S-Shirabe..?

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..I...

-Soran would jump and push Shirabe down to the ground as he would then forcefully deactivate her gear-

Soran: Tsukuyomi Shirabe, you will be under the custody of the military watch leader known as Tatebayashi Soran and you will have a full own court discussion with both S.O.N.G and the Order Patch!

Shirabe: N-No! I...-She said as she looked at the others as they looked at her with pity, she'd then turn her attention to Jin to see that he looked shocked and disappointed- N-Nii-san..!

Jin:...We'll meet at the base tonight then, Soran. Please take care of her and watch her.

Soran: Oh I will. With my very life, I will make sure she won't get out.

-Soran would then take Shirabe out of the school as Chris and Kinji followed along with Shiena while Jin watched them leave from the back of the school as he was depressed to see Shirabe getting taken away from him again like in his past-

Jin: This is all my fault..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin feels that he's using Shirabe to fill in the empty gap in his heart after breaking up with Maria? In a sense, Jin does love Shirabe but in a different way than he loves Maria, although the things he said to Kinji was meant to be said differently.


	2. Chapter 2:- Corrosion

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 2: Corrosion

(Season 4 of Symphogaer fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Outside the medical bay, Soran, Ayumu, Elfnein along with Genjuro were talking about Shirabe's overdose-

Ayumu: Overdosed with 15 Linkers?! All of them are different as well?!

Soran: You heard me, now is there any way for you or Elfnein to get it out of her before it's too late?

Elfnein: Well, there are two ways.

Soran: Two ways? And they are?

Elfnein: The first one is extremely complicated and it'll take out the large dosage of Linker within her bloodstream in minutes. A surgery.

Soran: And the second option?

Ayumu: Mating.

Soran: W-What? What did you say?

Ayumu: Mating. Sex.

Soran: What does that have to do with Tsukuyomi's overdose?

Genjuro: Perhaps it reduces the amount of Linker within her body by transferring a small percentage of the Linker to her partner?

Soran: That is just ridiculous!

Ayumu: Well yes, that is the correct term for it. If Shirabe-san had intimate "fondling" with someone, it would reduce the Linker from within her body. Although it only works with the opposite sex.

Soran: The last part was unnecessary for you to mention.

Elfnein: Did Shirabe-san have sex with anyone?

Genjuro: If we had to think of someone...We'd definitely say..

Soran & Genjuro: Satoru Jin.

Ayumu: I was thinking the same thing too, since the two are dating and are living together?

Genjuro: Although, can we confirm that they have been doing it or at least did it?

Elfnein: We either ask them ourselves or check Shirabe-san's-

Soran: Okay! Okay! Don't say anything else! We get it! -He'd sigh as he got slightly nervous as he was uncomfortable with the conversation they had about sex-

Genjuro: Soran-kun, what's your plan?

Soran: Considering that Jin was irresponsible, we'll have to discuss this matter with everyone together, but considering that Maria will be there in the meeting room with us, I'd want Carol and Shiena to hold Tsukuyomi down. I don't want her to go berserk again and attack Maria like last time. -He said as he turned with a serious look on his face as he went to set up the meeting room-

Ayumu: Soran..

Genjuro: It has been awhile since I've seen Soran-kun talked that way.

Elfnein: Yes, he's also been quite relaxed around Hibiki-san and Miku-san lately but he's a much wiser person than Jin-san.

Ayumu: Soran will never take up the rank of "Leader" from Jin-san, because Soran believes in Jin-san.

Elfnein: Eh?

Ayumu: Now come on, let's go.

Genjuro: I'll let you Symphogear users handle the situation, okay? Let Soran-kun know.

Ayumu: Will do, sir.

-Moments later in the meeting room, everyone gathered around the large table as it was completely silent as no one dared to speak until Kanade stood up and spoke as she raised her hand-

Kanade: Um, i'd like to know what's the fuss about Shirabe being overdosed with Linker? I mean, she may be overdosed with it but she seems perfectly fine right now.

Tsubasa Alter: Kanade, there is a reason why she's fine right now.

Kanade: There is?

Kinji: You got that right. Shirabe-chan has planted in 5 types of Linkers into herself. Linker, Coil-Linker, Core-Linker, Terror-Linker and Carbon-Linker. Those 5 Linkers are extremely risky and dangerous, they're also experimental, only those with a death wish would use those.

Serena: Why do you store them then?

Kinji: Science, Serena-chan, science. Anything could happen if we kept what we made in the past and recreate it to make it much more better than it was originally made from the start.

Kanade: But if she overdosed herself with 15 Linkers, 5 of each type, wouldn't she be dead now?

Kirika: T-That's not possible desu! Where is the proof that Shirabe overdosed herself?! Soran-san could just be making all of this up desu!

Haruka: Kiri, be quiet..

Kirika: NO! This is unacceptable desu! I want to know why!

-Soran would then stand up and hit his hand on the meeting table, causing the whole table to shake as from the spot hit punched, it made a dent on the steel table-

Soran: Akatsuki, you really wanna know why? You want to know why we say that she's overdosed?

Kirika: D-Desu..

Soran: I'll bloody show you why then! -He would then grab the remote that was next to him and pointed it behind him at the screen, the screen turned on and showed Shirabe's internals from body scans- This was her body, 9 months ago! Completely natural! -The picture would then change with her organs changing form and her blood shifting colours from red to green- This is her internals, 4 months ago when Ayumu checked on her! -He'd then click on the button to show the next picture of Shirabe's internals as there was corrosion within all of her important internal body parts- This is her internal body structure that was scanned, 30 minutes ago.

Chris: W-What the hell..

Kinji: Her kidneys, lungs, wind pipes and uterus are corroding..

Soran: EXACTLY! This is why it is a big deal! This corrosion doesn't just hurt and kill Tsukuyomi! But it will kill everyone here in the base! Or even worst! The whole world will be in grave danger!

Miku: The whole world? W-Why?

Kinji: Allow me to explain the situation with Shirabe-chan's internals. It is a state of growth and evolution from the Linker's own cells and her own cells as well, they morph and combine with each other to create larger cells that will increase Shirabe-chan's mental and physical state, which is the upside, but the downside is that because she took too much within the past year from 24 hours from each passing day, it'll slowly spread her cells out and infect everyone, causing everyone around her to face the same fate as she is facing now.

Ayumu: We call it the "Rebirth".

Shiena: The "Rebirth"?

Aozora: Why that name?

Ayumu: As we all know, our brains only use 10% of its use while Shirabe-san has exceeded to 25% already.

-Everyone except Kinji, Soran and Elfnein were shocked to hear as they all panicked-

Jin: S-Shirabe has exceeded from 10% to 25%?

Ayumu: From what I can tell from the scans I had a few months ago, she was at 30% before but was reduced to 25% just this evening.

Maria: That means that she's getting better then?

Ayumu: Maybe? I'm not too sure, I'd like to ask the same thing to Jin-san.

Jin: Me?

Ayumu: How do you feel right now, Jin-san?

Jin: Normal, why?

Kinji: -He'd squint his eyes as he looked at both Shirabe from across the table and turned back to look at Jin. Two of Kinji's bots would then walk up to Shirabe from behind and pointed their guns at her head as Jin would then stand up as he was about to attack, the bots would then withdraw their guns and walk away- He's not normal.

Soran: As I thought.

Jin: What are you guys trying to do here?

Soran: We're trying to find the truth! The truth between both you and Tsukuyomi! As a matter of fact, we have not scanned you just yet, Jin.

Jin: Is there really a need?

Soran: Yes. -He would then run up to Jin and forcefully push him down to the ground as Soran had activated his gear armour-

Hibiki: S-Soran! What are you doing?!

Miku: Soran! That! That is just dangerous!

Soran: Quickly! Scan him! -Soran yelled as Jin struggled to break free from Soran's tight strong grips as Ayumu ran towards the two and scanned Jin, after he finished scanning, Soran jumped back to a safe distance as Jin stood up and glared at Soran. The image on the screen would then change and show Jin's internal body parts as it showed that nearly half of his internals were also corroding like Shirabe's but it wasn't as bad as hers- I KNEW IT!

Tsubasa: He has been keeping us in the shadows this whole time!

Elfnein: This much corrosion in his body could potentially make him become just as bad as Shirabe-san's state!

Maria: S-So you're saying that..

Kinji: Jin-san screwed with the little girl over there and her corrosion spreaded to him at a high rate.

Maria: W-Wait..He..

Kinji: Exactly what I said, the two had sex and the corrosion from Shirabe-chan's body spread to Jin-san's own body. With a total of 15% corrosion rate too.

Kanade: With this much corrosion from the two, they could kill us all then?

Hibiki: I-I don't like where this is going..

Serena: Me neither..

Miku: Soran? What should we do now?

-Soran would look at both Shirabe who was being held back by Carol and Shiena and then turned back to look at Jin-

Soran: Kinji, does the corrosion grow?

Kinji: I cannot confirm that it grows as I've never tested it on anyone before.

Chris: You said that it combines with other cells to grow, doesn't that mean it actually grows?

Kinji: That's only upon injecting the Linker within your body, not after injecting it.

Soran: Then we have no choice but to separate the two from each other. Although leaving the two to be together may help reduce Tsukuyomi's corrosion, it will increase Jin's corrosion instead.

Elfnein: But considering my hypothesis, it is an infinite loop.

Soran: An infinite loop?

Elfnein: They'll both end up transferring the same amount of corrosion to each other.

Kinji: I don't really like my idea but this is something that I know nobody would agree with me but it could be the only thing that will help us all.

Kanade: What is it then?

Kinji: Kill them both.

Chris: Wha-?! Kinji!

Kinji: I'm sorry but with the amount of corrosion within both of their bodies, it will infect us and slowly kill us and then spread to the members of the base and then outside the base and then the whole world..

Soran: I hope you know what you're saying, Kinji. We're not some scientific organisation like Umbrella. We are saviours, not scientists. We don't kill our allies to save ourselves or the billions on the planet, we save everyone from everything without risking lives.

Kinji: You're right but...The other idea of surgery is just..

Chris: Wait! Surgery? What the hell? Can't we just go with that then?

Ayumu: Not with their current percentage of corrosion. If it was 15% and below, it would have been easier for Elf-chan and I but considering the fact that both of their most important internals are corroded, the surgery could potentially kill them as well.

Shiena: Then what should we do?

Soran: Shiena, head back to the Spirit Realm and see if you can get something or someone there who can help us. Carol, lock her up.

Shiena: Easier said than done.

Carol: Alright then.

Soran: Jin should be fine on his own, the only person who has gone berserk lately and has lost sight of herself is Tsukuyomi.

Jin: Y-You're going to take her away..? -As Jin asked Soran that question, Maria felt bad and sad for Jin as she recalled Jin's past-

Soran: I'm sorry Jin but it's for your own good and for her own good as well.

Jin:...O-Okay..

Shirabe: Nii-san..! -She called out to Jin as she was being held by Carol as Jin would turn back and look at Shirabe- Please visit me sometime, okay?

Jin: Mm, I will! I promise!

Tsubasa: I feel that we should have a new temporary leader. No offence Satoru but I'd rather not have someone who is corroded to be my leader.

Jin: No, I understand..

Miku: Soran? Why don't you take Jin-san's place for now?

Hibiki: Yeah! You get to order people around and stuff too!

Soran: That's not the point.. -He would then look at Kinji and Chris- I want you both to take over his place.

Kinji: Eh? W-What?

Chris: Why us?

Soran: You two are the most trustworthy members amongst the whole group and you're both wiser and smarter than I am.

Hibiki: Eh? Chris-chan as the leader? She'll make us go buy food for her and stuff..

Chris: I'll beat you up to a pulp in a minute you jackass.

Hibiki: Hehe~

Miku: If Soran says so then I agree with him.

Tsubasa & Alter: Agreed.

Kanade: Me too.

Serena: I guess I'll agree too?

Kirika: Desu! Onii-chan and Chris-senpai!

Haruka: No better leader than someone who knows the most.

-Later then after the meeting, Jin was in the lounge by himself as Maria would then join up with him and sit next to him on the couch-

Maria: Jin? Are you all right?

Jin: -He'd sigh loudly- Why Shirabe? Why does it have to be her..Just why..

Maria: It's okay, it'll all be all right.

Jin: I just...I don't know what to do anymore..

Maria: Jin?

Jin: Hmm? -He turned to look at Maria as she would then kiss him on the lips softly and after the kiss, she'd hug him tightly and held his arms- Wha-?! Y-You could get infected..

Maria: I think I already am but just isn't that bad..

Jin: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Maria: I do love you, I really really do and hurts to see you get sad and it hurts me to not be able to be with you either. But you know? Just for your sake, I wouldn't mind being corroded as long as I get to be with you. -She said as she blushed and held his hands tightly and looked up at him with a smile on her face as Jin would blush and smile happily as he placed his forehead on hers-

Jin: You have your ways with your words, huh?

-The whole base alarm would rang out loudly, causing everyone to panic-

Jin: W-What's going on?!

Maria: An alert?! An attack?

-Ogawa ran past the two and saw them as he would then quickly speak out to them-

Ogawa: Kinji-san's army of bots are being attacked at the beaches!

Maria: Noise?!

Ogawa: A totally different enemy!

Maria: What?! Let's go, Jin!

-Maria and Jin would head to the operations room with Ogawa and met up with Genjuro and Tsubasa Alter along with Elfnein-

Jin: What's going on? What's happening out there?

Genjuro: Chris-kun and Kirika-kun are out there right now, fighting them! Kinji-kun and the others are heading there too! Considering that I have no idea who these people are, I had no choice but to send Shirabe-kun out there as well.

Jin: What?! You sent Shirabe out there?!

Genjuro: I have no choice! It was now or never! Now you two! GO!

Jin: Tch! I hope you know what you're doing, Genjuro! -He said as he ran out of the base with Maria as the two would then head out to the beach-

Genjuro: I hope I do too..

-On the beachhead, Kirika was fighting off the new enemy as she was singing the song "Dangerous Sunshine"-

"Even the blue devil comes from hell to laugh at you

It feels like a sickening blow of death, doesn't it?

Walking towards you is a dangerous girl

Wearing a pointed hat with her trademark x-clip

I guess death is here for you"

-Chris fired barrages of missile and spammed her gattling guns at the enemies that were wearing black cloth-like armour with glowing red eyes as they had guns and were rising from the ocean as they fired back-

Chris: Whatever the hell these guys are, I just hope they stop coming! They're really pissing me off! -Chris took a few steps back as her guns were overheated and she was surrounded by the soldiers in complete black armour, shots were then fired from the sky as Kinji landed down from the sky and landed in front of Chris as he was in his Superb Song Symphogear armour, up above the sky were swarms of flying gold bots that were attacking the black soldiers from above, Chris was surprised at first as she would then smile with confidence once Kinji arrived- Took you long enough, you jerk!

Kinji: Sorry but I had to help out with the others at the base! Now let's show them what we're made of!

Chris: Hell yeah!

-Chris and Kinji would stand together as they both aimed their weapons with excitement and confidence on their faces-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji's way of songs drastically changed from rap to shonen-based songs because of Chris? He now sings songs that are all about: Unity, friendship, courage, love and all sorts of morals and because of this, he grew to be much stronger than Jin, despite having an incomplete Relic.


	3. Chapter 3:- The Guardian

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 3: The Guardian

(Season 4 of Symphogaer fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-From the sound of powerful explosions, all of the Symphogear users were fighting within the area of the beach as the dark soldiers wouldn't stop coming from the ocean. Kinji was singing the song "WE ARE XROS HEART!" as he fired a massive barrage of missiles into the sea, creating multiple powerful explosions. Chris saw his firepower as she was amazed at the sight of the ferocity of the explosion but was irritated as she didn't like how strong he was-

"Stand up, my friend. It's unstoppable, this burning soul

No boundaries can stop us, you're not alone

My bond with my friends is my trump card

I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!

Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros

Give me everyone's exploding shouts

Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart

Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!

The future has scattered apart on this whirling battlefield

In my heart, I can feel my friends' grief and tears

The despair that has taken away their smiles

I'll fasten to my soul and SMASH-IT-DOWN!

Now let's promise each other a tomorrow with a Great Xros

Amongst every single friend that has gathered underneath this flag

Now let's shine as messengers of the dream with Great Heart

Hit 'em with all we've got and rise up, We are Xros Heart!

My bond with my friends is my trump card

I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!

Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros

Give me everyone's exploding shouts

Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart

Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!

Oh, hit 'em with all we've got and rise up, We are Xros Heart!"

Chris: God, you're a serious jerk, you know that right?

Kinji: Hmm? Why?

Chris: How come you have so much fire power?!

Kinji: I'm in my Superb Armour you dope~

Chris: Hmph! Then I'll go all out too then! Come here!

Kinji: What? Why? We're in a middle of a fight!

Chris: I can't do this without you now come here you retard! -She would then grab Kinji's scarf on his armour and pulled him close to her as she blushed madly and her heart was beating rapidly, she would then press her lips on his as she kissed him and closed her eyes, after kissing Kinji on the lips, she'd pull back away from him as she had her hands on his chest, the two would then look at each other for a brief moment as Kinji smiled at Chris happily while Chris blushed as she looked away, she'd then take a few steps back as her entire Symphogear armour started to glow as it slowly transformed her armour and herself into her X-Drive form- Now this is more like it!

-Maria was fighting on the front lines with Jin and Shirabe as they were being swarmed by the black soldiers until Jin swung his rapier around in a circle and created a powerful force of light and killed the soldiers-

Maria: Jin! What are these things?!

Jin: I don't know! I've never seen them before!

Shirabe: They're a lot harder to kill than Noise.

-A large explosion would hit the ocean in front of the three as it was caused by Chris and Kinji. Maria took a few steps back after witnessing multiple powerful explosions in front of her as the explosions were made by both Chris and Kinji as Chris was in her X-Drive mode, Kinji was in his Superb Song armour, a shadow was seen in the smoke from the explosion as the sight of a blackish blue haired male with white outlines on the sides of his hair as he was wearing a pure black Japanese military uniform while holding onto a gold and purple sword with an emblem of a star on the handle as he walked out of the explosion's smoke and was unscathed from the explosion, the man then drew out his blade as it glowed bright purple.-

Maria: W-Who's that?

-Everyone stopped fighting and the black soldiers stopped attacking as they stood by the side of the man who was standing in front of the Symphogear users. Kinji would then shout loudly from a distance-

Kinji: Kill him!

Jin: What?! Agh! -The man would grab Jin's neck and held him up high as he would then toss Jin down to the ground of the sand and then raised his foot and slammed his foot onto Jin's stomach-

Man: Symphogear. All of them must be eradicated. -The man said in a low tone as the other members helplessly watch Jin get beaten up as they were too afraid to do anything to help. The man would then grab Jin by his hair and threw him into a building and as Jin crashed into the building, he had fainted and his armour would disappear- One down.

Shirabe:...H-How dare you...

Maria: Shirabe?

Kinji: Oh no.. Maria-san! Put her down!

Maria: R-Right! Shirabe! Calm down- ah! -Before she could get close to Shirabe, the girl would use her buzz saws to cut Maria's hand lightly, causing Maria to bleed as Shirabe glared at the man with the intent to kill- S-Shirabe..

Shirabe: I'll kill you for hurting Nii-san!

Man: Want to bet?

Shirabe: I'll kill you! I'll kill you! -She yelled insanely as someone would then come down from the sky and landed on top of Shirabe's back, causing Shirabe to hit the ground from the impact of the person-

Man: Azusa.

Azusa: Sorry I'm late, Onii-chan~ There were pests attacking the cruiser! -A short girl as tall as Kirika stood on top of Shirabe as she was wearing a black sleeveless dress and had long silver hair that glowed purple, she was also holding a long black spike that emitted a light based form design of a scythe as the light was glowing purple. Azusa would look down to see Shirabe as she would then step off of her and grab Shirabe's hair and lifted her up to see Shirabe's face- Who's this?

Man: A Symphogear user.

Azusa: She's not really cute haha! And she seems so weak too! What should I do with her?

Man: Whatever you want.

Azusa: Yay! -She said as she would then roughly pull Shirabe's compartments on her hair and destroy the compartments by crushing it with her bare hands, she'd then pull Shirabe's hair roughly, causing Shirabe to wake up from being unconscious as the girl struggled to break free and would attack Azusa but the white haired girl would then toss Shirabe to where Jin was and as Shirabe landed next to Jin, she had fainted as her gear would also then disappear- She's like an animal.

Tsubasa: Such power to take those two out..

Aozora: They're no ordinary enemies..

Man: Exactly, we are different. -The man had teleported and appeared right at Aozora's face as he would then grab Aozora's neck and slammed him down to the ground the same way he did to Jin, causing Aozora to go unconscious in that quick instance from the sheer power of being slammed down. The man would then raise his sword at his back to protect himself from Tsubasa's attack-

Tsubasa: Leave him alone!

Man: Your sword techniques are unique but you are still weak.

Tsubasa: What?! Ah! -She was stabbed at the side of her stomach by another sword from the man as the sword would then glow and disappear after stabbing Tsubasa, causing her to fall to the ground as her gear deactivated as she went unconscious-

Man: Four down.

Azusa: Seven~ -She said as she was sitting on top of Haruka and next to her were Serena and Kanade who were unconscious-

-Soran and Hibiki would jump on top of the man and started beating him by continuously punching while Soran used his tails to stab him, although most of the stabs did not even make the man bleed but the two continued to attack without stop. Azusa would then stand up to help the man but a bright powerful beam of light would hit her, causing her to fly back and hit a building wall, she would then look up to see Miku in her gear-

Azusa: Oh! Now you're cute!

-Miku used her mirrors and started firing beams of light at Azusa as she was singing her song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng"-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-Azusa was dodging the beams of light and were reflecting them with her scythe as she would then jump up and attack Miku as Miku flew back consciously as she was afraid of getting hurt. She'd then turn back to look at Soran and Hibiki and noticed that Maria along with Kinji were fighting together as Chris would fire large numbers of missiles and use her gattling guns on Azusa-

Miku: Chris!

Chris: Stop spacing out and take her out! I don't like the idea of killing people but if what Kinji said is true then we may actually have to kill them!

Miku: R-Right!

Kinji: What the hell do you want from us, Nakano Sanou!

Sanou: -He would then knock everyone back as he held a black silver sword with an emblem of a star on the handle- I want to stop you Symphogear users.

Kinji: Why?!

Sanou: Your very existence creates calamity. Every time you people "Save" others, more enemies appear. Fine, F.I.S, Carol, Bavarian Illuminati, Shan Vile. Merkava's army of Spirits, the United Earth Federation and yourselves.

Hibiki: Ourselves?

Sanou: No matter how close you all are together, there is still so much conflict within your ranks. Especially with her and her. -He said as he pointed at both Hibiki and Maria- Gungnir user, you are afraid of losing the man you love but you don't want to make your best friend sad and take him away because of your own selfishness.

Hibiki: H-How do you..

Sanou: New user of Airgetliam, you are madly in love but you are afraid of his current lover, afraid that she may kill you or him instead.

Maria: I..

Soran: Stop talking nonsense! Why do you want to stop us so badly?!

Sanou: Like I said before, you create more calamity and chaos each time you save the world, we the Supreme Commanders of the United Earth Federation will put an end to this chaos.

Hibiki: Kinji-kun, who is this man?

Kinji: Nakano Sanou, first Supreme Commander and the leader of them all, he's the oldest, the strongest being on Earth. He's over thousands of years old.

Kirika: DEAATTTH! -She would stab Sanou's back with her sickle and her chained star but after stabbing his back, it did nothing as Sanou grabbed Kirika's hear armour and tossed her to Maria as Maria grabbed Kirika- Desu! W-What the heck?!

Maria: H-He didn't even bleed..

Kinji: That's one of the things that I was about to mention..

Hibiki: What?

Kinji: This is only true form, he has many other transformation forms of fighting, which makes him extremely dangerous..

Maria: If he can't bleed and we can't hurt him, how can we beat him?!

Kinji: Remember Sadotarou Nagi from the Spirit army?

Soran: The ice man? What about him?

Kinji: He was the 2nd Supreme Commander.

Soran: What?!

Kinji: If Sadotarou Nagi can be killed and be turned into a Spirit then there's no doubt that there's a way to turn Nakano Sanou and his entire council of Supreme Commanders to be dead!

Maria: I like how you're acting confident but we don't know how to deal with him!

Hibiki: Then we'll use our fists! Hyah! -She would then charge head long to Sanou-

Soran: Wait! Hibiki! Don't act reckless! -Hibiki transformed her right arm into a drill as she was about to stab the man with the drill but Sanou would then spawn out another sword from his left hand and then defend himself from the drill as he would then cut the drill in half and after cutting it, he was about to stab Hibiki in the chest, which caught Hibki off guard. The two blades would then pierce through the chest. Hibiki was on the floor with her eyes closed as she felt blood dripping on her face as she opened her eyes and looked up as her eyes widened in shock to see Soran had gotten stabbed in the chest by two of Sanou's swords, he'd then set Soran down lightly and pull the swords out of Soran's chest as he would then walk up to Hibiki and raise by of his swords at Hibiki but Soran grabbed Sanou's leg and pulled Sanou- I...Won't...Let you..

Sanou: Such persistence can be such a bothersome trait. -He'd then stab Soran's arm that was holding onto his leg, causing Soran to scream and shout in pain and from the pain, Soran fell unconscious as his gear armour disappeared. Miku who was fighting against Azusa turned her attention to Soran as her eyes widened at the sight of Soran bleeding throughout his body-

Miku: Soran! -She would then fly down to reach to him but Azusa got in front of Miku and hit her in the stomach with her scythe, causing Miku to fly back and crash into a building, Chris would then attack Azusa as the two would fly up into the air and fight. Miku got up from inside the building and went to Soran's side as she went down to him and held his hand as she was crying and yelling in sorrow- Soran! Soran! Please wake up! Please!

Hibiki: S-Soran..

Sanou: His death will not be in vain as he had saved your very life for a few minutes, although you will still die- -Before he could finish his sentence, Kinji tackled Sanou as Kinji was on Sanou's back and was firing his flamethrowers at him up close. Sanou was in pain and was struggling to get Kinji off of him but Kinji was persistent-

Maria: We need to get everyone out! Hibiki! Carry them! Kirika! You too!

Kirika: Desu! -Kirika would then carry Shirabe and Jin as Maria held Tsubasa and Aozora. Miku would cry as she carried Soran as Hibiki carried Haruka, Kanade and Serena-

Maria: Ayumu! This is Maria, where are the transports!

Ayumu: It's on its way, I'll treat them as soon as you get here. -He said through the communicator as he was at the base-

Maria: Good! Because I doubt we can fight them the way we are right now! Kinji! Chris! We need to go now!

Chris: Ah! -She crash to the ground as she was in pain- Tch! They're a real pain in the ass to deal with! -She then noticed that Kinji was actually hurting Sanou and was surprised by it- K-Kinji! Let's go! -Kinji would then jump back next to Chris as he was glaring at the two Supreme Commanders that were in front of him- Let's go.

Kinji: No! I'll hold them off, you go on ahead! I'll meet you back at the base!

Chris: Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can fight those two!

Kinji: Didn't you say that you can't fight the supernatural with common sense?

Chris: Eh?

Kinji: Trust me on this, Chris-chan!

Chris:... Hell no! I'll stay by your side and help you on this and don't you dare give me all of that heroic crap!

-As the others were about to get into the transports, Hibiki turned back to see Kinji and Chris as she would then head to the front and pulled Chris back-

Chris: Wha-?! You idiot! The hell are you doing?!

Hibiki: We have orders! Let's go Chris-chan!

Chris: No! I- -As she struggled to break free from Hibiki's grip, her X-Drive armour would disappear as it transformed back to her old armour, she would then look behind to see Kinji's image fading away as he was getting further and further away from her, Chris felt heart broken and angry at Hibiki but she couldn't do anything- Kinji! You better come back! -She yelled out loud at him as she entered the transport with Hibiki as the door on the transport closed and it flew up to the sky-

Kinji: Chris-chan, don't forget about that little gift I left for ya. -The sound of a piano was then heard as Kinji's armour glowed bright yellow as he began to sing the song "X4B THE GUARDIAN"-

"In this world filled with swirling ambitions

Malevolent power runs astray

When the undying warrior's spirit blazes up

The iron horse scatters everything about

Now, let's go friends, while making the ground thunder

The heart that connects us is one

Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN

Use your sword to pierce through the darkness

Oh, gallop on towards the future

Bringing love to the just

Bringing judgment to the villainous

The unmatched Guardian

Even when the tears dried, I continued to fire

I suffered through the nightmare that was yesterday

When misfortune destroyed this body of mine

I saw a friend on the other end of the light

Oh, these are the new wings of freedom

The battle to atone is within the path of justice

Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN

Unleash that flame to the darkness

Oh, raise a battle cry and dance across the heavens

Bringing love to the just

Bringing judgment to the villainous

The unmatched Guardian

Now, let's go friends, to the next world

The goal we are reaching for is one

Oh ×4B THE GUARDIAN

Use your sword to pierce through the darkness

Oh, gallop on towards the future

Bringing love to the just

Bringing judgment to the villainous

The unmatched Guardian

×4B THE GUARDIAN always

Bringing love to the just

Bringing judgment to the villainous

The unmatched Guardian"

-His armaments would transform and expand out into a wall of guns as it all aimed and pointed at the two Supreme Commanders and started firing an infinite barrage of explosives and bullets and lasers, his bots would join up with Kinji and assist him as they fired at Sanou and Azusa in the explosions. As Kinji was fighting, he recalled back a memory he had with Chris-

"Kinji, I'm only gonna tell you this once, so don't ask me to do it again. I won't repeat myself even if you beg on your knees. On that day we met in the middle of a battle, I instantly knew you were gonna be very obnoxious, and I was right. You're more annoying than that loud idiot on my team. You always have some witty comment to turn the tables on me and you always have the right words to use to piss me off. You're the biggest idiot and the most annoying bastard I met. But, even with all that, I still fell in love with you. I don't really know the reason, but I honestly do love you, you jerk. That annoying smirk, your irritating presence, your voice while you point out i'm getting fat, I love it all. So, even if I punch the lights out of you at times, don't forget that you made this girl fall for you. Even if you have to forget your own stupid name, don't you dare forget that I love you."

-He recalled back what Chris had told him as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he began crying while fighting-

Kinji: Chris-chan, there are so many things that I'd love to do with you and I'd always want to be by your side and protect you from everything in this cruel world!

"×4B THE GUARDIAN always

Bringing love to the just

Bringing judgment to the villainous

The unmatched Guardian"

-He sang the last lyrics as he smiled as he cried-

"I love you, Chris-chan!" -Kinji said-

-From the transport as Chris was looking out of the window from the transport, her eyes widened as she saw a bright yellow light from where Kinji was as it created a large powerful explosion that made the clouds in the sky blow away and made the transport lose its balance for a brief moment. At that very moment, Chris' eyes widened as she got teary and cried loudly, everyone who was awake in the transport would then turn their attention to Chris and realised why she was crying as they felt sad for her. Back in the operations room of the base, everyone was looking up at the large screen to see the vitals of the members. Elfnein was crying on Ayumu's shoulder at the sight of Kinji's body signature scans being completely black-

Genjuro: Kinji-kun..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the weapon Kinji used was called "Guardian Rain"? It is a weapon of mass destruction, meant to only be used against the most strongest enemies, although it comes with a big price to pay, the life and energy of the user.


	4. Chapter 4:- Gifts

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 4: Gifts

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Outside of the medical bay, Hibiki was pinned to the wall by Chris as Chris held Hibiki's collar up high with both of her hands as Chris was glaring at Hibiki with the intent to kill, from what Chris was doing, many of the people who were outside with them were trying to calm Chris down while Ayumu and Elfnein were operating a surgery in the medical bay-

Chris: This is all your fault!

Hibiki: C-Chris-chan..I..-

Chris: Shut the fuck up, you goddamn bastard! -Hibiki got slightly worried as she began to get nervous as Chris started yelling-

Kirika: C-Chris-senpai, you need to calm down desu! I-It's not Hibiki-san's fault!

Chris: Are you kidding me?! You were right there! She let Kinji, your brother to die! Your only family member! And your only brother!

Kirika: T-That...Well..

Maria: Chris! Y-You need to calm down!

Chris: You shut the hell up! Your so-called lover has been screwing around with his step-little sister and you're still gonna go after him after all of the things he did! He's also corroded from the inside because of your teammate! And I don't want you or any one of you to tell me to calm the hell down! I just lost someone important to me! Someone I cared and loved for! Someone who would protect me and take care of me! I was starting to feel happy, starting to remember what it was like to have someone treat you like family...

Maria: Chris..

Hibiki: Chris-chan..

Chris: But you! You! You took all of that away from me!

Hibiki: I had suffered too, Chris-chan! I suffered a lot in the past!

Chris: -She would then strongly push Hibiki up the wall as she had her hands on Hibiki's collar- You may have suffered your school life in the past but look at you now! Free, happy and still have your family! I have no one! I was alone for so many years and you're telling me that you suffered just as bad as I did?! Don't give me that bullshit! How would you know how it feels to lose the person you love?! Tell me! How would you know how it feels to lose someone you love and not being able to say "goodbye" to them?!

Kirika: Desu..

Hibiki: I...I-I'm sorry...I just...I was just doing what I thought was the right thing to do..

Chris: -She would cringe and grind her teeth as she would then bit her lip as she started bleeding from her lips. She would then raise her right hand and started punching Hibiki on the face strongly, causing the two to fall to the floor as Chris continued to punch Hibiki's face as Hibiki did not resist or fight back as Chris was crying and screaming- Ahhhhh! You just don't understand anything! You're always so reckless! You don't think about anyone else the same way the others do! Whatever you do would always hurt or even kill someone! You are blessed with so many things while others have not! You're always so fucking hypocritical! Telling people not to fight yet you're the one who's always fighting! -She would then stop punching Hibiki as Chris' hands were covered in blood from punching too hard and most of the blood came from Hibiki. Hibiki was still conscious as she took on a lot of hits as her nose was bleeding and lips were bleeding a lot- I just...I just didn't want to be alone anymore..Kinji..

Kirika: C-Chris-senpai..

-Chris would then get off of Hibiki as she was still crying, she'd then turn and walk away. Maria would try to hold Chris by making her stay but Maria's hand was slapped away by Chris as the white haired girl would continue to walk down the hallway-

Hibiki: I'm...So..So sorry..

Maria: It cannot be helped, it's all in the past, all we can do now is hope for the best that the others are all right. -She said as she would take a handkerchief and wipe the blood off of Hibiki's face-

Hibiki: Where's Miku?

Maria: I don't know.

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan?

Kirika: She went back home to get some stuff, desu.

Hibiki: I-I see...

Maria: Tsubasa, Aozora-kun, Haruka-kun, Serena and Kanade are resting in their rooms right now, okay? Why don't you two go and check on the others while I wait for the doctors' report?

Kirika: Aye aye desu! Let's go, Hibiki-san! We'll go patch your wounds on your face too while we're at it desu! -Kirika said as she grabbed Hibiki's hand and went to the infirmary with Hibiki-

Hibiki: R-Right, thanks Kirika-chan.

Kirika: Everything will be "daijoubu" desu!

Hibiki: I hope so too..

-Maria would then cross her arms as she sighed in worry as she couldn't stop thinking about Jin and Soran as the two were being operated by Elfnein and Ayumu inside. Down the Colony that's under the main base, Chris was walking down and was heading down to Kinji's office and as she did, there was complete silence as all of the factories stopped operating as all of the bots were all looking at Chris as many of them showed expressions of worry as they watched her enter the office slowly and quietly. As Chris walked into the office, she would then close the door behind her and look in front of her to see his desk as she recalled back an old memory of watching him work while she watched him from the couch while eating, from remembering the memory, Chris would start to sniffle as she started crying loudly as she slowly walked towards his desk and sat on his chair as she placed her head and hands on top of his desk and cried. Outside of the office, the bots were surrounding the office as a few would walk up to the door as one of them wanted to knock and enter the room but hesitated as they could hear her crying inside, a few seconds later the crying stopped as the bots were all surprised and were about to open the door until Chris opened the door quickly as she walked out of the room and walked out of the Colony as the bots were all surprised as they watched her leave.-

-As Chris walked out and left the base, she would then head back to the area she last saw Kinji. Soon later when she arrived to the area, it was surrounded by soldiers. She would then walk past them by showing them her I.D from S.O.N.G. as she would then head to the large crater from the explosion. She was about to cry but she would lightly smack her cheeks as she looked down at the crater and went down, once she got down, she nearly tripped on something from walking, she'd then turn back to see what it was as she then saw something flashing in brightness from the sunlight as it was shining brightly, Chris would head to where it was and picked the item up and as she did, her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with one hand and looked at the item as she began to cry as she had found Kinji's goggles. Chris would then hug the goggles tightly as she cried softly while covering her mouth and as she was crying, the sound of footsteps was then heard as Chris looked up above and around her to see a large number of Kinji's bots were looking at her-

Chris: The Titan class Scorpions? Tyrannopedes, Cyclops bots and the rest of you? -One of the bots would jump down towards Chris and stand beside her as it would open its palms out and reveal a red crystal- W-What's this?

Bot: -It would then play back an old voice message that Kinji recorded in the past- "Chris-chan, if you're hearing this then that means that I'm no longer there as I have given my bots orders to only play this message to you when I'm either dead or in a coma. -Kinji said as the sound of him sighing in the recording was then heard, Chris was in tears as she listened to the message-

"Chris-chan, remember the promise we made? When I said that I'll never leave your side? Even until death?" - Kinji asked as Chris would nod slowly- "Great! Because I mean it! And I can only give you this message because I trust you the most out of everyone. So listen closely to this riddle and make sure you don't blurt out the answer when you got it right or they'll catch you~"

Chris: They'll catch me?

"The sun rises from the East but sets on the West, yet the shadows of the Green, keeps away all who seeks the light of illusions."

Chris: Eh? W-What does that mean?

"That my dear, you'll have to find out yourself~ Good luck and I love you!" -Kinji said from the message as Chris smiled as she chuckled softly and was crying tears of happiness-

Chris: "The sun rises from the East but sets on the West, yet the shadows of the Green, keeps away all who seeks the light of illusions.", I guess I have to study in his office then, huh? -She'd sigh softly as she would then scratch the back of her head- Jeez, he's still a jerk, even now.. -She said to herself as she was about to leave but before she did, one of the bots would grab onto Chris' hands as she turned back to see them all looking at her- W-What are you guys-? Ah! Eh?! -A powerful gust of wind could be felt as Chris was in shocked as she looked up to see a giant golden mechanical hawk standing on one of the buildings as it screeched loudly in its mechanical tone and raised its wings up high as the sun shined behind the hawk, Chris' eyes widened at the sight as she would then grin excitedly as she would then hold one of the bots' hands and smiled at it- Let's go then, together. -The bots would nod together as Chris would jump into the Scorpion and returned back to the base as the whole army of the bots followed her back to the base-

-As Chris returned back to the Colony and went into Kinji's office, she would look around with the intent of finding clues as she would then remember what Kinji had told her before in the past- "Chris-chan, if we ever come across an enemy that we cannot defeat, do remember that I left you, Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan a present~ If you want to know where it is, just ask the bots and they'll take you to it~" -She called Kinji saying that as she would then ask the bots as one of them would run out of the crowd as Chris ran and followed the bot, the two would then reach the end of the Colony as Chris was exhausted from running, she would then look at the bot as it pointed up at the large logo of a Scorpion's tail on the wall-

Chris: Huh?! Kinji's insignia? That's the present? Are you kidding me?! -The bot would walk towards Chris and grab her shoulders and look at her as it shook its head slowly in disagreement and pointed up at the logo once more but this time Chris squinted her eyes to see two Crystals on the tip of the Scorpion's tail on the logo- W-What are those?

-A few of the bots would then climb up the wall and grab the crystals and passed them to Chris as she would then look at them and saw that all two of them had different colours as one of them was pink and the other was green-

Chris: Kirika and Shirabe and me? -She would then pull out the other crystal from her pocket to see its red coloured pattern on it as her eyes widened- Are these what I think they are?! -She asked as she looked at the bots and they all nodded in sync- Relics! B-But how do I use them..? -One of the bots would then take the red crystal and tie it together with Chris' pendant- H-Hey! What are you doing?!

Bot: Please sing your activation song.

Chris: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Bot: Many of your answers will be revealed.

Chris: Okay then?

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-Rather than the usual electrical guitar tone was playing, the sound of flutes and shamisen was then heard as Chris transformed into her gear armour. The two crystals would merge together as it glowed brightly and transformed her original armour of Ichaival into a non-traditional designed Miko with detached sleeves and had a head gear with the shape of bunny ears, her gattling guns were then replaced with a large white bow. After the transformation, Chris stood in the middle of the crowd of bots as she looked at her new armour as her eyes widened as she would then smile happily in excitement-

Chris: Ahaha! What is this?! Holy crap! It's so comfortable and cool! And the colour is great too! Could this be the present he meant?

Bot: Not just this.

Chris: Eh? There's more?

-The bot nodded and looked back to see all of the other bots behind it and then turn back to look at Chris. The girl's eyes widened as she was shocked to see what the bot meant by the other gift-

Chris: F-For me? Y-You guys?

Bot: The next heir of our leadership belongs to the closest to our master and you are the closest, Yukine Chris-sama. -The bot said as it would then get on its knees and bowed to her as all of the other bots did the same while the larger machines looked down and bowed normally to her as Chris held onto her bow tightly as she looked at the bots and tears flowed down her cheeks-

Chris: Kinji..You're such a jerk for doing this to me...But thank you.

-Back to Maria as she was waiting outside the medical bay. Ayumu would walk out of the medical bay and closed the door behind him and spoke to Maria in quiet-

Maria: H-How's Jin and Soran? Will they be all right?

Ayumu...-He shook his head slowly- Soran doesn't have much time as he was poisoned by one of Nakano Sanou's blades and Jin is dying of internal bleeding, his relic alone won't be enough to save him and my skills as a doctor cannot do anything for him as he had suffered broken bones and damaged internals.

Maria: D-Damaged internals..?

Ayumu: Particularly his heart..Due to the corrosion and the internal wounds, the corrosion is getting into places like his heart, brain, lungs, kidneys and many others through the damage..

Maria: N-No...

-The sound of bags dropping onto the floor was then heard as Maria and Ayumu turned their attention to the side to see Miku on her knees as she was crying and Shirabe was in deep shock after hearing what Ayumu said as she had dropped the bag of food and drinks that she had brought for Jin-

Miku: S-Soran doesn't have much time...

Shirabe: Nii-san is dying..

Ayumu: You guys..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji became the second most powerful Symphogear user after Jin and took over Soran's rank as one of the most powerful users? It all started when Kinji and Chris started to share their feelings together and understand each other and because of that, it created a strong bond with their relics, thus making them stronger and allowing them to fully control their relics to whatever extend they may maintain if they are mentally prepared.


	5. Chapter 5:- Replacements

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 5: Replacements

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Kirika: Say "Ahh"~

Haruka: No.

Kirika: Buu, I'm trying to feed you desu!

Haruka: I'm not hungry.

Kirika: But you're bedridden so I need to feed you desu!

Haruka:...Did you cook it yourself?

Kirika: I got it from the cafeteria desu.

Haruka: ... -He'd then open his mouth as Kirika fed him the porridge- It's nice.

Kirika: DEEAATTTH! Are you saying that you won't eat the food if it was made by me?!

Haruka: You catch on quick for someone who doesn't know how to cook at all.

Kirika: D-Desu..- D-Desu! -She squealed loudly in a high pitched tone as she got the goosebumps and felt a strong shiver going down her spine as she would then hold onto her hands and look straight to the door- W-What was that?

Haruka: What's wrong?

Kirika: I-I don't know but I just got a huge chill desu...And it wasn't nice..

Haruka: You don't say? What happened to Tachibana-san?

Kirika: She left after I patched her up desu, why?

Haruka: Nothing.

Kirika: I just hope Shirabe and the others are all right..

Haruka: Aozora and I are bedridden because of our spines and damaged organs and with the Supreme Commanders at our necks, do you think that one of the superiors will call for help?

Kirika: Desu? Call for help? The superiors as in who?

Haruka: Jin or Soran's orders to call for back up.

Kirika: W-Wait! There were other Symphogear users!

Haruka: There are more around the world but if the two makes the call, I'm not sure how many will show up..

Kirika: D-Do you know them all?

Haruka: Only a few we know best will be contacted, although it all depends on Soran and JIn.

Kirika: I-I see.. I-I gotta go to the bathroom desu! Be right back~ -She said with a smile on her face as she got up of her seat and headed out to the toilet and as she left, Haruka would let out a loud sigh of relief as he would then look out the window with a slightly worried look on his face-

"What the Hell am I doing with myself?" -Haruka thought to himself as he saw the reflection of himself through the glass. As Kirika was heading to the toilets, she was walking down the hallway to see two males in suit as they would then walk past her as Kirika looked back to see them. One male had blonde hair with bright green stripped outlines on his hair while the other had long purple hair as the length of his hair was similar to Soran's. Kirika wondered who they were as it would seem that they were heading to the meeting room, Kirika would then ignore them and continued with what she was doing and head to the toilet. In the medical bay, Miku, Hibiki, Shirabe, Maria along with Jin and Soran were together as the two guys were on beds and Ayumu along with Carol and Elfnein were watching them, making sure nothing goes wrong-

Shirabe: -She was sniffling as she crying while holding onto Jin's hand as she got down to him and squatted next to his bed while Maria stood beside Shirabe and watched- N-Nii-san..E-Everything will be fine! O-O-Okay? L-Leave it to me, I-I'll cure you of your corrosion and fix your limbs! I promise!

Jin: Shi...rabe...

Shirabe: Nii-san! Nii-san! -She cried loudly as she stood up and hugged his weak body tightly. As Maria watched how Shirabe was acting towards Jin, Maria can't help but pity Shirabe as Maria would then clench her hands into fists strongly as she would then bleed from her palms-

Soran: Ah...Miku...Hibiki..

Miku: S-Soran.. I-I heard from Ayumu-san that you-

Soran: S-Shh... I know.. But it's thanks to him and Elfnein that...I'm still breathing right now.. -He'd slowly and weakly raise his hand and put his hand on Miku's cheek as a few drops of tears would land onto Soran's face as Miku began to cry slowly- Miku, thank you.

Miku: N-No! You shouldn't be thanking me! Soran please!

Soran: It's okay.. -He said with a weak forced smile on his face as he would then turn to Hibiki who was next to Miku- Hibiki?

Hibiki: Huh? Y-Yeah?

Soran: Please...Do me a favour..

Hibiki: O-Of course! Anything! -She said as she held Soran's hands and looked at him intently as she was nervous-

Soran: Please...Take care of Miku and yourself...For me, okay? -Hibiki would start to tear up as she held his hands tightly-

Hibiki: L-...Leave it to me! -She said confidently as she forced a smile and looked at Soran, her smile would then disappear as she felt Soran's muscles on his hand were gone even though he was smiling at her with his eyes closed- S-Soran? Soran..? H-Hey, t-this isn't the time for you to joke! Soran! -Hibiki started yelling as she began to cry and as she did, Ayumu would walk up to her from behind and put his hand on Hibiki's shoulder as she looked back up at Ayumu- I-Is he...?

Ayumu: I'm afraid so.. I'm so sorry for you two.. -He said as he looked at Miku as she would place her hands on her mouth as she cried and walk out of the room- Hibiki-san, I'm sorry but Carol needs to do her job right now.

Hibiki: Eh? W-What is she going to do?

Carol: Cleanse his body so that we can bury him.

Hibiki: I-I see.. -She said as she watched Carol cast her spells on Soran's body. Hibiki teared up as she walked out and let go of Soran's hand and as she did, Miku was waiting for Hibiki outside of the medical bay and was looking at Hibiki angrily- Miku? -She then got slapped on the face by Miku- Eh? -Hibiki was confused as she put her hand on her cheek and looked at Miku to see her crying-

Miku: Why are you always like this?! Why?! Why Hibiki?! Why?!

Hibiki: M-Miku, calm down..!

Miku: Shut up! It's your fault that Soran is gone!

Hibiki: W-What?

Miku: You had to jump in recklessly and because of that, you managed to get Soran stabbed and killed!

Hibiki: Miku please understand! That was an accident! I didn't know!

Miku: Sure you didn't! I'm sure you didn't.. I will not forgive you for this. Never will.. -She said as she would then walk away and head to the meeting room as Hibiki watched her leave-

Hibiki: I'm sorry.. -She quietly said to herself as she watched Miku leave and followed her from a distance as she had promised Soran to take care of Miku and as Hibiki was walking forward, the sound of the door slamming open was then heard behind her as Hibiki turned back to see Maria carrying Shirabe as she forcefully pulled her out of the medical bay as Shirabe started screaming and shouting as she was crying- S-Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: NII-SAN! NII-SAN! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Maria: Shirabe! You need to calm down! Just let it go! Jin's no longer with us!

Shirabe: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! If he can't be with me then I'll join him instead!

Maria: What are you- ah! -Shirabe would strongly push Maria and run back into the medical bay as Shirabe would then grab the large surgical knife on the table and pointed it up high as the tip was facing her direction- Shirabe! Don't!

Shirabe: No matter what! I will never let you have him! Even until death! Not after what you did to him!

Maria: Shirabe!

-Shirabe would then quickly force the knife down as it would reach to her chest but before it did, Ayumu grabbed Shirabe's hand and grabbed the knife and threw it aside, he would look down at Shirabe angrily as he would then slap Shirabe on the face, causing Shirabe to fall to the ground as she would look up at Ayumu-

Ayumu: Stop acting so childish, Shirabe-san! This isn't what Jin-san would want! He would have wanted you to live a happy life and not kill yourself for his sake! Taking your life away to be with him?! He would have gotten angry at you! And Jin-san is no longer with us! Deal with that!

Shirabe: How would you know how I feel? Why should I listen to you?! A man who doesn't know anything about me!

Ayumu: I may not have been kidnapped in past and I may not have been forced to be an experiment for Linkers but I don't know what it's like to have a family until I met Jin-san and the others. Loosing Jin-san and Soran-san is more hurtful than you think! They were my best friends and they were my brothers! So I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you in your life! Besides! If I could save Jin-san and Soran-san, I would have sacrificed and donated my entire limbs to them!

Maria: Ayumu-kun..

Ayumu: They were leaders! They were the most powerful in the team! Kinji too! All three of them were like brothers to me! A family! And I already lost them all in one day! I spent hours trying to find ways to cure the corrosion in Jin-san's body that YOU planted in him! -Shirabe's eyes widened after hearing what Ayumu said- I won't say that you killed him but I will say that your obsession with Jin-san will get everyone including yourself killed! So behave yourself or you'll never find light in your life ever again! -He said as he glared down at Shirabe while Elfnein held Ayumu's hand as she was looking at both Shirabe and Maria with a worried look on her face. Shirabe would then get up as she turned and looked at Ayumu for a brief moment with a horrific glare that showed Shirabe's intention to kill Ayumu. Ayumu sensed the feeling of death as he got worried and watched Shirabe and Maria walk out of the medical bay and head to the meeting room, after Shirabe left. Ayumu would put his hands on his chest as he started to take deep breathes-

Elfnein: A-Ayumu-san?! A-Are you all right?

Ayumu: W-What was that?

Elfnein: What was what?

Ayumu: I felt Shirabe-san's intentions from her very eyes..

Elfnein: You did? W-What were they?

Ayumu: I-it's hard to say..Her eyes were...Eyes of a murderer... -Elfnein's eyes widened as she was shocked to hear what Ayumu said as she would gulp slightly and sweated a little as she held onto Ayumu's hand-

Elfnein: A-Ayumu-san, let's go! We need to head to the meeting room.

Ayumu: A-Ah right..I nearly forgot about the meeting.

-The two doctors would then head to the meeting room to see everyone there along with Aozora and Haruka as the two were on wheelchairs. There were also two unfamiliar faces in the room-

Genjuro: Good, everyone's here now. Let me introduce our new Symphogear members.

Maria: New members?

Genjuro: Yes and they are- wait.. Where's Chris-kun?

Tsubasa: She's somewhere at the Colony, just go on ahead with the meeting, I'll let her know everything later.

Genjuro: All right then, why don't you two introduce yourself?

-The blonde would step up with a big confident grin on his face as everyone looked at him-

Roman: My name's Roman Tarlyga. Pleasure to meet you all! I'm the user of Mjolnir! The hammer of thunder and light!

Yami: Kanzaki Yami. User of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, the twin swords of magical flame.

Genjuro: Roman-kun came all the way from Greece after he received the call from Ayumu-kun and Yami-kun was in Okinawa when he heard the call as well.

Maria: How did you two meet Jin and the others?

Roman: Jin, huh? He once helped fight against the swarm of Noise back in Greece when I was the only one there, though that was like 5 years ago! Haha!

Maria: And you, Yami-kun?

Yami: I knew Soran from school and it came to surprise me that we both had Symphogears after we contacted each other a few months ago.

Roman: Where's Kinji?

Kirika: D-Desu...

Roman: Oh? You must be his little sister! -The blonde male said as he looked at Kirika closely- Now that I think of it, you two do look alike, the somewhat messy hair and everything too! So where is he, huh? Is he out playing with his toys again or is he working like usual?

Hibiki: K-Kinji-kun is...Gone.

Roman: Eh? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, could you say it one more time for me?

Hibiki: H-He's dead!

Roman: Oh my~ He died? -He asked sarcastically as he would then start laughing loudly- Ahahahahaha! I knew it! Hahaha! I expected that idea of a Symphogear user to die soon anyway!

Tsubasa: Watch your mouth! You should be paying your respects to the dead and not bad-mouthing them!

Aozora: I agree! Kinji-san does not deserve to be insulted after sacrificing himself to save everyone here!

Roman: That idiot doesn't save people! He's a coward! Always hiding behind the backs of his bots while he commands them like an actual military commander would do! He's no fighter! He's more of a politician if you asked me! All he does is talk and talk when things get rough and when he gets scared, he hides his tail behind under his legs and then attack you when you're distracted! Like an actual coward he is!

Kirika: You take that back! Onii-chan is no coward desu! He fought to the bitter end and sacrificed himself for everyone here! You don't know him!

Roman: Don't know him? Don't know him?! Listen here, you dumb blonde! I worked with that guy for 2 years before he found you! Back then I was fighting against the Mega Mechas with him too! He isn't someone you could simply trust! Under that smile of his is a man filled with lies. Nothing he says are true! Whatever "truths" he tells you are lies! He deserved to die! He was weak, stupid and untrustworthy! If he was still here, I would have killed him in front of you all to prove to you who is superior!

Kirika: How dare you insult him!

Roman: I know you love your brother~ I know you do but you're a fool to believe that he's trustworthy. He would have killed each and every one of you by now, considering that Jin and Soran are gone too! He's a traitor that deserved no better death than now!

Maria: N-Now that was uncalled for! Despite how much you dislike Kinji, you should at least hold back your words to someone who had just died awhile ago!

Roman: To hell with that! The only man I'd respect would be Ayumu and Haruka. Ayumu saved thousands of lives back in Greece, he protected the children from the Noise and kept the sick who were about to die, alive! Haruka kept watch of the night and made sure all of the Noise that appeared at night would be eradicated upon sight while the rest of us rested! Those two earned my eternal respect but Kinji, Jin and Soran on the other hand..

Hibiki: Soran?!

Shirabe: Nii-san..?!

Roman: Yami! Tell'em!

Yami: Aye. Three years ago in China, the three were asked to assist us to defend Hong Kong's port from the swarm of Noise that were appearing from the oceans of Asia, they were given direct orders from the higher ups but they never once showed up. Instead, they left us two there to die while they watched Kinji fight and kill three female Symphogear users in the city that were supporters of Fine. Jin simply watched the girls die when he could have helped us protect the port and save thousands of lives but instead, he just watched Kinji torment the enemy Gear users.

Roman: As for Soran, he would always ignore us and leave us be! He wouldn't even back us up! He'd always do his own thing instead!

Yami: In a sense, he is a good friend but I can never rely on him to help me at all and because of that, I wanted him dead.

Miku: H-How could you say that to him?! He's a nice and caring person!

Roman: To you! Not to us! That shorty deserved the same fate as Kinji. Now, as for Jin! That son of a bitch would always threaten to kill us if we didn't follow orders! I would have killed that sorry bastard myself if he was still here but hey, now that he's gone, I can celebrate~ Yay~

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron" x2

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

"Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl"

"Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl"

-All of the girls would then surround both Yami and Roman as they had all of their weapons out and were all glaring at the two males-

Miku: Take back what you said about Soran!

Shirabe: I'll kill you for insulting Nii-san!

Roman: Well well~ Will you look at that, Yami? These girls have lost their minds! Hahahaha! -He laughed insanely as he placed a hand on his face and then looked at the girls with one eye and glared at them- You girls think you could really stop the two us? We're your superiors for a reason, you know?

Ayumu: You girls! Stop! You mustn't attack them! This is an act of treason! If you attack them, you will be put to prison or even sentenced to death!

Kirika: To hell with that desu! I won't forgive them for insulting my only brother desu!

Aozora: Tsubasa-senpai! Please calm down! It's just words!

Tsubasa: I will not allow them to have their way with our fallen teammates!

-In a split second, the two male users had transformed as they were in their gear armour. Yami had a reaper-like armour as he was holding onto two long black swords that were glowing purple in colour while Roman had a similar designed armour to both Miku and Hibiki but his gauntlets were completely round and had a sort of electrical fuse connected from his gauntlet to his back as static could be seen from Roman's entire body-

Roman: You girls must be really dumb, huh? To try to take us on! Hahaha! I'd like to see you try and make us say: "You win"! Haha!

Genjuro: Stop this now! That is an order!

"Sorry Old man! But I ain't gonna let this slip by! Not while this jerk is still breathing! I'll make sure that shithead of a man suffers!" -The sound of a familiar voice was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the entrance door of the room as the door exploded as Chris jumped into the room and sang her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-As Chris had transformed into her normal gear form, the second pendant on her chest would then glow bright black as it would then split apart and transform her gear into its Ignite form instead as Chris was then in her Ignite armour, she'd then land on the meeting table and pointed all of her arsenals at Roman and Yami as the bots came rushing in from the door and aimed their guns at the two new male users as well-

Roman: -His eyes widened at the sight of Chris as he would then whistle after looking at her- Phew! Check this chick out, she's a real hottie, don't you think, Yami?

Yami: Don't ask me. I'm just here to replace Jin.

Roman: Ah good point! I'm here to replace that dumbass of an Engineer, what was his name again? Oh right! Kinji was it? Sure I wished they had given him a better name~

Chris: SHUT THE FUCK UP! -She yelled out loudly as she raged and fired all of her weapons inside the meeting room-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Chris can now create her own army of bots with Kinji's factories? She can now design her own types of bots and apply her very own design of weapons and technology for her army and she's learning everything slowly from what Kinji had told her when he was still alive and when she would always visit him in his office.


	6. Chapter 6:- Missing Humanity

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 6: Missing Humanity

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

"Why do I pity her? I want to help her but I also don't want to at the same time. What's wrong with me? My chest hurts.." -The sound of a girl talking in her head was heard-

"Did I start this relationship too quickly? Was it my fault? Sometimes seeing her is just plain painful when I don't see anything in her anymore." -A man was thinking to himself quietly-

-In the base as there were explosions throughout the entire area. Genjuro along with Elfnein and Ayumu escaped with Aozora and Haruka to avoid the fight and as they were running, a few of them would turn back to see the fight as they saw Chris spamming her missiles at Roman while the man was destroying the missiles with his electricity and the song "RADIANT FORCE" could be heard as Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa were singing the song in sync-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light"

Ayumu: Why? Why must they fight amongst themselves? Can't they understand that we're here to fight the Supreme Commanders? Not ourselves?

Elfnein: A-Ayumu-san! Now isn't the time! We must go!

Ayumu: R-Right! Of course! -He said as he would then run with the others.

-As the groups were fighting, Roman jumped up to the roof of the base as he stood in front of Chris who had her weapons pointed at him and was glaring at him-

Roman: -He'd whistle in a flirty tone as he smiled at Chris- Jeez~ You sure are cute!

Chris: Huh?

Roman: I'll admit that you're ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS! A real babe! A hottie! A cutie! -He said as he winked at Chris as Chris would then get even more irritated at him- I'll admit one thing though, Kinji did have good taste in woman and since I'm replacing him here, maybe I'll take over for him and become your boyfriend in his place~ Heh~

Chris: Go to Hell!

-Chris would then start singing the song "Makyū Ichaival" as she raged and fired all her weapons at Roman-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

-Roman stood there with his arms crossed as the static around him would protect him by malfunctioning the missiles, bullets and lasers that were being fired at him. Chris would then stop firing as she was breathing heavily from exhaustion and was still glaring at Roman-

Chris: Why the Hell can't I hit this guy?

Roman: Mjolnir is a hammer of Thunder! It is one of the most powerful relics on Earth! And that's not all, my electricity can redirect and destroy any projectile that comes my way, I'm not a pushover like your dead ex-boyfriend~

Chris: Ahhhh! I'll kill you! -Her Ignite form would disappear as it would then reveal her normal gear armour but she received much more energy than before as she would then point at Roman as the man would look around him to see that he was surrounded by an army of bots-

Roman: Oh shit- Not! Ha! I expected this! -The ground he stood on would then shatter, causing him to fall back down into the base as the bots aimed their guns down below from the roof and started blasting him with all of their weapons- Ah Hell! I did not expect that! -He would then open his palms and create an electrical force field around him to protect him from the projectiles as he fell to the ground and landed on his back- Ah shit! That hurt! God..Yami! You all right?!

Yami: I'm working on living. -He said as he was cornered by Shirabe and Hibiki while the others watched from a distance. Miku was floating up above as she would then fire a beam of light at Yami as the male user would then pierce the ground with his sword and create a wall of fire to protect him from the beam-

Miku: Flames?!

Roman: Yami's relic is made out of pure magical flames! He can create fire at will! Anywhere and anytime!

-Hibiki kicked Yami back with all of her might as she was enraged with anger and was singing the song "Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete"-

"A tightly clenched fist, 1000 percent of thunder

I release at full throttle 3, 2, 1, zero!

Along the shortest, straightest line

For the sake of conveying it Burst It, reach!

"Why can it only be me?"

A pathless road...There's no reply

At least you (I want to protect) therefore (Strongly) fly!

Echo, resound (My heart!) hotly sing (My heart!)

Calm (Composed) because of my resolution

Even if this life (Withers away) our connected hand's (Warmth will)

Leave something behind, pass something on, look up to the future

Stand with dignity and surely believe to be reborn as a flower...

I don't want to be something like a hero

Feelings pierce 3, 2, 1, zero!

To a world that doesn't need those kinds of things

For for the sake of such a change Burst It, reach!

"In my heart, dreams have made a home"

It's not fate, it's my road

I want to believe (I want to protect) wish and (Strongly) go ahead

Echo, resound (My heart!) Surpass tears (My heart!)

calm (Composed) it doesn't hurt anymore

Even if I now (Wither) The left behind here (Warmth will)

Turn to a seed, a sprout will breath, face tomorrow,

Become power of thousands, and song will bloom in full glory

Your disheveled tear-stained face

And your smiling face like the sky

Absolutely (I want to protect it) I'll embrace it (Stronger) Love Song

Echo, resound (My heart!) hotly sing (My heart!)

Calm (Composed) continue playing on

Even if this life (Withers away) our connected hand's (Warmth will)

leave something behind, pass something on, look up to the future

Stand with dignity and surely flowers will wait for falling stars!"

Yami: Your singing is sharp..It's hurting my ears.

Hibiki: Well good! That's what you get for insulting Soran!

Yami: Why would you care? He looked down at you and made fun of you.

Hibiki: No! You're wrong! He took care of me! He protected me! He taught me many things even though I showed no respect to him by continuously teasing him! He is why I'm alive right now!

Yami: You're just blinded by love.

Hibiki: Maybe, maybe I am but that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight when someone insults him when he's gone!

Yami: How pathetic. -He said as he pointed his swords at Hibiki as it would then blast a gust of flames at Hibiki like a flamethrower, causing Hibiki to panic as she got burnt slightly and she retreated. The sound of loud saws buzzing and static could be heard from a distance as Yami looked around to find the source of the sound as he would then look up to see Shirabe lining up three large buzzsaws together and making them spin together in sync like gears as she would sing the song "Only My Railgun" at the sight of pink static could be seen from her saws- What in the world...

" -1#ixzz51tTAdVfR

Fire away! Release your dreams etched in your heart, leave even the future behind

I know no limits, they're senseless!

This power disperses the lights all around

Out where there's a feeling that's far away

If I can do nothing but look back on the path I've walked down...

I can destroy everything here and now

In the city that falls into darkness, how far can people keep repelling?

I can surely protect someone from the accelerating pain

Looking!

The blitz loops this planet to search a way

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now

A certain premonition ran through

My whole body at the speed of light

If that's what you desired, just capture it, don't leave it behind! Shine the way you are

I believe in the oath I made on that day

Even the tears glittering in my eyes will become a power

I feel the pain a little when I've stopped along the way

So I won't tell a lie that I've never been bewildered

A parabola, drew out by the coin in the air, determines the fate

The answer that I finally opened races through my chest

Sparkling!

The shiny lights awaken true desire

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it, definitely

It pierces right through me with no hesitation

I'll keep running on even if I'm injured

Aim it! The coldly sparkling gaze cuts through darkness without deviation

You can blow out all of your doubts

Because I'll let no one get in my way, as long as my heart calls out

Countless wishes that shortly flutter

Are heaping up in my hands

All I see in the decapitated darkness

Is heavy, deep and sad memories

I don't want to lose to the despair

Swaying in reality that fades away

The fact that I am myself right now

I can stick my chest out with full of pride!

Looking!

The blitz loops this planet to search a way

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now

A certain premonition ran through

My whole body at the speed of light

Fire away! Release your dreams etched in your heart, leave even the future behind

I know no limits, they're senseless!

This power disperses the lights all around

Out where there's a feeling that's far away"

-Shirabe's buzzsaws would glow and then fired a large beam of light at Yami as he would then dodge the attack and as he did, the beam of light would hit the ground and create a massive explosion, Yami's eyes widened at the sight of the blast as he was surprised by what she did-

Yami: A-A railgun..

Shirabe: Hmph, he had to run.

Yami: A railgun from buzz saws alone. How interesting.

Tsubasa: Leaving your back open only gets you killed! -Tsubasa said as she appeared behind him as she would then slash at Yami but he would defend the attack with one sword and fight off Maria with the other sword with his other hand-

Yami: Give up, you girls can't defeat us.

Roman: You got that right! We're far more powerful than you girls!

"SAKURA BLIZZARD!" -The sound of a girl shouted from above as everyone turned their attention to the source of Chris glaring down at the two male users as her gear transformed its shape and design into its X-Drive Miko armour and Chris' guns disappeared and became two crossbows on her arms-

Roman: Damn! She just hotter! And cuter too~

Yami: Roman, watch her, she's dangerous.

Roman: Ha! You don't have to tell me! She's a real cutie who can be a real pain too!

"3! 2! 1! GO TO HELL!" -Chris aimed one of her crossbows at Roman and Yami as she charged a powerful blast and fired at the two and as the two tried to dodge, they were then blocked by Tsubasa's swords, Miku's mirrors, Serena and Kanade's blades, blocking the two male's path of escape-

Chris: Fall into the QUEEN'S ABYSS you shitheads!

-From the blast as the dust from the explosion cleared, the two males were hurt but were not badly wounded as they had cover from the shields they made. Chris would then jump down and pointed both of her crossbows at both of the two male users' head as she glared at the two with the intention to kill. Shirabe would join up with Chris as Hibiki and Miku did the same. Shirabe had her buzz saws out as the saws were at the necks of the males, Hibiki had her drill out and Miku was charging her beam-

Chris: This is for insulting and making fun of Kinji! You don't know shit about him so you don't get to insult him!

Shirabe: Anyone who mocks my Onii-san will die a painful death.

Hibiki: I will not forgive anyone who backlashes Soran!

Miku: People like you don't deserve to live!

-The ground started to shake as everyone began to panic as the wall beside the Symphogear users would break down as a giant armoured ground dragon would jump in as the mighty giant had two giant red blades floating above its shoulders and two blue orbs on the shoulder platings-

Chris: The Hell?!

Roman: What is that thing?!

Yami: By the Gods..

"You must not fight! We were not gathered here to fight each other! We're all here to fight the Supreme Commanders together!" -The sound of a familiar voice could be heard in everyone's head as they all looked at the dragon with a confused look.-

Roman: Ayumu?!

Yami: Ayumu..

Chris: Huh?! He can transform too?!

Roman: What do you mean by "too"?! You mean there are others who can transform?!

Shirabe: The three who you keep mocking could transform into beasts like that.

Roman: What?! Jin, Soran and that nerd Kinji could do that?!

Yami: Speechless...

Roman: Shut up Yami! A-All right hey! Explain the the situation to us! How are they able to transform? Is there a technique? A cheat or something?

Shirabe: Be quiet. -She said as she pushed Roman into a corner with her buzz saws as they were about to cut Roman's neck off until Chris pulled Shirabe away as Shirabe would look at Chris with an angry look on her face- I want to kill them.

Chris: I do too but they're not worth the effort to even kill.

Roman: Oh? So you're saying that you're giving up? HA! Pathetic! I knew you girls didn't have it in you! You were all weak like Kinji and Jin- -Before he could finish his sentence, blood would slowly flow out of his mouth as the man would look down to see a giant buzz saw in between his stomach- E-Eh..? D-Did you just..?

Shirabe: Yes. I did.

Chris: S-Shirabe..

Roman: You'll pay for this...

Shirabe: You won't need money when you're dead. -She said as her saw would turn upward and start sawing Roman in half, thus brutally killing him in front of everyone as the others were shocked and were afraid by what they saw- You're next.

Yami: I...I...I'm sorry for insulting Jin!

Shirabe: I said: "You're next". I didn't say that I wanted to hear your apology. -She said as Yami would look up at Shirabe with a frightened look on his face as the little girl looked down at him with a horrific murderous look and sawed his neck off, thus killing Yami in front of the others as well-

Chris: Y-You're insane...

Shirabe: Anything for Nii-san. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, to make sure nobody makes fun of him and that I'll always stay by his side, even in death.

-Shirabe would then walk away and deactivated her gear as everyone was too scared to say anything to her as they simply watch her leave-

Chris: Just what happened to her..?

-Hours later as the base was being reconstructed by the bots. All of the Symphogear users except Ayumu, Haruka, Aozora and Shirabe bowed down and apologised to Genjuro-

Genjuro: Ah well...I can't really blame you all for what had happened as I do understand that the two male users went a bit too far with their words.

Chris: Although they deserved that!

Genjuro: -He'd sigh and scratch the back of his head- They were really powerful and they were taken out in an instant by Shirabe-kun too..

Chris: I got the bots to store their relics in the armoury in the Colony.

Genjuro: Oh? G-Good! Great job, Chris-kun.

"Chris has learnt a lot of things behind our backs after Kinji was gone, we were all surprised by what we saw when we went to the Colony. We saw her doing paperwork with the bots and were going through some files to find some sort of forest that we know nothing of. The bots have all been listening to her commands the same way they did with Kinji before but that's not important.. I'm more concerned about Shirabe. Why is she doing this? How can she kill from a few insults? I worry that if Jin was still around and if he gets taken away, Shirabe may either kill his girlfriend or kill herself to end her very own suffering... Maybe it was a bad idea to go after Jin. Kinji was right all along, I just stepped onto enemy territory and I can never leave.." -Maria thought to herself as she was in her apartment and was in her bedroom as she was looking outside the window to see the dark sky as it was raining heavily-

-Back at the infirmary in the base, Kirika went into the infirmary to visit Haruka as she had brought a bag of snacks and drinks for him along with a few books that she thought he might be interested in, there as huge big smile on Kirika's face as she entered the room to find Haruka and as she got into the room, she saw Haruka sitting up on the bed as he was looking outside the window that was next to him-

Kirika: Good evening desu! I brought you some stuff, Haru~

Haruka: Kiri...No..Kirika. I have something to tell you. -He turned to her and said with a serious tone as Kirika began to worry once he called her "Kirika" instead of "Kiri"-

Kirika: What's wrong, Haru? I-Is everything all right desu?

Haruka: I'll just be straightforward and honest with my feelings right here, okay?

Kirika: Desu?

Haruka: I'm breaking up with you.

Kirika: Eh? -She said as she dropped the bag of the things she brought as she looked at him with shock- B-Breaking up..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shirabe had lost 80% of her sanity towards Humanity/Mankind ever since she got overdosed with all of the Linkers?


	7. Chapter 7:- Precious Memories

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 7: Precious Memories

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Haruka: Kiri...No..Kirika. I have something to tell you. -He turned to her and said with a serious tone as Kirika began to worry once he called her "Kirika" instead of "Kiri"-

Kirika: What's wrong, Haru? I-Is everything all right desu?

Haruka: I'll just be straightforward and honest with my feelings right here, okay?

Kirika: Desu?

Haruka: I'm breaking up with you.

Kirika: Eh? -She said as she dropped the bag of the things she brought as she looked at him with shock- B-Breaking up..? Jeez Haru, you and your jokes desu~ -She said as she laugh nervously and went down to pick up the bag that she had dropped-

Haruka: How often have I joked to you?

Kirika: Desu? -She would then look up to see Haruka on the bed as he was looking at her with a serious gaze on his face. Krika's eyes widened from looking at him as she was in utter shock and was speechless. The two would look at each for a brief minute as the sound of thunder from the rain could be heard and a bright flash of lighting could be seen outside of Haruka's window. Kirika did not get up as she just looked at Haruka- A-Are you serious, Haru?

Haruka: Yes.

Kirika: Why..? Why are you breaking up with me?

Haruka:..I'm sorry but I can't see a future between the two of us if I don't feel anything when we're together.

Kirika: W-What do you mean that you don't feel anything when we're together?

Haruka: I just think that we started this relationship out too quickly.

Kirika: Too quickly?! That doesn't make any sense! Haru! Explain!

Haruka: Kirika, your sudden confession caught me off guard, I simply accepted you due to the pressure, please understand..

Kirika: How long have you felt this way?

Haruka: Day 1.

Kirika: -She'd then stand up and look down to the ground and not look at Haruka- S-So you didn't tell me anything desu? I-I thought you loved me since the day we met..

Haruka: I'm sorry but I was only fond of being with you, I have never said that I loved you. -Haruka's eyes then widened when Kirika raised her head to look at him as she was tearing up-

Kirika: S-So...Everything has been a lie?! -She shouted as she cried and yelled at him-

Haruka:...-He said nothing as he would then look away from Kirika which Kirika would then tear up even more so as she turned and walked out of the room and as she did, she leaned on the wall that was next to the door and put her arm on her eyes as she cried softly and as she was crying, Chris walked by and noticed that she was crying. Chris looked at Kirika and then to the door that led to the infirmary as Chris recalled Haruka was inside, Chris instantly knew what had happened as Chris would then put the files and books that she was carrying down onto the floor and hugged Kirika tightly in her arms and as she did, the bots who had their hands full of boxes of paperwork and books watched the two girls. Kirika's eyes widened in surprised from being hugged by Chris as Chris would then rub Kirika's head softly to calm her down-

Chris: I won't ask what happened but I think I can guess it. This is something that I would have promised Kinji a long time ago but I never got to say it to him once. -Kirika would then look up at Chris as Kirika teared up and was confused- If Kinji's ever busy or if he's gone, I'll be the one that takes care of you, okay? So don't cry and just keep smiling. -Chris said with a calm and heartwarming smile on her face as Kirika's eyes widened at the sight of the smile and recalled a nostalgic memory-

-In Kirika's past memory. As Kirika was at home, she was depressed about Shirabe ignoring her and talking to her less than usual as Kirika was sitting down on the couch in her apartment as she was curled up and was looking down at her feet as she was in deep thought, she then felt a sensation of someone pulling her hand as she was surprised to see that Kinji pulled her close to him as Kinji would hug Kirika tightly and warmly in his arms and patted her head softly and rubbed her back-

Kirika: O-Onii-chan..?

Kinji: Don't cry or think about it, Kirika-chan. A memory is just a memory and the past can be forgotten in due time, so just smile and just keep smiling all the way~ Because that's who you are, the energetic one~ -Kinji said to Kirika as he looked down to see his little sister and smiled at her passionately as she looked up at him with an embarrassed blush on her face as she nodded and hugged him back-

Kirika: Thank you, Onii-chan..

Kinji: Remember this, Kirika-chan. If I'm ever not around to help you, you can always ask the one person who will always be there by your side.

Kirika: Desu..?

"Chris-chan." -The memory faded away as Kirika recalled what Kinji had said before as Kirika looked at Chris' warm heartfelt smile-

"That's right, Chris-senpai was the one person who was the closest to Onii-chan and she was close to him too and now she's...Doing Onii-chan's work in his place desu.." -Kirika thought to herself and remembered the death of her brother as she began to tear up once more and cried loudly on Chris' chest-

Chris: Ah! Ah crap, I might need to bring some spare clothes after this..

Bot 1: You did leave your white dress in his office dresser, Chris-sama.

Chris: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me.

Bot 1: Not at all, Chris-sama.

Chris: S-Stop it with the "Chris-sama" thing, it's embarrassing!

All four bots: Yes, Chris-sama.

Chris: I'll beat you guys up to a pulp. -She said as she tried to calm Kirika down as she would then speak out to Kirika- Kirika? Why don't you come and live with me for the next few days? I doubt that you'd want to be alone.

Kirika: C-Can I..?

Chris: I'm sure your beloved Brother would have suggested the same thing .

Kirika: He definitely would desu.. He definitely would..

Chris: But first, let me put the stuff down at the office and then we can leave for dinner!

Kirika: Desu! -She said as she would grin at Chris happily and as she did, Chris' chest tightened up from the sight of the smile as she recalled Kinji smiling at her the very same way before he died. Chris felt slightly heartbroken at first but she would then smile back at Kirika and let go of her as Chris grabbed the files and books on the floor and headed down to the office in the Colony as Kirika followed her-

-In the infirmary as Haruka was in bed, he looked out of the window to see the Sun going down as it was still raining-

Haruka: This is for the best.. I'm sorry Kiri, but I'm not the one who is meant for you, there are others who fit you best.

-In Hibiki's apartment as she just entered the apartment, she saw nothing but darkness as Hibiki would then turn on the lights to see nobody was home and saw that a lot of Miku's stuff were gone-

Hbiki: M-Miku? Where are you? Miku? -She asked as she searched throughout the apartment to find her but could not find a trace of Miku in the apartment, she would then look at the Kotatsu as an image of Soran would then show up as he was wearing his casual home clothes with a thick jacket while eating some oranges as he would look up at her and speak-

"Hibiki, what are you doing? Come and join me, it's really warm and relaxing here." -Said the illusion as Hibiki would then turn her direction to the kitchen to see an image of Soran and Miku cooking together as the two would smile at Hibiki as they were both making dinner together for everyone. Hibiki shook her head and looked at the balcony of her apartment and saw the couple looking up into the stars together while holding hands. Hibiki started to tear up as she would then rub her eyes and wipe her tears off with her hands as the illusion of the two had disappeared as she only saw the rain outside, Hibiki turned and stopped as she looked down and saw Soran looking up at her with his arms crossed-

Hibiki: S-Soran?

Soran: Why are you always looking down? You're the Hero! The main character in your very own story! Look forward and make up with your friends, or do you want me to teach you everything again?

Hibiki: G-Great..I'm seeing ghosts now..

Soran: Yeah you are! This is real, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Eh?

Soran: -The transparent image of Soran would then look at Hibiki as he put his hands on his waists as he sighed- Just because I'm gone, you're already messed up. You were fine when you had not met me before so why are you such a mess right now? You're Tachibana Hibiki, you bring happiness and hope to everyone, including me so get out there and find Miku! Or you can do that tomorrow when it's not raining.

Hibiki: Why are you here?

Soran: This is a message for you before I have to go and when I come back, I expect you two to be friends again!

Hibiki: Eh? W-What are you talking about?!

Soran: It's hard to explain, just call her and tell her how you really feel. Even when she's angry at you, I'm sure she'll forgive you because that's who she is.

Hibiki: Well..What if she won't?

Soran: She will. Trust me, she loves us both after all~ -The illusion of Soran said to Hibiki has he would then slowly fade away and disappear as Hibiki smiled softly from what the illusion had said-

Hibiki: Soran will always be Soran, huh?

-Back in Shirabe's apartment. Miku was in the kitchen as she was cooking dinner for the two as Shirabe was in Jin's room and was lying down on his bed as she hugged and smelled his pillow-

Shirabe: Jin-Nii-san..I miss you already..

Miku: -As Miku was cooking their dinner, she was in deep thought as she was thinking about both Soran and Hibiki and was regretting what she did to Hibiki at the base- "She didn't deserved to be slapped..That was my fault and Soran would have yelled at me for slapping my friend but I can't leave Shirabe and I need to make sure that she's not alone or she'll do something reckless. This was an order from Ayumu-san after all. I-I'll do my very best to take care of Shirabe in Jin-san's place!" -Miku thought to herself in confidence as she continued cooking-

-Out in a mysterious world that had large beautiful grass plains and bright clear skies, the sight of Kinji, Jin and Soran could be seen as there were under a tree. Soran was resting on top of a branch of the tree while Kinji was looking at the time on his watch and Jin was looking ahead of him as he was in deep thought-

Soran: And I'm done.. -He said as he sat up on the branch and looked down at the others-

Kinji: Sent the message to her?

Soran: Yup, hopefully she'll do it and not ignore it like her homework.

Kinji: Typical Hibiki-chan after all! Haha! Jin-san, you ready?

Jin: -A weak gust of wind was then felt by the males as Jin looked ahead of the grass plains and stood up- This is a very odd place.

Soran: It is the Spiritual Realm after all.

Kinji: Yup, hopefully we can find Shiena-chan or any other Spirits here that could help us.

Jin: Hopefully. -Jin said in a slightly worried tone as he thought about what Maria said when she was alone after Jin died as Jin watched and listened to Maria's thought when she was alone in her room. Jin would then look at the palms of his hands to see its steel claws as he would then clench his hands into fists and walked forward as the the other two followed him as all three of the males were in their Symphogear armour- Let's go.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Haruka's love for Kirika is actually on par with Miku's love and care for Hibiki? It's friendship/family love but not partner love. Haruka does not feel any romance towards Kirika but he does like her as an individual. When he had broken up with her, he did not felt heartbroken at all but instead he felt relieved that he let out his burden of being together with a girl he doesn't love.


	8. Chapter 8:- Nostalgia

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 8: Nostalgia

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-The sound of a girl singing could be heard as the sight of a giant gold mechanical Scorpion running down the open grass plains could be seen as there were missiles being fired at the scorpion. Inside the scorpion, Kinji was driving it while Soran and Jin were looking through the windows to see the enemy-

Kinji: I thought the Spiritual Realm was a nice place?! Isn't this supposed to be Heaven?!

Soran: I don't recall Heaven having doppelgangers, not like they mentioned it on the wikipedia on the internet or anything.

Kinji: Why the Hell would you all of that crap when people who died are actually dead already!

Jin: Shirabe, Maria and Chris of all people.

Soran: Tell me about it.

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-The song "Ressō Gungnir" could be heard as Maria sang the song while using her black Gungnir, the sight of Shirabe riding on her while chasing the Scorpion was seen as Maria was riding the giant rocket with Chris and as Kinji was driving, his eyes widened at the sight of a girl with short brown hair with a bright yellow Symphogear armour-

Kinji: Hibiki-chan?!

Soran: What?! Hibiki?!

Kinji: She's a lot more badass than she is in the real world though! -He said as the sight of Hibiki in her regular gear amour could be seen but this Hibiki had her scarf covering her mouth and Hibiki was glaring at the males, it was then the Scorpion would dig downward, thus surprising the girls as they would then follow the Scorpion by jumping down into the hole and chased after them- Oh to Hell with this! If they're out to get us, what can we do?!

Soran: Fight.

Jin: I agree with Soran, our only way is to fight.

Kinji: Stop saying bullcrap like this is some anime! We gotta talk to them to make them understand- Ah! -Explosion would hit the rear end of the Scorpion and Chris was firing her explosive weapons at it-

Chris: Get back here you bastards!

Maria: We're wasting time! -She would then point the tip of her spear at the Scorpion as the spear would then open up and fire a beam of light and unleashed its "HORIZON†SPEAR" ability but when the beam was about to hit the machine, the scorpion would then dig upwards, thus dodging the powerful attack and resurfaced-

Kinji: Activating: Creation mode! -As the Scorpion jumped up into the air, Kinji, Jin and Soran jumped out of the machine as the scorpion landed onto the ground and transformed into a small square-like base and started creating bots from the inside by gather dirt around the area. The three males would then get into battle positions as the girls jumped out of the hole and stood in front of the three males as they also got into their battle pose-

Chris: Trespassers!

Maria: I've never seen them before in this world, how did they get in here?

Shirabe: They must've died recently or they've gone through the portal.

Hibiki: Whatever it may be, we'll just get rid of them.

-From the guy's side-

Soran: What's wrong with this Hibiki?

Kinji: I bet she got emo because you were gone.

Soran: Very funny..

Jin: Didn't we kill these Spirits in the real world?

Kinji: I thought so too but it's not like we understand everything about Spirits.

Jin: I guess that's true. How should we spread the opponents' out?

Soran: Hibiki's mine. -He said as his gauntlets would release it's locks as steam started to air out from its sides as it glowed red and his 8 tails would glow red as well-

Kinji: Then I guess Chris-chan is mine~ -He said with a big grin on his face as he held two large flamethrowers on his hands and four gattling guns came out from his back as he was then supported by a large number of his bots-

Jin: With two blades, I'll handle two of them then. -Jin said as he flung his cape as the wind blew and he pointed the Rapier on his left hand in between Shirabe and Maria-

Maria: Here he comes..

-Jin would then rush towards the two in a blink of an eye and would then attack Maria which caught her off guard but Shirabe acted quickly and protected Maria by creating a shield with her buzz saws and as she did, Jin would then jump back to the other two males-

Kinji: Any intel?

Jin: We have the overall advantage.

Soran: What are the odds of winning?

Jin: 100%. Diablos told me so.

Kinji: If it's a 100% then that means that they know shit about us! Haha! -He said as he fired a thousand rounds of bullets at Chris as followed by his bots and shot his flames at Chris as Chris would dodge the incoming massive firepower from Kinji-

-Shirabe would then charge towards Jin as she started to sing the song "Ōkyo Shul Shagana" as Maria followed behind Shirabe. The two girls would then ferociously attack Jin but he simply protected himself with his cape and his swords and pushed them back with a single swing-

"The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck

If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon?

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Thoughts and ideas from links can't be represented as 0's and 1's

My rising energy gauge surpasses its limits ad something overflows

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut it all to pieces

Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales

I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody"

Maria: Such power!

Shirabe: H-He's strong..!

-Jin would then start singing the song "Brave Heart" as he charged towards them and attacked the two girls. As for Hibiki and Soran. Soran was on top of Hibiki's back as he had his tails pierce through her scarfs, making her unable to turn them into weapons against him-

Hibiki: Get off of me!

Soran: Not until you stop attacking.

Hibiki: You're insane!

Soran: That's how I got to know you in the first place.

Hibiki: Eh? N-Now you're just being ridiculous! -She said nervously as she would then grab Soran's hand and tossed him up in the air and as Soran was up in the air, he extended his tails and grabbed Hibiki's legs, thus pulling her up into the air with him- Ahhhh!

Soran: Two can play that game. -He said as he smirked at Hibiki-

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

You can go anywhere

Run faster than the wind!

Aim farther than the skies!

You can meet a new you

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

The downpour in your heart

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

Seize the bright tomorrow!

Protect the ones you love!

You can become stronger

Break that weak self!

Destroy the walls blocking you!

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

Believe in your heart"

-On Kinji and Chris' end, the smoke of dust cleared and showed Chris pointing at Kinji as she grinned at him-

Chris: You're strong! I'll admit that but I ain't gonna lose to you, punk!

Kinji: Oh~ Being praised by Chris-chan! Hnnggg~ -He said as he joked at Chris as the girl would then blush madly and get angry at him-

Chris: Wha-?! Stop acting such a weirdo and how do you know my name?!

Kinji: That's because you were always the one for me, Yukine Chris-chan~

Chris: -She blushed even more as her eyes widened as she would then look at Kinji angrily and fire a barrage of her missiles at him as she unleashed her "MEGA DETH PARTY" on him, Kinji would then stand there and take all of the explosions and as he did, Chris would then withdraw her weapons as she panicked slightly and ran towards the explosion and went through the smoke, she looked through the smoke worriedly as she then saw Kinji lying on the ground as Chris would then sigh in relief- T-Thank God you're alive.

Kinji: Ahahahahaha! -Kinji would then start laughing loudly and happily as he would then smile widely and sat up as he looked at Chris with a big smile on his face- Now this is nostalgic and fun to be fighting against you, Chris-chan.

Chris: W-What the Hell is wrong with you? -She said as she blushed slightly and crossed her arms and looked away from him as she did not attack him. She would then glance over to Kinji to see that he was still on the ground and was slightly hurt as she would then get closer to him and pull him up to help him stand up-

Kinji: Hehe~ Thanks~

Chris: Hmph! -Kinji nearly fell as Chris would then quickly grab him and help him- Jeez! God! Stop being such a wimp and stand straight and walk straight like a man! It's only a few bruises!

Kinji: Y-Yeah but you do realise that your missiles, hurt right?

Chris: O-Oh..R-Right..My bad..

Kinji: Hehe~ You never change, even in this world you're still the same.

Chris: Huh? I don't think we've met before.

Kinji: It's a long story but let's get clear and get away from the others or we'll get pummelled by them too.

Chris: Good idea, those 3 won't give a damn at who's by their side anyway.

Kinji: Couldn't agree more. -Chris and Kinji would step out of the fight as Hibiki and Soran grabbed each other by their hands as they tried to push each other back with sheer force-

Hibiki: Who are you?! And why are you here?!

Soran: Tatebayashi Soran and I'm dead, you idiot! Show some respect to the dead!

Hibiki: What?! -Soran would then pull Hibiki towards him closely as he would then headbutt her strongly, causing Hibiki's armour to deactivate on its own as she fell onto her knees while putting her hands on her head- T-That hurt you know!

Soran: Shut up and deal with it. If you could handle training with Commander Genjuro then you should be able to take my headbutts at least or are you saying that you've grown weaker?

Hibiki: J-Just who are you..?

Soran: I just said my name already, you dolt.

Hibiki: T-Tatebayashi?

Soran: Soran, just call me Soran and just so you know, I was your teacher when I was still alive.

Hibiki: Eh? M-My teacher?

Soran: 80% of your strongest moves that could hurt the Commander were my moves that you learnt from me in the real world but in this world, you don't know any of them so you're still weak. -He said as he would then smile at Hibiki warmly and patted her head as she looked up at him with a blush on her face. The two would then turn their direction to Maria, Shirabe and Jin as the three were fighting. Maria was pushed into a corner by Jin as he was standing in front of her and Maria was on the ground defenceless, Jin would raise his blade as he was about to slash Maria with his Rapier but before he could Shirabe knocked Jin aside with her saws-

Maria: Shirabe, thank you.

Shirabe: He's relentless.

Maria: Even with the two of us, we can't stop him.

Shirabe: She would resolve with a risk, Maria?

Maria: What risk?

Shirabe: Our Superb Song.

Maria: I wouldn't suggest that we do that but- -Before she could finish what she wanted to say. She then saw Jin's armour changing form as his cape would then become wings and his Rapiers would combine with his gauntlets and be part of his arms as his armour glowed dark blue and his eyes glowed as Jin began singing the song "Break Up!"- W-What in the world..

Shirabe: A super armour?

"La la la... La la la...

You heard the voice of a heart, didn't you

Shouting "I don't want to lose"

There's nothing else to do, but bluff it and stand and fight

It's no one's turn but your own

You can't run away

You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line

Staring at the open palm

If you grasp it tightly

Strength will flow into your heart

Get beak up! To break up!

A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

It's time to go!

When you think there's no way you can keep on

And your legs are trembling

You feel the eyes of one who believes in you

You have friends

Who surrendered their courage to you

In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name

A different story

Begins with you

The door is beginning to open

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go!

Get break up! To break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go!"

-He would then charge towards the two in an instant as Shirabe would then create a shield with her saws but as she did, her saws shattered into pieces as Jin's blades pierced through the saws like glass and from what he did, he would then sway his wings to create a powerful gust of wind to slow the girls down from moving properly, the two were then weakened as they lay on the ground and looked up to see Jin pointing both of his blades at their faces-

Jin: Looks like I'm the victor here.

-From a distance, Kinji was shouting at Jin and Jin would turn to see Kinji sitting on the grass with Chris, Soran and Hibiki sitting beside him too-

Kinji: Jin-san! Cut them some slack! They don't know anything about us!

Jin: -He'd sigh as he deactivated his Dark Side armour and helped the two up and as he did, he would then pat both Shirabe and Maria's head lightly as he smiled at the two warmly. Maria would blush out of embarrassment while Shirabe simply looked at him with a confused look on her face as Jin would then walk towards the other group- You don't have to tell me that.

Kinji: I gotta! You can be a real airhead after all!

Shirabe: He's quite odd..He was all serious just awhile and it seemed like he was out to kill us for a moment but the tension's gone. Don't you think so, Maria? Maria? -She would then turn and look up to see Maria staring at Jin as he walked. Shirabe would then grab Maria's hand and pulled her hand and walked towards the other group as everyone would then deactivate their gears and were in their casual outfits-

Jin: Ah, I guess you guys don't know us, huh?

Hibiki: I only know the short one.

Soran: Watch your mouth, girl.

Hibiki: What are you going to do about it?

Soran: -He sighed softly and hit Hibiki's head softly- You idiot.

Hibiki: Ow..

Jin: I'm Satoru Jin.

Kinji: Kinji! Akatsuki Kinji!

Shirabe: "Akatsuki"? Why do you have the same last name as Kiri-chan?

Kinji: Kirika-chan's my younger sister~

Shirabe: Eh?! Really?!

Kinji: Really! I ain't kidding!

Chris: Hey! Tell me! How come you didn't run from my attacks?

Kinji: Because I knew that if I get hit by that strong of an attack, you'd come rushing in to check on me~

Chris: Wha-?! -She'd blush as she stood up and try to hit Kinji as he would then just keep dodging as Kinji laughed each time he teased her- Stop dodging you jerk!

Kinji: No no~ You just gotta move faster~

Chris: Oh you! Come back here!

Kinji: Yaaayy~ -He happily yelled as Chris chased him down angrily but as she was chasing him down, she did not feel angry but instead felt light and happy on the inside as she smiled softly and continued chasing Kinji-

Soran: I also just noticed that Jin turned back to his old self.

Jin: My old self?

Soran: Serious, quiet and only thinks about fighting and his work.

Jin: Is that so? D-Did I look mean to you girls? -He asked as he turned to both Maria and Shirabe-

-Maria blushed madly as she looked away and said nothing while Shirabe raised her hand and Jin would then look towards Shirabe-

Shirabe: Yes, you looked really mean, you also had shown the intention to actually kill us, which is actually scary.

Soran: There goes Tsukuyomi. Always being honest with her feelings when it comes to you, Jin.

Jin: Ah, that's something I can never get used to either. -He said as he patted Shirabe's head- What about you Maria? Did I scare you?

Maria: N-No! Not at all! Don't be ridiculous, I won't get scared that easily..

Jin: "She's just like her old self when we I met her. Always quite nervous around me and she doesn't know how to properly hide her feelings, similar to Chris." -Jin said to himself as he would then sigh softly after remembering the regrets that the real world Maria had said as he would then stop patting Shirabe on the head and poke Maria's cheek- Yup, still soft and squishy as usual.

Maria: Wha-?! W-What are you doing?! -She blushed madly as she covered her cheeks and looked at Jin with an embarrassed look on her face-

-Hours passed as the group had stayed inside the small base that the scorpion transformed into. The males had explained the situation to the girls which surprised the girls as they had listened to their stories. All of the girls were extremely embarrassed after they had listened to the guys' stories as well.-

Maria: S-So you're saying that w-w-we used to date in the real world?

Jin: Yup! And you were really romantic about it too, you'd always take the initiative first and make sure we do things that other couples would do.

Maria: Kyaaa! S-Stop! You're embarrassing me! Stop saying anymore of it Jin!

Shirabe: A-A-And you and I are currently dating?

Jin: Hard to believe?

Shirabe: A little..

Jin: You'll soon understand anyway~

Shirabe: Hmm?

Chris: The Hell does that mean?! I said: "I love you" to YOU?! YOU of all people?!

Kinji: What do you mean of all people? -He asked as he pouted and crossed his arms as he looked at Chris- Nobody else would love you as much as I do so why not?

Chris: Huh?! What I saw out there was no love when you attacked me!

Kinji: Y-You were also shooting at me though..

Chris: Oh..Good point.

Kinji: So do you still love me?

Chris: Well I- wait! Why should I tell you?!

Kinji: Buu you're no fun at all.

Chris: You can just go eat shit you know?

Kinji: You're my shit~ Oh wait, that didn't come out right.

-Soran was laughing at what Kinji said and as he was laughing, Hibiki's eyes widened as she blushed at the sight of Soran laughing as she was amused to see such an innocent face from Soran as Hibiki would then poke the side of Soran's stomach as he would then get tickled by Hibiki as he laughed, Hibiki would then smirk happily and excitedly as she smug at him and then push him down as she continued to tickle him-

Soran: S-Stop it! Please!

Hibiki: This is what you get for beating me!

-The others watched the two play like children as they all smiled and watched-

Chris: She never once smiled when she was here.

Kinji: Never smiled? Literally?

Chris: Nope, never.

Jin: What happened to the other male users in this world?

Shirabe: Other male users? What are you talking about?

Jin: You know, the other male Symphogear users in this world? Tachikawa Jin, the other Soran and Kinji and many more?

Shirabe: We never had any male Symphogear users nor did we recall them existing in this world. You three are the first male Symphogear users that we came across.

Maria: Perhaps you were talking about another timeline or something.

Jin: No..There's only one Spiritual Realm that connects to the mortal realm. -He said as he would then turn to Kinji-

Kinji: Hey don't look at me, I don't know any of this psychological stuff so you gotta ask Shiena-chan about it.

Jin: Shiena? Oh right, good point.

Maria: Shiena? You know her?

Shirabe: Eh? You guys know Shiena-san before you met her?

Jin: We met her when we were still alive. She's now helping us and everything although I don't know where she is.

Chris: She never really comes into the Spiritual Realm anymore, she mostly goes out of the Realm to find lost souls and send them here. She's like the Grim Reaper of light.

Kinji: Grim Reaper of light, huh? Sounds like an Angel who just takes care of death itself.

Chris: Pretty much.

Jin: What about the other girls? Tsubasa and Kirika?

Maria: We don't have a Tsubasa in this world, when Shiena came, we asked where was Tsubasa and she said that she was in the mortal world.

Kinji: Ah, Alter-chan, huh? She handles the paperwork and idol work for our real and original Tsubasa-chan~ What about Kirika-chan?

Shirabe: She's somewhere, she's been working alone lately so we don't know where she has gone.

Kinji: I see, I guess Kirika-chan does have times where she wants to be alone, huh?

Chris: Do you call everyone with "chan"? -She asked Kinji as she turned and looked at him-

Kinji: Mostly the girls, why?

Chris: Hmph! Nothing. -She said as she turned and looked away from him as she pouted-

Kinji: Aww~ Is Chris-chan jealous or something? Do you want me to call the girls normally and just call you "Chris-chan"? Do you want to feel special~?

Chris: S-Shut up! I'll kill ya!

Kinji: -He would then pin her down on the couch as he lifted her chin up with his one hand as he looked at Chris closely and looked into her eyes and whispered softly- You say that but you never once tried to kill me and whenever you hurt me, you'd always take care of my pain. -Chris would then say nothing as her eyes widened and she blushed madly as she stared into his eyes. The other two girls were watching as they were amazed by what they saw and were blushing as well-

Shirabe: H-He shut Chris-senpai down..

Maria: No one could tame her before, h-how?

Jin: Chris and Kinji were inseparable in the mortal world and because they were dating, they would always stay together and hang out together as well as do everything together, perhaps this world's Chris has connections with the real world.

Maria: P-Perhaps but I'm just surprised!

Kinji: -He would then pull back and held onto Chris' hands with both of his hand and looked at Chris with a warm heartwarming smile on his face- Chris-chan, let me tell you one of my favourite memories with you from the mortal world.

Chris: -She nodded slowly as she was nervous and listened to him-

Kinji: When we first started dating, the first thing that you did was hold my hand and during the time, it was spring so the season was just warm and perfect. Sometimes I'd panic when I didn't know what to do but you'd always calm me down just by simply holding my hand. During our very first date in the city, we'd hold hands as we walked, although we were first embarrassed by it, we just ignored everyone that were looking at us and then we'd get distracted with the things around us and forget about how embarrassing it was to hold hands in public and also... There were many times where these very hands of yours saved me from suffering. Thank you, Chris-chan! -Kinji said with a big smile as the other listened to him talk and were touched by it. Jin, Maria, Shirabe and Kinji's eyes widened at the sight of Chris slowly tearing up as she held his hand and looked at Kinji- C-Chris-chan?! W-What's wrong?!

Chris: I-I...S-Shut up! L-Let me just.. Ugh...How is it possible that you could do all of this..? -She asked as she wanted to wipe her tears away but she was holding onto Kinji's hands-

Kinji: You can let go of my hands and wipe your tears if you want.

Chris: No! N-No! No...I don't need to wipe them..

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris: I-I don't understand this feeling...

Kinji: How do you feel right now?

Chris: Sad but in a happy way...It also hurts to just look at you... I-It wasn't because of what you said but it just feels...Nostalgic..Like as if I experienced it...

Kinji: Chris-chan.. -He would then hug Chris tightly in his arms and as Chris was being hugged, she blushed as she was surprised but did not push him back as she would then hug him back-

Shirabe: -After looking at Chris, she turned her direction to Jin as she would look at him as she had one hand on her chest as she tugged onto her clothes softly- O-Onii...

Kinji: Hey, Jin-san..

Jin: Hmm?

Kinji: Maybe it isn't too late for you to shift targets.

Jin: What do you mean?

Kinji: Have you regretted your decisions in the past?

Jin: I...Well..I guess I do regret doing the things I normally do but..

Kinji: But what?

Jin: I doubt I can change them..

Kinji: Your call, mate.

Maria: What are you two talking about?

Kinji: Just some guy talk~ You won't get it~

Maria: Huh?

Shirabe: O-Onii-chan! -She shouted as she blushed madly with her eyes closed as everyone turned their attention to Shirabe as she would then blush even more so and got behind Maria-

Jin: O-Onii-chan?

Shirabe: Y-You said we were technically siblings so I just thought...

Jin: Ah, I don't mind, you can call me whatever you want.

Kinji: The Shirabe-chan in the real world normally calls him "Onii-san" or just "Nii-san" instead.

Shirabe: Eh? Which do you prefer then?

Kinji: I guess he's more used to you call him "Nii-san" than "Onii-chan".

Jin: Yeah but "Onii-chan" is nice.

Kinji: Jin-san, you need help. You really do.

Jin: Eh?! W-What's that supposed to mean?!

Shirabe: T-Then..Nii-san then!

Jin: Yes?

Shirabe: Ah! N-No..I.. -She blushed when Jin turned to look at her as Shirabe would then turn and looked away. Everyone would then turn their attention to Hibiki and Soran as the two were asleep as Hibiki was hugging Soran while she was sleeping and he was sleeping in her arms as his face was on her chest-

Kinji: Soran you lucky bastard..

Jin: There's still so much that we don't know of..

Kinji: When Shiena-chan comes back or if she does, we can always ask her. Maybe there's a way for us to return back to the mortal world but before we do, the three of us has to change.

Jin: Change? As in what?

Kinji: We'll just change! There's no real meaning behind it! I'm just saying that we'll change when we get to return to the mortal world!

Chris: Are you going to change your personality?

Kinji: Nah, I like who I am right now and besides, my personality is the reason why we're together anyway~

Chris: I-I never said we were dating!

Kinji: But we're dating in the mortal world and technically you're from the mortal world too so we are dating! Haha!

Chris: Your sense of logic makes no sense, you are an idiot!

Kinji: I'm your idiot after all~

Chris: Hmph!

Kinji: Anyway, Jin-san, what are you actually going to do?

Jin: With what?

Kinji: Who will be the one for your life?

Jin: What do you mean?

Kinji: If there's a way to rewind what we did in the past then this is the time for you to decide. -He said as he would then turn to look at Shirabe and Maria as Jin followed Kinji's eyes and looked at the two girls-

Jin: I...-He'd then recall Maria's regrets as he would then turn away and said nothing as he walked out of the building without a word-

Maria: D-Did we do something wrong?

Kinji: No.. He's just stressed out with a lot of things.. Oh? -Kinji then raised an eyebrow when he saw Shirabe getting up as she ran out of the building to find Jin- Looks like we got a winner.

Maria: Eh? W-What are you talking about?

Kinji: Just a little bet is all~ Nothing important really~

Maria: I see..

-Outside of the building as Jin was walking down a straight path, he was then hugged from the back by someone as he turned to see that it was Shirabe-

Jin: S-Shirabe? What's wrong?

Shirabe: I-I don't what happened in the real world but it must have been really painful for you to leave without a word and for some odd reason, I know that you don't seem to be the type of person who leaves people without saying anything.. -She said as she looked up at him. Jin would then turn and sat down on the grass in front of her as he looked at Shirabe. The little girl would then join him and sit on the grass and faced him. Jin would then lightly and slowly raise his hand and put it on Shirabe's left cheek and rubbed her cheek softly as the young girl blushed madly and stared at Jin as she let him do what he wanted- O-Onii-san..?

Jin: I wish I can talk about it but I do not want you to be afraid..

Shirabe: I-I won't get scared! I won't! I swear!

Jin: No, it's not just a story, Shirabe. if I told you everything, you wouldn't be you right now and that is my fault..

Shirabe: Eh? -Her eyes widened as Jin would then pull her close to him and hugged her tightly- Onii-san.. -As she was being hugged from him, she slowly teared up as she did not know why but felt a sad sensation from him as she could understand his feelings-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Spiritual Realm had a "Reformat"? When Shan and Maihime died during the battle against the Symphogear users. Shiena took over Shan and Maihime's place and became the God of Spirits as she was the daughter of the two Gods, Shiena saw the corruption in the Spiritual Realm and wanted to change it to make it a better place, so she gathered all of the Spirits there and temporarily locked them for a week in tower she created and reformed the whole Spiritual Realm and made it into a Haven for spirits, once Shiena released the Spirits out into the new realm, Shiena left the Spiritual Realm to find lost souls and send them to the Realm as she knew that the Spiritual Realm would no longer be in danger as the very essence of Shan and Maihime had completely vanished and many of the memories of the Spirits were erased regarding the war against the Symphogear users.


	9. Chapter 9:- Forever Silenced

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hidamari Memoria - Iguchi Yuka

Chapter 9: Forever Silenced

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the Spiritual Realm, Soran was talking to Hibiki as the two were hanging out at the roof of the small building that Kinji made, while Jin and Maria were talking as Shirabe was preparing a meal for everyone. Outside of the building, on top of the Scorpion's back, Chris and Kinji were talking together-

Chris: Huh?! What do you mean that Shirabe- -Kinji would then quickly shut Chris' mouth with his hand as he shushed her-

Kinji: Shh! Don't say it so loudly! We'll get into trouble if Jin-san found out what we were talking about!

Chris: O-Oh right, sorry but w-what do you mean that Shirabe tried to kill Maria?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan got really obsessive with him and fell in love with him till the point that she just won't let him go and won't even let Maria-sam talk to him.

Chris: What? Why?

Kinji: Well, when Jin-san and Maria-san were still dating, Shirabe was quite happy to see him be happy but when she broke up with him and Jin-san became...You know, quiet and sad and all, Shirabe-chan just went a little berserk inside and got angry at Maria-san, like really really angry..

Chris: And she wanted to kill Maria?

Kinji: There were a few attempts where she tried to kill her but fail because Maria-san was just lucky.

Chris: Lucky? How?

Kinji: Jin-san was either there to protect her or I predicted it fast enough to get my bots there.

Chris: Well...With him gone in the real world right now, how are they?

Kinji: So far there's no killing or anything but Shirabe-chan's sanity is dropping so she's becoming less Human everyday when Jin-san isn't there.

Chris: You think she'll be all right?

Kinji: I don't know.. Right now I can't get my soul to the real world to find out, I guess I can only do that when I'm asleep.

Chris: Really? Only in your sleep?

Kinji: it works for Jin-san and Soran too but maybe it's because we just died recently, this could just be temporary.

Chris: Do you want to go back to the real world?

Kinji: To be honest, I like where I am right now but I still miss the Chris-chan over there~

Chris: Oh? Is that so? Then what does that Chris have that I don't?

Kinji: She's more honest with her feelings than you are right here~

Chris: Huh?! T-The hell does that mean?! Are you saying that I'm not honest at all?!

Kinji: Ha! Gotcha! Nyahaha!

Chris: God you're a real jerk, you know?!

Kinji: The one jerk who you love~

Chris: -She'd blushed madly as she would then slap Kinji in the face but before she could hit him, Kinji held her hand and smiled at her softly as Chris got surprised as she looked away and pouted- Y-You're so unfair..

-Down below, the others were having their lunch together on top of a large cloth as they were having a picnic outside. Hibiki and Soran were playing rock paper scissors to get the sandwiches while Maria sat beside Jin and ate a few fruits as Maria looked o Jin to see that Shirabe was sitting on his lap and was feeding Jin-

Jin: Chris and Kinji sure are lively today.

Soran: They sure are. HA! I won! Wait.. -He said as he then noticed he had placed scissors while Hibiki had rock-

Hibiki: Too bad, the sandwiches are mine-..? -She then looked around to find the sandwiches and then looked towards Chris and Kinji who ate the last two sandwiches- Ah! Hey! They were mine!

Chris: You were too slow!

Kinji: Hibiki-chan needs to go on a diet~

Hibiki: D-Diet?! -She would then cover her stomach in embarrassment as she looked down and got nervous as Soran would then chuckle quietly as he patted Hibiki's head to calm her down-

-The sound of footsteps was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the source and saw Shiena walked out from the side of the building as she waved and smiled at the people there-

Chris: Shiena?!

Jin: W-Why are you here?

Shiena: I heard you three died so I came to pick you guys up.

Kinji: S-Shiena-chan? W-What do you mean by "pick you guys up"?

Shiena: Exactly what I said, I'm sure there's a lot of questions that you'd like to ask but I can only answer a few and before we leave, I'm gonna have the girls give you guys a few gifts.

Soran: Interesting, if I can return back to the real world then I'll do whatever it takes to return!

Shiena: Now that's an answer!

-Back in the real world in the shower room in the base, Kirika and Chris had just finished taking a shower along with Tsubasa-

Kirika: DEAATTTHH! Tsubasa-san and Aozora are engaged?!

Tsubasa: N-No we are not!

Chris: Yeah right, I heard that he went over to your house to meet your father and it went well too.

Tsubasa: W-Well that's...H-He's um...

Kirika: Is he a smooth talker desu?

Chris: He must be, considering how he can win her dad of all people.

Tsubasa: I-I well...A-Aozora-kun is just... -The sound of the alarm would then alert the whole base as the three in the showers panicked as they quickly got changed into their uniforms and went to the operations room- What happened?!

Genjuro: Hibiki-kun and Miku-kun are facing against a new opponent!

Kirika: A new opponent?!

Chris: Who is the opponent?

Genjuro: Another Supreme Commander.

-In the city as the civilians were running away, Hibiki was knocked back into one of the buildings as Miku flew back to retreat while firing her beams from her mirrors. Down below on the road, the sight of a male with brown hair and green eyes walked out of the dust of smoke as had worn a casual outfit but had arms completely covered in steel as he would then look up to see Miku as he had grinned at her with a happy look on his face-

Jake: I'm Tayorano Jake! 3rd Supreme Commander! Pleasure to meet y'all! Haha!

Genjuro: Kirika-kun, Chris-kun, head out there and assist them, Tsubasa, I need you to be on standby.

Tsubasa: Right.

Chris: Let's go, Kirika!

Kirika: Desu!

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-The two had transformed and took a giant transport bot to the city and within the fighting in the city. The sound of the song "Eternal Love Promise" could be heard as there were large powerful explosions that were made by Miku as she was in her X-Drive, Hibiki had to retreat to a safe distance as Miku was going all out on Jake as the man would simply shrug off the attacks with a swing of his hands-

Jake: You're in pain aren't you? Filled with regrets, anger and sadness! You're way too young to think about all of that! I'm over hundreds of years old and I know what real regrets and anger is like! Sadness? It does come by but not that often~

Miku: Your people killed Soran! The leader which you respected killed the man of my life! You'll pay!

Jake: Oh my, a Yandere! I haven't seen one in a long time since Azusa-chan went out to kill the people who threatened Sanou! Haha!

"永愛プロミス

暁光…苦しむ君の明日を 永愛…嘆く過去の涙を

照らし乾かすような 存在になりたい

I need you…I need you…

例えどの世界の 違う君に出会ったとしても

待ってるいつでも必ず

I love you…

絶対譲らないと 再び君に歌う

守られるのではなく 守るために歌う…信じて"

-Miku would then charge up a beam of light and fired it at Jake, once it hit him, it created a miniature nuke explosion that caused a blackout throughout the entire country. From the blast, Miku was taking deep breathes as she was getting exhausted and tired from the attack, as the smoke cleared, her eyes widened at the sight of Jake looking up at her with only dirt on his shoulders-

Miku: H-How is it possible? Y-You should be dead!

Jake: Let me teach you a few things about science, girl! Hehe! I am Tayorano Jake! 3rd Supreme Commander of the council and my element is wind! I can create shields of wind around me that can protect me from even the heaviest objects in the universe. The air itself is my ally, and also. I could do this. -He said as he created a small orb of air around Miku's head, thus making the girl fall to the ground as she suffocates as she was unable to breathe or inhale air- Don't try to fight back~ You can't cus the orb absorbs the oxygen and carbon dioxide around your head and turns it into nothingness instead, to sum up! You're drowning without being able to breath like a fish stuck on land~

Hibiki: Miku! No! -She yelled as she rushed in to help Miku as she would then recall back Soran's promise-

"Please...Take care of Miku and yourself...For me, okay?" -The flashing memory of Soran requesting Hibiki to do would come by her head as Hibiki tried to punch Jake with all of her might but the man simply grabbed Hibiki's fist with one hand and then tossed her up and used the air around her to push her down to the ground, making Hibiki crash into the ground in that instant-

Jake: Pathetic, these Symphogears hurt Sanou and Azusa-chan? I won't believe in such bullshit, these two are already so weak and the two strongest Supreme Commanders got their ass kicked by one man. Oh well~ I guess this means that I'm stronger than the leader and the second leader~

Hibiki: -As she got out of the rubble, she was too weak to move, she looked ahead to see Miku was dying in front of her very eyes- M-Miku..! Miku! -As Hibiki yelled Miku's name, a large black steel spike would land and hit Jake's hand, piercing through his right hand, causing the man to scream in pain and bleed as ripped his right hand out of the spike as he was bleeding and he held onto his injured hand, as Jake was in pain, the air around Miku would then disappear as she was then able to breathe again, the sound of a man singing was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the source on top of a building to see a short male with long white hair in his black and red Symphogear armour- S-Soran!

Miku: Soran!

Jake: Soran?! Wait..Isn't he the one that Sanou killed?!

Sanou: Think again! -He said as he jumped down and sang the song "Hikari Tatsu Ame" as he held onto the long and thick white and red scarf that was around his neck-

"If nobody's fault

Who should bear it?

Before continuing to resist

How much reality do you have?

Minute second hand to chase

To be left behind

Even the sadness of constant breath

This rain will erase

Rain that continues like when it can not be stopped

I can not see anything because it blocks view

Still stop moving beat if you go now

You should call it hypocritical

Turn off the clouds Tsutikkari Let's know its meaning

To have unchanging days

How much sacrifice is required?

As I swept all swallowed

It began to rain again.

Rain that does not dry like the past that I can not regret

I also hit this arm and I can not hold anything

Still if you say that hikari is still right

You will be turning your eyes off

For example, you said you hurt someone

Long rain that will last forever Mercilessly take away heat

It is cold as the morning is as it is

If you hear the sound ringing in the back of your chest

I do not think any other reason for that

Rain that continues like when it can not be stopped

I can not see anything because it blocks visibility

If still saying that there is only one way to go

The answer is unnecessary

Something that remained at that time is true and good"

-Soran's two tails would then split into 8 parts as it would then each combine with the scarf on his neck and tighten up as it created a propeller shaped weapon as it would then slam together and create a powerful concussion wave towards Jake-

Jake: ?! -As he tried to speak, he was unable to speak, he would then sway his hands to use his abilities but he was unable to cast any of his air attacks. Jake panicked as his army of black soldiers would appear from the alleyways and protected Jake and fired at Soran but before the bullets could hit Soran, the soldiers were killed by Chris who had fired her weapons at the enemy soldiers as Kirika and Chris had arrived just in time. Jake would then turn and run but before he could escape, Soran grabbed Jake's head as the adult male would squirm and panic as Soran crushed his head and killed him in that one instant-

Soran: Be silenced. Forever. -After what he did, he turned around as he let out a loud sigh as he would then take a few steps forward and then fell on the ground as he slipped on a rock. When he landed on the ground, he was then tackled by both Miku and Hibiki as the two jumped and hugged him tightly- Wha-?! H-Hey!

Miku: Soran! Soran! You're alive!

Hibiki: You're here!

Soran: Actually..I was dead for awhile..

Miku: Don't you dare ever leave me, okay?

Soran: I won't. I promise. -He said as Miku would put her forehead on his as she was tearing up and was smiling happily, Soran would then turn and look at Hibiki as he held Hibiki's hand and smiled at her- I'm sure you went through Hell while I was gone, but you did a great job, handling everything on your own. Thank you, Hibiki. -Hibiki would start to tear up as she put his hand on her cheek and cried as she nodded at him with a smile-

-As Chris and Kirika watched the three, they were both surprised and were utterly speechless to see Soran back-

Kirika: H-He's alive..

Chris: If he's here then that means... -She would then smile in relief as she looked up into the sky as a single tear flowed down her cheek- Kinji will show up soon, huh?

-As Kirika watched Chris and the others, she felt her chest tightening up as she put her hand on her chest-

Kirika: Desu...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the scarf that Soran has is actually the scarf from Rogue Hibiki in the Spiritual Realm? Hibiki gave the scarf to him as a parting gift and because of that, their bonds got better and a part of their gears managed to merge together and make them both stronger and Soran now has the ability to "silence" enemies, disabling them from speaking or casting any magic spells for a total of 1 hour with the combination of his tails and the scarf combined.


	10. Chapter 10:- Laziness

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hidamari Memoria - Iguchi Yuka

Chapter 10: Laziness

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Soran: Hey, I came to play.

Hibiki: Eh? W-When I just got back from school..? -She asked as the two were standing in front of Hibiki's apartment as Hibiki had just got back home a few minutes ago until Soran came to visit-

Soran: Am I not allowed to?

Hibiki: N-No, you can. Come in!

Soran: Thank you. -He said as he would then enter the apartment as Hibiki then stuck her head out of the door and looked around to see if there was anybody but saw no one as she would then close the door and let out a sigh of relief-

Hibiki: So what brings you here?

Soran: Like I said, I came to play because I was bored.

Hibiki: Play? We never once played before..

Soran: Eh? Ah... -His eyes widened slightly as he then blushed out of embarrassment as he recalled playing with the Spirit Hibiki from the Spiritual realm and had just remembered that he's no longer in the Spiritual Realm. He would then look to the side and sit down on the bean bag- I-I meant as in hang out..

Hibiki: Oh! You could have just said so~ Hold on, let me prepare the drinks for ya!

Soran: Ah wait! Y-You don't have to do it! I can do that myself!

Hibiki: No no~ You just sit down and relax, I mean you just got back from the Spiritual place thingy after all so you gotta relax and leave it to me.

Soran: R-Right..

-Hibiki chuckled softly as she smiled happily to be with Soran as she was in the kitchen preparing the drinks for him-

Soran: Where's Miku? Wouldn't she be home by now?

Hibiki: Oh, I guess she didn't tell you? She's staying with Shirabe-chan for now.

Soran: What?! With Tsukuyomi?! Why?

-Hibiki would then walk towards Soran with a tray of drinks and snacks and placed them on the kotatsu with him and sat beside him-

Hibiki: Ayumu-san was worried that Shirabe-chan might do something reckless to herself like kill herself or get herself hurt because Jin-san died so he asked everyone in the base to see if anyone would help take care of Shirabe-chan and Miku volunteered.

Soran: But doesn't Tsukuyomi know that I'm back?

Hibiki: She does but that doesn't mean that she believes that Jin-san will come back the same way as you did.

Soran: Damn, I kinda feel bad for her now..

Hibiki: Don't worry, I heard Ayumu-san, Elfnein-chan, Carol-chan and Chris-chan were looking into this and are finding solutions to help Shirabe-chan.

Soran: Yukine? Why her?

Hibiki: After Kinji-kun died, Chris-chan took over his work in his place, now she's learning everything that he worked on. She's now trying to be the team engineer and scientist, although she's not really good with it..

Soran: Typical, but I can only assume that Yukine is doing this for something else and not just for Tsukuyomi.

Hibiki: I was thinking the same thing too, I asked but she wouldn't tell me why she's doing all of this.

Soran: -He'd sigh and scratch the back of his head as he leaned back on the bean bag- Ugh, our very team is keeping secrets from us..

Hibiki: Well, everyone has their own problems after all but I'm just surprised you'd come here, I thought you'd be training or something at the base.

Soran: Yeah..Well I... "I got so used to being lazy thanks to idiot of a Hibiki from the Spiritual Realm. Always ask me to play games and laze around instead of exercising or training. Damn it." -Soran thought to himself as he would then just look at Hibiki- I-I just wanted to see you, that's all.

Hibiki: Eh? S-S-See m-m-me? R-Really? -She blushed as she got really nervous-

Soran: W-Well..I had nothing to do and I didn't want to go to the base today since I know for a fact that everyone there will be pretty emotional about everything so yeah.. I-I just needed to be with someone.

Hibiki: "Kyaaa! He's so cute! He's like a little boy who wants to be with his mommy! Hnngg!" -Hibiki thought to herself as she looked at Soran as she blushed and smiled happily at him- I'll keep you company then~

Soran: Thank you. Are you still arguing with Miku?

Hibiki: Not anymore, why?

Soran: No, I just thought you guys were still arguing or something.

Hibiki: We stopped arguing and made up when you came back.

Soran: Huh? So you're saying that you two wouldn't have made up if I wasn't here?

Hibiki: Maybe? I did try to talk to Miku before when you were still gone but she kept ignoring me, even my calls and messages..

Soran: I guess I should go talk to her, that's just rude of her!

Hibiki: N-No! Don't! I don't want to cause anymore trouble with Miku..

Soran: But she..

Hibiki: It's okay, I get neglected by a lot of people so I'm used to it. -Soran would then hold Hibiki's hands as she blushed and looked at him as he passionately smiled at her- S-Soran?

Soran: Does it look like I'm neglecting you right now?

Hibiki: N-No..?

Soran: Then you're fine and normal~

Hibiki: S-Soran!

Soran: Hmm?

Hibiki: What would you have done if Miku wasn't your girlfriend?

Soran: What do you mean?

Hibiki: I-If she wasn't your girlfriend, would you have accepted anyone else?

Soran: Well, I still don't understand much about romance and love so it mostly depends on who I would accept.

Hibiki: If it wasn't Miku then what if it was Kirika-chan?

Soran: Akatsuki? Well, I'll admit that she's pretty cute but I just don't see anything between us.

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san?

Soran: Maybe as an older sister, not as a girlfriend.

Hibiki: Chris-chan?

Soran: No, just no. We can never get along.

Hibiki: Ah good point, Shirabe-chan?

Soran: I don't want people to think we're middle schoolers who happen to be dating. -Hibiki would then laugh at what Soran said-

Hibiki: Hahaha! What about Maria-san?

Soran: I'd like her to be my mother to be honest.

Hibiki: Eh? Really? Why?

Soran: I've seen how much she cares for everyone and watches over them. I never met my mother so I don't know what it's like to have a mother or even a brother or sister but seeing how Maria does her things, makes her a nice person to be with.

Hibiki: Oh? That's just sweet of you~

Soran: What about you?

Hibiki: What about me?

Soran: Would you think that I would accept you?

Hibiki: W-What? D-Don't answer that! I won't answer it either! -She blushed madly as she looked away from him nervously-

Soran: If I wanted to be honest and straightforward..

Hibiki: N-No! Don't say it!

Soran: I would have said..

Hibiki: No! I don't want my heart to be broken right now!

Soran: Yes.

Hibiki: Eh? "Yes"? Y-You would have said.."Yes"?

Soran: Yeah, why?

Hibiki: Really? M-Me of all people?

Soran: Out of everyone in the base, I'm closer to you than I am with Miku. Sometimes being with Miku scares me as I feel...Inferior to her..

Hibiki: Huh? Inferior to her? How come?

Soran: She's smart, she's beautiful, pretty, athletic, she's pretty much perfect and she knows how to do everything too and in comparison with me..

Hibiki: D-Don't worry, there's a lot of things that I'm not good at either, you know?

Soran: Yeah but even though Miku makes me happy, I just feel pressured by her sometimes.

Hibiki: What about me? Do you feel the same way?

Soran: -He would then move closer to Hibiki as he lied down on her lap as he rested his head on her lap, which caught Hibiki off guard as she blushed madly- Nope, I feel more relaxed around you.. -He said as he was slowly closing his eyes as he was getting sleepy-

Hibiki: Y-You feel more relaxed around me...S-So if I was your girlfriend, how would you feel...? -She asked as she looked down to see Soran had fallen asleep on her lap. She was surprised to see him asleep as she would then smile and rub his head softly-

-Moments later, the sight of Soran heading to the living from Hibiki's kitchen was seen and as he was heading to the living room, he stopped walking as his eyes widened as he blushed madly and took a few steps back as Hibiki pushed him back into a wall as she looked at him and smiled at him as she blushed and partially strip off her school uniform as she revealed her cleavage with the scar on her chest. Hibiki would then press her lips onto Soran's lips as she kissed him and as he was being kissed by her, he lost control of himself as he was too weak to push her away and kissed her back- "Soran, I love you~" -Hibiki said to him. Soran's eyes opened up as he woke up from a dream that he had, he was unable to move as he then noticed that he was being hugged by Hibiki as she was asleep with him under the kotatsu-

"So those were the side effects that Shiena mentioned, huh?" -Soran thought to himself as he stared and looked at Hibiki who was asleep while holding him, he'd then blink a few times and just snuggled in with her and slept as well- "Whatever, this is very comfrotable after all." -He thought to himself and just slept-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran can now use 45% of his brain capacity instead of 10% like all the others? This allows Soran to do psychological things such as telekinesis or mind reading and such. This is a side effect when people are directly reborn as the same person from the Spiritual Realm. However, what Soran saw in that dream was not his own dream but instead Hibiki's dream.


	11. Chapter 11:- Ninety-Five Percent

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 11: Ninety-Five Percent

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-The sight of the morning sun rising could be seen as Chris was lying down on her bed while holding onto a pink stuffed animal bunny in her arms. Chris held onto her pendant tightly as she hugged the stuff animal tightly and couldn't stop thinking of Kinji, she would then slowly get up and get out of bed as she went to get changed. After she was done changing, she walked out of her room as she yawned softly and saw Kirika standing beside the glass door as she was looking outside of the apartment. Chris got slightly worried as she wanted to call out to her but did not want to bother Kirika as she was afraid that Kirika might be thinking of something important but Chris called out to her anyway-

Chris: K-Kirika..

Kirika: Hmm? Ah, Good morning desu!

Chris: What were you doing?

Kirika: I'm just looking outside desu.

Chris: I see, are you going to stay here? I have to go to the base to finish my work.

Kirika: I-I'll stay here desu.

Chris: All right then, if there's anything you need, just call me.

Kirika: Sure, thanks senpai~

Chris: Hmph. -She said as she left Kirika be and went out of the apartment as Chris went to the base. When Kirika was left alone at the apartment, she would turn on her phone and go through the contacts and saw Haruka's name. Kirika was about to press the name on her phone as she wanted to call him but she immediately put her phone down on the coffee table as she lied back down onto the couch as she put her right arm over her eyes as she would then slowly cried softly-

Kirika: H-Haru...

-Back in the Colony that is under the main base, Chris was going through her studies of the maps of Japan to find the answer to Kinji's riddle as the radio that had Kinji's mix-tape started to play random songs as it would then start playing the song "This Game" while Chris was eating a sandwich, listening to music and studying at the same time-

Chris: Heh, he loves these sort of songs, huh?

"These spinning cogs show no sign of stopping

Our lives have become hell because we were pretending to be average

But then God frivolously took us to a new stage,

To the world of No, No, Game No Life!

Where we can throw away our boring everyday lives,

And engrave our names on the stairway to glory.

We now see a destiny of absolute victory for ourselves,

We'll change everything precisely the way we want,

As the untainted Blank!

We are Maverick, we don't need a savior!

No matter how unfair the odds are,

All that matters is to win!

Then we'll put our strategy and talent to work and stay undefeated,

We'll enjoy our new lives to the fullest,

Only believing in ourselves.

There's no opponent stronger than the darkness lurking in your heart,

And as long as you don't yield to it, there's no way you'll be defeated.

Don't kill your pride with superficiality just to put yourself at ease;

No, No, No Sense of Life!

Kick aside all the barbaric noises,

And raise the purest cry anyone's ever heard!

The choice to fight is surely not a mistake,

The response we've gotten tells us so,

Even if we lose everything, we'll win this round.

We are Maverick; we don't need common sense!

If we were to face front and march straight ahead,

All that would be waiting for us is boredom.

Taking orders is lame, so we'll take a challenge instead

Using our reborn lives as pawns,

As we follow our own paths to their end.

We won't lose my way; We're the chosen ones,

Even if it's nothing more than blantant pride,

We only know one way,

Of surviving with dignity.

We are Maverick; we don't need a savior!

No matter how unfair the odds are,

All that matters is to win!

Then we'll put our strategy and talent to work and stay undefeated,

It's time to have fun with these new lives,

Taking the world in our hands with a smile.

We are Maverick; the strongest of Maverick Gamers,

Blank can become anything,

And we only believe in ourselves."

Chris: "The sun rises from the East but sets on the West, yet the shadows of the Green, keeps away all who seeks the light of illusions." -She said as she repeated what the riddle was written on the message, she'd scratch her head as she got confused- God! What the Hell, why can't he tell me the answer directly?! This is why he's such a jerk! -Chris would then open up one of the drawers and took out two crystals as one was pink and the other was green and hold onto them as she looked at them- Not to mention, I can't pass these to them just yet, not until they've become more mentally stable.

Kanade: You sure care for your juniors, huh?

Chris: Hmm? Kanade? Why are you here?

Kanade: I came here just for the sake of coming here~ Besides, I like this office, it's very comfy!

Chris: Ah I get your point, it is comfortable after all but why are you here?

Kanade: To help you out, you seem to be having trouble so what is the problem?

Chris: I need Shirabe and Kirika to be mentally stable so that I can pass these to them.

Kanade: Relic cores? For what?

Chris: Kinji made these for them, I don't know why it's the three of us but there has to be a reason..

Kanade: well, in regards of the two young ones' mentality, there's nothing I can do about it but what I can actually help you with is this riddle of his.

Chris: The riddle?

Kanade: The east ends the furthest in Nayoro. Try send a few scouts there and we'll see what we can find.

Chris: Nayoro, huh? I don't know what you're trying to say but I'll see what's over there then.

-Moments later, Chris had sent a transport with a squad of bots to the location of Nayoro. Both of the two girls were looking at the computer screen as they were seeing through the bot's eyes as it was flying in the sky. Within the passing minutes, it reached Nayoro in less than 20 minutes, the bot looked down and scan through the town and saw a large forest that was not far from the town as the bot would head to the forest and land inside the forest and laid low-

Kanade: Now, send the hunters to track and find the location.

Chris: I know, Kinji thought me how to control them after all.

-The stomach of the gold eagle bot transport would open up as four gold mechanical raptors would jump out of the stomach of the machine as six other bots walked out of the transport with their guns out and stood there as they protected the transport-

Chris: Now. Use your instincts and track them. -She said as she pressed on a small button that was on the keyboard as the Raptor's eyes would then glow red as they raised their heads and started screeching like actual dinosaurs as they would then spread out and run deeper into the forest- Now we wait.

Kanade: What are we actually looking for?

Chris: Don't know, this might be some clue or something, unless Kinji's playing games with me again..

Kanade: I doubt he'd play games with you at this point.

Chris: Hopefully.

-As the Raptors ran, they stopped at the end of the forest to see a huge dirt field as the Raptors stopped inside the forest-

Chris: What the Hell?

Kanade: Half of the forest disappeared!

Chris: Wait..What's that? -The Raptors would look up ahead and raise their head to see a large brownish silver wall that was over 150 meters tall. A few of the Raptors looked up ahead to see soldiers in black along with a few other soldiers in brown and white armour were walking around as there was five large doors with multiple turrets on them- This is definitely it. The Supreme Commanders' base.

Kanade: "Shadow of the Green, keeps away all who seeks the light of illusions." The trees were the green and under the trees are the shadows!

Chris: Then the light of illusions?

Kanade: The light right there! On the wall! There's a crystal that's emitting a bright light! That's the "Light of Illusions"!

Chris: Huh?! That makes no shit sense! Who is that the "Light of Illusions"?!

Kanade: I don't know but ask your bots to take a few steps back.

Chris: What's your idea here?

Kanade: Just trust me on this!

Chris: Ugh, fine! -The Raptors would take a few steps back and as they did, the view of the base and the large open field would then disappear at sight- What the?!

Kanade: I knew it! A hologram!

Chris: -She would then press on a button as the Raptors would turn and retreat back to the transport- We need to prepare for war and we need to prepare it fast!

Kanade: I agree, you gotta speed up the production too!

Chris: I'm trying my best but I can only get up to 1,000 bots a day, we would need over a million to be able to take the Supreme Commanders on. If Kinji was still here, he would have been able to create up to 5,000 a day but I'm nowhere near his level!

Kanade: Chris! Don't look down on yourself and look ahead! If Kinji can create 35,000 bots a week then so can you! You just gotta believe that you can!

Chris: Y-Your damn motivational talk isn't helping, you dolt!

Kanade: Really? Everyone said I was good at giving motivation speeches.

Chris: Maybe to kids, not to people like me.

Kanade: You must be special then.

Chris: Shut up.

-Back in Shirabe's apartment as she was in her room and Miku was reading a book in the living room. Shirabe held onto her crest as she stared at it as a drop of blood landed onto her palm, Shirabe blinked a few times as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her nose and mouth was bleeding, she'd quickly wipe her mouth off with a tissue and toss the tissue in the trash can beside her makeup table-

Shirabe: I need to hurry. I don't have much time anymore. -She said to herself as she got changed and went out of her room as she was about to leave-

Miku: Shirabe-chan? Where are you going?

Shirabe: I'm heading out.

Miku: Where?

Shirabe: To find Kiri-chan.

Miku: A-All right but do come back before dinner, okay?

Shirabe: S-Sure.. -She said as she closed the door behind her and left. Miku got worried as she saw Shirabe left as Miku would then head into Shirabe's room and saw a little gun that checks the blood pressure of a person on top of Shirabe's makeup table, Miku would approach the table and pickup the little gun and saw what was written on the computerised text as Miku's eyes widened as she dropped the little machine onto the floor as Miku would panic and run out of Shirabe's room to make a call-

Miku: H-Hibiki! Hibiki!

Hibiki: Miku! W-What's wrong?!

Miku: Is Soran with you right now?

Hibiki: Yeah, he's in the apartment with me right now, why?

Miku: I need both of your help!

Hibiki: What's up?

Miku: It's Shirabe-chan! She's...

Hibiki: She's what? Miku!

-Back in Shirabe's room, the blood checker's computerised text had digital words written on it as it said: "Corrosion 95%"-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Corrosion rates will increase by 10-15% a day if the persona does not commute with physical interactions such as exercising or anything that will make the body sweat.


	12. Chapter 12:- Sister's Noise

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 12: Sister's Noise

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Miku: H-Hibiki! Hibiki!

Hibiki: Miku! W-What's wrong?!

Miku: Is Soran with you right now?

Hibiki: Yeah, he's in the apartment with me right now, why?

Miku: I need both of your help!

Hibiki: What's up?

Miku: It's Shirabe-chan! She's...

Hibiki: She's what? Miku!

-Back in Shirabe's room, the blood checker's computerised text had digital words written on it as it said: "Corrosion 95%"-

Miku: I-It's Shirabe-chan's corrosion rate! It's at 95%!

Hibiki: 95%?!

Soran: What is?

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan's corrosion rate!

Soran: What?! Miku! Find her and stop her! Hibiki, alert the others! I'll head out to help Miku.

Hibiki: You got it! -Hibiki and Soran would then run out of the apartment together as Soran activated his gear and went to find Shirabe as Hibiki called and ran to the base-

Soran: Tsukuyomi, you know better than to head out there all by yourself!

-As Shirabe ran, she headed to Kirika's apartment and as she reached to the apartment, she knocked on the door and rang the doorbell but nobody answered, she'd then sang her activation song as she got frustrated of waiting-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-After she transformed, she knocked the door down and saw that all of the furniture in the apartment was gone as Shirabe became speechless at the sight of the empty apartment, she would then hear the sound of someone clapping their hands in the apartment, Shirabe was on alert as she went in deeper into the apartment and saw Azusa leaning on the glass door that lead out to the balcony as she stopped clapping her hands when she saw Shirabe-

Azusa: Took you long enough to get here~

Shirabe: Nakano Azusa..

Azusa: You didn't even know that your best friend had moved out of their very own home~ How pitiful! And you didn't even bother to check on her until now too! Because you were too preoccupied with your own problems!

Shirabe: Shut up! If Kiri-chan had problems, she would have said so herself!

Azusa: If only it was that easy for her~

Shirabe: W-What are you talking about?

Azusa: Akatsuki Kirika had her heart torn apart by the man she loves and her very best friend ignored her for many months too along with the fact that her only family, her brother died~ She has no one!

Shirabe; Kiri-chan had her heart torn apart by the man she loves? H-Haruka-kun broke up with her?

Azusa: Ding dong! You got that right~! Yay! Five points for you~

Shirabe: Kinji-san died because of you!

Azusa: Aww~ No points for you~ Cus' he died because he sacrificed himself for everyone else! He's the real hero! Now what about the other one?

Shirabe: I-I did not ignore Kiri-chan! I-I was just in deep thought!

Azusa: WRONG ANSWER! -She yelled at Shirabe as she quickly summoned out her scythe and pulled Shirabe out of the apartment and tossed her out as Azusa grinned and smiled at Shirabe sadistically as she swing her scythe at Shirabe but Shirabe used her saws to protect herself but as she protected herself, the force from being hit would knock her down to one of the buildings, causing Shirabe to hit the roofs of the buildings as she got bruises and wounds from the rubble- Tsuda-senpai!

-A tall man in a suit would jump out from the alleyways as he pressed on a button on his watch as the watched transformed and expanded out into weapons of armour, making him similar to Kinji and Chris' weapons, he'd start barraging his guns at Shirabe as she protected herself with her buzz saws but the bullets pierced through her saws as she was getting shot on her arms and legs as Shirabe screamed in pain-

Tsuda: I, Kousaka Tsuda, lead engineer of destruction of the Supreme Commanders will eradicate you of this pitiful world!

Azusa: That's right! Kill her!

-The song "Gekisou Gungnir" was then heard as Hibiki jumped down and tackled Tsuda as she grabbed him and tossed him afar and went after him while Miku and Soran joined in the fray and attacked Azusa-

Azusa: Tch! You!

Soran: I have a name, you know? -He said as he smirked and punched Azusa but she protected herself with her scythe-

"I absolutely... Won't let go of this hand.

After all, look, the heat humans make is so warm.

I don't need complicated words.

I understand now. We will resonate with our brave minds.

Quickly, quickly, these teardrops welling up overflow.

I want to weave our souls together with these millions of feelings... Now,

Blast away this energy.

Release, full throttle! Go on, with all of my heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future...

Straight ahead... I can't look at you.

I stuffed that smile of mine that's like an excuse.

"One step, one step at a time, just a little more..."

Ah, I convey this brave song to the tomorrow I believe in.

I'm sure, I'm sure it will come true. There's no such thing as improbable.

This huge feeling of fearing fighting... Now,

Blast it away with this energy.

100 percent full throttle! Let's exchange our ideas on the dream we hold tightly

Because we don't have time for dripping tears.

I have something in me that I have to protect.

Yes, burn up! Flare of sparkling life.

Release, fully throttle! Go at it with all of your heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future..."

-Kirika jumped down and stood beside Shirabe as she got down to Shirabe and helped her up as Kirika was in her gear armour-

Kirika: Shirabe! Are you all right?!

Shirabe: Ah...! I-I'm fine..Just a few flesh wounds, they'll heal in no time..

Kirika: I heard, you were at 95% corrosion rate, is that true desu?

Shirabe: Y-Yeah..

Kirika: Shirabe you idiot desu! -She said as she hit Shirabe's head softly-

Shirabe: Ow!

Kirika: You should have told us desu! And why did you come to the apartment desu?! You could have called!

Shirabe: I-I thought you were busy..

Kirika: Ugh. You're always so paranoid with the smallest things desu..

-The sound of a loud screeching was then heard from above as Ayumu landed onto the roof of the ground and created a huge crack on the roof as he was in his gear armour-

Kirika: A-Ayumu-san! Shirabe's right here!

Ayumu: Right! Kirika-san, help the others, I'll tend to her wounds!

Kirika: Desu! -She would leave Shirabe with Kirika as she went to fight-

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan!

Ayumu: Don't squirm, your wounds would just make the corrosion grow much faster!

Shirabe: P-Please! I have to fight!

Ayumu: No you don't! You're badly wounded!

Shirabe: I'm fine! -She would strongly push Ayumu aside as she stood up and jump as she went to fight as she was bleeding from her arms-

Ayumu: Wha-?! Wait! Shirabe-san! Don't!

-Hibiki would get hit by missiles as she blocked them with her hands but was getting pushed back as Tsuda continuously fired all of his weapons at her, Tsuda looked up for a second as she stopped firing and jumped back as Shirabe attacked Tsuda up close with her giant buzz saws as she was singing the song "Sister's Noise"-

"A voice closer to me than any other

but i couldn't hear it at all (sister's noise… i find it out…)

much time had passed when you and i finally met face to face

i'll keep searching for 'sister's noise'

as i wander the corners of my soul (sorrow of your heart… i shoot it down)

with hearts as one, nobody can bring us down…!

The city quietly hid you away

I finally found you in a place haunted by old memories

miles away from reality I relived them again

and was unable see the pain you were in

The dreams you left in my hands back then might tear me apart

but your hopes & dreams are my everything! i'll believe in 'em till the end

"live life being true to yourself"

i can't express this enough (sister's noise… i find it out…)

as long as i remember that through misery's endless rebirths

then 'sister's noise' will be able to reach me

generating power from tears (sorrow of your heart… i shoot it down…)

only our combined strength can strike down the suffering

One evening after school down my usual route

I suddenly looked to the sky and recalled your kindness

The look in your eyes made me realize

it takes a lot of courage to see our own weakness

Your warm hands are guiding me

I'll keep your hope & dreams alive no matter what! They will penetrate the shadows

The fire inside of me

lights up my world (sister's noise… i find it out…)

I never stopped running, never stopped searching. now your dream will be reality

I hear 'sister's noise' affecting me now

its boisterous existence tells me (sorrow of your heart… i shoot it down…)

Our unique bond will never be broken

"live life being true to yourself"

i can't express this enough (sister's noise… i find it out…)

as long as i remember that through misery's endless rebirths

A voice closer to me than any other

but i couldn't hear it at all (sister's noise… i find it out…)

much time had passed when you and i finally met face to face

I'll keep searching for 'sister's noise'

as i wander the corners of my soul (sorrow of your heart… i shoot it down)

the connection's made. i will make sure no one takes away the smile we share

Nobody will ever bring us down…!"

-Tsuda was then cornered by Shirabe as she walked up to him and raised her buzz saws and attacked him but couldn't hit him, her eyes widened at the sight of Nakano Sanou protecting Tsuda as the man would kick Shirabe to push her away from Tsuda-

Shirabe: You!

Sanou: You're next.

Shirabe: What?!

-Sanou drew out a katana with glowing colours on its edges and slashed at Shirabe as she would dodge the attack and jump back up into the air, she'd flinch slightly and put her left hand on her right arm as she was bleeding. Sanou jumped up as he glared at Shirabe and swung his sword in mid-air and created a magical wave towards Shirabe as Ayumu jumped down towards Shirabe and protected her from the attack as he took the magical wave directly-

Shirabe: Ayumu-san!

Ayumu: I-I'm fine, I'm more tankier than I look and this armour was meant to take on all incoming attacks. -He would then raise his foot and slam his foot onto the ground and created an earthquake as everyone else would jump up to avoid but Miku, Hibiki and Soran were pushed back by Azusa-

Azusa: Haha! Is that all you three got?! The one who destroys relics! The legendary blade that slayed the all mighty Orochi the eight headed dragon and the all powerful user of Gungnir! I swear, Fine and those other guys that you've fought must've been pretty pathetic to lose to such amateurs~

Soran: Tch! She's a real bitch, that's for sure.

Hibiki: I couldn't agree more.

Miku: She's more annoying to fight against than Shan's spirits.

Kirika: DEATH! -Kirika yelled out loud as she slashed at Azusa with her sickle by surprise and managed to scratch Azusa's back as she was singing the song "Gokuren Igalima"-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

A dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

I shout at an unreasonable future, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself

Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky

Killer beat with MAX volume at full tension

I teach death to the corners of your brain

A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades' masquerade

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces

A legend is too much, my heart now attacks with everything

"Restraint" isn't necessary so now I'll try to love

Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, fuses the sun and the moon together

I'll absolutely never let them go...

Of our hands clasped together...

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky"

Hibiki: Kirika-chan!

Azusa: Ah! Damn this girl! -She said as she twirled and kicked Kirika's back, causing Kirika to fall onto the buildings as Azusa held onto her scythe and then let go of it as the weapon would disappear- I'll make you all suffer for an eternity! -Azusa would take a deep breath and then screamed at the Symphogear users ahead of her, as she screamed, the scream echoed and created a powerful sound wave as it headed towards Soran, Miku and Hibiki, but before the sound wave hit the three, the sound of a Superb Song could be heard as the three gear user's eyes widened-

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el zizzl"

-The three users were unable to move as they were shocked at the sight of Kirika standing in front of them with her giant chained sickle as she was swinging it in front of her to protect her teammates-

Soran: Akatsuki!

Miku: Kirika-chan!

Kirika: There are things that I want to protect and there are people who I want to be with in my life! I've lost so much that I don't want to lose anymore desu! Ah! -The force of the screamed knocked her back into Hibiki's arms as Hibiki held her in her arms-

Hibiki: Kirika-chan! Kirika-chan!

Soran: Why the Hell would you sing your Superb Song?!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! Ah! -She was knocked back by Tsuda and Sanou as they both stood in front of Shirabe-

Kirika: D-Did I do something good desu..?

Hibiki: K-Kirika-chan..-Hibiki held onto Kirika tightly as the young blonde girl looked up at Hibiki and smiled at her as tears of blood flow out of Kirika's eyes-

?: Yeah, you did good, Kirika. You hold them off for a few seconds for me. -The sound of a familiar voice was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the source of the roof of a tall building beside them as a man walked to the edge of the building and looked up to see a man in pure black and blue armour as he had sharp claws and swords coming out of the top of the man's wrists with a peculiar black and maroon coloured cape-

-Shirabe's eyes widened at the sight of the man as she teared up and smiled happily and excitedly once she saw him-

Hibiki: N-No way..

Miku: Eh? H-He's back?

Soran: About time that idiot showed up.

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin: Blood for Diablos! -He aimed his right wrist at Sanou as he fired a piece of his blade that was on his wrist at the enemy while singing the song "EVO"-

"It's the me who I want to become, I can't entrust

What I see in my dreams to anyone

try, there's even a kindness that bared its fangs

In front of the things I want to protect

The world will surely change, if I overcome my pain

There's no time to hesitate, I've got to fight

The scenery will change, because I had the courage of not even fearing the sky

Searching for a different me, I should be able to take off

Thinking of nothing but excuses

Am I blaming it on something else again?

cry, because I grow passionate when I get hurt

It means I'm alive, right? With all my might

Tomorrow will change, if I can face more of my tears

There's no place to flee to, I've got to fight

History will change, I've decided not to regret from here on

Defeating the weak me, I can be reborn

The world will surely change, if I overcome my pain

There's no time to hesitate, I've got to fight

The scenery will change, because I had the courage of not even fearing the sky

Searching for a different me, I should be able to take off"

-As the blade was fired at the enemy, Sanou ducked down to dodge the blade as Tsuda raised his hand and used his guns to block the attack but the blade pierced through the gun and his head, thus killing Tsuda in a single shot-

Sanou: Tsuda! -He got worried once Tsuda died behind him as he then turned and looked up at Jin as he glared at Jin- Satoru Jin..

Jin: Nakano Sanou.

Sanou: Azusa! We're retreating!

Azusa: Aye! Aye, Onii-chan!

Jin: Oh? You scared cus I'm here?

Sanou: Watch your mouth, boy. -He said as he would then turn to look at Shirabe as he quickly stabbed her in the stomach with one of his swords and pulled his swords out as he teleported and vanished together with Azusa after stabbing Shirabe-

Jin: Shirabe!

Soran: Tsukuyomi!

Ayumu: Shirabe-san!

-Everyone would gather around Shirabe as she was on the floor and was bleeding from her stomach. Hibiki was holding onto Kirika as she was getting worried as she was unable to do anything while Ayumu checked on Shirabe-

Jin: W-Will she be all right?

Ayumu: Her heart's still beating but she's not breathing. -He would then notice her blood was completely black as his eyes widened- Her corrosion rate...It's already at 100%!

Miku: N-Noo..

Ayumu: She's also got poisoned by Nakano Sanou's poisoned blade, the Parasore. It's too late...We can't save her now, even if we bring her back to the base for surgery, there isn't time..

Jin: No, there's a way. -He said as he would lift Shirabe up slowly and put her back onto a wall as he held her hand with his right hand and stabbed his leg with the blade on his left hand-

Miku: J-Jin-san?!

Soran: The Hell you doing?!

Jin: Shush! I need to concentrate!

-Everyone worriedly watched what Jin was doing as the man would close his eyes-

Jin: I'm sorry... But this is a restart for us.. -He whispered to Shirabe as everyone would then notice that the blood on Shirabe's hands would disappear slowly and her wounds were disappearing as she was being healed-

Soran: Her wounds..They're...

Miku: Disappearing..

Hibiki: This is like before when we just met..

Ayumu; Indeed, this is one of Diablos' most unique and most powerful abilities.

-Minutes later, Jin would pull back from Shirabe as he took multiple deep breaths, Jin would turn back away from the others as he coughed and vomited out blood as everyone went to help him-

Ayumu: Jin-san!

Soran: Jin!

Jin: I-I'm fine, this is normal for Diablos. Taking wounds is a part of its effect.. -Everyone would then turn back to see Shirabe as she opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times and as she did, she looked around and saw everyone- Ah, she's back..

Soran: She's back!

Ayumu: I cannot believe it!

Miku: Oh my goodness, Shirabe-chan!

Shirabe: M-Miku-san? W-Why are you in a Symphogear armour?

Miku: Eh?

Shirabe: -She looked up to the side and noticed that Hibiki was carrying Kirika in her arms as her eyes widened at the sight as she quickly got up to see Kirika- Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! What happened to her?!

Hibiki: Y-You didn't know..?

Shirabe: Eh? W-What are you talking about?! -She turned back to see Jin, Soran and Ayumu as she raised a brow at the sight of them- G-Guys in Symphogear...Armour? W-Who are they?

Soran: W-What just happened?

Ayumu: She doesn't remember? I don't recall this happening before, why is this happening, Jin-san?

Jin: Ah..Her memories only refreshed back to the day we all met but before she still didn't know us yet..

Soran: I know that whenever you heal people with Diablos' powers, their armour would revert to their old forms for a temporary amount of time but why didn't Tsukuyomi's armour revert back?

Jin: Well, everything in her body right now is brand new.

Hibiki: Brand new? What do you mean? -Miku gasped as she put her hands on her mouth as she began to slowly tear up- M-Miku? What's wrong?!

Soran: O-Oi...You're not telling us that..

Ayumu: She died..?

Jin: That pulse that Ayumu felt was not her heart, it was the corrosion's muscles beating on her blood cells, her brain was still okay but I could only save so much..

Shirabe: J-Just who are you guys and what are you all talking about? I died? I'm right here..

Kirika: Shirabe...

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Kiri-chan! W-What is it?! Are you all right?!

Kirika: D-Desu... Please...Treat him nicely desu.

Shirabe: Eh? Who?

Kirika: Satoru...Jin-san.. -She weakly pointed at Jin as Shirabe turned back to look at him with a confused look on her face-

Shirabe: But I...Don't know him..

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan..He saved your life.

Shirabe: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Hibiki: You died just a few minutes ago and he brought you back to life in exchange of his own limbs..

Shirabe: H-His own limbs?

Hibiki: J-Jin-san sacrificed a lot of his blood, body parts and powers just to bring you back..

Soran: If bringing people who were badly wounded back to normal took such a toll from you then the dead would mean...

Jin: Yes. A partial of my life.

Ayumu: Jin-san! That was reckless of you!

Jin: I-I know..I'm sorry but...I just don't want her to leave this world just yet.. -He said as he would warmly and passionately smile at Shirabe as she looked up at him with a nervous look on her face- There are still so many things in life that she has yet to experienced...

Miku: Jin-san..

Jin: B-Besides! My wounds from hers will heal in a matter of days too! So I'll be fine~

Soran: You'll be fine my ass! What if Maria finds out what you did?! All Hell would break loose!

Jin: Ah! Good point..

"I don't understand him nor do I know him as it is my first time meeting him but...For some reason, I feel like I've met him before but I don't know where..I can't remember of anything about him..It's like...He existed in my world but vanished the moment I saw him with my very own eyes... J-Jin-san was his name? Who and what are you? What are you to me? Who am I to you..? Why did you go so far to do something so dangerous for someone like me? This pain in my chest...It hurts...It really hurts...W-What is this? Ah...I really don't understand..." -Everyone would then turn their attention to Shirabe as their eyes widened at the sight of her tearing up as she cried, Jin would slowly pull his hand away from patting her on the head as he was worried that he may have caused her to cry but as she cried, Shirabe would slowly walk up to Jin and hugged him tightly as she cried on his stomach as his eyes widened by what she did as he would just pat her head slowly and rub her back to calm her down. Kirika smiled as she watched Shirabe cry under Jin's arms as she thought of how sweet it was and found it adorable to see Shirabe hugging Jin but Kirika's heart ached as she felt slightly envious at the sight of the two but also felt sad at the same time-

"Ah...This sucks desu.." -Kirika thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that whenever Jin heals someone in his Diablos armour, he would absorb the patient's wounds and pains and transfer it over to him but could only heal the larger wounds by going through a time based power that forcefully sends the patient's wounds back in time when it wasn't injured. However, bring the dead back to life has a chance to kill Jin as it would mean that would have sacrificed his very soul to bring one person back to life.


	13. Chapter 13:- Restart

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

Chapter 13: Restart

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Outside the medical bay as Shirabe was sitting on the benches and was waiting outside of the room, Ayumu would walk out of the room with his doctor uniform on and as he walked out, he sighed loudly and pulled out his rubber gloves and scratched the back of his head as he would then notice Shirabe was standing right in front of him as she was looking up at him with a concerned look on her face but she did not say anything as she was too nervous to say anything to Ayumu-

Ayumu: Ah, about Kirika-san, huh? Well..Uh...She's..J-Just ask Jin-san, he did most of the work on his own. -He walked away tiredly as Jin would walk out of the medical bay as he stretched his arms and legs and noticed Shirabe-

Shirabe: U-Um...

Jin: Ah, Shirabe. Have you explored the new base yet?

Shirabe: N-No! I..

Jin: Ah, you're here for Kirika! Oh don't worry, she's fine~ She just needs a few hours of rest and she'll be good to go in no time~ -Shirabe sighed in relief as she placed her hand on her chest as she then heard the sound of people running as she and Jin turned their attention to the source and saw Serena and Maria running towards Jin-

Shirabe: W-Who's' that?

Jin: Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Maria's little sister.

Shirabe: Eh?! I-I thought she died!

Jin: Many things happened from the past year after all- Whoa! -Serena jumped and tackled Jin as she hugged him tightly, causing Jin to fall to the ground from being tackled by Serena- S-Serena...Hey..

Serena: Oh! We missed ya!

Maria: S-Serena! T-That was rude! You shouldn't do that!

Serena: Who cares! It's not like there's anyone here- -She stopped talking as soon as she saw Shirabe as she quickly pulled herself away from Jin and stood up as she stood behind her sister- S-Shirabe-chan..

Shirabe: Y-Yes..?

Maria: S-Shirabe! Are you all right?

Shirabe: Yes, I'm fine but what happened? Why is Serena-san here and why did she hug him?

Maria: Eh? Jin! You didn't tell her?

Jin: Well I did just return from the Spiritual Realm and I had to perform medical operations on Kirika too so..

Maria: A-Ah right..Sorry but it's good to have you back.

Jin: Thanks~ It's good to be back!

-Serena pouted as she pushed Maria's back and made Maria fall into Jin's arms as he caught her, the two would look at each other closely for a brief moment as Maria blushed madly and pulled away from him quickly as she turned to Serena and scolded her-

Maria: S-Serena! W-Why did you do that for?!

Serena: Sorry, my hand slipped~

Maria: You little..

Jin: Now now~ Let's not have you two fight in front of Shirabe, as her seniors, you should at least show some patience and adultery.

Maria: Why? She knows her way around the base.

Serena: Yeah! Besides, she forgot about me too! That's just rude!

Jin: Ah, well...Uh.. Her memory got wiped out.

Maria: Huh?

Jin: Y-You know? Diablos' healing side effect?

Maria: It heals wounds by forcing the wound to travel back in time when it's not hurt, yeah what about it?

Jin: She died and uh..I brought her back.

Maria & Serena:...HUH?!

-Within the passing minutes as the four were at the lounge having lunch, Shirabe was having a meal as she sat beside Jin while he explained the situation to the girls-

Maria: All of that happened, huh? I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help, I had idol work with Tsubasa so I had no time to leave.

Serena: And I was taking a shower during the fight!

Maria: Serena! Shush!

Serena: Buu!

Jin: Oh right! Why don't we give you a tour around the base? -He said as he looked at Shirabe with a smile on his face as she looked at him as she stopped eating-

Shirabe: Eh? N-No, it's okay. I can explore around the base by myself later..

Serena: Jin~ You're being too aggressive~ She can't be alone with a man like you!

Jin: A-A man like me..?

Serena: Yup! Let us girls give her a tour and besides, Hibiki-chan said that she's throwing a party for both you and Soran tonight at her place~ You gotta prep yourself up.

Jin: Ah, good point. I'll take your offer then, will you be all right, Shirabe?

Shirabe: What makes you think that I won't?

Jin: Well, Serena loves to bully younger girls and boys after all.

Serena: Stop, you're making me sound like I'm a Cougar or something..

Maria: I thought you actually were.

Serena: Says the obsessive one.

Maria: What?!

Serena: Hmph!

Jin: Like sisters, they really do get along~ Haha! Well then, I'll take my leave for now. Do take care of her, okay?

Maria: If you're so worried, why don't you give her the tour yourself?

Jin: I would but I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable and besides, I'd rather have her spend some time with the girls than have me hog her all to myself. -After hearing what Jin said, Shirabe blushed nervously as she thought of what he said as a compliment. Maria saw Shirabe's reaction as she would then just turn her attention back to Jin-

Maria: Miku should be at your apartment right now too.

Jin: Why is she at my apartment?

Maria: She was there to take care of Shirabe.

Jin: Oh but why should she be there now?

Maria: Cleaning maybe?

Jin: I guess that makes sense, Soran sure is lucky to have her.

Serena: Tell me about it! That shorty gets the best girls! Even in comparison with Maria and Miku-chan, Miku-chan's not stingy like this cat-haired strawberry chick!

Maria: I am not stingy!

Serena: Yeah sure, you could cook but you'd rather bring back food from buffets or from your after-shows and after-parties.

Maria: T-That's because I wanted to save our groceries! So that we won't have to continuously go out to buy them!

Serena: Are you sure that's the reason? Cus I remember that you hogged most of the food for yourself and left none for me.

Maria: Hey! That was because you said you were on a "diet"!

Serena: I am on a diet! I get fat whenever you throw food at my face and feed me like I'm a pig!

Maria: I want you to be fat!

Serena: I don't want to be fat! Besides! If I could eat as much as Chris-chan to get boobs like hers or yours, I'll gladly eat like an actual animal if that's the case!

Maria: Why would you want a big chest for?! They're a real pain to deal with! They can be heavy, if they grow too much, your bras won't fit and they sometimes get in the way too!

Serena: If I can get a man with my chest then I'd be satisfied!

Maria: You don't need huge breasts to get a boyfriend!

Serena: Yet you had one who loved your chest!

Maria: N-No! He didn't say that he loved it!

Serena: I swear, I think he did! Ain't that right, Jin?! Jin? -She turned around and looked around to find Jin and couldn't find him anywhere- He left..

Maria: D-Did he actually say that?

Serena: I don't know, I was just saying things that came to mind.

Maria: God, why are you so.. -Shirabe listened to the two siblings talk and argue together as she looked down at her chest to see nothing as she would then get depressed and put her hands on her chest as she sighed in depression-

Serena: Don't worry, Shirabe-chan! In no time, you'll have gorgeous boobs like Kirika-chan's or even Hibiki-chan's!

Maria: Why those two?

Serena: Have you not seen the size of them?! They're just perfect sized! I can even put my whole hand on their chest!

Maria: D-Did you actually do that?

Serena: Several times, yes.

Maria: What was their response?

Serena: Well, Kirika-chan's response was quite cute~ She just acted surprised and just said: "Desu! That kinda tickles~" .

Maria: Hibiki?

Serena: She blushed and looked away nervously and she was shaking too.

Maria: Ah, she's not used to it then?

Serena: Most likely. O-Oh right! I totally forgot! Let's go! We need to take Shirabe-chan on a tour!

Maria: Oh that's right! Let's go Shirabe.

Shirabe: R-Right, sure.

-Within the passing minutes as the three explored around the base, the last place that they went was the Colony and as they entered the Colony, Shirabe looked around the large underground factory base to see the factories and the giant bots around the walls of the base-

Maria: This is the Colony.

Shirabe: W-What is this place?

Serena: It's an underground factory base that was made by one man in a week.

Shirabe: Made by one man?

Serena: Akatsuki Kinji-kun. Kirika-chan's older brother~

Shirabe: Kiri-chan had an older brother?!

Maria: It's a long story, if you asked Jin, he'll you tell you everything.

Serena: You won't actually have to ask him when you can ask the girl who understood Kinji-kun the most out of everyone. -She pointed down to the small office as they were heading down deeper to the colony with the lift. The sound of the machines stopped running was then heard as the bots all stopped moving as they stood where they are as they would then sit down together in groups of 20 and kept quiet- Oh?

Maria: A Song Prayer. This is a good time to show you how much Chris has changed because of him.

Shirabe: Chris-senpai changed because of Kiri-chan's older brother? And what's a "Song Prayer"?

Serena: It's where Chris-chan sings a song to the bots in the Colony as a way to pray to Kinji. She does this every once a day too.

Shirabe: S-She's really that dedicated to him?

Maria: Yup, it shows how much she cares for him after all.

Shirabe: I-Is that so?

-The three would then keep quiet as they listened to the song playing in the background as Chris was singing the song "HAPPINESS"-

"Happiness is finding a pencil

Pizza with sausage

Telling the time

Happiness is learning to whistle

Tying your shoe for the very first time

Happiness is playing the drum in your own school band

And happiness is walking hand in hand

Happiness is two kinds of ice cream

Knowing a secret

Climbing a tree

Happiness is five different crayons

Catching a firefly

Setting him free

Happiness is being alone every now and then.

And happiness is coming home again

Happiness is morning and evening

Daytime and nighttime too

For happiness is anyone and anything at all

That's loved by you

Happiness is having a sister

Sharing a sandwhich

Getting along

Happiness is singing together

When day is through

And happiness is those who sing with you

(Happiness is those who sing with you)

Happiness is morning and evening

Daytime and nighttime too

For happiness is anyone and anything at all

That's loved by you"

Shirabe: I-it's hard to understand the song..

Serena: It's an English song after all~ A sweet one too~ -After the singing, the three went into the office and saw that Chris had just finished singing as she was taking deep breaths, the three also noticed that Kanade was around a large table as she was looking around a map- Chris-chan?

Chris: Hm? Oh hey, Shirabe? I heard what happened, you all right?

Shirabe: I-I'm fine, thank you.. -Chris patted Shirabe on the head and turned her attention to Kanade as she walked to where Kanade was as the two were talking quietly-

Maria: I guess they're busy.

Shirabe: With what?

Maria: Revenge. Let's go.

Shirabe: W-Where are we going now?

Maria: To Hibiki's place, why?

Shirabe: C-Can we make a quick stop to the store?

Maria: Sure but what for?

Shirabe: I-I just...Needed to go buy something..

Maria: Hmm?

Serena: Maria! Don't ask too much! A maiden has a lot of secrets and you must not have the maiden tell you her secret!

Maria: Are you saying that I'm not a maiden?

Serena: Never said you were one to begin with.

Maria: Jeez..

-Within hours later as evening came, everyone was at Hibiki's apartment as they were celebrating. Soran was sitting on the beanbag as he enjoyed himself with a can of beer while Hibiki sat beside him and stared at him-

Hibiki: Hey, can I try some?

Miku: Hibiki! No! You're still a minor!

Hibiki: But I'm curious to what it tastes like! Master drinks it too!

Miku: We're underage! Soran is technically legal enough to drink after all!

Soran: What do you mean by "technically"?

Miku: Ah. no reason~

Soran: Oh? Here, knock yourself up. -He said as he passed his can to Hibiki as Hibiki would smile happily and take a sip, after a sip, she got goosebumps as she returned the beer back to Soran as he would laugh loudly- Hahaha! I guess you didn't like it.

Hibiki: I-It's so bitter..

Miku: Jeez.. You two..

Soran: Hey Jin, join me and relax will ya? Have some fun, drink a little. Akatsuki and Amou are having a hell of a time already after all. -He said as he pointed to Kirika and Kanade as the two were playing "Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite" on the playstation that Jin brought over- Ayumu and Haruka don't really like parties too. Yukine is enjoying herself with the food, Seiten and Kazanari are acting all lovey dovey outside at the balcony, why are you so anxious for?

Jin: Ah well..

Hibiki: Ah I know! It's because Shirabe-chan, Maria-san and Serena-chan aren't here yet!

Soran: Oh you're nervous, huh? Then let loose and have a beer! You won't feel nervous after a drink or two~

Miku: Wha-?! Soran! Stop encouraging him to drink! I know I brought them here for you because it's to celebrate for your return but that doesn't mean you should force the others to join you!

Soran: Why not? The more the merrier~

Hibiki: Ah, he's drunk.

Soran: I'm not drunk! -He'd then hiccup-

Miku: Oh no, you're drunk.. -Soran would then put the can on the kotatsu as he grabbed Miku's face and looked at her closely as his face was red. Miku would blush from what Soran was doing as she stared at him- S-Soran...S-Stop...Not in front of everyone..

Soran: If you let your hair grow, you'll look really pretty..

Miku: Eh? Really?

Hibiki: YES! I AGREE! He has a point! You would look more mature and feminine with long hair! What about me?! Soran! What about me?

Soran: Bald suits you better.

Hibiki: What?!

-Miku started laughing from what Soran said as the sound of the doorbell was then heard-

Miku: Ah I'll get that.

Jin: N-No! No. Allow me, you go enjoy yourself~

Miku: B-But I..

Jin: Don't worry about me, Miku. Soran would love to have your attention right now anyway. -Miku would then blush madly as Jin turned and went to answer the door and saw Shirabe, Maria and Serena together- You're here! Come on in!

Serena: I smell good food!

Maria: Control yourself or you'll get fat.

Serena: Says the fatty.

Maria: I'm not fat!

Serena: Your cow tits are fat itself!

Maria: -She'd blush and gasp as she covered her chest- Take that back!

Serena: No! It's true facts!

Maria: No it isn't!

Serena: It is now! Hmph! -Serena would continue to walk into the apartment to play with the others as Maria sighed as she put both of her hands on Shirabe's shoulders and lightly push her into the apartment as Shirabe seemed to be nervous-

Jin: What's wrong? D-Did something happen?

Maria: Nope~ Come on, give it to him.

Jin: Hmm? -His eyes widened as Shirabe put both of her hands up as she gave Jin a small box that was wrapped in a pink and white wrapping paper as she gave him as a gift. Jin smiled happily as he held the small box- Ah~ Thank you so much!

Maria: She really took her time to find that for you too.

Jin: Really?

Maria: We went to all sorts of stores to find something that would be perfect for you, we did come across a few that looked really good but she didn't agree with us because she said: "He would prefer something else rather than something that is common here." ~ And I was actually surprised to hear her say that when her memories got wiped out of her.

Jin: C-Can I open it?

Shirabe: N-No! I-It's embarrassing.. -She said as she blushed and looked away from him nervously-

Jin: Then I'll open it later at home then.

Shirabe: W-Wait! No! O-Open it now..

Jin: Eh? B-But I thought you said...

Shirabe: F-Forget what I said! J-Just open it now..

Jin: Right, sure thing. -He lightly tore the wrapping paper off as he opened the present as he pulled out of the small box what seemed to be a silver bracelet with an angel wing on it. Jin's eyes widened as he would put it on his right wrist and smiled happily. Jin got excited as he would then hug Shirabe tightly in his arms as the little girl blushed madly but did not move as she was being hugged by him- Thank you! I love it!

Shirabe: Mm..Mm! Y-You're welcome..

Maria: Oh right, Shirabe, I forgot to tell you, you'll be living with him.

Shirabe: E-Eh? W-What? M-M-Me and him?

Maria: Yup.

Shirabe: Why?

Maria: Tsubasa's apartment is a mess, Ayumu stays at the base with Elfnen, Kirika is staying with Chris, Hibiki is with Miku and you're not close with Soran and Haruka, although you haven't met Haruka today, huh? What happened to him? He hasn't stopped by the base in awhile.

Jin: Who knows? Puberty? Emo kid problems? He's always been pretty emo ever since we met him after all.

Maria: Well all right, you'll be fine with staying with Jin, right?

Shirabe: I-I think so..

Maria: Don't worry, Jin's pretty harmless if you asked me. Right? -She asked as she looked at Jin as he would agree by nodding-

"Well, I've wanted to kill myself after all the things I did and I regretted it so badly so I wanted to change myself instead.." -Jin thought to himself as he looked at Shirabe and noticed that she pulled onto his shirt softly as she was blushing and was looking away-

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: I-I'll be in your care then..

Jin: -He skipped a heartbeat as he'd sigh in happiness and smile as he would hold onto Shirabe's hand softly and nodded- I'll make sure that I'll properly watch over you!

Shirabe: R-Right..

"This is a restart for me. Similar to games, I wast in the bad route but now that I've restarted and changed myself, I can start from scratch again and not do the things I've done in the past but..How does Maria feel about this?" -Jin thought to himself quietly as he looked at Maria talking to the others as he was sitting on the couch with Shirabe as she was watching Kirika play the game with Kanade-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin started to change himself during the day he woke up in the Spiritual Realm? He thought that if he had a chance to come back to life, he would first start by changing himself by being less strict, more generous and careful with his decisions and not do anything that would destroy the girls' lives although deep down, he still hates himself for carrying such a sin on him till this very day.


	14. Chapter 14:- Tune & Gold

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 14: Tune & Gold

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Back in the base in the training arena, Soran and Jin were fighting against each other as they were training while Maria, Shirabe, Kirika, Hibiki, Miku, Ayumu and Elfnein watched the two train together-

Kirika: Desu~! Jin-san gave us gifts desu!

Maria: Gifts?

Kirika: Desu desu! Fashion glasses desu! -She said as she took out two pairs of glasses, one being pink and the other being green-

Maria: What's the use of them?

Kirika: Disguise desu! So that we can hide from the enemy desu!

Maria: I don't think that'll work.

Kirika: Eh?! I-It'll work desu! D-Desu? -She turned and smiled as she noticed Shirabe slowly putting on the glasses as she looked down and blushed out of embarrassment- Hehe~ You seem happy desu~

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan!

Ayumu: How did you two leave school anyway?

Kirika: We just left desu.

Shirabe: Kiri-chan forced me to come..

Maria: What?!

Hibiki: Maria-san! Maria-san! Look!

Maria: Hmm? -She turned her attention back to the arena as her eyes widened at the sight of Jin fighting. He'd jump back to a safe distance to see Soran had all of his eight tails pointing up at Jin. Jin would put both of his hands together as the gauntlets on his arm would combine and fire out like a rocket as it transformed into a rapier. Jin grabbed the rapier and attacked Soran as the short male would defend himself by using his tails to push Jin back away from him- T-That combination..

Hibiki: It's the same as your black Gungnir from before!

Maria: Indeed..

Ayumu: His cape has traits from Maria-san's black Gungnir and the gauntlets that form his Rapier has heat signatures that are from Shul Shagana.

Shirabe: Eh? F-From Shul Shagana.

Ayumu: Yup, perhaps Jin-san has not told us everything yet..

Soran: I bet you got those two attributes from your two girls?

Jin: You were there so of course you'd know.

Soran: Just sayin'. -All of the tip of his tails would split into three mouthpieces as there were red electrical sparks on them as Soran would then fire beams at Jin from his tails as Jin turned his back to Soran and protected himself from the attack with his cape- Now that cape is just not fair.

Jin: Says the one with more weapons than I do! -After Soran stopped firing, Jin got up close to Soran and pointed the tip of his rapier at Soran's neck-

Elfnein: Okay, that's enough for today's training. -The simulation turned off as everyone went down to the arena to meet up with the two males-

Kirika: That was so cool desu!

Maria: As expected of Jin, you could always beat anyone.

Jin: Nah, I was just lucky. If Soran was more careful and less reckless, I would have lost at the start of the match.

Miku: What makes you say that?

Jin: Soran has become much stronger than I have. I only have new weapons and armour, nothing else.

Hibiki: By the way, why did you have new weapon transformations and stuff?

Soran: I got this scarf from your doppelganger in the Spiritual Realm.

Hibiki: Eh?! You stole it from me?!

Soran: No! She gave it to me! No- You gave it to me! Ugh!

Hbiki: What was I like there?

Soran: Extremely emo.

Hibiki: E-Emo?

Soran: You were quiet and antisocial, you hated talking to me and everyone else when you had no choice but to team up with the others.

Jin: That's until Soran broke your doppelganger by playing games with her.

Miku: P-Playing games?

Soran: Hide & Seek.

Miku: Oh those games~ Thank goodness~

Soran: What sort of games were you thinking of?

Miku: -She blushed as she looked away nervously- N-Nothing in particular~

Maria: What about yours, Jin? How did you get them?

Jin: Just like what Soran said, from your doppelganger. Your Spiritiual clone was using the Black Gungnir and Shirabe was there too.

Ayumu: Well that explains everything then.

Maria: Oh right! I forgot to ask! Shirabe.

Shirabe: Yes?

Maria: How are you right now? Did you sleep well last night? Did Jin do anything to you last night?

Jin: I feel a little worried right now..

Shirabe: -She nodded slowly- I-I'm fine and yes, I fell asleep as soon as I laid on the bed and no, he didn't do anything to me.

Jin: Such a sweet girl~

Kirika: Lolicon..

Hibiki: Pedophile..

Soran: Siscon..

Jin: E-Eh..?

Shirabe: -She'd turn to face the three as she pouted at them- Don't be rude!

Kirika: Deaatth! Shirabe's angry desu!

Hibiki: Ahaha~ It was a joke~

Soran: No it wasn't, we were being very honest with our words and we were accurate too.

Hibiki: S-Soran!

Soran: It's fun to make fun of Jin.

Jin: W-Why am I always getting targeted?

Soran: Because you're you, you're easy to target.

Kirika: I kinda agree desu.

Jin: I-Is that a good thing?

Soran: No, you'll die faster that way.

Jin: What?!

Maria: Soran! You shouldn't say things like that!

Miku: Yeah! That was rude!

Soran: Ah...I-I'm sorry..

Jin: N-No, not at all..

-As the group was laughing and chatting, Shirabe was standing behind the group from a distance as she was staring at Jin and was thinking to herself quietly with her usual emotionless look-

"Strange..He's strange...So very very strange, yet I feel very familiar with him but he's not being himself right now. That smile on his face is an obvious lie, he's wearing a mask for some reason but I don't know what it is. In battle, he becomes a totally different person, like a man who knows no fear and who knows the correct answer to his actions but when he's not fighting, he becomes more subtle and gentle all of a sudden. I don't understand you! I want to understand you but I just...Don't know how to find the answer..I feel like I know him but yet I've never met him before! My head hurts and my chest feels tight. I hate how he's obviously keeping secrets from everyone and he's holding in his pain. Why? Is it because he doesn't want the others to worry about him? Or is it because he believes that he can handle it on your own? I want to know why... Nii-san. "Nii-san"? W-Why did I call him that? Wait..Have I called him by anything before? Satoru-san? Satoru-kun? Jin-san? Onii-san? I-I don't understand...But..I feel like..I should repay him but...I don't know why or what I should do.. -Shirabe thought to herself as she walked through the group in front of her and held Jin's hand as she looked up at him with a slightly depressed look on her face as everyone was surprised to see what she did-

Kirika: Shirabe?

Maria: What's wrong, Shirabe?

Shirabe:...I want to know...

Jin: I-I beg your pardon?

Shirabe: Who are you?! -She looked up at Jin as she was tearing up- Why are you doing this to yourself?!

Jin: S-Shirabe..

Maria: W-What is she talking about, Jin?

Jin: I-I don't know..

Shirabe: Every time I look at you, I just get headaches and flashes in my head! My chest would always hurt too! Your smiles aren't real! You're in pain! You're hiding from someone! From something! I want to know who or what it is! I...I want to help!

Maria: Y-Your smiles aren't real...? -She asked as she turned to look at Jin as he looked at Shirabe with a worried look on his face-

Jin: I-I can't say..

Shirabe: Please! I...I just want to help you...

Jin: Why do you need to help me?

Shirabe: Because! Because...Deep down inside my heart...I believe that you were the one!

Jin: I am the one? W-What do you mean?

-As Shirabe looked up at Jin and was crying, she was the look on Jin's sad look as he gave off the look as if he was going to cry. Shirabe's eyes widened as a flash of a memory appeared in her eyes. In an entrance of a house, she was being held by an adult as she was crying loudly as she was stretching her hand out to a young boy who was trying to reach her but was pulled back by an adult, the boy would scream and yell out the girl's name loudly as he cried as he persistently tried to reach out to the girl. "SHIRABE!" The young boy shouted as there was a clear sight of the boy's face as he had black hair with a pinch of faded blue dye on his hair with a spiky end from the back of his hair that reaches down the back of his neck. The memory would disappear in a second after that as Shirabe looked up at Jin as she began to tear up even more so as she hugged him tightly and cried on his shirt-

Shirabe: We've met...We've met before!

Jin: W-We have..?

-She would look up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks as she was sniffling, she'd nod slowly as she'd then speak out to him-

Shirabe: Yes..I remember you. You were at the old house..You were yelling and screaming, you tried to run out of the house but the lady was holding you back.. -Jin would slowly let go of Shirabe as he took a few steps back after hearing what she said. Soran's eyes widened as he quickly turned his attention to Jin-

Soran: Then we assumed wrong, Jin! We were wrong when we thought she wasn't the one! Kinji must've given us the wrong information then, or he either miscalculated it all.

Jin: T-Tell me! What else do you remember?

Shirabe: I was asleep but I was awake a little when I heard you say this sentence: "Hmm, Tsukuyomi! That's it! Tsukuyomi will be your last name and what about your first name? Something with a good tune...Tune? Tune! Shirabe! Tsukuyomi Shirabe!". -Jin teared up slowly as he heard her speak- When I was taken to the facility and when I met Kiri-chan and Maria, I would recall searching for something or someone!

Kirika: That explains why she would keep disappearing on us after training desu..

Maria: Even sometimes after dinner and lunch too.

Shirabe: I can only remember that far.. I-I'll try to remember a few other things...W-Wait..

Jin: No..

Shirabe: Eh? N-No?

Jin: Don't force yourself anymore. What you said is enough to convince me that you're actually the Shirabe that I've been looking for, for years..

Shirabe: I-I'm...Back!

Jin: Welcome back, Shirabe. -He said with a soft heartwarming smile on his face as Shirabe cried and ran up to Jin and hugged him once more as he too would hug her back as he cried softly. As Maria watched the two, she was shocked to see what was going on but when she noticed the two were crying with tears of joy, she'd smile softly and thought to herself. "It's good to see that you've found what you've been looking for this whole time, Jin." As the others were watching Shirabe and Jin, Soran turned his attention to Maria and saw that Maria was getting teared up a little as she wiped her tears off with her hands-

Soran: I guess you've made your choice, huh? -He quietly said to himself about Maria-

Shirabe: W-What should I call you?

Jin: A-Anything you want..

Kirika: "Darling"! -She would then get hit on the head by Maria- Ow desu!

Maria: You had to ruin the moment!

Shirabe: Then I'll go with something simple, Nii-san~ -Jin would smile and cry in tears as he would lightly put his lips on Shirabe's forehead and hugged her as she'd blush madly and smiled happily as she hugged him back-

-At the back, Soran would turn around to speak to Ayumu-

Ayumu: I think I have found the answer to this.

Soran: Me too.

Ayumu: Jin-san's powers went over its limit when he brought her back to life through its time-travelling healing and he managed to bring back her memories when she was a baby.

Soran: In exchange of loosing the moments he had with her before she died, huh? Diablos has some messed up power..

Ayumu: Yet it seems oddly satisfying to watch the two now.

Soran: Yeah, you're right. They don't seem tense or obsessive like before too.

Ayumu: How is Maria-san holding out?

Soran: She's fine, in fact, she's feeling happy about herself and the two.

Ayumu: What makes you say that?

Soran: Because her tears aren't sadness, but happiness.

Shirabe: Nii-san, why did you put on a fake smile?

Jin: So you found out, huh?

Shirabe: I had the feeling that you were keeping secrets so tell me why. Let it all out so that I can help you.

Jin: Well uh..L-Let's just say that I wanted to change myself for you and for everyone else here in this base too. On that very day when I saw you get stabbed in front of my very eyes, I blamed myself for causing so much trouble for you and Maria and everyone else.

Shirabe: W-What are you saying?

Jin: Last time, before you died, you were much more different. You only saw me and just me, which scared me in a way and scared everyone else too.

Shirabe: I-I'm sorry..

Jin: No, I'm sorry for making you suffer so much.. And you too Maria, I'm so sorry..

Maria: It's all in the past, just let it go, Jin.

Jin: But I..

Maria: Besides, I'm not the one you should be paying attention to.

-Jin would turn his head to look at Shirabe's face up close as the two blushed at the sight of their faces being close up to each other but Shirabe held onto Jin's hand tightly as she turned back to look at him as she was blushing out of being nervous-

Shirabe: W-What was I? W-When I was with you..

Jin: One word. Girlfriend.

Shirabe: Eh? Eh?! -Her eyes widened as she blushed madly as steam could be seen coming out of her head- G-G-Girlfriend?! B-But we're siblings! I-It's bad!

Jin: On paper, we're siblings but not by blood and name.

Shirabe: T-Then...Well..I want to tell you something..

Jin: What is it?

Shirabe: I... -She then noticed that she was being watched by the others as she got even more embarrassed- Actually no! T-That can wait! I'll tell you some other time!

Jin: Shirabe. If you won't say it then I'll say it.

Shirabe: Eh? -Jin would put his hands on her cheeks as he set his forehead on her and closed his eyes as he spoke to her softly-

Jin: I love you.

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened as her whole face turned completely red as she nodded after hearing what he said as she held her hands and looked down out of embarrassment as she had skipped multiple heartbeats in that one second from the confession- N-Nii-san..

Jin: Hmm?

Shirabe: L-Let's go home..

Jin: Sure thing.

-The two would hold hands as they both walked out of the arena and went out of the base-

Soran: A fresh restart for the two, huh?

Kirika: Maria, a-are you all right desu?

Maria: Huh? Y-Yeah! Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...Really happy that he's happy.

Hibiki: Maria-san..

Miku: M-Maria-san, let's go have dinner together!

Maria: Eh? D-Dinner?

Soran: Can I come?

Miku: You're always welcome to join us~

Ayumu: Why don't we all go?

Hibiki: Oh that's a great idea! Let's invite Chris-chan and Kanade-san too!

Soran: I wouldn't invite those two along with Takanashi.

Hibiki: Why not?

Soran: Things would get awkward if Takanashi joined us and Yukine and Amou have been in the office for the past few days now and are restless there too, so let's leave them be for now.

Hibiki: Buu, then I'll call Tsubasa-san and Ao-kun then~

Ayumu: I'll let Carol and Elf-chan know too!

-Back in Jin and Shirabe's apartment. As the two reached back home together, Shirabe would walk in front of Jin as she pulled his hand downwards to her as she would lightly kiss him on the cheek-

Shirabe: I-I love you, Nii-san..!

Jin: Hehe~ That felt more embarrassing than it should be~

Shirabe: Nii-san..? C-Can I ask for something?

Jin: Sure, what is it? -Shirabe said nothing as she blushed and looked downwards as she'd then close her eyes and pointed her lips at him as Jin's eyes widened at what she was doing as he'd then thought to himself- "Ah, that's right, she's always been quite bold, even before she changed last time. This is normal for me after all." -He'd smile as he got down to her and held her up to his arms as he carried her and kissed her lips softly as Shirabe wrapped her arms around his neck as the two kissed with their eyes closed-

"I love you, Shirabe."

"I love you even more, Nii-san!"

-Back in the Spiritual Realm, Kinji opened his eyes as he woke up and was lying down on Spirit Chris' lap. He'd slowly get up and sat beside as Chris leaned on Kinji's shoulder as the two looked up into the clear sky-

Chris: I guess you saw something good?

Kinji: Yup. A fresh new restart for my man.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shirabe had fallen for Jin the very moment she awoken in front of his very eyes when he revived her? Because of those memories that she has from her past with him as a baby, she felt closer to Jin as she also felt an understanding for him as she wanted to know him more than before but she was unsure if he was the boy that she saw in her memory. Jin still carries his sin on him but his sin will be his new shield as he will change himself to be a better person for his true love, Tsukuyomi Shirabe.


	15. Chapter 15:- Hope & Future

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 15: Hope & Future

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the early morning at the park. Soran was in his casual outing clothes as he was sitting down on a bench and was watching the kids in front of him playing together along with their parents watching over the kids while together. Soran had a flashback of the time when he was still a kid and when his parents were still alive as he had recalled playing with them in the past but the flashback changed as soon as he recalled his grandfather and his intense traumatising training as he had lost his parents-

"I wonder what are Mom and Dad up to right now." -Soran thought to himself as he spaced out for a moment as Miku would then approach him from behind and hugged him from behind the bench and snuggled against his face with hers as the two smiled happily and blushed slightly-

Miku: Sorry I'm late, I had to hang up the clothes and stuff.

Soran: Nah, it's all right. I didn't want for long either.

Miku: Really?

Soran: Yup. So where to?

Miku: Dating~

Soran: It's been awhile since we've gone out but where to?

Miku: Hmm~ Just somewhere~ Anywhere!

Soran: Right.

-Soran would get up from the bench as Miku walked over to him and held his hand with a big smile on her face as Soran blushed slightly and looked away from her as the two would then walk together and head to a nearby mall together. As the two were walking together, Miku was singing a song in her head as she was singing the song "Hidamari Memoria"-

"After the rain clouds disappear, the sky begins to fill with energy

It's seems Ah like you appeared

I have always wanted to feel warm in your arms because

I would feel so happy if that situation occurred

What are you doing right now? Aren't you hungry?

If I where to hurry back home today

I'll make your favourite rice dish

I will always cherish the words

You said at our sunny place...

I swear I will always be there waiting for you

I will not back down, nor will I give up

"Resonate...for the future"

Together, we'll hold hand until we see the shooting stars

Smiling, I go to bed

But you are still laughing as I fall asleep

Just now? I remember the picture we took when we were covered in dirt

It'll be our little secret kept in a picture frame

As we walk together, we become stronger

That is how we'll do things for a long time

Surely we'll

Be overflowing with light

When that day comes for when we become adults

I don't want us to change...

Let's sing forever and never stop, starting tomorrow

And that's when we shine underneath the night sky

"Resonate...for the future"

Spinning like the constellations

You learn how to hold onto your...dream

The notes separate and fold on top of each other

This melodic bond creates courage that cannot be made alone

Our smiles will be in each other's memories

I will always cherish the words

You said at our sunny place...

I swear I will always be there waiting for you

I will not back down, nor will I give up

"Resonate...for the future"

Together, we'll hold hand

Until we see the shooting stars

...And then we'll make a wish"

-As Miku and Soran were walking together in a mall, the two would pass by a Bikini store as Miku stopped walking as she held Soran's hand and looked into the store-

Soran: What's wrong?

Miku: Do you think I should get a bikini?

Soran: W-Why are you asking me?

Miku: Because you're a boy- I mean man.

Soran:...Does it look like I'm the sort of guy who would look at women in bikinis or swimsuits?

Miku: Yes.

Soran:...W-Why do you want to get a bikini?

Miku: Something different than my usual white swimsuit and I wanna impress you too.

Soran: Y-You don't have to get something that exposes so much skin, you're fine as you are right now.. -He said as he blushed and looked away from Miku with an embarrassed look on his face-

Miku: -She was staring at Soran as she blushed slightly and was looking at him with a surprised look on her face as she would then smile and held Soran close to her as she hugged him tightly- You're so sweet!

Soran: M-Miku! W-We're in public! This is embarrassing! -He blushed madly as he got embarrassed when he noticed that there were people staring at the two-

Miku: You don't like doing this sort of thing in public?

Soran: Stop trying to make it sound like we're doing something we should not be doing.

Miku: Hehe~

Soran: L-Let's just go..

Miku: Okay~

-Within the passing hours as a whole day went by in an instant for the two, Miku and Soran went to the park at the hill top together as the sun was setting. Miku looked over to see the city. She'd turn back to Soran and looked at him as her cheeks were slightly red and smiled at him-

Miku: Soran?

Soran: Hmm?

Miku: C-Can you come home with me for a moment?

Soran: Sure, Hibiki's staying over at Chris' apartment, right?

Miku: Y-Yeah so I-I'll be..-

Soran: Don't worry, I'll be there with you.

Miku: Yeah! -She said with a big smile on her face as the two would then leave and head back to Miku's apartment together. As the two then arrived to the apartment, Miku had Soran sit on the beanbag and let him relax as she went to do the chores-

Soran: M-Maybe I should help!

Miku: No! Just let me handle this. You just sit there and make yourself at home~

Soran: R-Right.. -Soran's phone would start to vibrate in his pocket as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as he received a message in his LINE from Hibiki. He'd reply back to her through the phone as his phone would then vibrate once more from Hibiki's messages. Miku heard the sound of the vibrations as she turned and saw that Soran was smiling while messaging. Miku's smile disappeared for a brief moment after she cleaned up and put the clothes back into the drawers as she'd then get down to Soran and sat beside him and saw him reply Hibiki's messages-

Miku: Oh? You're talking to her, huh? And you even have her LINE I.D.

Soran: Yeah, she gave it to me. Why?

Miku: Nothing. -She looked away as she leaned on his shoulder as she tried to get his attention but he wouldn't look at her as he was still on his phone. Miku got a little irritated as she turned back to look at Soran as she was about to speak to him but her eyes widened at the sight of Soran's innocent and happy smile on his face as he was reading Hibiki's messages- S-Soran..

Soran: Yeah?

Miku: -She'd stand up as she looked at Soran with an angry look on her face-

Soran: M-Miku? What's wrong?

Miku: Why? Why won't you look at me?

Soran: Eh?

Miku: Why is it that you give Hibiki so much attention but not me?!

Soran: M-Miku! What are you talking about?

Miku: Do you not like me? Do you like Hibiki?

Soran: Yes, I do like Hibiki. -He said with a straight face as he stood up and looked at Miku as her eyes widened when she saw that Soran was looking at her seriously as she began to tear up. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she'd quickly walk past Soran as she tried to leave but Soran quickly grabbed her hand as she struggled to push his hand away- Miku!

Miku: Let me go! Agh! Soran you idiot! Dummy! Stupid!

Soran: I may like her but I never once said that I loved her!

Miku: S-Shut up! You're just making excuses now!

Soran: I'm not! Miku! If I had fallen for Hibiki then I would have said so from the start! And you know me well enough that I don't act all embarrassed around her! I only feel that way with you!

Miku: That's not helping!

Soran: Yes it is! Just listen! -He would quickly pull Miku close to him as he held her arms and as he pulled her, he tripped as he fell to the floor as MIku fell with him and was on top of him as the two were on the floor and were looking at each other closely as they both blushed. Soran started shaking but he'd wrap his arms around Miku's neck and blushed madly as he stared into her eyes- I'm so used to Hibiki that I just can't see her as a girl I'd fall in love with. She's one of the only person that I can get close with. Kinji's not here, Jin's spending time with Tsukuyomi and Ayumu and I were never close to begin with. I can talk to Hibiki about a lot of things but never about you because I wouldn't want to bore her by saying all the good things about you to her!

Miku: A-All the good things about me? Like..What?

Soran: Your soft hair, your beautiful green eyes, your voice, your kindness..Your personality of how much love you give me and most importantly just you in particular..

Miku: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Soran: Miku, when I was gone, I was extremely eager to find you but I didn't want to see your tears. The only thing I could think of was you! Even when I was fighting against Jin the other day! I was only thinking about you! But every time I see you, I'd get nervous because I don't know how to act like a proper boyfriend and I don't know anything about romance either..

Miku: But you just seemed so happy when you were talking to Hibiki..

Soran: She sent me a picture of Akatsuki trying to cook in Yukine's kitchen and messed the whole kitchen up too. -Miku would chuckle softly as she wiped her tears away and looked at Soran with a smile on her face- A-Are you all right now?

Miku: I thought you didn't love me..

Soran: I-I never really got to say that I loved you or anything but...I really do love you..

Miku: -She smiled happily as she blushed and moved down towards him and closed her eyes as she kissed Soran on the lips. The sound of the two moaning softly from the kissing could be heard as they both moaned softly as Miku was french kissing Soran on the lips, after the kiss, she'd pull back and lick her lips as she tasted Soran's saliva and looked at Soran's innocent face as he was looking away and was blushing madly as it was obvious that he seemed embarrassed from the kiss- Oh yeah~ That was your first french kiss, right?

Soran: Mm.. -He nodded slowly-

Miku: Mine too~ ...S-Soran...?

Soran: Y-Yes...?

Miku: Should I call my parents?

Soran: F-For what?

Miku: To make an appointment.

Soran: Huh? An appointment for what?

Miku: For our wedding of course~

Soran: Eh? W-W-Wedding?! W-What wedding? Who's wedding?

Miku: Our wedding of course~

Soran: O-O-O-Ours?! -His entire face got red as got really nervous-

Miku: Don't you remember? When I confessed to you in school and said that I can see us getting married together~? I meant it!

Soran: B-But why should you call your parents?

Miku: So that I can tell Mama and Papa that you'll be my husband~

Soran: D-Don't you think this is getting out of hand?

Miku: Nope, we'll meet them tomorrow!

Soran: T-Tomorrow?!

Miku: Yup! Here~ Mama will love you for sure! I don't know about my father but we'll see~

Soran: W-Why do I get the feeling that your dad might kill me?

Miku: Maybe but I won't let him~ I'll protect you~

Soran: It should be the other way around..

Miku: Not with my parents~

Soran: Jeez..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that, ORIGINALLY, Soran had planned to propose to Miku at a later date as he was confident that their relationship will not end.


	16. Chapter 16:- Misses & Kisses

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 16: Misses and Kisses

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Hibiki: All right! Go Soran!

Miku: You can do it Soran! Just believe!

Serena: Jin! You better win! I had already placed bets!

Maria: No you didn't!

Serena: I'm just saying~

Ayumu: Another day for training, huh?

Carol: What happened in the last one?

Ayumu: Well, while you were away, Elf-chan and I studied the two on how they would fight and Jin seemed to have become more stronger but slower than he originally was before. I also can't seem to find the cause.

Carol: Then I'll look into it later then.

Ayumu: Thank you.

-In the training grounds, Jin was on top of one of the buildings of the simulation arena as he was taking multiple deep breaths from being shot at by Soran's tails as Jin was singing the song "Break Up" and was powering himself up slowly but was slowly getting beaten up by Soran-

Soran: What's up with you Jin?! You were much stronger than this!

"lalala... lalala...

負けたくないと 叫んだ胸の

声が聞こえただろう

強がって 立ち向かうしか ないんだ

誰でもないさ キミの番だよ

逃げだしちゃいけない

譲れない 明日をかけて やるんだ

手のひらを見つめて

強く握りしめたら

ココロに チカラが流れ出す

Get beak up! To break up!

新しい fighter 本当のハジマリさ

キミを キミを 越えてゆくんだ

この場所から

It's time to go!

これ以上もう ムリだよなんて

ヒザが震える時

キミのコト 信じる瞳 感じて

手渡すように 勇気をくれた

仲間達がいるよ

風の中 キミの名前を 叫んでる

違う物語が

キミたちからはじまる

扉は 開きはじめている

Get break up! To break up!

沸き上がる power キミはもう気づいている

夢を 夢で ほっとけないよ

叶えなくちゃ

It's time to go!

Get break up! To break up!

新しい fighter 本当のハジマリさ

キミを キミを 越えてゆくんだ

この場所から

Get break up! To break up!

沸き上がる power キミはもう気づいている

夢を 夢で ほっとけないよ

叶えなくちゃ

It's time to go!"

-Soran combined all 8 of his tails into one large tail with three spikes on the tip as it would then charge up and fire a powerful red beam at Jin as Jin would then draw out the blade on his right wrist and swing it at the beam and cut the beam as he defended himself, after defending himself, Soran had jumped and appeared in front of Jin as he would then attack Jin with all of his 8 tails, hands, legs and scarf, Jin took most of the hits as he fell to the ground-

Soran: Feel like giving up yet?

Jin: Y-Yeah..L-Let's just call it a day..

Soran: Sure thing.

-The two male users deactivated his armour as everyone went to the two males. Miku ran up to Soran and hugged him tightly while Maria helped Jin and sent him to the infirmary and as she did, Haruka arrived and walked into the arena-

Ayumu: Ah, Haruka-san, I see that your legs are now fine?

Haruka: Better than nothing.

Ayumu: Did you greet Jin-san?

Haruka: I did and what happened to him?

Ayumu: He just had training with Soran, why?

Haruka: Not that, I mean, why is he so weak even though I heard that he got stronger when he came back?

Ayumu: That...

Soran: He took in a huge toll after he got stronger.

Haruka: Which is?

Soran: Bringing Tsukuyomi back to life.

Haruka: Tsukuyomi? He brought someone back to life after that person just died?

Soran: Yup.

Haruka: And what was the toll?

Ayumu: He vomited nearly 40% of his blood out after reviving Shirabe-san and he nearly suffered a heart attack along with a stroke and a panic attack in that one day.

Haruka: But he overcame it?

Hibiki: We can't really say that he overcame it, it's more like he broke free from all of them in exchange of just loosing his blood.

Miku: That was really painful to watch..

Soran: Do not say anything to Tsukuyomi. Not a word to her or Maria. Got it?

Everyone: Right!

Serena: M-Maria doesn't know?

Soran: No and it's best that she doesn't know. I don't want her to get stressed out because of Jin's current state of health and Tsukuyomi just turned back to normal and she's now having a normal life as usual and I don't want to take that away from her if she finds out that her brother is suffering.

Serena: R-Right, of course, good point..

Soran: Serena, I know you're concerned for your sister but nothing good will come out of it if you tell her everything.

Serena: Y-Yeah! I know..But aren't you sad for Jin? He's the one that's suffering so much!

Soran: Of course we feel bad for him! We could ask him to stop fighting and just have a normal life but knowing him, I doubt he'd want that.

Serena: Then why are you pushing him so hard with all these training?! Won't it kill him?!

Miku: S-Serena-chan, you shouldn't- -Soran would then put his hand on Miku's shoulder as he shook his head slowly- S-Soran?

Soran: I will take all blame regarding Jin's health but I have never once suggested to him that we should train. He wanted to get stronger, he wanted to be useful and he wants to protect everyone here. Jin isn't the sort who would lie when it comes to things like this!

Serena: Then you should go easy on him! At least pull back a few punches when you train with him! He doesn't deserve to go through so much!

Hibiki: S-Serena-chan, d-don't argue with Soran. He's the leader of the Order Patch after all.

Ayumu: Indeed, Jin-san gave his position to Kinji and since Kinji is still not here yet, Soran is the leader, he will decide what is best for Jin-san so don't worry, Serena-san.

Serena: I don't understand you people, how can you even let a sick man work when you obviously know that he's in so much pain because of you all.. -She said as she got slightly teary and walked out of the training room-

Carol: Soran, what should we do?

Soran: Jin's too weak to head back home on his own. Carol, get a transport ready for him and send him home, I'm sure Tsukuyomi would take good care of him.

Carol: What about Maria?

Soran: Send her home too, along with Serena.

Carol: Right.

Soran: Miku, Hibiki. I'm heading out.

Miku: Where are you going?

Soran: Nowhere in particular but could you two help me watch over Serena and Maria from a distance, I'm afraid that Serena might spill everything onto Maria.

Miku: You must really care for the two. why is that?

Soran: Why not ask Jin? He's part of the two sisters' lives after all. -He said as he walked away as Miku and Hibiki watched him walk away-

Hibiki: You don't think that..

Miku: Yeah..Serena-chan must have feelings for Jin-san..

-Later then at the entrance of the base as Jin and Maria were being picked up-

Maria: Jin. Will you be all right on your own?

Jin: Y-Yeah, thanks but I'll be fine~

Maria: Are you sure?

Jin: Yup, Shirabe's at home and besides, like what Elfnein said, I just need some rest~

Maria: Well alright then, I'll see you soon then.

Jin: Right, bye bye~ -The two took their leave as they were picked up and were sent home. Later then when Jin arrived home, he unlocked the door and opened it as he entered the apartment- I'm home. -He said softly as he then heard the sound of running footsteps as he saw Shirabe running to the entrance of the apartment as she was in her school uniform and was wearing an apron-

Shirabe: W-Welcome back, Nii-san!

Jin: Yeah! -He walked towards Shirabe as he smiled happily when he saw her, the girl would smile back at him as she blushed and looked up at him, she then notice that he was staring at her for quite some time as she got a little nervous and blushed even more so-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..? I-It's embarrassing if you just keep staring at me..

Jin: Am I not allowed to stare?

Shirabe: N-No, you're allowed to stare as much as you like b-but...It's just a little embarrassing for me.. -She said as she looked away from him as she was blushing madly. Jin smiled and blushed slightly at the sight of Shirabe as he'd then put both of his hands on her cheeks and had her face stare and him- N-Nii-san?

Jin: You're so cute but I'm sorry if I ever come out to be extremely selfish but..Please bear with me. -Shirabe nodded slowly as Jin would move his face closer to Shirabe's as the two would slowly close their eyes and pressed each other's lips together. After the kiss, Shirabe smiled happily and held Jin's hand as he smiled back as the two went to the living room together- So were you cooking?

Shirabe: I was about to, but is there anything that you'd like?

Jin: Anything is fine with me. Even you would be good too.

Shirabe: Eh? ...Eh?! N-Nii-san! W-What did you just say?!

Jin: Nothing~

Shirabe: I-I..I w-w-w-would be good too? -She asked as she looked up at him as she held onto his hand and blushed madly. Jin was surprised by her look as he then recalled that her wounds along with her memories and most of her body parts had reverted back to its original state before she had met him-

"Ah, I forgot, Diablos' powers reversed the wounds and everything and reverted it all back to its original state before she was overdosed with the Linkers. Then that means that she doesn't know what it feels like to do "it" and that she's still a virgin then. This surely complicates things." -Jin thought to himself after looking at Shirabe for a brief moment as he'd hold onto her hand tightly and look at her as she just kept blushing and stared back at him- "Ah, I wonder why do feel so calm and happy around her. Is it because I'm used to her? Possibly but is it because that she's my sister? That could be it but I also highly doubt that. This is much different than with Maria." -He thought to himself as he would then smile at Shirabe and pulled her close to him and hugged her as he fell back onto the couch with her as he held her close and smiled at her-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san? W-What's wrong?

Jin: Nothing~ I just want your attention.

Shirabe: Jeez..You could have just asked.

Jin: Hey Shirabe.

Shirabe: Yes?

Jin: I have a question.

Shirabe: What is it?

Jin: If I were to say "No kissing" in this house, what would you do?

Shirabe: N-No kissing..? Why? -Her tone in her voice started to change slowly as it was obvious that she was getting depressed-

Jin: "As expected, just like before." -He thought to himself- I'm just saying, hypothetically. What would you do?

Shirabe: I-If it's your decision then I'll just bear with it..

Jin: Then don't bear with it.

Shirabe: What do you mean?

Jin: Try and talk me out of it.

Shirabe: Like, reasoning with you?

Jin: Yup~

Shirabe: N-Now?

Jin: Mmhmm~

Shirabe: I... -She was blushing madly as she was getting embarrassed but she'd hugged Jin tightly and look at him with an honest look- I love you too much to not want to k-kiss you!

Jin: -His eyes widened from hearing what she said as he started to tear up slightly, which surprised Shirabe as she'd wipe his tears away with her finger and Jin would hold her hand and smile at her happily- Shirabe!

Shirabe: Y-Yes?

Jin: W-Would you really be happy with someone like me?

Shirabe: Yes! I would be really happy! Extremely happy!

Jin: Then we'll share every moment we have together.

Shirabe: Yeah! -She said as she'd smile happily as she moved closer to Jin's face as the two would quietly kiss each other's lips softy. After the kiss, Shirabe pulled back and put both of her hands on Jin's cheeks and smiled at him happily- Nii-san, shall we go to a public bath for tonight?

Jin: Oh? To think you'd suggest that, all right, I don't see why not?

-Hours later when night came, Shirabe and Jin had went to a public bath together and after their bath, the two went out to the back of the building and looked up into the dark sky with the stars up above. As the two were looking up, Shirabe would move her hand to the side slightly to hold his hand but hesitated as Jin would then hold onto Shirabe's hand, which caught her off guard as she blushed, she would then turn and look up to see Jin's face as she felt her heart ache once he saw the sad look on his face-

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Jin: Hmm? What is it?

Shirabe: Why are you doing this?

Jin: Doing what?

Shirabe: Why are you keeping all of your pain? Shouldn't you let it out?

Jin: I should be asking you the same thing when you're unhappy about something.

Shirabe: Please don't change the subject, Nii-san! I'm being serious! I-I want to help but the mask you always put on can make me confuse! Please tell me what's wrong..Please..?

Jin: I... -As he saw how concerned Shirabe was for him, he'd start to tear up slightly as he got down to his knees and hugged her tightly as he cried softly- I...I just want to keep you safe! But I'm afraid...I'm just so afraid...

Shirabe: Y-You're afraid..?

Jin: It will not be long till I won't be able to use my Symphogear..

Shirabe: Eh?! How come?!

Jin: Diablos took a huge toll on me when I brought you back to life. Normally, I would have either died from bringing you back or I would be in a coma right now but in exchange, Diablos drains my energy and health to simply regenerate 40% of my blood loss and I won't live long if this continues..

Shirabe: Y-You cannot be serious, Nii-san..Please tell me that you're joking.

Jin: I'm not..I can't really joke around like Kinji or Serena..I'm sorry..

Shirabe: S-So you're saying that you're dying right now?

Jin: If I continue to fight but...I want to fight! I want to help everyone and be with everyone! Especially you!

Shirabe: Nii-san..W-Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

Jin: Wouldn't it hurt to tell the person you love the painful truth and see them sad?

Shirabe:..-She started to tear up slowly- B-But we just got together! J-Just right when I've fallen in love!

Jin: I-I'm so sorry..

Shirabe: Nii-san..I want you to stop using Diablos, from now on!

Jin: Eh? But I..

Shirabe: No buts! Please, Nii-san! You'll just worry everyone if you continue with what you're doing! I'd rather have you enjoy your life than see you sad and die in front of my eyes! I don't want that at all! Not you! Not Kiri-chan or anyone! I've lost so much in my life already and I do not want to lose the one person who I want to be with!

Jin: Shirabe..

Shirabe: Please Nii-san, can you stop fighting as a Symphogear user? Please..?

Jin:..O...Okay...I'll resign from the Order Patch and let everyone know tomorrow..

Shirabe: I'm sorry Nii-san.. I really am but I really want you to live a long happy life and I'll do whatever it takes to take care of your health.

Jin: R-Really?

Shirabe: I promise! I will! I'll do everything I can! So please...Just don't leave me..

Jin: I won't. I swear to you that I won't leave you alone.. -He said as the two would then hug each other tightly.-

-Back in the Spiritual Realm. The sight of a giant purple and green alien-like mechanical bot was seen as it was walking around five other bots that had similar designs but different colours on them. Chris and Kinji were hiding inside one of the buildings as they were both in their Symphogear armour-

Kinji: Well then, I didn't see this coming.

Chris: You are an idiot! A goddamn idiot! I told you not to go to the city of Nebula in the Spiritual Realm and you still went in!

Kinji: You said there were Alien tech here! Of course I'd want to get my hands on them!

Chris: This place is forbidden to those who live outside of the city! Besides, the Spiritual Realm is larger than Earth itself, there are other places that would have Alien tech for you!

Kinji: I like mine to be fresh.

Chris: I seriously wanna kick your damn ass right now.

Kinji: Also! You didn't tell me that EVAs were here!

Chris: I said Aliens!

Kinji: Those "Aliens" are machines that are manned by kids! They're called Evangelions! They're from our history text books! When the Earth suffered a catastrophic impact a few hundred years ago, the EVAs protected and destroyed the Earth! I didn't think that they'd be here!

Chris: I don't look into history so I won't know shit!

Kinji: I thought you were smart!

Chris: Are you mocking me?!

Kinji: YES I AM!

Chris: YOU'RE A JERK!

Kinji: So are you!

-The whole building would then shake as the roof and ceiling above Chris and Kinji would then break apart as it was pulled out by one of the EVAs as the EVA had red coloured patterns and four eyes. The two Symphogear users' eyes widened at the sight of the machine-

Kinji: E..Evangelion unit 02.. The Monstrous Blood beast!

Chris: W-Who's the pilot?

Kinji: Shikinami Asuka Langley, one of the very few skilled Evangelion pilots.

Asuka: I found you! Now you have no escape!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Reminder:

The Spiritual Realm connects stories from many other series/time lines to create one ultimate history gap.

Did you know that Shirabe had originally thought of offering herself to Jin when he said "Even you would be good too."? Shirabe was hesitant at first but she was willing to do so until Jin changed her aim.


	17. Chapter 17:- Goliath

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 17: Goliath

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Back in the Spiritual Realm. The sight of a giant purple and green alien-like mechanical bot was seen as it was walking around five other bots that had similar designs but different colours on them. Chris and Kinji were hiding inside one of the buildings as they were both in their Symphogear armour-

Kinji: Well then, I didn't see this coming.

Chris: You are an idiot! A goddamn idiot! I told you not to go to the city of Nebula in the Spiritual Realm and you still went in!

Kinji: You said there were Alien tech here! Of course I'd want to get my hands on them!

Chris: This place is forbidden to those who live outside of the city! Besides, the Spiritual Realm is larger than Earth itself, there are other places that would have Alien tech for you!

Kinji: I like mine to be fresh.

Chris: I seriously wanna kick your damn ass right now.

Kinji: Also! You didn't tell me that EVAs were here!

Chris: I said Aliens!

Kinji: Those "Aliens" are machines that are manned by kids! They're called Evangelions! They're from our history text books! When the Earth suffered a catastrophic impact a few hundred years ago, the EVAs protected and destroyed the Earth! I didn't think that they'd be here!

Chris: I don't look into history so I won't know shit!

Kinji: I thought you were smart!

Chris: Are you mocking me?!

Kinji: YES I AM!

Chris: YOU'RE A JERK!

Kinji: So are you!

-The whole building would then shake as the roof and ceiling above Chris and Kinji would then break apart as it was pulled out by one of the EVAs as the EVA had red coloured patterns and four eyes. The two Symphogear users' eyes widened at the sight of the machine-

Kinji: E..Evangelion unit 02.. The Monstrous Blood beast!

Chris: W-Who's the pilot?

Kinji: Shikinami Asuka Langley, one of the very few skilled Evangelion pilots.

Asuka: I found you! Now you have no escape!

Kinji: Goddamn! -Kinji would click on a button on his wrist as a large number of giant Scorpions would rise from the ground around the Evangelions and started swarming them by ambushing them, over millions of Kinji's bots would join up with the Scorpions as Kinji and Chris would then run- Let's go!

Chris: W-Where are we going?!

Kinji: I'll need to find somewhere safe to set up my Goliath!

Chris: "Goliath"?! Why do I get the feeling that it's something monstrous..

Kinji: Oh, it is~

Chris: Then what should I do?

Kinji: Piss them off. You can do that, can't you?

Chris: Heh! That's what I'm good at! Haha!

Kinji: All right, I'll keep in contact with you, just try to hold them out for at least six minutes if you can.

Chris: Fine but you owe me one! I would never step foot in this city in a million years but since you insisted..Hmph!

Kinji: God you're so cute~

Chris: S-Shut up and just go, you jackass!

Kinji: Buu~

-On the Evangelions' side of communications-

Shinji: Ikari Shinji with Eva Unit 01, I'm going to need a bit of help! These bugs are swarming me!

Rei: Stay where you are, Ikari-kun.

Shinji: Thank you, Ayanami.

Asuka: Damn it! These things are annoying! What the Hell are they?!

Toji: Haha! I betcha that Asuka is afraid of them bugs here!

Kaworu: That could be a possibility~

Mari: Oh! The tough one is weak of bugs! How cute~

Asuka: You three! Shut up and get back to killing! We have to get rid of these intruders-...? -She said as her Evangelion unit would then get hit in the face by multiple missiles that were fired by Chris as she was flying around the entire city and were firing barrages of Missiles at all of the Units while singing the song "Makyū Ichaival"-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Shinji: Why would the Symphogear users attack us?! Aren't they supposed to be the Guardians of the Spiritual Realm?!

Mari: Well, this world doesn't really have any rules to begin with, so you can expect anything to happen~ Besides! I'm just surprised to see a Symphogear user here-?! Ah! -A Tyrannopede would crawl up to Mari's Evangelion and bit the unit's eyes as it would then self detonate and damage the pink giant, causing it fall to the ground- Owie..That really hurt..

Kaworu: Mari-san, are you all right?

Mari: I could be better if only there weren't so many of these things!

-The whole city would then start shaking from a sudden earthquake as a 100ft sized golden Scorpion would rise from the ground in front of Evangelion unit 01 as it screeched powerfully as the sound of its screech echoed throughout the Spiritual Realm-

Shinji: W-What in the world..

Asuka: Baka-Shinji! Deal with that thing!

Shinji: Eh?! W-Why should I-Whoa! Ah! -The giant bot was then pushed back by the Scorpion as it tackled the giant bot and pinned it down to the ground with its size, it would then raise its tail as it would then stab Unit 01's face but before the tip of the tail could touch the face of the unit, the Scorpion was pulled back by a pure black Evangelion as it was Unit 03- K-Koji-kun?!

Koji: Ikari! Ya better kick this thing's ass! I can't hold'it off! -The scorpion would squirm around as it was lifted up by Unit-03. Unit 01 would get up from the ground and raise its fist and try to punch the stomach of the insect machine but before it could punch the insect, the sound of a robotic voice was heard as all of the bots would stop attacking the EVA units- W-What the hell?

Shinji: What's going on?

" Goliath Destroyer, now operational. "

Asuka: Goliath Destroyer? The Hell is that?

Mari: Koji-kun! Drop the Scorpion!

Koji: Huh? Why- ah! -The Scorpion raised its tail from under Eva Unit-03's legs and stabbed it in the back as it would then spew in corrosive acid into the black Evangelion- Ahhh! I'm burning! I'm burning! -He was screaming in pain as the black Evangelion fell to the ground in pain and dropped the Scorpion as it would then slowly transform into a giant 150ft tall gold robot that towered the Evangelion units-

Shinji: A...A giant robot..?

Asuka: Kill it! -Large numbers of Tyrannopedes would rise from the ground around the Evangelions and wrap their entire bodies on the units as they bit the units and detonated themselves onto the Evangelions. Except for Unit 01, it was fighting hand to hand against the Goliath-

Shinji: Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! Ah! -The unit was then punched in the face by the Goliath as the sound of Kinji speaking was then heard-

Kinji: I can't just give my name out~ But I'll tell you why I'm doing this! I need that Alien tech of yours to upgrade my army!

Shinji: The Eva units are not Alien!

Kinji: Eva units are made with the souls of beings that have technology that surpass modern technology! Thousands of years after your people created the Eva units, the tech became extincted! So I want it! So that I can kick Nakano Sanou's ass!

Shinji: You are insane! -The Eva unit would flip back up from the ground and pull out a rifle from one of the canisters that were nearby and aimed at the Goliath and fired its weapons at is as the gold bot took all of the shots directly- Arrrggghhh! Die!

Kaworu: Shinji-kun! Ah! -Kaworu's Eva unit got shot by the Scorpions and Tyrannopedes as Chris was still flying around and was destroying one building at the time to crush the Eva units with the rubble as she was singing the song "Bye-Bye Lullaby"-

"Don't waste your greeting on my Gatling gun

My Death Party'll send you to the trash

One, Two, Three You're such an eyesore

If you want a bullet hole in your head

One straight-lined shot and Adios

One, Two, Three Get outta my sight

Pull the hammer of a gun loaded with my feelings

For the sake of all the bonds I have

Conversation isn't necessary

But that's despicable, huh?

"Good kids should've gone to sleep!"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super repentance time

Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Still I don't regret anything

I have the power to protect the place I have to so

I won't run anymore!

Will something good be printed on your tombstone?

Sit patiently through the inferno

One, Two, Three Say your prayers

Your god's on vacation

Pray all you want for mercy but it's sold out

One, Two, Three Kneel down

Evenly borrowing and lending's fine

With a little too much luck

You'll fish wanting to pay it all back

That's why we'll get going

"Good kids should've gone to bed!"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super bullet time

Dance in the circus of the rain of gunpowder smoke from spent cartridges

Ha ha! Go to Hell! This love I've learned of

I'll take a deep breath, load it into a gun,

And fire!

Speaking with the cheap perfume of lies

That's your last line so

I pull the trigger with my lyrics

Yep, it's "farewell"

"I'll explode tears with my song…"

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! Now it's super repentance time

Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell

Ha Ha! Go to Hell! I've understood what it means to smile

I have to protect the place where it's so warm…

Where it's so warm!"

Shinji: Kaworu-kun! Ah! Ahh! -His eva unit dropped its gun as it was being chocked by the Goliath with one hand-

Kinji: Ikari Shinji, you were my hero. I heard the stories of you from my history class, along with everything with the 3rd Impact, fourth and fifth impact. You were the reason why the world is so screwed up right now but you're also the one person who I want to be.

Mari: W-What's that guy talking about?

Asuka: Oi! Four-eyes! Stop looking at guys and start killing!

Kinji: I want to be like you. Someone who would kill and destroy to protect their loved ones. That means, even causing the whole Earth to die.

Shinji: None of the things are do are good! Y-You're just insane!

Kinji: I'll do whatever it takes to make Chris-chan happy and I'll gladly bring the entire universe down to Hell if they ever hurt her!

-Chris was listening intently as she was flying around as she thought to herself-

"He must really love the Chris from his world...I wonder what the two are actually like." -She thought as she then noticed that a swarm of Tyrannopedes would climb onto Eva Unit-01-

Chris: T-The hell is he trying to do?! Kinji! What are you doing?!

Kinji: If they won't give me the technology then I'll kill for it!

Chris: Stop it! This isn't you!

Kinji: No! I will kill for whatever technology there is out there! I know for a fact that Spiritual tech won't help me in the mortal world! So I'll get my hands on weapons that can make me a God and I'll protect Chris-chan and everyone else from everything!

Chris: The Chris in your world wouldn't want you to do this! In fact she'd just leave you if you're doing this! This isn't for their sake! You're just afraid!

-Kinji gasped softly as his eyes widened as he dropped Eva Unit-01 and thought to himself for a moment-

Kinji:..

Chris: You're afraid to see the Chris in the mortal world sad! And you're using everyone else there as an excuse! You just don't want to die again!

Kinji: I..No..! This IS for Chris-chan's sake! -The Goliath's chest would open up and reveal an orb-like core as it was charging up a beam of light as it was aiming at Eva Unit-01- Whatever I can get my hands on! I will do it! I'll get my hands on the world's strongest Evangelion unit! -Kinji would then stop moving as he sweated as he saw an image of Chris in the real world in current time-

"Chris? What's up?" -Kanade asked as she was sitting on the couch in Kinji's office that was in the Colony-

"Huh? O-Oh, nothing. I was just...Stuff.." -Chris said as she was looking a picture with Kinji and herself in it as the two were together on their very first date. Chris smiled softly as she looked at the picture as she was sitting down on Kinji's office chair- "If Jin and Soran can come back then so can you..Please come back, you jerk..It hurts to not be able to see ya..." -Chris quietly said to herself as she hugged the picture and the image vanished as Kinji gasped after seeing Chris as he pulled back the charge on his Goliath and helped the Evangelion unit back up-

Kinji: I..Apologise for going berserk..

Shinji: You..Well..It's all right. I understand the feeling.

Mari: Aw~ Boy's love~

Koji: The Hell man?! Ikari! Why aren't ya kicking his ass?!

Asuka: Even so! He is in a forbidden city! Anyone who enters the city will be exterminated!

Shinji: Wait Asuka! I'm sure there's a way that we can stop all of this conflict!

Asuka: Baka-Shinji! Why are you giving me orders?!

Rei: Ikari-kun, what is your plan?

Shinji: Perhaps, he knows something that we do not know but I just get the feeling that we should help him.

Chris: Heh, didn't think they'd be this soft.

Kinji: They're kids after all..Well, since you kindly offered, I would give you my base of operations here in this realm when I leave if you would kindly offer me your help.

Shinji: Of course. If there's anything that we can do.

Kinji: Well then.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji carries the burden of Chris' life on his very shoulders? As Chris has no family, he alone must tend to her needs and try to be her family member, so he worries that if anything happens to her, she will die filled with regrets and he does not want her to feel that way.


	18. Chapter 18:- Attention

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 18: Attention

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Maria: Eh? Jin left? W-What do you mean?

Serena: He quitted.

Maria: Y-Yeah but why?

Serena: He quitted S.O.N.G and the Order Patch because Shirabe-chan was afraid that Jin would get himself killed because of his relic!

Maria: S-Shirabe's afraid that Diablos might kill Jin? Why would she assume that?

Serena: You were right there, Maria! You saw what Jin was like after he brought Shirabe-chan back to life! I wasn't there on the other hand! But I heard everything from Soran and Ayumu-san.

Maria: So you knew that he vomited blood?

Serena: And that he nearly suffered a heart attack!

Maria: A heart attack?!

Serena: That's not all.

Maria: What?!

Serena: He also had a stroke and a panic attack after he brought Shirabe-chan back to life apparently and he lost nearly 40% of his blood after he used his powers on her.

Maria: -She dropped her spatula as she turned off the stove from cooking and put her hands on the kitchen counter as she began to sweat and panic slightly- H-He didn't tell me all of this..

Serena: You should have noticed! You were his ex-girlfriend for a reason too! When he was fighting Soran, I'm sure you noticed that he was so much more weaker than he originally was before but when he came back and attacked the Supreme Commanders, he seemed to be really powerful but have you even noticed where did all of that power go?

Maria: S-So you're saying that Jin sacrificed a part of his life and power to bring Shirabe back to life and is slowly dying because of the risk he took..?

Serena: Yes!

Maria: I think I should call him- -She said as she was about to leave the kitchen but Serena held onto Maria's hand and pulled Maria. Serena's eyes then widened at the sight of Maria tearing up-

Serena: Y-You're...Crying..

Maria: I'm not! I-I...I am not crying! -She yelled at Serena as she pulled her arm back and wiped her tears with her arm- I just got...Dust in my eyes..

Serena: -She would then lightly hold onto Maria's hand and hugged her- I-I'm sorry..

Maria: Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong..

Serena: Yes I did..

Maria: What did you do?

Serena: For telling you the truth..

Maria: Serena...

-Back in Jin's apartment, he was sitting down on the couch as he was peacefully reading a book with the Television on as it was playing a music video with the band "FLOW" as they were singing the song "Kaze no Uta"-

"遥かその先へと 君の旅路(みち)を

追い風に乗って行こう

探す答え 容易く 見つかりはしない

初めからわかってて踏み出したんだ

何度も遠回りして 夢の足跡

描き足していった 世界地図を広げたら

響け 風ノ唄

目を閉じれば 心の声 背中押すよ

目指す雲は ずっともっと高く

届け 風ノ唄

耳澄ませば 心の声 溢れ出すよ

眩いほどの輝きを放つ

君よ 青い旋律になれ

気にしてないふりして 隠し持っていた

憂鬱が膨れ上がってく

大丈夫と笑うけど 見上げる空

こぼれ落ちる そう ため息で滲んでいた

何度も諦めかけて それでもやってきた

苦しみの果て 辿り着ける場所がある

響け 風ノ唄

目を閉じれば 心の声 背中押すよ

目指す雲は ずっともっと高く

届け 風ノ唄

耳澄ませば 心の声 溢れ出すよ

眩いほどの輝きを放つ

君よ 青い旋律になれ

立ちはだかる苦悩 迷いの数々

同じ風に吹かれている

僕らだから歌える唄がある

響け 風ノ唄

目を閉じれば 心の声 背中押すよ

目指す雲は ずっともっと高く

届け 風ノ唄

耳澄ませば 心の声 溢れ出すよ

眩いほどの輝きを放つ

君よ 青い旋律になれ

その願い 高く舞い上がれ"

-The sound of the door opening was then heard as Jin would then get up and close the book he was reading as he placed a bookmark in between the pages that he was reading and went to the door to see who it was, by surprise, Kirika jumped up in front of Jin by surprise as she placed her hands on her head and posed like a cat as she did a "nyan" towards Jin with a big smile on her face-

Kirika: Nyyaaann desu!

Jin: Kirika? What are you doing here?

Kirika: I came to play desu! And because Shirabe asked me to come in desu~

Jin: Shirabe? Where is she now?

Kirika: She's at the back desu~

Jin: At the back- ah?! -He looked behind Kirika and noticed Shirabe was carrying large bags of grocery in her hands as Jin's jaw dropped at the sight of Shirabe struggling to carry the heavy bags as he would then run to Shirabe and helped her carry the bags- S-Shirabe!

Kirika: Desu!

Jin: K-Kirika? W-Why didn't you help her?

Kirika: She said she wanted to show off to you by acting tough desu!

Jin:...Shirabe... -He said her name in a low tone as he slowly turned to Shirabe as she got flustered and worried as she stood behind Jin and took a few steps as Jin held onto the multiple bags of grocery-

Shirabe: Eek! I-I...I just...-She was about to tear up from being stressed out as she was afraid of getting yelled at by Jin as she would simply look down at her feet and stay quiet as she closed her eyes tightly. Jin would slowly set the bags down on the floor as he got down to Shirabe and rubbed her cheek as he placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her with a smile on his face as she looked at him with a surprised look as she blushed- A-Are you not angry at me..?

Jin: I'm not but you know for a fact that you're small fragile body won't be able to carry this much weight. I doubt Hibiki or even Kirika and Chris could carry this much on their own without sweating. (-Kirika shouting in the background- Desu!)

Shirabe: B-But I just wanted to prove to you that I'm strong..

Jin: Shirabe. Seeing you active as you are now is proof that you're strong enough to do things on your own without me right now. You've grown up to be a good girl, I gotta thank Maria for teaching you and everything.

Shirabe: Ah...R-Right...

-In the background, Kirika was looking outside the balcony window as she saw that it was raining heavily and that she was singing the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town"-

"Saa

Anata kara Merii Kurisumasu (desu!)

Watashi kara Merii Kurisumasu (desu!)

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun

Ne kikoete kuru desho

Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun

*Machikirenaide oyasumi shita ko ni

Kitto subarashii purezento motte

Saa (desuu!)

Anata kara Merii Kurisumasu (desu!)

Watashi kara Merii Kurisumasu (desu!)

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun

Saa (desuu!)

Anata kara Merii Kurisumasu

Watashi kara Merii Kurisumasu

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun

Ne kikoete kuru desho

Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun

Kurisumasu Ibu o yubi ori kazoeta

Osanai omoide mo koyoi natsukashi

Saa

Anata kara Merii Kurisumasu

Watashi kara Merii Kurisumasu

Santa Kurousu izu kamingu tu taun "

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan just ruined the mood..

Kirika: Desu?

Jin: Haha! It won't be long till Christmas is here after all~ Why I don't prepare dinner for the two of you and why don't you stay over for the night, Kirika?

Kirika: DEAAATTTHHH! C-Can I?

Jin: Why don't you ask Chris' permission first?

Kirika: I-I guess I should desu but can I really stay over for the night?

Jin: Why not? You haven't slept together with Shirabe in quite sometime now anyway and besides, it would be nice to have some cheerfulness here~ -From what Jin said, Shirabe would then pull onto Jin's shirt as she looked up at him and pouted at him- W-What's up, Shirabe?

Shirabe: Are you saying I'm not cheerful for you..?

Jin: N-No! Not at all! I'm just saying that Kirika's happy-go-lucky attitude would be fun to have here~ It's not like I get guests over here often either.

Shirabe: I-I guess you have a point but Kiri-chan better behave herself!

Kirika: D-Deatth! Of course I'll behave myself desu! Who do you think I am? Onii-chan?!

Shirabe: "Onii-chan"?

-The whole atmosphere of the apartment became dark and depressing after what Kirika said as the young blonde girl looked down to the ground as it was obvious that Kirika was sad and angry at the same time, Kirika would raise her head quickly as she was tearing up slightly but as she raised her head, Jin would stand in front of Kirika and patted her head softly as he looked down towards Kirika with a soft passionately smile on his face-

Kirika: J-Jin-san...?

Jin: I'm sure you miss him because you're not the only one who misses him. Chris along with everyone at the base wants him to return but he has his reasons.

Kirika: W-When will he be back?

Jin: Don't know? A few days? A week? A month? A year? He could be here already but we just don't know~ Besides, the time in the Spiritual Realm moves a lot more faster than our current time. A year may have passed to him when only a week passed for us. So why don't we just wait for him, patiently?

Kirika: D-Desu..

Jin: I'm sorry for the things that have happened to you and him but until he returns, maybe I can be your "Onii-chan" until then~ Hehe~ -He said to Kirika as he chuckled softly and smiled at her. Shirabe was smiling as she was touched by what Jin said as she then noticed Kirika's eyes widening as the young blonde was blushing and was looking away from Jin as she nodded- Hmm?

Kirka: Mm...O-Okay desu..

Jin: That's a good Kirika~ Now why don't you two go and play your games and I'll call Chris and make dinner?

Kirika: Eh? I-I should be the one calling her..!

Jin: Nah, I don't have anything to do too, now that I'm not working so let me do something at least.

Kirika: A-All right, thank you very much desu.. -Kirika was blushing nervously as she held onto her green phone tightly and was looking down at her feet and as she was doing so, Shirabe noticed the way Kirika was acting as she would say nothing and pulled Kirika's hand- D-Desu..?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, let's play some Street Fighter.

Kirika: Street Fighter! Desu!

-As Jin was in the kitchen, he was texting to Chris about Kirika staying over as he also texted Shirabe from the kitchen. The phone in Shirabe's pocket of her skirt would then vibrate as Shirabe pulled out her phone and saw the message from Jin as she would then read the message-

"Shirabe, can you please make sure that Kirika doesn't think about her brother? I wouldn't want her to get sad or anything." - Jin

"I don't mind but what brought this on, Nii-san?" - Shirabe

"She doesn't have anyone to go to now, just like Chris so we need to look out for her. Unlike Chris who is now independent, Kirika still has a lot to learn and has yet to properly mature so we can't just leave her be." - Jin

"Ah, I see your point, well all right then. I'll do my best!" - Shirabe

-Hours later as it was late at night, Kirika had changed into her "temporary pajamas" that were Jin's oversized shirt as Kirika had fallen asleep in Shirabe's room on her bed and outside of the room, Shirabe and Jin were sitting on the couch together as they were watching a late night anime show together-

Shirabe: You're way too soft, Nii-san..

Jin: Hmm?

Shirabe: You seem to spoil everyone, even the other guys too.

Jin: Oh? Are you jealous?

Shirabe: Wha-?! I-I'm not jealous! I-It's just that...You seem to just...Pay more attention to the others than I do..

Jin: Jeez~ -He would then slowly pin Shirabe down on the couch as he looked at her with a smile on his face- That's because I don't want them to think that I don't care about them~ Besides, with all of the attention I'm always giving you while we're at home, I'm sure it'll make up for the little attention I give to you at the base~

Shirabe: -She blushed madly as she was flustered and was looking away from Jin nervously, she'd glance over and looked at him- T-Then tell me...That you l-love me..

Jin: I love you~

Shirabe: A-Again..

Jin: -He'd get closer to her face as he whisper into her ear softly- I love you.

Shirabe: M-More...

Jin: I. Love. You. -He said to her and kissed Shirabe's cheek softly as Shirabe had skipped multiple heartbeats as she would then put her hands on Jin's face as she slowly moved her face up to his and passionately kissed him on the lips as both of the two had their eyes closed-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..

-Back in Shirabe's room as Kirika was asleep, Kirika was moaning softly in her sleep as she was hugging the pillow tightly in her arms as she was drooling and was talking in her sleep quietly-

Kirika: Nnggghh...Mmm...O-Onii-chan...J-Jin-sann..desu..Ehe~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin had regretted not properly bonding with most of the other Symphogear users? Because he did not properly understand them all and take care of them, despite being the leader, he felt worthless as their former leader.


	19. Chapter 19:- The Little Devil

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 19: The Little Devil

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the school of Lydian. Shirabe and Kirika were in the classroom as Shirabe was focused on the class but Kirika stared at the black board with a focused expression on her face but she was obviously thinking of something else as she was not taking any notes. Shirabe would lightly push Kirika's arm as the two were sitting together as Shirabe would whisper to Kirika softly-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, what are you doing? You'll get in trouble if you don't write anything.

Kirika: ...Desu..?

Shirabe: Why are you spacing out?

Kirika: I-I...It's nothing desu..

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you desu, I'll be leaving after this class desu.

Shirabe: Eh?! -She shouted in surprised as everyone in the class turned their attention to Shirabe-

Teacher: T-Tsukuyomi-san? Is there something wrong?

Shirabe: Ah! I'm so sorry! Please continue..

Teacher: Right..

Shirabe: -She whispered back to Kirika- What do you mean that you're leaving after this class?

Kirika: I'm skipping desu!

Shirabe: You'll get in trouble if Soran catches you..

Kirika: Don't worry desu~ He'll lay me off desu~

Shirabe: But why are you skipping today's class of all days?

Kirika: No reason. I just felt like it desu.

Shirabe: If Chris-senpai finds out, you'll get in serious trouble..

Kirika: I'll walk it off desu~

Shirabe: -She'd sigh softly and turn her attention back to the board- Fine..

-After Shirabe turned away from Kirika. The young blonde girl would look out to the large window beside her and spaced out once more as she was in deep thought. Later after a few hours when their first few classes ended, Shirabe was about to leave the classroom to head to her next class and she saw that Kirika was already packing up and was leaving the school, Shirabe watched Kirika leave and just went her way and continued with class as Kirika got out of school-

Kirika: Desu! Time for some fun desu! -Kirika grinned excitedly as she walked out of the school gate and went to the city and as she was strolling through the main shopping district, she joyfully walked and watched the stores to waste time until someone would place their hand on Kirika's shoulder, which startled her- Ahh! -She screamed and turned back and took a few steps back to see that it was an officer- D-DEAAATTH!

Officer: A-Ah..I guess I startled you, apologies.

Kirika: Ah..I-It's fine desu.. But is there something you need?

Officer: Yes, I do have a question to ask you.

Kirika: Desu? -She tilted her head as she got slightly confused-

Officer: It is 11:24 A.M. Currently and you are wearing a school uniform, why aren't you at school?

Kirika: Ah...W-Well that's because I... -She started to panic as she begun to sweat slightly- I...Uh... -It was then Kirika felt a soft hand on her head as she was being patted by someone from behind, she turned back and looked up and saw Jin who was smiling at her- D-Desu..

Officer: I'm sorry, young man but do you know this girl?

Jin: She's my best friend's little sister. I'm actually bringing her home right now but we got lost for a brief moment just awhile ago, officer.

Officer: Is that so? How can I believe that you actually know- -Before the officer could finish his sentence, he saw Kirika getting teary as she looked up at Jin and held onto Jin's arm and hid behind Jin's back- Her...

Kirika: O-Onii-chan...W-Where were you desu?!

Jin: I was at the Taiyaki stand.

Kirika: Taiyaki?!

Officer: -He'd sigh in relief and smile from the sight of the two as he tipped his cap- Looks like I don't have to worry then. You two take care of yourselves, all right?

Jin: Not at all, officer, you too~ -He waved goodbye to the officer as he walked away as Jin would then try to turn to face Kirika but Kirika would keep following Jin's back to avoid face-to-face contact with him as she was too afraid to see that he was angry- K-Kirika..

Kirika: N-No! I'm not turning to face you desu!

Jin: Why not?

Kirika: You'll yell at me! You definitely will desu! You caught me too desu!

Jin: Caught you for?

Kirika: S-Skipping school desu! You knew!

Jin: -He quickly turn around and lift Kirika up with both of his hands and looked at her as Kirika was afraid as she was tearing up- I'm not going to yell at you, Kirika..

Kirika: L-Liar!

Jin: Have you ever seen me yell at anyone before?

Kirika: W-With Maria desu..

Jin: Ah...With Shiena's problem but I meant after I came back from the Spiritual Realm.

Kirika: You...Eh...? Have you yelled at anyone after returning..?

Jin: I can't say that, only you know~

-A few people walked past the two and were looking at both Kirika and Jin. A few old ladies were walking past the two and were talking to each other as they looked at Kirika and Jin-

Lady 1: My goodness, aren't they just adorable?

Lady 2: I remembered the time when my husband carried me, it was romantic!

-Jin would laugh nervously and set Kirika down as the young blonde girl would blush madly and look down as she said nothing and pulled onto Jin's shirt softly-

Jin: What's wrong?

Kirika: W-What are you doing now..?

Jin: I was just on my way home.

Kirika: I-I see..

Jin:.. -He noticed the way Kirika acted as he would then lightly held onto her hand as she would look up at him with a surprised look on her face as he simply gave her a warm smile- I did say that I'll be your "Onii-chan" until Kinji shows up again so is there anything that you'd like to do?

Kirika: Desu...I just...Want some company..

Jin: Then why don't we go back to my place and on the way there, we'll get some crepes~

Kirika: Crepes! Desu! -Jin would then pass her the bag of Taiyaki that he had just bought awhile ago. Kirika would hold onto the paper bag and look up at him- C-Can I have one desu?

Jin: Have as much as you like. They're fresh after all~

Kirika: -She gasped in excitement as she pulled one out through the paper bag and slowly took a bite of the Taiyaki as it was still hot- Mmm~~! Desuu~ -She happily enjoyed the hot fresh meal as she was eating it with one hand and was holding Jin's hand with her other hand as Jin was holding onto the grocery bags and Kirika's school bag as he smiled at the sight of her eating as the two would then head back to Jin's apartment. Moments later when the two arrived to the apartment, Kirika walked in first as she was eating the crepe that Jin had bought for her on the way back, Jin would head to the kitchen to keep the groceries that he had bought while Kirika relaxed on the couch after finishing the crepe- Desu~ I'm full desu~

Jin: As expected of you, you sure love your sweets.

Kirika: Yes desu! Sweets are the essence of a pure girl desu!

Jin: Is that so? Then tell me why did you skip school today.

Kirika: DEAATTTH! T-that's...I can't say..

Jin: You just wanted to leave?

Kirika: Y-Yes...

Jin: Well I can't blame you, I was just like you when I was your age.

Kirika: Eh?! R-Really?

Jin: Yup. I'd always attend class like normal but on a random specific day of the week, I would have the need to skip school at least once, just because I felt bored at school.

Kirika: Exactly! That's the feeling desu! I had the same feeling desu!

Jin: Really now? Then what about Shirabe? Does she know that you ran out on her?

Kirika: T-That's mean desu! I did not ran out on her! And yes! She knows I'm skipping today~

Jin: So you left your best friend, alone in school? Knowing that she may get bullied like before?

Kirika: Ah...Well...T-That's because...Desu..

Jin: -He would approach Kirika and sit beside her on the couch as he poked Kirika's cheek softly- I'm just messing with ya~ Knowing Shirabe, she won't get bullied easily and besides, if she did get bullied then I'll have Chris, Hibiki, Miku and Soran pursue the bullies~ -He said with an innocent smile on his face as Kirika got a little worried for a moment as she would then start laughing- Eh? W-Why are you laughing?

Kirika: Hahaha! You're so overprotective desu! Haha!

Jin: O-Of course I have to be overprotective! Shirabe is still young and fragile! Anything could hurt her!

Kirika: Hehe~ I know desu~ But Shirabe always has Chris-senpai to stick with if she ever gets bullied desu~ Besides...Even I do get bullied at school sometimes.

Jin: Eh? Y-You get bullied..? Why?

Kirika: Well..Some of the girls in my class and a few other students from the other classes would pick on me because of my blonde hair desu..They say it's weird and stuff..

Jin: -He'd put his hand on Kirika's shoulder as she looked up at him as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face- I won't force you to tell me what they did or say to you but I'm all ears and maybe if you do tell me, I'll do what I can to prevent them from bullying you~

Kirika; O-Onii-chan...

Jin: Ah. It might get confusing if you just call me that when Kinji comes back, why don't we stick with something a little more simpler?

Kirika: Like what?

Jin: Hmm, why don't you give the idea?

Kirika: J-Jin-nii-chan?

Jin: You like that one?

Kirika: Mm! -She nodded-

Jin: Then we'll go with that one~ Now, would you like to open up?

Kirika: Desu.. -She would pull onto Jin's shirt lightly and gave a painful forced smile at him- This is going to take awhile..~ -Jin's eyes widened at the sight of the smile as he would then slowly nod and pay close attention to what Kirika had to say- Well..During my first transfer to the school with Shirabe. The two of us were originally in separate classes desu. Because I was the new transfer student, I would get sudden attention from most of my classmates and there were those who hated me for hogging all of the attention, that goes for Shirabe too desu. Slowly, I would have missing books, stationary and stuff and because of that, I'd always get in trouble by the teachers desu. I don't think Shirabe had told you this before but she once got beaten up. -Shock came to Jin as he began to sweat slightly-

Jin: Shirabe got beaten up..? When?

Kirika: Before we met you guys desu.

Jin: W-Was there a reason..?

Kirika: A lot of rumours amongst the first years spread like wildfire desu. Saying: "She's overly too quiet and antisocial, I hate that about her!" or "She doesn't say anything to us when we ask her things! She's a complete stuck-up bitch!" or somewhere in between the lines desu..

Jin: What about you..? Did you get beaten up before or anything..?

Kirika: Ah well...Commander Genjuro had strictly given us orders to not use our Symphogears on people so we couldn't do anything and yes..I got beaten up once in the bathroom desu..

Jin: ...What did they do to you?

Kirika: Well, they poured water on me desu~ And pulled my hair and stuff..And they tore my uniform and skirt too..

Jin: DId Maria know? -Kirika would shake her head slowly and after shaking her head, she was then embraced by Jin as he hugged her tightly in his arms-

Kirika: Eh? W-What are you doing desu?!

Jin: I just thought...Forget it..I'm not saying it..

Kirika: -As she was being hugged by Jin, she'd hug him back tightly- Shirabe sure is lucky..

Jin: Huh? W-What are you saying?

Kirika: To have such a wonderful person like you, haha~

Jin: Kirika..I'm not actually a good person..

Kirika: W-What are you talking about desu? You're super nice desu!

Jin: I-I'm not who you really think I am..

Kirika: W-What do you mean..?

Jin: It's...It's complicated..

Kirika: -She was blushing madly as she was hugging him as she would then hold Jin's hands and look at him as the two were both looking into each other's eyes as they were sitting on the couch- J-Jin-Nii-chan...I lo- The ground then shake as there was a sound of an explosion- W-What was that?!

Jin: I don't know but I don't like the sound of it! -He would then rush to the window and pull the curtains aside as his eyes widened at the sight of Nakano Azusa fighting against Shirabe- Shirabe?!

Kirika: Shirabe?!

-During the fight with Azusa and Shirabe, the two were talking to each other as they were fighting-

Shirabe: I won't forgive you for saying such lies about Nii-san!

Azusa: You can choose not to believe it but it's a fact that it's true~

Shirabe: Shut up! -She drew out both of her giant buzz saws from her compartments on her hair as she looked at Azusa- I don't know who or what you are but I will not forgive anyone who says such lies about Nii-san!

Azusa: Pathetic child~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin caries as similar burden like Chris? Kinji is his best friend and knowing that his little sister: Kirika has no one to go to, he also has to take care of Kirika the same way Chris watches over her but Jin worries that he may eventually cause a problem in the future regarding Kirika.


	20. Chapter 20:- Golden Return

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 20: Golden Return

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-The sound of a familiar voice could be heard behind the school courtyard of Lydian as the sight of Shirabe being ganged up by multiple girls could be seen-

Girl 1: So tell me. Why are you so quiet? We try to talk to you but you'd always ignore us! Why is that?!

Shirabe:...I-It's hard to talk to strangers..

Girl 2: Strangers? Haha! We're your classmates you dummy~

Shirabe: I-It's still complicated..-

Girl 3: Complicated my ass! -The girl yelled as she got up close to Shirabe and pulled Shirabe's hair-

Shirabe: Ah! P-Please!

Girl 3: Ha! What a loser!

-The sight of Shirabe getting teary as she was about to cry from being afraid of getting ganged up by the girls and was unable to do anything to defend herself. The scene would then fade away as it was a memory that Shirabe had during her first few days in school. Shirabe jumped back from dodging Azusa's attacks as Shirabe was singing the song "Melodious Moonlight"-

Azusa: Tch! This girl seems to be more annoying to fight than before! It's like as if she learned a few moves of her own..

"Giza×2ジェノサイド 尖った回転音

泣いたって許さないから

小っちゃいってナメないで

電ノコは一番痛いのUnderstand?

心なぜかシンクロを拒絶する

でも温もる

二人だけの愛の旋律

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

支え合って強くなろう

Heartの形状が分析不可能で

触れるもの傷つけそうだよ

Knifeよりするどい痛みなら

誰かに与えたくない

分かり合いたい信じるモノ増やしたい

背伸びじゃなくて

真の力手に入れるなら

共に駆けようこの魂すべてを焦がし

一緒に戦おう

絶対勇気失くさずに

乗り越えよう明日へ

手を離さないWe have a dream

光も闇も番う調べ

見せようよ奇跡の歌を

二人だけの愛の旋律

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

支え合って強くなろう"

-Shirabe charged after Azusa and swung all of her buzz saws at Azusa as the white haired girl would reflect them and protect herself with her scythe. She'd then heard the sound of another girl singing up above. Azusa and Shirabe looked up above to see Kanade, Miku, Hibiki, Soran, Haruka, Tsubasa, Aozora, Serena and Maria attacking the black fighters that were appearing out from the clouds as the sight of a giant ship floating up in the sky was seen as it came out of the clouds as Kanade sang the song "Gyakkō no Resolve"-

"The sprawling footprints we made together

Were to spin a tale of the sound that is you

Born from atrocities

Swallowing cruelty

The day my tears drenched my wings

I could not fly under their weight

Seeking to support myself on your arm

I extended a single hand, cutting through the wind

After a thousand years (were we to meet) being born anew

These ghosts of wings will still call out for us

Even the backlight, so that I may smile on these memories

And be the person that Tsubasa pictured"

Kirika: Shirabe!

Shirabe: Hmm? -She turned back and looked up to see Kirika- Kiri-chan!

Kirika: Let's go desu!

Shirabe: Right!

-The two would then hold hands as they both began to sing the song "Gizagizagirari Full Throttle" as they rushed after Azusa and attacked her at once. Azusa was in a pinch as she was cornered by the two and was pressured by the synchronised singing from the two-

Azusa: Agh! Damn! Onii-chan...You better pray that we come out alive..

"地獄からテヘペロちゃん 悪魔だって真っ青顔

鎌をブンブンするのDeath

小っちゃいってナメないで

電ノコは一番痛いのUnderstand?

心なぜかシンクロを拒絶する

心の「なぜ？」を救いたいの(Death！)

ニャッニャニャー(Death！)

でも温もる

温もりをあげるDeath

二人だけの愛の旋律―メロディー―

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

月を守る太陽である為何が出来る？

キラリ輝け！ Sunshine

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

KIZUNA ギュッと熱く束ね

さあ重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

「大好き」が溢れる Yes！

支え合って強くなろう

Heartの形状が分析不可能で

触れるもの傷つけそうだよ

うりゃぁ とりゃぁ ノープロブレム

可愛さも申し分なし

皆あたしについて来いDeath

分かり合いたい信じるモノ増やしたい

分かり合う為には歌うの(Death！)

La la la～ (Death！)

背伸びじゃなくて

背伸びはNo,Death そう！

真の力手に入れるなら

共に駆けようこの魂すべてを焦がし

共に今日を精一杯生きて駆けるのDeath

想いすべてを！ Singin'

一緒に戦おう

絶対勇気失くさずに

絶対後ろ振り返らず

夢失くさずに

乗り越えよう明日へ

スマイル全開 Yes！

手を離さない We have a dream

光も闇も番う調べ

見せようよ奇跡の歌を

二人だけの愛の旋律―メロディー―

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

月を守る太陽である為何が出来る？

キラリ輝け！ Sunshine

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

KIZUNA ギュッと熱く束ね

さあ重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

「大好き」が溢れる Yes！

支え合って強くなろう"

Azusa: Ah! -She was knocked back as she hit the building behind her as Kirika and Shirabe stood in front of Azusa with their weapons up-

Kirika: Time to end this desu!

Shirabe: I don't know who you are but you'll pay for all of the lies that you said about Nii-san!

Kirika: Lies? About Jin-nii-chan?

Azusa: Ahahaha~ Looks like you both don't know but he's actually a cheater! Haha!

Kirika: A cheater?! Tch! What are you talking about desu?! You are speaking nonsense about him desu!

Azusa: He was dating that pinked haired girl and he chose to make out and do all physical and sexual desires with the user of Shul Shagana!

Shirabe: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!

Azusa: Sure I do~ It is a fact that the Supreme Commanders will monitor everyone and make sure nothing goes wrong~ We are the true saviours of the world! We predict, we act and we protect! We have been doing that for centuries now! But your so called "Nii-san" deserves to be dead! He cheated on both of the two girls that he dated!

Shirabe:...You... You won't-! -Her eyes widened at the sight of a black and red arrow that was on Azusa's heart as Kirika and Shirabe looked back and up to see Chris had fired the shot as she was in a non-traditional designed Miko with detached sleeves and had a head gear with the shape of bunny ears-

Azusa:...Y-You...Will never...Beat...

Kirika: DEAAAATTTHHH! How is she still alive after getting shot in the heart desu?!

Azusa: MY BROTHER WILL KILL YOU ALL! -She was then shot in the head with another arrow that was fired by Chris, thus killing Azusa as Chris would jump to the two girls-

Shirabe: Chris-senpai, what's going? Who are we fighting against and who are they?

Chris: I'll have Jin explain the whole situation to you after we're done but take these. -She said as she passed them two relic crystals to Shirabe and Kirika- Sing your activation song and let the magic happen, I need to clear the area and make sure the civilians get out safely!

Kirika: W-What is this desu?!

Chris: It's the same like my new armour! It's a new X-Drive made by your brother, ya better take care of it! -She said as she would then jump up to the sky with a smile on her face that shows her confident she was in the fight and as she was in the air, a large number of white and red bots would follow up behind her from the air and the ground as they were repainted versions of Kinji's bots. Kirika and Shirabe would look at each other for a moment as they smiled at each other and then nodded as they both sang their activation songs"-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-After the two transformed and sang their activation song, their gears transformed and turned into non traditional Japanese-based Mikos. Kirika held a long green spear on her right hand and Shirabe had a large pink Shuriken on her right hand-

Kirika: Japanese Ninja desu!

Shirabe: Nin! Wait! Where's Nii-san?!

Kirika: It's all right! I sent him to the base desu!

Shirabe: Eh? You did? T-Thank you, Kiri-chan!

Kirika: It's nothing desu! Now let's help everyone out desu!

-Out in the battlefield, Chris jumped down and stood next to one of the bots that were firing its gun at a giant green and white bot that was brought in by the Supreme Commanders-

Chris: The hell is that?!

Maria: It's one of those Tier 3 units that Ayumu mentioned! They go from Tear 1 to Experimental classes! -She said as she was in her X-Drive form as she stood next to Chris-

Chris: I'll leave that to the bots, they can destroy it from the inside!

Maria: I hope you know that's not the only problem that we have.

Chris: What do you mean?

Maria: There are other Tier 3 bots around the whole country.

Chris: Goddamn it! Right when I just discovered the location of their base, they now go on a full scale invasion on Tokyo!

Maria: You discovered their base?!

Chris: Yeah but it's really far! It's also part of Japan but it's not an ordinary base that we can simply attack, it's armed with wall defences throughout the base and there are soldiers everywhere and it's a long wall like the great wall of China, but larger!

Maria: I get the feeling that you might want to invade them right after this battle.

Chris: Maybe but I'll leave that decision to "him".

Maria: "Him"?

Chris: That right there is a sign that he will be here any time now. -She said as she pointed behind the giant bot with a smile on her face as a 100ft sized golden Scorpion crawled up to the building behind the bot and jumped on the bot as it attacked the bot-

Maria: A giant Scorpion?!

Chris: Maria! It's time for us to go!

Maria: What?!

Chris: Let's kick some ass!

Maria: Jeez..Fine then!

-The two would jump up to the air as they sang the song "Change the Future". More giant cruisers would appear from the clouds above as they started barraging the city with the turrets under the belly of the cruisers as the bots retaliated and fought back with their massive guns and numbers as they had auto defence turrets all around the city.-

"1000の傷ってのは1000を超える

逃げなかった過去の証―あかし―なんだよな？

戻らない時計があるから

その先にある世界へ行けるんでしょう？

誰もが昔を背に戦い進んでゆく

後悔がない人などいない

その罪握り前を向くことが

欺瞞や嘘を穿つ武器となる

「過去は変わらないでも未来は変えられる！」

歌が焼けて

唸―ハウ―る二重奏―デュオリズム―

共に重なった消えない痛みに

腕を突き出して

弾丸に込めて

明日に生き吠えろ！

世界分の1を独奏―つらぬ―いて

「弱さ」に向き合う「強さ」焦がれていた

「繋いだ手」を信じ続けて

絆守る姿が好きだった

いつでも始められる 「現在―いま―」という希望を持って

背負った重さは敵ではない

荒波耐える錨いかりと変わって

恐れから逃げぬようにしてくれる

放て！すべてを！積み上げたチカラすべて

歌が燃えて

炎の風になる

共に番うか、戦場の楽譜

ビートよ高まれ

限りなく熱く

痛くても泣くなよ？

「過去は変わらないでも未来は変えられる！」

終わりのない

夜などないように

共に重なった消えない痛みに

腕を突き出して

弾丸に込めて

明日に生き吠えろ！

明日に生き吠えろ！"

-Two large portals would appear above the flying cruisers as giant Scorpions and Tyrannopedes fell through the portal and landed on the cruisers as they began attacking the cruisers. Inside one of the cruisers that was being attacked by the bots down below. Nakano Sanou was inside as he had his hands behind his back as he watched them fight-

Soldier: Supreme Commander! The invasion is going smoothly but we are facing casualties!

Sanou: If we are facing casualties then that would mean that it is not going smoothly.

Soldier: But sir! We overwhelm them in sheer numbers!

Sanou: No, we are the ones who are being overwhelmed by their numbers.. -Sanou said as the sight of a blonde man could be seen as he was standing on top of one of the Scorpions as he jumped up to the bridge of the cruiser with his gears and weapons pointing at Sanou- You should be dead. Akatsuki Kinji.

Kinji: Haha! It's going to take a lot more than just a sacrificial explosion to kill me~ Besides your beloved sister is dead too~

Sanou:...

Kinji: Trust me~ My girl just killed her~ Twice! Haha!

Sanou: Don't you dare speak of Azusa in that manner!

Kinji: Too late, you bitch! -The two would headbutt each other as Sanou drew out his swords and attack Kinji as the blonde male protected himself with the flamethrower on his hand as he used his other free hand and aimed the flamethrower on that hand at Sanou's face and fired the flamethrower to burn Sanou but the dark haired male jumped back and dodged the attack- Aww~ You dodged it~

Sanou: "Who is this man?! He was supposed to be dead and he seemed to have gotten stronger as well.." -Sanou thought to himself-

Kinji: I did get stronger~ But I'm getting more power from the girls who are singing outside! Our Phonic Gain increases the bond of our relics based on the songs that we are singing! We get stronger each passing second from the songs!

Sanou: You talk too much!

Kinji: You're just emo!

-Back at the operations room in the base, Genjuro, Ogawa along with Jin were watching them fight-

Genjuro: You girls better be all right..

Jin: Shirabe.. -He was worried as he prayed to himself quietly to make sure Shirabe was safe. The sound of the door opening behind was then heard as Shiena walked through the door and jumped on Genjuro's back-

Genjuro: W-Whoah..Ah you're back.

Shiena: Yup~ I had my fun with the Spirits around the world and now I'm free, Gen-chan~

Ogawa: "Gen-chan"? C-Commander...? What is your relationship with her?

Genjuro: Ah, I guess you did not know but Shiena-kun and I are together.

Ogawa: Eh?! Since when?!

Genjuro: Just recently.

Shiena: Hehe~ Buff older men are my favourite meat after all~

Ogawa: I-I see...Hahaha... -He laughed nervously as he turned back to the screen to see the girls fighting-

-Back in the battlefield, above the city on one of the cruisers, Hibiki got on one of the cruisers with Soran and Miku as the two would head into the cruisers to take over the ship as Hibiki was singing the song "Genkai Toppa G-beat"-

"The determination to break through a single point in my right hand, is in this song of mine

Before asking [How? Why?], I bear this courage

In my fist without hesitation

Be brave (Let's shout) Go in a straight line no matter what

Reach it (Let's shout) I'm the type who fights with one big shot

Smash through (this wall) break through (this heart)

As long as there's a song in my heart

(Believe in) justice (Hold it) tight

Stand tall and become a flower of your own colour

(Not a HERO)

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!

I won't lose to the burden and the destiny contained within this power I hold

Even if I get hurt protecting something

I can't abandon my duty just because it's painful

More! (Let's shout) Unless you step forward with resolve

Tightly! (Let's shout) You can't face the future

Tears (I know them) Pain (I know it)

I want to connect before it burns out

Holding out (that hand) extend (that hand)

So I can believe I'm doing this for someone

(Not a HERO)

Rumble on (G-beat) At mach speed (G-beat) Howl out

Become the wind, slice apart the clouds, to the sun in the sky!

Let's go (G-beat) With all my heart (G-beat) At a thousand percent!

To ride this rainbow as high as it'll go!

Echo out! The love in this steel arm!

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!"

Miku: Soran, I just had an idea.

Soran: What is it?

Miku: What if we had our honeymoon in Russia?

Soran: R-Russia?! H-Honeymoon?! W-Why are we talking about that right now?!

Miku: Just because~

-Hibiki punched the large blast door in front of her as it fell to the ground as Hibiki jumped in with Soran and Miku along with a large number of the bots and killed the black soldiers that were controlling the ship, the bots would take over the controls of the ship as the cannons and turrets of the ship would turn and aim at the other cruisers and fired its guns at them-

Hibiki: All right! We got full control!

Miku: Good job, Hibiki~

Hibiki: Hehe~

Soran: We need to stop Nakano Sanou. We'll leave this ship to Yukine's bots, we'll find the Supreme Commander.

Hibiki: Gotcha!

Miku: Sure thing~ -The three Symphogear users ran out of the cruiser and jumped to the next cruiser and attacked it but they went to the wrong ship to find Sanou as Sanou's ship was further back. Back at Sanou's ship, the soldiers were getting killed on the bridge as Kinji's gold bots attacked and took over the main controls of the ships as Kinji would then grab Sanou by the shoulders and toss him out of the bridge-

Kinji: This time for sure, I'll make sure my bullet hits you! -He said as he jumped out of the bridge and drew out the gattling guns that were on his back and fired a barrage of bullets at Sanou. One of the bullets would hit Sanou's right hand, causing him to drop one of his most powerful swords to the ground- I have you now! -The sound of a fired arrow was then heard as the two males turned their attention to the sound and saw that Chris had fired her arrow at Sanou. Sanou acted quickly and moved his left hand to protected himself but the arrow would pierce through his sword, thus destroying his sword as the arrow pierced through his hand, causing Sanou to scream in pain- Now! For the finale! -His gattling guns would transform and turn into a cannon as he aimed the cannon at Sanou- Chris-chan!

Chris: Oh yeah! -Chris fired her arrow at Sanou as the arrow turned into a flash of light as it transformed into a dragon and attacked Sanou as it created a massive explosion, Kinji fired his cannon at Sanou, thus obliterating him and turning him into ashes. After the flash of light disappeared from firing the beam of light at Sanou, Kinji turned and saw Chris as she jumped to him and hugged him tightly in the air- Kinji!

Kinji: C-Chris-chan..Hi~ Did ya miss me- Ah! -He was then punched in the stomach by Chris- Ow...W-What was that for..?!

Chris: That's what you get for coming late and for making me wait for you, you dickhead!

Kinji: Ah...S-Sorry..

Chris: But...The important thing...Is that you're back.. -She said as she tightly embraced Kinji as the two slowly floated back to the ground as the two hugged each other tightly-

Kinji: I missed ya. A lot..

Chris: Y-You don't have tell me that, you jerk..

Kinji: Ah...I just got back and you badmouth me still?

Chris: You deserve to be badmouthed, hmph!

Kinji: Fine fine~

-Moments later, the cruisers exploded in the air as the bots and the other Symphogear users gathered around Kinji and Chris-

Kinji: Oh? What is this? A reunion? Wait, where's Jin-san?

Kirika: Onii-chan! -She said as she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly as the blonde male would hug his sister tightly in his arms- J-Jin-nii-chan is at the base desu..

Kinji: "Jin-nii-chan"? Well..There must have been a lot that I missed out~

Kirika: Desu~

-As Shirabe watched Kinji and Kirika. Shirabe was thinking back at what Azusa said about Jin as she was begining to have doubts about Jin as Shirabe held onto her arms and squeezed her arm lightly-

Shirabe: "I...I guess I'll ask him about this later.." -Shirabe thought to herself. Back at the base as everyone celebrated and cheered loudly from the victory of defeating the Supreme Commanders. Jin was concerned for Shirabe as he saw the expression on her face-

Jin:...Shirabe..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji and Chris were finally able to defeat the powerful leader of the Supreme Commander known as Nakano Sanou because they believed in each other as their strengths grew, thanks to their bond.


	21. Chapter 21:- Soft Secrets

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hallelujah - Fox Amoore Feat. Travis Ratledge

Chapter 21: Soft Secrets

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

"What am I to believe? Who should I believe? The girl who claims that she knows all or my dearly beloved brother? I don't understand and I don't know what I should do. Should I be thinking about this? Am I just overthinking or were the things that girl said about Nii-san were actually true? Maybe..When there's time, I'll ask him, or if he's willing to tell me the truth.." -Shirabe thought to herself as she returned back to the base with Kanade, Tsubasa, Kirika, Miku, Soran, Hibiki, Kinji, Chris, Maria, Aozora and Serena. As the group returned back to the base and made it to the entrance, Jin was running through the hallway as Ayumu was chasing Jin-

Jin: S-Shirabe!

Ayumu: Wa-Wait! Jin-san! You shouldn't be running! You will strain your body!

Shirabe: Nii-san..? -She looked up and saw him running towards her as he would then quickly get down to her and hug Shirabe tightly- Eh?

Jin: Thank goodness! Thank God that you're all right and unhurt!

Chris: I don't remember him being this dramatic before.

Soran: A lot has changed with Jin after he came back from the Spiritual Realm. He's become more...Um...What's the word?

Kinji: "Subtle", "Gentle" and "Quiet"~

Soran: I was only asking for one word, you dumbass.

Kinji: You're welcome~

Hibiki: "Gentle" and "Quiet"? Really? I don't see any of those traits in him right now though.

Miku: I don't either.

Maria: He's not as strict and serious as he was before and he now speaks less than usual.

Kanade: Ah good point! Now that you mention it, he has gotten quiet in the past few days when he came back.

Maria: What happened to him in the Spiritual Realm?

Kinji: Hmm~? -He'd turn his head and look at Maria as he crossed his arms and grinned at Maria- You happened~

Maria: Huh? W-What do you mean by that?

Kinji: That my dear Maria-san, is a question that you must answer yourself~

Maria: I don't- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a scream as Shirabe screamed and teared up as she was pulled back by Chris-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

-Jin started vomiting blood in front of everyone as he was on his knees. Ayumu and Soran got close to Jin as they tried to support him, Soran used his powers to slowly heal Jin as Ayumu tries to calm Jin down. Shirabe was struggling to get out of Chris' grip but Chris nearly lost her grip for a moment as Kinji's bots held Shirabe back-

Shirabe: No! Please! Nii-san! Nii-san!

Jin: Gah! Agha...ha... -He coughed and took deep breathes as his eyes widened and was sweating, he'd sat back and take multiple deep breaths as Ayumu rubbed Jin's back to calm his heartbeats, Jin's eyes were blank for a brief second and as he blinked, his eyes were back in its normal state- Ah...Eheh~ Sorry, I guess I've made a mess.

Kinji: You don't say? Now the bots have more work to handle, thanks to you.

Jin: Sorry.. -He would then look up and saw Shirabe crying as Jin got a little worried as he panicked slightly- S-Shirabe? W-What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Maria: S-She...Was screaming your name while you were vomiting..

Jin: S-She was..? Oh dear..I'm sorry if I made you worry..

Shirabe:...Nii-san...You're an idiot! -She yelled as she got angry at Jin as she would then angrily turn away from the group and ran out of the base-

Kirika: S-Shirabe!

Maria: Oh no..

Jin: W-Was it something I said..?

Maria: -She turned her eyes to see Jin and saw the expression Jin was giving as it showed that he was a little more air headed than usual- We're having a meeting. Now.

Soran: A meeting for?

Maria: The situation we're in. Jin isn't part of the team anymore so you can't join us.

Jin: Ah right, of course.

-Everyone would then walk past Jin and head to the briefing room as Jin would look back to see them walk away as he then saw a faded illusion of himself walking together with them, he'd then turn back to the exit of the base and walked out to find Shirabe. Later then when the others were in the briefing room with Shiena, Maria stood up and slammed her hands on the table as she glared at Kinji and Soran-

Maria: Explain yourselves! What is happening to Jin and why is he acting this way?!

Tsubasa: Maria, calm down, there's no need to get frustrated.

Maria: Be quiet, Tsubasa! I did not ask you the question!

Tsubasa:...

Soran: We are not obligated to tell you what is happening with Jin.

Kinji: Hey~ You got that right~

Chris: Kinji, you're keeping secrets from us again! Didn't you say that you'd tell us everything?

Kinji: My apologies, Chris-chan but this secret is not something you all should know and the only person who deserves to know this secret is Shirabe-chan herself.

Kirika: Why must it be Shirabe and not the rest of us desu?

-Kinji and Soran would then keep quiet as they had their eyes closed and their arms crossed as everyone looked at them with a worried look on their face, except for Maria who got really irritated as she would then sing her activation song-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-After Maria had transformed into her gear, she jumped on top of the table as he drew out her swords and pointed her blades at Soran and Kinji-

Maria: Tell us! NOW!

Tsubasa: Maria!

Ayumu: M-Maria-san! Please calm down!

-Kinji would open one of his eyes as he looked at Maria and smirked at her-

Kinji: Heh, you think threatening us will make us spill the beans?

Maria: I'll make you two suffer if you don't explain the situation to us!

-The sound of a gun cocking behind Maria's head was heard as Maria looked back and saw that Chris was in her gear armour as she had her guns pointing at Maria, Miku had her mirrors up and Hibiki pulled back the gauntlet on her right hand and Kirika had her sickle up Maria's thigh-

Maria: You guys..What do you think you're doing?!

Chris: I've lost him twice, I ain't gonna lose him again!

Miku: No one touches Soran.

Hibiki: Hurt him and you'll regret it, Maria-san.

Kirika: I'm not going to lose my brother again desu!

Maria: You four are just being ridiculous!

Kinji: Face it, Maria-san. You just gotta understand that Jin-san is one of our most cherished friends and we care for him, which is why we don't want people to know what's going on with him.

Soran: You may be his ex-girlfriend but you now have nothing to do with him, so stay out of it.

Maria:...Fine.. -She'd drew her sword back as her gear disappeared-

Shiena: Well, there is one thing that we can tell them..

Kinji: Go right ahead.

Shiena: Jin-kun's body has become more weaker and fragile because he doesn't have the life support from Diablos anymore. That's all I can say~

Maria: That is just so obvious! I want to know what is actually going on with him!

Shiena: That's all you need to know~ The wonders of the Spiritual Realm is a mystery after all~ Why not just ask him yourself?

Maria: I can't.

Shiena: Hmm? And why is that?

Maria: Because I have nothing to do with him anymore..

Shiena: I know you're concerned for him but you'll just worry even more if you knew the truth. So let's this meeting an end here for now~ -She said as she clapped her hands as everyone except Maria walked out of the briefing room-

Maria: I...Just wanted to help him..

-On the way out of the briefing room as Kinji and Chris head back down to the Colony that was under the base. Kinji went to the office and sat down on the couch as Chris followed and sat beside him-

Kinji: W-Why are you so attached right now?

Chris: N-No reason..

Kinji: I missed ya~ -He said as he gently lift Chris' bangs up and kissed her forehead as Chris would then blush madly as she punched Kinji's arm- Ow!

Chris: D-Don't startle me like that, you jerk!

Kinji: Ah right~

Chris: So? What are you going to do with Maria?

Kinji: I don't know. If she really wants to find out, she can just ask Jin herself and if Jin is willing to speak the truth to Maria. After what happened.

Chris: What do you mean?

Kinji: Well...When we became Spirits. We had a little gift, when we sleep, we get to move our souls to the mortal world, which is the current world we're in right now and we can see and listen to everything we desire~ And apparently Maria-san thought of a few things to herself regarding Jin-san and he kinda just lost it for a moment and he changed himself soon after that.

Chris: Here I thought that you wouldn't tell me the truth.

Kinji: Of course I'd tell you~ You won't simply open your mouth like Hibiki-chan or Kirika-chan after all~

Chris: Hmph! Then? What happened next?

Kinji: Jin-san actually loved Maria-san from the very beginning, from the day they met, he had always saw a spark in her, which is why he confessed first~ But Maria-san tends to stress him out, which irritated Shirabe-chan because of that and when he broke up with Maria-san, his heart shattered more than anything else on the planet, be he still loved her until he saw Shirabe-chan's eyes. Which were no longer the same as they were before.

Chris: W-What?

Kinji: He regretted romancing with Shirabe-chan, knowing that he was with Maria-san and because of what he did, he turned Shirabe-chan into...Something else..

Chris: But why does he go after Shirabe now? Instead of Maria? It's obvious that Maria still loves him!

Kinji: Because he believes that the person who understands him the most is Shirabe-chan and the one who would watch over him would be Shirabe-chan. Jin-san reflected on his sins and sacrificed a part of his internal organs just to bring Shirabe-chan back to life.

Chris:...He's insane.

Kinji: Insanely in love~ But anyway, because he brought Shirabe-chan back to life, he managed to alter her memories with his healing powers from Diablos and turn her back to normal and switching everything to the way it originally was when the two had just met.

Chris: So wait..She's now a..

Kinji: She went back from being unflowered to still pure~

Chris: Oh God.. How is that even possible?

Kinji: Psychology & Science~

Chris: Ugh, I hate those subjects..

Kinji: I love them~ But I do hope that Jin-san lives long enough to be satisfied with Shirabe-chan.

Chris: Eh? H-He's going to die?

Kinji: Only if he stresses his body out a few more times. For now, I can't really say for sure. -A bot came in with a tray of cakes and tea and placed it down on the coffee table as Kinji grabbed a small plate of cake and passed it to Chris as she gently held the plate and took a bite out of the cake as she listened to Kinji- Maybe Soran and Ayumu knows what to do with his internal organs. Maybe..

Chris: Mmhmm! -She said as she was chowing down on the cake as she got cream all over her cheeks and lips-

Kinji: -He'd chuckle softly as he blushed and smiled happily as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned Chris' mouth- Take your time with your cake~ You did well while you were on your own~

Chris: Hmph!

-Back in Jin's apartment. Shirabe was on the couch in the living room as she had planted her face on the pillow as she had cried. She'd then start mumbling to herself quietly as she was tearing up and was sniffling-

Shirabe: Nii-san you idiot..Dummy...Stupid Nii-san...You're such a jerk..

Jin: I'm sorry..If I said or did something that offended you.. -He said as he had just entered the apartment. Shirabe then sat up as she turned to look at him with a sad expression on her face. Jin's eyes widened at the sight of Shirabe's eyes and nose being red as he would then quickly walk up to her and sat beside her- S-Shirabe.. I-I'm so so sorry...Please...

Shirabe: Why didn't you tell me?

Jin: Eh?

Shirabe: Why didn't you tell me that you were obviously suffering from the inside?

Jin: I..

Shirabe: Why didn't you tell me sooner, Nii-san?! You know how much it pains me to see you vomit out blood and see you act dead in front of me?!

Jin: Shirabe..I..-Shirabe would then put her head on his chest as she began to lightly hit him on the chest as she cried softly-

Shirabe: Nii-san you dummy.. I would have properly taken care of you if you just said so! Yet you keep something that important as a secret! Do you not trust me?!

Jin: N-No! I do trust you! I trust you with my life! But I just...Wasn't ready to tell you everything..

Shirabe: After hearing what Ayumu-san said when he chased you down the hallway, I got the gist of what's going on with you Nii-san. I won't ask until you're ready to tell me but I just don't want you to suffer and not say anything to me! I don't want to see you hurt! Let alone bedridden or in a hospital!

Jin: I-I'm...Sorry..

Shirabe:...But...I do have one question...

Jin: Y-Yes! Ask me anything!

Shirabe: Did you love Maria before?

Jin:...I-In the past...But not anymore...

Shirabe: What do you see in her now?

Jin: A friend. A good and caring friend.

Shirabe: And what about me..?

Jin: A girl that I can see a future with. -He said with a warm smile on his face as he blushed slightly. Shirabe's eyes widened as she blushed madly and she got teary from hearing that, she'd put both of her hands on her mouth as she began to cry slowly as Jin lightly held her and pulled her close as he hugged her tightly in his arms and as he did, Shirabe would lightly pull back away from him as she would then look up at him- S-Shirabe..?

Shirabe: You're a big dummy, Nii-san...A really big dummy but...I love you too much to hate you. -She said as she closed her eyes and leaned upwards to him as she lightly pressed her lips onto his-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that in chapter 20, the originally scene of the destruction of the cruisers were supposed to be made by the Evangelion units that came down through the portal and attacked the cruisers? But that was cut out due to various reasons.


	22. Chapter 22:- Names

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Beat Your Heart - 鈴木このみ;

Chapter 22: Names

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Back in the base, Kirika was walking down the hallway and was heading down to the colony and as she walked by the large entrance with the insignia of a Scorpion's tail on it, she looked down to see the Colony as she was on the lift, her eyes sparkled as she smiled happily at the sight of the bots working-

Kirika: Desu~ I missed this desu! -As the lift reached to the ground level, she'd quickly step out of the lift and ran to Kinji's office and as she reached to the door of his office, all of the bots would stop working as it was complete silence, Kirika would turn back and look at the bots as she tilted her head in confusion, all of the bots were staring at Kirika as one of them would then swing its hand at Kirika, telling her to go into the room- Huh? These bots are funny desu. -She said to herself as she was about to open the door but before she did. she heard the sound of a girl moaning, Kirika immediately pulled her hand back and pressed her face on the door as she blushed madly- "DEAAATTTH! I-Is that Chris-senpai and Onii-chan?! A-A-Are they actually doing it here?! Kyaaaa! Onii-chan you're so lewd desu~! Way to go Onii-chan~!" -She thought to herself as she got excited from listening-

"Kyaa! Ah! H-Hey! Can't you be a little less rougher?!" -Chris yelled-

"Haha~ Sorry, I thought you always like it rough~" -Kinji replied back-

"Not at where you're doing it right now, you jackass!" -Chris scolded Kinji-

"Jeez~ Here I thought I was doing a good thing for ya, since you wanted it." -Kinji said to Chris as he gave off an expression that made it sound like he was pouting-

"I-I may have asked you for this but I did not- Ah! Ha..." -Chris squealed for a brief second as she then took heavy deep breathes, outside of the room as Kirika was listening, Kirika was blushing madly and was breathing heavily as well as she begun to sweat a little from listening to the two- "Ha...Ha...Y-Yeah. Right there...Hnngg!" -Chris moaned erotically as Kirika began to breath lewdly as well as she slowly moved her hands from the door, down to her legs and slowly in between her thighs- "K-Kinji..Ha..! Hnngg! M-More.." -Chris said in an erotic tone as Kirika slowly moved both of her hands in between her thighs-

"D-Desu...J-Jin-Nii-chan..." -Kirika said Jin's name lightly-

Jin: You called? -He said as he appeared behind Kirika and startled the blonde girl as she yelped in surprise as she fell to the door as the door would then open up from Kirika's weight as Kirika fell into the office-

Kirika: D-Dessuu... Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see or hear anything desu! Trust me! -She said as she was lying on the floor with her hands on her eyes as she kept her eyes closed and blushed madly- I-I said nothing too desu! Believe me desu!

Kinji: Oh? Kirika-chan? Would you like to join us?

Kirika: Wha-?! Onii-chan! Are you insan- -She got up and told Kinji as her eyes widened at the sight of Kinji sitting on top of Chris' back as he was giving her a back massage- W-Were you two...

Kinji: Just a back massage, Chris-chan said her back has been aching for quite sometime now because she didn't get much sleep while working and studying at the same time~

Chris: And who's fault is that?

Kinji: Hibiki-chan's~

Chris:...She has nothing to do with my work! But I'd still blame her either way, for no apparent reason too.

Kinji: Great~

Jin: Ah, Kinji, Chris. Great, I brought you guys some snacks that I had ordered from Okinawa. -He said as he walked into the office and passed a cardboard bag to Kinji-

Kinji: Thanks! Looks like Chris-chan can really relax tonight~

Chris: Hmph. Thanks, Jin.

Jin: Not at all. -He then turned back and looked at Kirika as he noticed that she was staring at him with a blank expression on her face as she was blushing as well- Kirika?

Kirika: D-Desu..?

Jin: Are you all right?

Kirika: Desu!

Jin: -He'd chuckle softly and patted Kirika's head lightly as the young blonde blushed even more, Kinji and Chris watched the two and saw Kirika's expression as the two would sigh softly and pretended that they saw nothing- Maybe I should learn from Shirabe and start calling people with names and stuff, I rarely do that after all.

Kirika: Call people with names?

Chris: You know how he doesn't call anyone with "San", "Kun", "Chan", "Tan" or let alone "Senpai"? He just calls their name directly and does not shorten the names either.

Kinji: Jin-san's pretty straightforward after all, haha!

Jin: Let's first start with Kirika's name, since you're here already.

Kirika: D-Desu,,,

Jin: Oh! Why don't I just follow Shirabe?

Kirika: Follow Shirabe? What do you mean by that desu?

Jin: Kiri-chan~

Kirika: Hng! -She skipped a heartbeat as she blushed madly as she quickly looked down to the floor- Desu...

Jin: K-Kiri-chan..?

Kirika: S-Stop! D-Don't call me that, desu! I-It's embarrassing desu!

Jin: Well..Okay then but the more I say it, the more fun I think it is to say it~ It is a cute name to say after all~

Kirika: C-C-Cute?! Desu... -Smoke could be seen coming out of her head as she turned away from Jin quickly-

Chris & Kinji: "She's in love with him.." -The two thought to themselves from the sight of Kirika's reactions to what Jin has been calling her-

Jin: Oh right! I nearly forgot, why don't you follow me out for a moment, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: F-F-Follow you out? Where?

Jin: I'm heading to the amusement park with Hibiki and Shirabe today, so I thought the more people the merrier~

Kirika: W-With Shirabe and Hibiki-san..? -The mere thought of Shirabe showing up scared Kirika for a brief second until she remembered that Hibiki was joining as she was then calm- O-Okay then, I'll go desu!

Jin: All right cool~ Let's go!

Kirika: Desu~! -The two would then leave as Chris and Kinji watched them left-

Kinji: Good luck, Kirika-chan.. You're going to need it. Literally.

Chris: If Maria couldn't get him back, what makes you think that blonde dummy will be able to get him?

Kinji: Sex appeal? Raping Jin-san? I don't know, Kirika-chan can go through many phases and she's quite unpredictable at most times desu~

Chris: Good point. Wait..Did you just say "Raping"?

Kinji: Anything is possible in this world~

Chris: The Hell is up with your sister?!

Kinji: Nothing~ I'm just sayin'~

Chris: God...

Kinji: But all I know is that I won't have to worry about Kirika-chan.

Chris: Why's that?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan's back to normal and Jin-san has better self control than before, so he won't simply attack a girl if they opened themselves up to him. Or...Let's just hope he can actually control himself, he's quite sadistic after all..

Chris: Now that you mention it, you did mention that he loves to toy with his opponents and sometimes women too, although he rarely gets into relationships.

Kinji: He will literally "dominate" a girl but not take her in, that's his way of doing his magic~ He like casts a spell on them to make them fall madly in love with him and then he simply toys with their imagination but won't stay together with them. He's kinda scum-like if you think about it but he did chase after Maria-san, which I'm still surprised by it.

Chris: He sounds like an asshole.

Kinji: He was. Not anymore. He's now more gentle..Maybe. I'll have a few bots watch over the group to make sure he controls himself.

Chris: Please do. With that idiot there, I bet she won't know what to do too.

Kinji: "Idiot"? Oh! Hibiki-chan, huh? Yup~ I know for a fact that she won't be doing anything~

Chris: What makes you say that?

Kinji: Because she'll definitely ask Soran to join her later and Soran will be the one who makes the decisions on what's right and wrong with Hibiki-chan~

Chris:...It really irritates me that you know so much.

Kinji: Yet you still love me~

Chris: -She'd blush madly as she got angry and punched Kinji's chest lightly- S-Shut up you jerk..

Kinji: Hehe~

-Moments later, in the car as Jin was driving, Shirabe, Kirika and Hibiki were at the back seat while Soran was at the front seat. Kirika happily enjoyed the snacks that Jin gave her as the others were talking-

Hibiki: So what brought this on? How come you invited us to go to the amusement park with you?

Jin: Ah well...

Soran: Before that, why was I asked to go?

Hibiki: Because it's fun! And besides, Miku's busy today so I doubt you have any plans anyway!

Soran:...Fine..

Shirabe: Nii-san had nothing to do at home and he was bored, so I suggested going to an amusement park, so he thought that it was a great idea and he wanted to invite others too. He asked Maria and Serena-san but the two had plans.

Kirika: Did you not ask Onii-chan?

Jin: I did call him but he said he had to take care of Chris~

Soran: What about the others like Kazanari and Amou?

Jin: Tsubasa and Aozora are on a date today~ Kanade was busy repairing her bike, Ayumu is still researching about some stuff with Elfnein.

Soran: I see.

Hibiki: Where are we going anyway?

Soran: A park that is filled with amusement.

Hibiki: I-I know that! But which park?

Soran: Good point, which park are we going to? Please tell me it's not something childish..

Jin:...Haha..Disneyland.

Soran: I SWEAR TO GOD, JIN!

Jin: Eh? W-Was it really a bad decision?

Soran: We are full grown adults! Why are we heading to Disneyland of all places-..? -He was speaking loudly as he then looked back at the back seats and saw the eyes on all three of the girls as they seemed excited- ...Ugh...Fine..!

Jin: I was actually thinking of going to Universal Studios but I think Disneyland might be more memorable for the girls, especially Shirabe and Kiri-chan.

Shirabe, Hibiki and Soran: "Kiri-chan"? -The three would then turn their attention to Kirika, who was blushing madly as she looked down and tried not to long at them as she was embarrassed-

Shirabe: When did you start calling her by that name?

Jin: Just awhile ago, why?

Shirabe: No reason..

Hibiki: It's the first time ever to hear Jin-san call someone with a "chan" at the end! He never even called Maria-san with "San" before either!

Jin: Ah well..

Soran: Jin is just inconsiderate.

Hibiki: Like you're one to talk, Soran! You always called everyone with their last names!

Soran: It is normal and it's not rude!

Hibiki: It is rude to most of us girls who wants you to call us by our first names!

Soran: Hmph!

-Minutes later, the group would then arrive to their destination as Jin had parked the car and the group entered the amusement park together. Hibiki grabbed Soran's hand joyfully and pulled him to one of the rides known as "Space Mountain", once Soran saw the sign of the ride, he got extremely worried as he turned back to see Jin, Shirabe and Kirika walking away together as Hibiki tugged onto Soran's arm and held him close. As the group went their separate path together, the song "TOMORROW" was playing on the park's radios as it was playing the song around the entire park-

"A beginning has arrived!

The wind kicks up a dust storm—

We can't afford to stand still!

Even if we make it out just fine,

If we don't take hold of what we really want,

We'll never really be satisfied!

Let's go on a hunt, off toward a limitless sky!

The footsteps we tread

Will surely form a clear path!

Get running!

The moment we dove

Into this unknown future,

I felt I could see your eyes shining bright!

I'm sure a spectacular tomorrow is already waiting for us!

No matter how we try to fool ourselves,

This is the reality we're stuck with...

But you know what? I won't avert my eyes anymore!

Stealing someone else's happiness

Starts to sound like a pretty good idea,

But that won't make us satisfied in the end!

Grasping the courage necessary to keep our eyes focused

On a truth that will burn in our hearts, more than we even imagined...

I'll surely begin anew with you!

The colors of the sunrise

Will illuminate our way

To the future we once dreamed of.

Let's join hands and jump in, right away!

'Cause that spectacular tomorrow exists for us alone!

Even if we get lost, or end up losing something,

This endless story

Expanding beyond the sky above

Changes its colors yet again today, twinkling bright—

So c'mon and open the door!

Get running!

The moment we dove

Into this unknown future,

I felt I could see your eyes shining bright!

I'm sure a spectacular tomorrow is already waiting for us!"

-As the three were walking, Shirabe held onto Jin's hand as she walked close to him with a smile on her face, she then looked to the other side of Jin and saw that Kirika was clinging onto Jin as she held Jin's arm and tugging onto him with a big smile on her face, Shirabe got slightly jealous as she pouted and pulled Jin closer to her, Kirika was caught off guard by surprised by what Shirabe did as Kirika then pouted back at Shirabe and grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him to her side. Jin simply chuckled innocently as he walked together with the three. Later then within the passing hours as night came, the five gathered together around the fountain in the middle of the park as they began to shoot fireworks up into the air as the park began to put up the song "Fantastic Dreamers"-

"In this world I have seen with you

Come on! The bell of a beginning resounds

We are fantastic dreamers!

This unfair future that was innocently handed to us

Are you ready to play through it all?

Don't look at the hands of the clock

Just try to believe in the rhythm of your own heart

The rhythm bounces and connects it all for life

See? It's okay to believe in what we have here

It's such a wonderful world!

Come on! Ring the melody of our beginning

Exhaust this moment with all your might

We keep growing up all the time

Surpassing all boundaries holding just your hand

That's right, we are fantastic dreamers!

There's no limit to what we could do

I hear that being a little greedy can become the magic that might save someone

Some say "that's crazy"

But that's just a nice way of saying they're afraid to step out of their comfort zone

Search for that light that makes you smile, and don't be afraid

That's right, you're not alone!

Go on to change this world!

Sound the tone of blessing for this moment

I have no interest in the cruel tomorrow!

Go! The potential lives in all of us

Residing in our eyes

Let's begin – shout it with your voice

Let everyone hear that we are fantastic dreamers!

It's because we all have our weaknesses

That's what makes it so fun to fix them together

Hey, anyone - See, even you

Just hold this hand and you can get anywhere you want!

It makes you hopeful, doesn't it?

Such a wonderful world...

It's such a wonderful world!

Look! A dazzling fanfare of light

It's always there waiting for us

There's no need to hesitate anymore

Time and time again, let's get greedy

And take it all for ourselves!

Let's go! We're fantastic dreamers!"

-Soran and Hibiki watched the fireworks up close as Soran's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the beautiful fireworks as it was his first time seeing them, Hibiki smiled happily at the sight of Soran's amused look as she hugged him from behind as Soran blushed but did not say or do anything as he simply watched the fireworks with Hibiki. Shirabe was watching the fireworks on her own as Kirika was at the far back as she watched the fireworks, Jin would walk up to Kirika from behind as he just came back from the washroom. He'd pat Kirika on the head from behind as Kirika looked up behind her and saw Jin-

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan?

Jin: I can tell that you're wondering why I keep calling you "Kiri-chan" while I call the others normally.

Kirika: H-How did you know desu?

Jin: Because Kiri-chan is Kirika and Kirika is Kiri-chan~ -Kirika blinked a few times as she got a little confused at the statement as Jin would walk in front of Kirika and turned to her and poked her nose softly as Kirika blushed as Jin squatted down to Kirika's length and gently smiled at her- If Haruka, Kinji or let alone Shirabe can't make any special dreams and memories with you, I'll gladly make some with you, just to make you happy. -After he had said to Kirika, a large firework exploded in the air behind him as it gave off a beautiful moment as Kirika's eyes widened at the sight as she blushed madly and skipped multiple heartbeats as she held her hands together and placed them on her chest- Like I said, I'll become your "Onii-chan" if Kinji can't act like one~ -He said as he would then chuckle and stand up as he stroke Kirika's hair softly and walked away and went to Shirabe as he held Shirabe's hand. Shirabe would then lean on his arm as she held his hand as the two watched the fireworks together-

-Kirika teared up as she held her hands together and smiled happily as she watched Jin and Shirabe together-

"A name is just a name but it could have a lot of meaning if it was given by the person you love most. To be called "Kirika" by him, makes me happy desu. To be called "Kiri-chan" by him and Shirabe made me extremely happy! But...Simply seeing him care so much to a nobody like me just shows how much he has changed desu...So much... I won't ask what happened to him but I don't want to feel the same pain I had with Haru in the past desu! M-Maybe it's time..That I should change myself a little more too desu. Not for Jin-Nii-chan's sake but for everyone else's sake desu." -A book was left opened on the study table with a pen beside the book, the sight of the room revealed to be Kirika's room and the sight of Kirika sleeping happily could be seen as she was hugging the pillow tightly in her arms and she quietly mumbles Jin's name as she slept happily-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji had originally planed to put Kirika and Jin together from the very beginning the two met? Kinji thought that because Jin had saved his little sister's life, he should offer his little sister's hand to him as thanks.


	23. Chapter 23:- Rainbow Wings

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Beat Your Heart - 鈴木このみ;

Chapter 23: Rainbow Wings

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the training simulation arena at the base, the sound of explosions could be heard in the arena as the sound of a girl singing was also heard as it was Miku who was singing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng", Miku charged up a beam of light with her mirrors and fired multiple shots at Chris as Chris jumped back as she was in her Last Ignition armour and was grinning in confidence as she dodged the attack-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

Chris: Ha! Is that it? Is that all you got, Miku? Have you gotten soft ever since Soran came back? -She said with a cocky grin on her face as the compartments on her waist would transform and open up into rocket launcher pods as she fired a barrage of missiles at Miku. Miku panicked as Soran and Hibiki would land in front of Miku and protected her from the explosions-

Miku: S-Soran? Hibiki?

Soran: Miku!

Hibiki: Are you all right?

Miku: T-Thanks and I'm fine thanks to you two.

Soran: Stay focus, we need to prove our strength!

Miku: Right!

Soran: Hibiki, I'll leave the hothead to you.

Hibiki: Haha! With pleasure~

Soran: Miku, on me.

Miku: Get on top of you?

Soran: N-No! Just follow me!

Miku: Okay~

Soran: Jeez..

-Hibiki would then head out and went after Chris but before Soran and Miku could head to the location point in the simulation, they then heard the sound of a familiar voice as it was male singing the song "The Biggest Dreamer", a giant gold Scorpion would then rise up from the ground behind the two as the Scorpion grabbed Miku by her body and bots came out of the back of the Scorpion and started attacking Soran as Soran would try to save Miku, he was then attacked from the air as he'd looked up to see Kinji flying down in his Black and Gold Symphogear armour. Kinji grinned and aimed his gattling guns, flamethrowers and explosives at Soran as he sang-

"Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present

That's right, I've realized it,

I forgot to do my homework

That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle,

"Who am I?"

Even if I slide

and skin my knees

I've gotta stand right back up,

I know my chance will run away

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything

that's the answer

I'll fly farther than anyone

through all the tomorrows

Fly to the horizon,

our courage has gained wings

In order to grow big and strong,

I'll run too

For a long time

I've heard the count down

I'm prepared,

let's start now, change into zero!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

that's the answer

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present"

Soran: Tch! Damn! Miku! Can you handle them on your own?!

Miku: I...I'll try my best!

Soran: Please do.. -Soran would dodge the bullets and missiles along with the flames from Kinji as he hid behind the walls of the buildings as Kinji simply obliterated the whole area around him- Goddamn! I hate it when he does this! -He said to himself as he then looked ahead of him and saw that he was surrounded by Kinji's bots. Soran's eyes widened as he gulped and quickly jumped up into the air as he was getting fired at by the bots and Kinji-

Kinji: Now you running? That ain't your way of fighting, boy!

Soran: Shut the hell up, Blondie!

Kinji: Now that is just childish~ How about some more fun- What in the world? -He said as he turned back and saw the large explosion of a flower petal behind him and saw Hibiki along with Miku crashing into the buildings in the arena-

"3, 2, 1! Go to Hell!"

-The sentence was heard from Chris as she was in her Sakura armour that Kinji gave to her and was holding two white and red crossbows. Kinji whistled at the sight of Chris as he chuckled and turned back to Soran-

Kinji: Phew~ Hehe~ Maybe I should show off too! Infinity Drive! Legend Venom!

Soran: -He heard what Kinji yelled out from a distance as Soran stood on top one of the buildings as he was in cover from taking fire- D-Did he just.. -A bright beam of light then flashed brightly at the sight of a pure black armoured scaled giant Scorpion with glowing green eyes as it had a silver shaped insignia on the front of it's head-

Chris: That jerk, Kinji did not tell me that he has more powers up his goddamn sleeves! Kinji you jerk!

-Ayumu along with Carol, Maria and Tsubasa were watching the five train together in a team as their eyes widened at the sight of Kinji's new Infinity Drive form-

Ayumu: Well I'll be..

Carol: Oh? So the other male users apart from Ayumu can transform as well?

Ayumu: I thought you knew?

Carol: You never told me anything, dummy.

Ayumu: Oh, my bad.

Tsubasa: A-A...New Infinity Drive form?

Maria: This one looks more menacing and larger than the one we saw before during the training session we had with the Commander.

Tsubasa: He also used his Infinity Drive against Satoru-kun when he went berserk and lost control to Tsukuyomi's powers.

Maria: I bet Soran can transform into something new too.

Tsubasa: Perhaps.

Ayumu: He can but he won't do it.

Maria: What? Why not?

Ayumu: Because Ninetails is extremely hard to control, since its a Demon.

Maria: But isn't it his form?

Ayumu: It is but Soran is special. His Infinity Drive is the only one that has a mind of its own~

Tsubasa: Unbelievable..

-Soran jumped down and flew towards Kinji as he would then charge up a punch and hit the Scorpion's head directly as it created a powerful wave of air, but the punch did not dent nor scratch the beast. The black beast simple cackled in a low deep monstrous tone as it grabbed Soran's body with its large pincer and slammed Soran down to the ground. Soran was knocked out cold from the powerful slam as his gear armour would then disappear as Miku and Hibiki saw what happened as they would then run up to Soran and helped him up-

Hibiki: Soran! Soran! Are you okay?!

Miku: Soran! Please!

Hibiki: Don't die on me!

Soran: I'M NOT DYING! -He yelled as he opened his eyes after hearing what Hibiki said-

Hibiki: Oh hey, you're alive. You wanna get something to eat later?

Soran:...Fine.

Miku: Jeez Hibiki.

Hibiki: Hehe~

-Chris jumped from one building to another as she landed on top of the Scorpion's head as she sat on top of it and punched its head lightly-

Chris: Hmph! You jerk! You didn't tell me you got a new form! -The beast simply did nothing but laid on the ground as it seemed to have surrendered to Chris but Chris would then blush as she looked away and crossed her arms as she spoke softly- B-But you did look pretty c-cool when you transformed..

-The Scorpion would glow as it transformed back to Kinji in his normal form and Kinji would then hug Chris tightly in his arms-

Kinji: Kyaaa~! You're so cute!

Chris: Wha-?! Don't do that here! W-We're in public!

Soran: Get a room.

Chris: Shut up! Oh! By the way, Kinji.

Kinji: Hmm?

Chris: Didn't Kirika say she'd stop by today? She said she wanted to pass me something.

Kinji: Oh! About that, she gave me a movie that was actually for you. She said that she'll be going out with Shirabe-chan.

Chris: Oh? Is that so? For what purpose?

Kinji: Isn't it obvious?

Chris: Good luck to her..

Kinji: I wish my cutest and most dearest sister the best of luck~

Soran: The Hell you two talking about?

Chris: Shut up, Shortie!

Soran: Wha-?!

Miku: Chris! That is rude! Soran is not short! He's tiny and adorable!

Hibiki: Very small and cute!

Miku: Yes!

Soran: Why are you two saying such things about me?!

Kinji: HA! TINY SORAN!

Soran: S-Shut up..

-Back in Jin's apartment, Jin was lying on the floor with his face planted on the carpet. Shirabe and Kirika entered the apartment together as Kirika rushed in and ran inside as she then saw Jin in the floor as he was unaware of their presence. Kirika would chuckle quietly as she slowly and light set her bag down on the floor and slowly walked over to Jin's back and sat on his back as Jin would then start talking-

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: Yes, Nii-san?

Jin: Can you rub my back for a moment?

Shirabe: Um...-She saw Kirika as Kirika looked back and grinned at her happily as Shirabe smiled at Kirika- Sure. -Shirabe said as Kirika would then place her hands on Jin's back and started rubbing his back lightly as she gave him a massage- How is it?

Jin: I can't feel anything..

Shirabe: Eh? Really? -She said as she was acting as she would signal to Kirika to massage him a little more stronger as Kirika nodded and used her knuckles and massaged his back-

Jin: O-Ow! Ow! Okay! I felt that one! Ow! Ah! -He yelled in pain as he raised his head and turned to see Kirika was sitting on his back- K-Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Desu desu~

Jin: I guess that explains why the tough knuckles..

Kirika: Wha-?! What does that mean desu?! Are you saying I have hands like a guy?!

Jin: No, it's just that Shirabe has always been more gentle with her hands.

Kirika: -She pouted as she would then cross her arms and look away from him- Hmph!

Jin: But your normal massage was good and light.

Kirika: R-Really?

Jin: Yeah.

Kirika: Oh! Let me do it again desu!

Jin: N-No knuckles..

Kirika: I know desu~ -Jin would continue to lie on the floor next to the coffee table as Kirika continued to massage his back-

Shirabe: Nii-san? Why are you on the floor and not resting on your bed?

Jin: I got a little bit bored of my bed so I wanted a new type of "bed".

Kirika: Hahaha! The floor is a new type of bed desu! Haha! -She started laughing loudly-

Shirabe: -She chuckled softly as she walked into her room and put her bag on her bed and returned to the two- But isn't the carpet dirty?

Jin: I just cleaned it.

Shirabe: With?

Jin: A mop.

Shirabe: A mop?!

Jin: Did I say "mop"? I meant with a vacuum cleaner.

Shirabe: J-Jeez..How did you get a vacuum cleaner and a mop mixed up together?

Jin: They're both mostly used for cleaning after all, of course I'd get them mixed up~

Shirabe: That doesn't make any sense.

Jin: Nothing in this world makes sense..

Shirabe: That is...Ironically true..

Kirika: Why are you two talking about weird stuff desu?

Jin: We're just being us...

Kirika: Really?

Shirabe: It's always like this at home, when he has nothing do, he normally just lazes around and stuff.

Kirika: Why don't you go out desu?

Jin: Is there anyone to hang out with?

Kirika: Maria?

Jin: Idol job.

Kirika: Tsubasa-san?

Jin: She has Aozora to play with.

Kirika: The Commander?

Jin: We mostly hang out at night when he's actually free.

Kirika: Serena?

Jin: She's always surrounded by guys. I'd just be a nuisance to her.

Kirika:...Soran?

Jin: Hibiki and Miku keeps hogging him.

Kirika: Ayumu-san?

Jin: He...No..Just no.

Kirika: H-Haruka...? -Her tone changed once she mentioned Haruka's name as Jin would slowly turn his head and turned his eyes to see Kirika as he saw Kirika's slightly sad expression on her face, Jin would move his hand and held Kirika's hand lightly- Eh?

Jin: Try not to think too much and don't overthink about the past, okay?

Kirika: O-Okay..

Shirabe: W-What happened, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Ah...I-It's nothing desu.. -She said as she got off of Jin and sat on the floor and leaned back on the couch as Jin did the same-

Shirabe: Why not ask Shiena-san?

Jin: She's always working to find lost souls to bring back to the Spiritual Realm.

Shirabe: Ogawa-san?

Jin: He and I...We don't actually get along well..

Shirabe: Eh? Ogawa-san of all people? Why? He's such a nice person.

Jin: That's why.

Shirabe: Huh?

Kirika: Ah, Jin-Nii-chan gets jealous whenever Ogawa-san takes care of you desu.

Shirabe: O-Of me? -She asked as she blushed slightly as she sat next to Jin on the carpet-

Kirika: Desu. I still remembered when you tried to learn how to walk on water like an actual ninja desu! You fell into the water and got wet, Ogawa-san kept on trying to teach you with Tsubasa-san but you'd just keep falling into the water desu, until you got really angry and you just left and stopped doing that training until Ogawa-san ran up to you and dried your hair and arms up to calm you down desu~ Isn't that right, Jin-Nii-chan...? -She asked as she then turned to look at Jin and saw that Jin did not look pleased as he looked at Kirika- D-Desu..

Jin: I..Do not like that man. He's like that annoying perfect anime character from that Sword ash- whatever it's called.

Kirika: Oh, you mean that anime that Hibiki-san likes?

Jin: She likes it?

Kirika: She said she likes it desu.

Jin: Ugh..

Shirabe: But...I still don't get why you don't like Ogawa-san..

Kirika: Jeez Shirabe! Ogawa-san keeps taking care of you desu! Even now when you're at the base desu! Jin-Nii-chan is jealous because of that desu!

Shirabe: R-Really? I-I didn't know... -She said as she blushed-

Jin: If I could use my gear, I would have gladly challenged him to a fight.

Kirika: Although it's pretty obvious on who would win desu~

Jin: Heh, you know me so well. -He said with a smile on his face as he patted Kirika on the head as Kirika blushed and smiled happily. Shirabe saw the expression on Kirika's face as Shirabe stared at the two for a brief moment as she got slightly jealous as she'd then stand up and head to the kitchen as the two would then turn their attention to Shirabe- Shirabe?

Shirabe: I'm getting a snack.

Jin: Right, Oh! Why was she training to be a ninja anyway?

Kirika: Shirabe thought that it would be cool to impress you desu, so she wanted to learn how to walk on water desu! haha! -Kirika and Jin would then start laughing together as Shirabe was in the kitchen as she pulled out a box of Pocky out from the cupboard and went back to the two as she opened the box and the plastic inside and took a piece out and placed the tip in her mouth as she sat next to Jin and pulled his arm lightly. Jin would turn to Shirabe at the sight as his eyes then widened-

Jin: W-What? Eh? S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: I-I...Wanna play a game..

Jin: T-The Pocky game of all games..?

Kirika: -She gasped- S-Shirabe you're so lewd!

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Jin: -He blushed as he turned back and looked at Kirika with a nervous look on his face as he got flustered. He'd then take a deep breath and exhaled as he turned to Shirabe and faced her directly as he bit the stick that was sticking out of her mouth as his hands were on the floor, Shirabe would move her hands to his and held his hands as she'd then close her eyes and started biting on the stick as Jin followed slowly, Shirabe's bites were accelerating as Jin was too nervous to accelerate, Jin stopped biting as Shirabe's lips would then touch Jin's lips as she'd passionately kiss Jin on the lips in front of Kirika as the young blonde haired girl blushed and was surprised at the sight of how bold Shirabe is, Shirabe would push Jin down to the floor as she put her hands on his chest and continued kissing Jin as Jin was too embarrassed and nervous to do anything as he was blushing madly, a few seconds later, Shirabe would pull back from the kiss as the sight of her saliva could be seen as it was connected to Jin's lips. Shirabe's face was completely red as she was taking multiple deep breathes from the kiss- Ah...T-That was really...I-I...Intense..

Shirabe: I love you, Nii-san~ -She calmly said to Jin as he'd simply blush and turn away as Shirabe smiled happily at him and then looked at Kirika as she noticed that Kirika was blushing and had her hands on her mouth as she was in shock at the sight- Kiri-chan, I won't lose to you.

Kirika: Eh? W-What do you mean by that desu?

Shirabe: I love Nii-san more than anyone and anything in the world, even more than you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my love for him does not fade away. -She'd look down and saw the surprised look Jin gave as Shirabe simply smiled warmly at him as she sat on top of him and placed her hands on his cheeks- I mean it too~

Jin: Shirabe..

Kirika: Desu...

Shirabe: Besides, Nii-san is Nii-san and there can only be one "Nii-san" in the world for me and that's him. -She said as she got down to him as she laid on top of Jin's body and snuggled against his body as she kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him-

Jin: Still aggressive as ever, huh?

-Kirika saw how much love Shirabe gave to Jin and was actually surprised as it was her first time seeing Shirabe acting so bold and straightforward towards Jin, especially with someone watching. Kirika would smile happily at the sight of the two as she couldn't help but feel happy for the two as Kirika would then crawl towards the two and sit next to them as she would poke Jin's nose softly as he turned up and looked at Kirika with a confused look on his face-

Kirika: Then I'll have to work hard desu!

Shirabe: If you can win~

Kirika: Hehe~ We'll see desu!

Jin: W-What are you two talking about?

Shirabe: It's nothing, Nii-san~ -From the sight of the three, an illusion of Serena holding Jin's hand could be seen along with Maria hugging Jin's back was shown-

Jin: A-Are girls your age always this secretive..?

Kirika: Now that's a secret desu~

Shirabe: You need to learn on your own, Nii-san~

Jin: Not fair!

-The two girls would then chuckle happily. Back in the base, the sight of Chris and Kinji could be seen as Kinji was feeding Chris a spoonful of cake. In the lab, Ayumu was lying down on the bed as Carol and Elfnein were on both of his arms as the three were asleep together. In the base garage, Kanade was fixing up her bike as Tsubasa was spraying water at Aozora with a water hose as the two were playing together. In the lounge of the base, Genjuro was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand as he was reading his reports while Shiena was resting her head on his lap. In the city, the sight of Miku and Hibiki taking a bite off of Soran's ice cream was seen as the three were out together. Back in the Cadenzavna apartment, in Maria's room, Maria was looking at herself in the mirror and saw the earring that she was wearing as she smiled at the sight of the earring as she recalled that it was a gift from Jin. In Serena's room, Serena was lying down on her bed as she had her phone out and was staring at her phone's wallpaper of Jin in his casual clothes, Serena would set her phone down as she'd then hug her pillow tightly and scream into her pillow in excitement. In Haruka's apartment, he was at the balcony of his apartment as he was staring down at the people in the streets as he was taking a puff out of his cigarette, he'd pull out his phone and went to the picture gallery in his phone and saw the pictures of Kirika on the phone, he'd click on the pictures and deleted them and turned his phone off as he would then slid it in his pocket and looked up into the clear sky-

-In the furthest end of Nayoro in the base of the Supreme Commanders. The sight of a male walking out of the balcony on the large wall could be seen as the male had silver gray hair with a tall slim figure to his body and had bright grass green coloured eyes and was wearing a white suit with a black tie and belt. The man opened his mouth slightly as it revealed his vampire-like fangs as he would then speak-

?: The Supreme Commanders are gone. Now...i'll take over their military and start a brand new army. I may have been defeated before but I will not give up until I have my vengeance, Symphogear users!

-A white armoured military soldier would walk up to the male and speak out to him-

Soldier: Master Shan, we require your guidance.

Shan: Of course. -He said as he turned and entered the room as his eyes glowed brightly and he had a menacing smile on his face-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kanade likes Kinji? Literally.

Bonus ending song: Nijiiro no Flügel

"「聞こえますか…?」

奏で広がるムジーク

天に

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 解き放て

「聴こえますか…?」

イノチ始まる脈動

愛を

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 突き上げて

遥か

彼方

星が

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 音楽となった…彼の日

風は

泣いて

笑い

[Ma/Ki/Sh] やがて

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 伝い紡ぐコドウを詩(うた)にした

[Hi/Ts/Ch] そして

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 夢は

開くよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 不死なる太陽(ほのお)

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

[Hi/Ts/Ch] その右手に添えよう

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 描くチカラを

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

いつの日にか解る時が来るから

ずっと

忘れない

その時には

心のあるがままに

笑顔

忘れない

言葉

なんて

いらない

[Hi/Ts/Ch] まだ見ぬ地平の先

強く

強く

手と手

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 繋ぎ

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 逆光に舞う七色の翼

[Hi/Ts/Ch] そして

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 生きる

今を…

見た事ない明日の先へ

Yes, just believe

1000年後の今日も

生まれ変わって歌いたい

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 暖かいよ

[Ma/Ki/Sh] この温もり

絶対離さない

Just feeling

運命なんてない

物語は自分にあるJump

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 逃げ出したくなったら

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 宇宙(そら)を見上げよう

勇気こそが輝くんだよSinging star

遥か

彼方

星が

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 音楽となった…彼の日

たぶん

共に

出会い

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 響き

神話の一つのように紡いだ

何も

怖く

ないよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 不死なる太陽(ほのお)

[Ma/Ki/Sh] 未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 旋律は溶け合って

[Ma/Ki/Sh] シンフォニーへと

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

虹は架かる すべては夢と共に"


	24. OVA 1:- Source of Attraction

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Howling - FLOW×GRANRODEO

Ending Song: Beat Your Heart - 鈴木このみ;

OVA 1:- Source of Attraction

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Back in the Colony that's under the base. Kinji was going through his documents as he was listening to the song "伝説のFLARE" that was being played in his music player as he was thinking to himself-

Kinji: "Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Serena Cadenzavna Eve and Akatsuki Kirika. Why these four of all others? Jin-san...What exactly did you do to get their affection?" -Kinji thought to himself-

"The stars have begun to speak…

Should we ever meet the moon

You should hear my heartbeat before the world comes to an end

Light shines through the endless sky

And lights up the darkness inside my fumbling heart

We'll be shooting stars Become a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

So lead us through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

I can't mark the passage of time unless we go forward together

The development I'm aiming for with you is world harmony

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

The night sky we call a "myth" becomes an immortal knight

Reflecting the heavens above we call a "miracle" once more

One day I'll send you a FLARE

So keep believing through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

We'll be shooting stars– be a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

When we become after billions of moments

Be a legend."

Kinji: Jin-san is filled with so much mystery..

-Chris would then walk up to Kinji as she was eating a bag of chips and was watching him work as Kinji would turn and look at her as Chris would then put her hand into the bag and pull out a crisp and feed Kinji with it-

Chris: What's the problem?

Kinji: It's Jin-san's love life.

Chris: His love life?

Kinji: For some reason, he keeps attracting girls towards him, especially the tainted ones.

Chris: Huh? The Hell does that mean? Are you jealous or something?

Kinji: As a guy, yes. I am somewhat jealous but when Shirabe-chan came back to life, there was a 80% chance that she won't fall in love with Jin-san, because she doesn't understand him nor the situation she was in.

Chris: So you're saying that it shouldn't be love at first sight?

Kinji: Yes. But for some reason, she still fell in love with him regardless.

Chris: And...?

Kinji: And! Maria-san still loves him!

Chris: Huh?

Kinji: She said it herself! That she wouldn't love Jin-san anymore because he loves Shirabe-chan but she can't help but be in love with him still.

Chris: W-Wait! Maria said that? And you believed her?

Kinji: Yeah? What's your point?

Chris: Maria has always been quite indecisive ever since we met her. She wants to fight without killing and she doesn't want to fight at the same time. She's always been 50/50.

Kinji: I-I see, I guess you have a point, I mean, she did neglect loving him but still ended up loving him anyway.

Chris: You were saying?

Kinji: Oh right! Serena-chan! I had to dig a bit of information from Kanade-chan about Serena-chan's life as a Spirit in the Spiritual Realm.

Chris: What did you find out?

Kinji: Well, Serena's innocent and sweet personality that Maria-san had mentioned before was switched around with an energetic rebel like Kirika-chan.

Chris: Uh-huh?

Kinji: Serena-chan was studying about Men and Monsters while she was in the Spiritual Realm and she took interest of "Human reproduction" when she read the books of knowledge from Shan's library. Apparently she tried to make moves on our alternate selves in the Spiritual Realm.

Chris: W-What? Huh? Eh? What do you mean by that?

Kinji: She tries to flirt with Jin-san from the other dimension, me as well and maybe even Soran. I don't know, I didn't want to get into detail but I was still looking into the fact of: Why does she actually love Jin-san?

Chris: Do you need a reason to love someone?

Kinji: Well no but before we met you girls, none of this happened before with the other female Symphogear users that we met in the past.

Chris: You mean the enemy Symphogear users?

Kinji: No no! Allies! Like us! They were our allies! But when they met Jin-san, they never felt attracted to him but when he met the other four, they started to fall for him and I don't know why! Which is why I'll try to find the answer!

Chris: On your own?

Kinji: Of course not! You'll be helping me~

Chris: Wha-?! Why would I help you?! -She asked as she yelled at him as Kinji would then stand up and held Chris' hands and pulled her close to him as both of their faces were very close as Chris had dropped her bag of chips and was blushing madly as she was extremely nervous- I-I won't...-She spoke shyly to him-

Kinji: Please? For one day, I'll do whatever you want~ -He whispered into Chris' flustered ears romantically as Chris' eyes widened as she blushed even more so and placed her head on his stomach and looked down-

Chris: Y-You'll be treating me meals, okay? You...Jerk..

Kinji: Sure thing~ Now! Let's find Jin-san!

Chris: He's in the medical bay with Shirabe and Kirika apparently.

Kinji: What?! -He would then look at the computer screen on his desk to see the camera monitors and saw that Jin was in the medical bay with Shirabe and Kirika as the two girls were in their gear armour and was going through medical attention by Jin- Ah crap, I forgot that Jin-san was also a doctor here..

Chris: How did you forget about that?

Kinji: He doesn't do much doctor-ish stuff!

Chris: Good point. Should we go check him out?

Kinji: Hmm, why don't you head out and see what's Maria-san and Serena-chan up to. You're close with Maria-san after all.

Chris: Am I?

Kinji: Are you?

Chris: S-Shut up! -She said as she walked out of the office and went out to find Maria as Kinji would then turn off the lights in his office and head out to the medical bay. Later then as Kinji arrived to the Medical Bay, he walked in and saw that Jin was checking the two girls' blood pressure and heart beats as the girls were in their Symphogear armour-

Kinji: Hey, hold on a second, why aren't you two in your Last Ignition armour instead?

Kirika: Onii-chan!

Shirabe: Kinji-san.

Jin: Oh hey, Kinji. What did you just say? -He asked as he did not hear what Kinji had said-

Kinji: Why aren't they in their usual Last Ignition armours? Why has it reversed?

Jin: I stabilised their Phonic Gain and bond with a few medicines that I made.

Kinji: And it reversed their forms?

Jin: Temporarily makes them weaker but does not internally hurt them or whatsoever.

Kinji: Why are you doing this?

Jin: I wouldn't want them to get hurt on the inside when they fight in the future, which is why I'm doing this.

Kinji: Did you have Ayumu's permission to use the medical bay?

Jin: It's my medical bay to begin with..

Kinji: Oh right.. A-Anyway! Jin-san, you didn't take Diablos home with you, now did you?

Jin: No, it's always in the storage unit in the base, why?

Kinji: I'm just asking, what about Magatama? Did you take that back?

Jin: I brought it back after I stopped working here as a Symphogear user and gave it to the Commander to keep it safe.

Kinji: Ah I see. -He said as he then looked at Shirabe and Kirika as the two were looking back at Kinji as they both tilted their heads at him-

Kirika: Is there something wrong desu?

Kinji: You two, how do you feel when you're with him?

-The two would blush after hearing the question-

Kirika: O-O-O-Onii-chan! What sort of question is that desu?!

Kinji: I'm just asking, like how do you feel? Happy, sad? Angry?

Kirika: N-No! I don't feel sad or angry desu!

Kinji: Happy?

Kirika: D...Desu..

Kinji: Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: I...I am not obligated to answer your question. -She said as she quickly turned away from Kinji as she crossed her arms as Jin simply chuckled softly in the background-

Kinji: Well all right then, I guess I'll have to find out the truth of your absolute desires then.

Kirika: What do you mean by that desu?

Kinji: Don't hate me cus I'll always love you Kirika-chan but I just gotta test this out. -He said as he pulled out a thin spray gun from his pocket and aimed it at both Shirabe and Kirika-

Kirika: DEAATTH! What do you think you're doing desu?!

Shirabe: If you hurt Nii-san, I won't forgive you!

-Kinji would then calmly spray the gun at the two girls as the water that sprayed out was green in colour and got caught on the two girls' face as the two girls' eyes began to change slightly-

Jin: K-Kinji? W-What did you just do to them?

Kinji: Oh! Don't worry, they'll be fine~ It's another way of interrogation if you ask me! Haha!

Jin: Interrogation..? -He asked as he would then look at the girls and saw them looking at him as they were blushing and were looking at him nervously as heart shaped pupils could be seen from their eyes- S-Shirabe? Kiri-chan?

Shirabe: Ah...Ha...Nii-san..

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan...

Jin: W-What did you do?

Kinji: It's a truth spray that I made with Shiena-chan's help! Haha! When the water sprayed at a target, it will have the person caught by the water speak out their deepest desires-...? -Before Kinji finished his sentence, his eyes widened at the sight of the two girls cornering Jin as the two lifted up their skirts as they cornered Jin- Eh?

Jin: S-Shirabe? K-Kiri-chan...Please don't do this..

Shirabe: Nii-san...Please be my first..!

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan...I want you desu!

-Jin was blushing madly as he was getting nervous as Kinji looked at the three and got irritated and jealous-

Kinji: Jin-san! What the Hell did you do to my sister?! -He yelled-

Jin: Eh?! D-Did I do something?!

Kinji: Why is she in love with you?!

Jin: I-I don't know!

Kinji: Explain it to me with science! It doesn't make any sense desu!

Jin: I don't know! Honest!

Kinji: Tch! When Shirabe-chan came back to life, she should not be in love with you! She would have had her eyes on some other normal guy! But she's back to you even with her memories completely wiped out! This is bullshit! I can't even research your relic because that thousand year old loli and the lolicon is researching Diablos for their so-called "Science"!

Jin: Aren't you doing the same?!

Kinji: I'm doing geometry with our relics!

Jin: You're not making any se- -Before Jin could finish his sentence, Shirabe quickly placed her lips on his and passionately kissed Jin on the lips as she sat on his lap and closed her eyes as she french kissed Jin while Kirika erotically watched the two kiss as she had one finger in her mouth as she seemed to be controlling herself-

Kinji: Damn this man and his goddamn harem!

-The door would then open as Maria, Chris and Serena walked in as the three were talking to each other-

Serena: I'm telling you, Chris-chan! We won't tell you anything!

Chris: Stop being such a pussy and just tell me!

Serena: Why would you care anyway?! Jin-kun has nothing to do with you! You have Kinji-kun!

Maria: C-Calm down you two..

Serena: Maria-nee-san~?

Maria: Y-yes..?

Serena: Shut up! I'm arguing with this cow tits chick!

Maria: R-Right..

Chris: Cow tits?! Who are you calling "Cow tits", you man molester!

Serena: Wha-?! How dare you! I'll have you know that I am legitimately a- -She was then sprayed by Kinji's spray gun as Chris and Maria got caught by the water as well- W-What did you just do?!

Kinji: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit Chris-chan, I just wanted to test it out on you two sisters- AH! -He was then tackled by Chris as he fell on the floor on his back as Chris sat on top of him as she had her hands on his chest and was tearing up- C-Chris-chan...?

Chris: Kinji! Please!

Kinji: W-What?

Chris: Please don't leave me ever again...Please...

Kinji: I-I never said that I will..

Chris: You already left me twice! It's scary to see you leave! It's lonely and quiet when I can't hear your voice..

Kinji: Chris-chan..

Chris: Just...Stay by my side! Please! I already lost so much- -Caught by surprise, Kinji placed a finger on Chris' lips and smiled at her as he would then place a hand on Chris' cheek as he blushed and smiled at her happily-

Kinji: Then how about we live together?

Chris: R-Really...? Do you mean it?

Kinji: Yup! You have my word!

Chris: Konji!

Kinji: "Kinji".. -He was then snuggled and hugged by Chris as he turned to see Jin and saw that he was surrounded by the four girls- Oh no..

Maria: Jin..We should get back together!

Serena: Jin-kun, why won't you look at me?

Shirabe: Nii-san, let's go home~

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan, let's "play together" desu!

-The four would look at Jin erotically as Jin got scared as he would then run out of the medical bay as the girls chased him while Kinji sighed in exhaustion and placed a hand on Chris' head and rubbed her head-

Kinji: So much for that plan..

"In the end, I was unable to find any answer regarding his harem. I know for a fact that it isn't because Jin-san is good looking or kind, if it was because of that, all of the girls would have fallen for him a long time ago, even if he wasn't their type. I can only assume that the cause of his harem may be a side effect from one of his relics. But which one?" -Kinji thought to himself as he tried to solve the mystery of Jin's love life-

-THE END-


	25. OVA 2:- Physically

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Shiny Days - Asaka

Ending Song: Just A Way You Are - Asaka

OVA 2:- Physically

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the training arena of the base, the song "Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made" could be heard as Kanade was singing the song as she was fighting against Kinji in the arena. In the city based of the arena, Kanade jumped back to cover after defending herself from Kinji's bots-

"An illusion? A dream? Those gentle days

That seemed I was embraced by kind hands as I fell to sleep

Disappear without a trace, almost like a spell was broken.

With that, I knew that my normal everyday was a miracle.

Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving,

I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future.

I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back.

Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high!

We are one, don't be late to ride.

Time will not stop for you.

In order to live out now, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

Without stopping, sing out with us.

A voice that won't reach, "Hey, don't leave me alone"

My heart screams, but the words rip into pieces.

I softly gaze at the "present" I accept, and just accept it.

To give up? No... In order to overcome it.

Someone else will just do this anyway, right? I say, and avert my eyes.

I shouldn't delay any longer... If I wish for a different future.

What my hand grabbed was eternity... Or so I thought, but it was limited.

When I lost it, I realized it's worth... It's other name is hope.

We are one, I want to believe that,

Even if outside is unending rain.

In order to not forget the light, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

I am by your side. Sing out with us.

Only memories are the guidepost for the light. Don't lose your way. Stay strong, as you are.

Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving,

I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future.

I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back.

Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high!

We are one, don't be late to ride.

Time will not stop for you.

In order to live out now, we might have met.

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out.

Without stopping, sing out with us.

I am by your side. Sing out with us."

-From the seats of the views, Soran, Miku, Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa were watching the two training against each other-

Soran: Amou needs to work on her skills.

Tsubasa: Do you think she's not a capable fighter?

Soran: Yes, if she falls behind, she'll be weaker than all of us. She needs to exercise more and train her body and practice on her moves more.

Tsubasa: I'll let her know later.

Hibiki: I'm feeling hungry!

Chris: God! You're always hungry! Why can't you control your stomach?!

Hibiki: I can't help it!

Soran: Then let's go, we can just come back later or tomorrow, we have nothing to do anyway.

Hibiki: Yeah!

Miku: Where are you gonna go?

Soran: Have lunch somewhere in the city I guess.

Miku: Can I come?

Soran: Nobody said that you couldn't come along.

Miku: Yay~

-The three would then leave together as Chris watched them leave as she would shake her head lightly-

Tsubasa: What is it?

Chris: If you were to compare that shorty's case with Jin's, I'm sure they're both suffering.

Tsubasa: Huh? What do you mean?

Chris: It's nothing.

-Down in the arena, Kinji stood in the middle of the battlefield as the bots rushed in and attacked Kanade as the bots were singing in sync as they were singing the song "Flashback"-

"Coming in？

Coming out？

周り 見てみな？

ノイズ まみれで？

You can't see me but you hear me loud？

Don't that make you crazy now？

Don't that make you crazy now？

目を凝らせ この世界は？

It's all upside down？

Coming in？

Coming out？

周り 見てみな？

ノイズ まみれで？

You can't see me but you hear me loud？

Don't that make you crazy now？

Don't that make you crazy now？

目を凝らせ この世界は？

It's all upside down？

Don't stop 戻れない Flashback？

Look up 気づけば It's all past？

Too fast 引き裂かれそうさ Ah ah…

Don't stop 戻れない Flashback？

Look up 気づけば It's all past？

Too fast 引き裂かれそうさ Ah ah…"

Chris: Ah...There he goes again.

Tsubasa: Hmm? With what? This fight seems normal to me.

Chris: Senpai, you need to pay more close attention to how he's fighting.

Tsubasa: Huh? -She turned and watched Kinji as he had his arms crossed as he smirked at Kanade as large number of bots would then surround Kanade. Large numbers of giant colossal bots would rise up from the ground around the arena's training grounds as they towered the entire buildings around them and surrounded Kanade. From watching, Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight- I-I didn't know Akatsuki-kun had such power..

Chris: I guess you didn't pay attention when he was fighting Nakano Sanou. Hmph! -She said with a smirk tone as she smirked at Tsubasa cockily and crossed her arms as she looked at Kinji- Kinji ain't a pushover, no matter how experience Kanade is, she will never outsmart Kinji~

Tsubasa: You must really love him to compliment him that much.

Chris: T-That was not a compliment! S-Shut up!

Tsubasa: Heh.

-In the city. Maria, Serena and Jin were hanging out together in a mall together-

Maria: Are you sure it's all right for you to be out here with us?

Jin: Yeah of course! Why do you make it sound like it's illegal?

Maria: You know..What if Shirabe..

Jin: She won't. She's not who she was before. I vow to make sure that doesn't happen again.

Maria: But your health?

Jin: Going out is good for my health~

Maria: Really? Then what is Shirabe doing at home?

Jin: She's tutoring Kiri-chan.

Maria: Ah, I guess that makes sense.

Serena: "Kiri-chan"?

Jin: Oh! I started calling her that because she seemed to like it when I call her that.

Serena: Oh?

Jin: Hmm, what should we do? Oh? -As the three were walking, Jin stopped walking as he looked to the side and saw a stall that was selling sweets, which caught Jin's attention- Say, how about I treat you both to something?

Maria: Oh I'm fine! Thank you.

Serena: Chocolate Banana!

Maria: Serena!

Serena: Hey, let me have my fun!

Maria: -She'd sigh as she face palm as Serena pulled Jin and went to order the food- She's so rebellious.. -She'd then smile and walk up to the two and as she did, Jin would give Maria an ice cream cone which caught her by surprise as the ice cream would touch her nose as there were ice cream on her nose- Oh!

Jin: Ah! Sorry! My bad! -He apologised to Maria-

Maria: Ah it's all right! Haha! -She chuckled until Jin would place his finger on Maria's nose and clean the ice cream off of her nose and then place his finger in his mouth and licked the ice cream off of his fingers as Maria would then blush madly and look down as she held the cone with two of her hands- T-Thank you..

Jin: Not at all~

-Serena saw the two as she simply turned her attention to her chocolate banana and put her mouth at the tip and started licking the chocolate slowly from the sides as Jin saw what she was doing-

Serena: W-What?

Jin: Ah no! I-It's just that..That was kind of erotic..

Serena: E-Erotic...? -She'd blush and look away from Jin as she pouted slightly- Jin-kun you pervert..

Jin: Eh?!

Serena: L-Let's just go!

Jin: Right! Maria, let's go.

Maria: What? O-Oh yeah! -She followed the two as the mall was playing the song "Shiny Days" on its music player around the mall-

"窓を開けたら Ah Bright light

優しい 陽ざし いっぱいに浴びて

素敵な予感は そう Day by day

Bit by bit 胸に あふれていく

変わらない日々のトビラを開け

光の向こうまで

Right now はじまりの一歩

SHINY DAYS！！ あたらしい風

はずむようなステップ踏んでGo my way

Can you feel？ 透き通る空

胸騒ぎが連れていくBrand-new world

Listen to the melody

遠く口笛 響かせたら

飛び出そう 未来ヘ

ほら見上げたら Cloudless sky

So happy 空気 いっぱいに吸って

当たり前の小さなキセキを

One by one まっすぐ 噛みしめてる

少しの勇気がきっかけで

動き出す世界

All right どこへでも行ける

SHINY DAYS！！ どこまでも前へ

好きな歌口ずさんで Feel so good

Can you see？ きらめいたHeaven

向かい風が運んでいくBrand-new mind

Please save your memories

重ねていく 夢と共に

踏み出そう 未来ヘ

太陽のような笑顔で

Take it easy 肩のチカラ抜いて

毎日を過ごしていこう

今日も明日も そう It will be fine

Sing a song！！ 一緒に歌おう

晴れ渡る空の向こうまで

Can you see？ きらめいたHeaven

どこまでも風が誘うよ

SHINY DAYS！！ あたらしい風

はずむようなステップ踏んでGo my way

Can you feel？ 透き通る空

胸騒ぎが連れていくBrand-new world

Listen to the melody

遠く口笛 響かせたら

飛び出そう 未来ヘ"

-Back in Miku's apartment as Hibiki, Miku and Soran were together. Hibiki was taking a shower and Soran was helping Miku by cleaning up the rooms as Miku was hanging up the clothes to dry up-

Soran: Hey Miku, were you actually serious about me meeting your parents?

Miku: Yeah! Why? Are you scared?

Soran: Somewhat..

Miku: Eh? R-Really? You're afraid?

Soran: Not exactly afraid, just nervous..I've never been in a relationship nor do I know how to approach parents properly..

Miku: Are you not ready to meet them then? Should we meet them another time?

Soran: A-Any time is okay with me! A-As long as you're there with me then everything will be all right!

Miku: Aww Soran~ -She said with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly- Jeez you can be so cute sometimes~

Soran: Wha-?! A-Are you mocking me..?

Miku: Of course not~ I'm complimenting you~ -She said as she walked up to Soran and lightly pushed him down, causing him to fall onto the bean bag chair behind him as Miku got down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she chuckled and looked at him- I. Love. You.

Soran: M-Miku..! -He was blushing madly as he was unable to move as he was pinned by Miku. She'd then slowly move her face closer to Soran's as she had closed her eyes and Soran had closed his eyes as well, he'd then felt a heavy presence in the room as he opened his eyes and saw that Miku was then standing up in front of him- M-Miku..?

Miku:... -Her eyes became blank as her pupils glowed pink. She'd then head to one of her drawers and opened the cabinet and pulled out a large red dog collar with a leash-

Soran: Miku? What are you doing? -He would then stand up as he began to worry as his eyes then widened as he began to worry. She'd put on the collar around her neck and toss the leash to Soran as he grabbed the leash, Miku would then sat down on the floor and look up at him as she was blushing and was sweating slightly as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt a little, revealing her cleavage to him- Wha-!? M-Miku! C-Cover up!

Miku: Soran..

-Hibiki would then walk out of the bathroom in her home clothes-

Hibiki: Phew! That was great! Hey Soran, you should have joined me in there! Haha! Just kidding- Wha-? W-What are you two doing? -She paused at the sight of the two as she was in shock-

Soran: I-I...I don't know..

Hibiki: Where did you get that collar anyway?

Soran: She took it out from the drawer!

Hibiki: She had one?! I didn't even know! She must really be into those kinky stuff, huh?

Soran: This isn't the time for jokes, Hibiki!

Hibiki: Why not? Isn't it fun?

Soran: Not right now! Ah! -He then fell onto to the floor as Miku had pushed him down and pinned him on the floor as she was breathing heavily, was sweating slightly and was blushing madly- Miku! W-What are you doing?!

Miku: Soran...Why won't you look at me?

Soran: Eh?

Miku: You'd always pay close attention to Hibiki and the others but not me! Why? Am I not capable? Am I unreliable? You won't even touch me, let alone hold me or kiss me.. You'd always spar with Hibiki and not me! You'd hold her arms and hands but not mine! -She began to tear up as she pinned Soran-

Soran: Miku.. I..

Miku: Why?! Why, Soran?! Do you not love me?!

Soran: I do! I really do!

Miku: Then tell me why!

Soran: Because! The moment I want to physically bond with you is when I'm mentally prepared to be with you for the rest of my life..

Miku: W-What do you mean..?

Soran: I-I always thought that if you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, if you touch that person with ulterior motives, you'd end up doing "bad" things to them...And I was afraid that I would become someone like Jin.. -In the background, Hibiki was surprised to hear what Soran say as she kept quiet and listened, she then saw that Miku would smile and tear up as Miku's eyes returned back to normal-

Miku: Jeez...You're always so paranoid..

Soran: I-I'm sorry..

Miku: Nothing bad will happen if you just hold my hand, hug me, snuggle with me or even kiss me. In fact, I'll gladly let you do all of those things without you asking, I'd be very happy instead! -She said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Soran's neck as her face was close to his-

Soran: T-Then where should I start...?

Miku: The one place where I'd always dream of~ -She said as she smiled and then closed her eyes and moved her face closer to him as Soran blushed madly and hesitated for a second as he would then close his eyes and kissed Miku on the lips as well. After the kiss, Soran laid his had on the floor as he'd breath heavily from the stress as Miku chuckled softly as she blushed and licked her lips slightly-

Hibiki: I-I'm sorry to interrupt but Miku..?

Miku: Hmm?

Hibiki: Where did you get that dog collar anyway and why?

Miku: Ah well...I-I bought it for...Y-You know.. -She got nervous as she blushed and looked away from both Soran and Hibiki as she took the collar off of her neck- Y-You know how Soran can transform in a wolf..?

Hibiki: Yeah?

Miku: I thought..

Soran: You wanted to make me your pet..?

Miku: N-Not exactly a pet but more of a..."Familiar" at night..

Hibiki: Miku you pervert..

Miku: Oh shush!

Soran: I don't get it..

Hibiki: It's best if you don't get it..

Soran: But why did you put it on anyway?

Miku: I-I don't know...My body felt heavy for a moment and my mind went blank too, my body would then move and act on its own and I started saying things that I didn't want to say..

Soran: Y-You kept all of that as a secret from me..?

Hibiki: Oh! Busted!

Miku: I..I didn't want to make you angry or make you think that I was annoying and troublesome! I just...- -She then felt her hand being pulled as she looked at Soran and saw that he was smiling at her and was blushing as he had placed her hand on his cheek as he rubbed his cheek on her face slightly and smiled at her sweetly-

Soran: There's never a moment where I'd get angry at you, Miku. -From what Soran said, Miku's eyes widened as she blushed and put her other hand on his other side of his cheeks- But would you be mad if I said that I want to...K-Kiss you again..?

Miku: I'd be surprised instead and I'll gladly say "yes".

Soran: Then I will. -He said as the two would close their eyes as they'd pressed both of their lips together lightly as Hibiki watched-

"They're both so lucky. Miku's lucky to be with someone as great as him.. Maybe someday I'll find some guy that is just like him! Maybe.." -Hibiki thought to herself. Outside of the girls' apartment. The shadow of a large hand was seen as the center of the shadow had a large red light as the shadow would then disappear-

-THE END-


	26. OVA 3:- Deeply

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Shiny Days - Asaka

Ending Song: Just A Way You Are - Asaka

OVA 3:- Deeply

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-Outskirts of the city in the abandoned area of the city, the sound of explosions and Alca-Noise dying could be heard as a girl was singing a song through the explosions as flashes of green light shined from the explosions while, Chris and Kinji was watching the explosions from a distance as the two were in their Symphogear armour as the girl who was fighting was Kirika as she was singing the song "Dangerous Sunshine"-

"Even the blue devil comes from hell to laugh at you

It feels like a sickening blow of death, doesn't it?

Walking towards you is a dangerous girl

Wearing a pointed hat with her trademark x-clip

I guess death is here for you

"Why" do I want to protect her heart? (Death!)

Because I need her encouragement (Death!)

Raising the warmth of death

Is the melody of love we sing!

What can I do to allow the sun to protect the moon?

I need some shining brilliance! Like sunshine

For only the two of us

As our bond is burning hot

Our "love" combines and overflows Yes!

By supporting each other, we grow stronger

As I have common sense, I know how important a mission is

Death can make laughing really painful

Doing this or that is no problem

So might as well tell everyone to throw death at me

I sing with you to understand more about you (Death!)

La la la~? (Death!)

Standing on my tiptoes won't bring about death, as yes!

Within our hands is our true power

Doing our best to run from death today

These thoughts that go through my mind as we sing is

For us to fight together

I definitely won't look back

Otherwise I'll lose my dream

Smiling at full throttle, Yes!

I won't let go of your hand as we have a dream

Wow wow wow ×2

Death! ×4

Wow wow wow ×2

Death! ×4

Singing a melody is both the light and darkness

To see the miraculous song

Listen to the melody of love we sing!

What can I do to allow the sun to protect the moon?

I need some shining brilliance! Like sunshine

For only the two of us

As our bond is burning hot

Our "love" combines and overflows Yes!

By supporting each other, we grow stronger"

Chris: So what's the point of all of this?

Kinji: Hmm? I wanted Kirika-chan to practice her skills, she's getting rusty after all.

Chris: How would you know?

Kinji: I'm her big brother! Of course I know!

Chris: Yet I rarely see you pay any attention to her.

Kinji: Ouch! That hurts!

Chris: You don't say, you dumbass? You rarely pay any attention to her! That's why she's getting rusty and the one reason why she's so attached to Jin now too! To sum up, it's practically your fault.

Kinji: Y-You have a point but it's not like I could do anything!

Chris: The Hell does that mean?! She's your ONLY sister and you can't do anything about it?!

Kinji: Well! O-One thing for sure is that I had to take care of you!

Chris: Huh?! I can take care of myself just fine, you idiot!

Kinji: Yeah sure. After the whole Shirabe-chan horror incident..

Chris: T-That! Ahem! That is...That was nothing!

Kinji: Really? Till the point you cried and couldn't sleep for a whole night until I came?

Chris: Eh? Did that actually happen?

Kinji: Yeah, you didn't sleep for a whole night! And I had to stay up with you until you fell asleep!

Chris: -She'd then blush madly as she'd then punch Kinji's shoulder lightly- Y-You're still a jerk!

Kinji: And don't you remember who was the one who fed you, make you breakfast, lunch and dinner?

Chris: S-Shut up!

Kinji: And even.. -He'd then get close to Chris and whisper into her ear softly as Chris blushed madly as her entire face and her ears had turned red- Bathe you and changed you~

Chris: F-Fine! Fine! I get it already! God...Y-You're a real jerk!

Kinji: Yet you'd die without me~

Chris: Shut the Hell up or I'll shoot you!

Kinji: Then shoot me. I'll gladly take whatever you throw at me. -He said as he held Chris up close to him and held her waist and looked at her as she looked up at him with her eyes widened as she blushed madly-

Chris: J-Jackass..

-The couple would then turn their attention to Kirika and noticed that Kirika's balance was off as she was fighting against the Alca-Noise-

Kirika: T-This is getting tough desu..

Kinji: What the Hell is going on with Kirika-chan?

Chris: This isn't right. She's stronger than Shirabe and yet she's being pulled back by Alca-Noise. They're weaker than Shan's Spirits too.

Kinji: With our new armour, Alca-Noise can't hurt us anymore but Kirika-chan is loosing her stamina.

Chris: Could it be because of the number of Noise?

Kinji: I doubt it. Kirika-chan has the most stamina in comparison to Hibiki-chan and Soran. She's extremely energetic and quick on her feet but why is she pushed back by mere Alca-Noise?

Chris: I think we should help.

Kinji: No. Leave it to him.

Chris: Him? -Chris gasped as her eyes widened as Kirika's shadow began to move on its own and transform as the shadow split and transformed into a 25 meter length monster that had three heads and the body structure of a dog, the large beast had steel collars around its three necks and had armour on its head that reached down to its tail and had large and long spikes on its back, making it more monstrous than an actual canine- C-Could that be...

Kinji: Yup, like in the lore of mythology and all stories that we read and see in movies and books.

Chris: Cerberus..

-As Cerberus showed up, Kirika was in shock as she took a few steps and fell onto her rear-end as she was in fear at the sight of the giant beast. She then looked around as her eyes widened at the sight of undead animals around her and Cerberus as they were scaring the Noise away. The sight of ghoul-like dogs, cats, birds, rats and bats were seen as Kirika then noticed something odd as she had realised who and what was Cerberus-

Kirika: H-Haruka...

-The three headed beast roared powerfully and loudly as it took one step forward with it's right paw as the shadows on Cerberus' foot would then spread out to the Noise around as large sharp spikes of Shadows popped out of the ground and pierced through all of the Alca-Noise and killed them all in an instant, it was then a large number of giant Noise would appear around Cerberus and Kirika as the giants were much bigger than Cerberus. The beast would face all three heads up above and roared powerfully, causing the whole ground in the area to shake. From the roar, swarms of rats, lizards and birds would attack the giants and slowly kill them-

Chris: What kind of power is that?!

Kinji: Haruka's Infinity Drive. The beast of Hell's Gate, Cerberus. Haruka's gear has the power to turn any living organism into infected mutants, turning them into his slaves of death. He always had that power but he rarely used it because it was a risk to all life around the area.

Chris: But why is he using it now?!

Kinji: Who knows? Haruka's was always the quiet one after all.

Chris: But still! It doesn't make any sense!

Kinji: Nothing in this world makes sense.

Chris: Good point..

-The two would then pay close attention to Haruka and Kirika as Haruka had transformed back into his normal human form and was in his gear armour. Haruka would pull Kirika up to help her up as Kirika looked at Haruka with a shocking look on her face as she would then try to speak up to him but was too nervous to say anything as Haruka look at her and would then simply walk past her and ignore her-

Kirika: T-Thank you... -She said softly as she watched him walk away and got depressed after seeing him ignoring her-

Chris: Jeez, what's his problem?

Kinji: You know that he doesn't socialise a lot, so why ask?

Chris: Yeah but that was just damn rude of him!

Kinji: -He'd sigh and look at Kirika- He's rebellious after all..

Chris: Someone should teach that twerp a lesson or two!

Kinji: More importantly, we should head back and send Kirika-chan back home.

Chris: Yeah, good idea. It would suck if she head back to base with that look on her face.

Kinji: Yup. It would simply make Shirabe-chan anxious and paranoid and Maria-san won't be happy about it too.

Chris: Mmhmm.

-Within the passing hours after Chris and Kinji sent Kirika back home. Kirika was in her old apartment by herself as she sat down on the couch and looked at the pillow and grabbed it as she would then scream into the pillow-

Kirika: Ahhhh! This is so irritating desu! God! Why did he have to show up?! Why can't it be Jin-Nii-chan that show up?! Arggh! -She was tearing up as she'd then look into the room around her as she got even more depressed and angry- Onii-chan moved out too...Now I'm all alone desu... -She'd sigh as she hugged the pillow tightly in her arms and laid down on the couch- Shirabe and Maria has Jin-Nii-chan.. Chris-senpai has Onii-chan, Ayumu-san has Carol-san and Elfnein-chan, Soran-san has Hibiki-san and Miku-san desu.. Tsubasa-senpai also has Aozora-kun.. -She'd then hear the doorbell as someone was at her door, Kirika would get up and wipe her eyes and face as she would then head to the door to answer and as she opened it, she saw Shirabe- S-Shirabe? W-What are you doing here desu?

Shirabe: Ah, well..Kiri-chan? Can I come in and talk to you?

Kirika: Y-Yeah sure, come in desu.

Shirabe: Thank you. -The two would head into the apartment as they both sat on the couch together and looked at each other-

Kirika: So what is it that you want to talk about desu?

Shirabe: Um...I-It's about you..

Kirika: Me? What about me?

Shirabe: I was thinking and I was discussing with Nii-san about this and we were wondering if you'd like to move in with us.

Kirika: Eh? M-Me? Why?

Shirabe: Because you're all alone here. we're both worried that living by yourself at this age may be a bit too much for you, which is why we all have someone to stay with.

Kirika: B-But what about Jin-Nii-chan? Is he actually alright with me staying there desu?

Shirabe: He wanted you to not be alone, so he was thinking of a way to have you move in with someone but then everyone else's apartments were full so we both discussed the situation together and gave it a long thought and decided that you should live with us, together.

Kirika: R-Really? C-Can I?

Shirabe: Yeah! You can!

Kirika: I guess I should prepare my things then desu.

Shirabe: Oh, you don't have to worry. Nii-san said that you just have to bring your clothes. He'll clear everything else here for you and he said that you can use his room to sleep, he'll sleep on the couch.

Kirika: Eh?! N-No! No! No! I can't sleep on his bed desu! I-It's his home! Not mine desu..

Shirabe: He wants to you to feel comfortable and he wants you to relax, so he's giving you his bed, Kiri-chan. You should take it, Nii-san is doing whatever he can to help you.

Kirika: B-But why me?

Shirabe: I don't know what exactly is going on but he knows the situation that you and Haruka-kun had and he wants to help you.

Kirika: But..I-I did nothing to deserve all of this desu..

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! Don't say that! If someone is generous and kind enough to give you something without the intention of wanting something back in return, you should accept it as a gift. As a proof that they actually care for you.

Kirika: H-He actually cares for me?

Shirabe: He's worried about everyone and everything, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: What do you mean?

Shirabe: He watches over Serena-san and make sure she doesn't get into trouble when she's in school and when she does, he would apologies for her in school. Whenever Maria is having trouble with her chores at home, he'd offer help and help her with everything. When Tsubasa-senpai said that she needed spare parts for her bike, Nii-san would get them for her. He was helping everyone out in the base.

Kirika: Why?

Shirabe: Because he feels useless without his gear..

Kirika: Eh? R-Really? Why?

Shirabe: He had only one objective when he had his gear, to fight. He only wanted to fight to protect everyone he holds dear but now that he can't do that anymore, he feels completely useless so he helps everyone in the base, whether or not it is personal or a job.

Kirika: W-What about you desu?

Shirabe: What about me?

Kirika: How would you feel if I lived there with the both of you desu? K-Knowing that I-I...I l-lo..-Shirabe would then put her finger on Kirika's lips and shushed her quietly as Kirika looked at Shirabe with a confused look- Desu?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan. I know how you feel but I know that you won't do anything too selfish to get what you want because that's who you are!

Kirika: Shirabe..

Shirabe: Besides, Nii-san belongs to me still~

Kirika: Jeez..That's unfair desu!

Shirabe: That's your fault for being too slow, Kiri-chan~

Kirika: Hnngg! Not fair desu!

-Within the passing hours after Kinji's bots came to move the furniture in Kirika's apartment and helped her bring the luggage to Jin and Shirabe's apartment, Kirika and Shirabe would head back to the apartment together first as they met up with Jin as he was with Serena and Maria in the apartment together as Serena and Maria were playing Super Smash Brothers together as Jin was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen-

Shirabe: We're back, Nii-san.

Jin: Ah! Welcome back! Oh? Kiri-chan, so you decided to stay, huh?

Kirika: D-Desu! I-I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble desu! -She said as she bowed down to Jin as Jin got worried for a moment as he would then smile and pat Kirika's head softly as she would look up at him- J-Jin-Nii-chan?

Jin: I'll make sure that I'll take care of you and I won't do the same mistake that I did in the past.

Kirika: Desu?

Shirabe: Nii-san, why are they here?

Jin: Ah..Maria was complaining to me that Serena was bored at home so I invited the two over to play.

Shirabe: Ah I see. So they're staying here for dinner too?

Jin: Yeah, I asked them to join us. The more people the merrier~

Shirabe: Jeez...Nii-san..

Jin: W-What?

Shirabe: If you told me sooner, I would have helped you with the food.

Jin: Nah~ You should have fun with Kiri-chan and the others, I love to cook after all~

Shirabe: Then let me help you this time.

Jin: But I-

Shirabe: No buts!

Jin: R-Right, okay..

Kirika: C-Can I help too desu?

Shirabe: You can't cook now can you?

Kirika: N-No but I can learn desu!

Jin: Then I'll teach her-

Shirabe: I'll teach her, Nii-san, you do your own cooking.

Jin: Eh?! O-Okay then..

-Within the passing hours as the 5 had dinner together and played games together, it was already late at night as the girls were getting tired. Maria fell asleep on the couch with Serena sleeping under Maria's arms as Jin would put a blanket over the two girls and let them sleep, he'd then head to his room and opened the door to check on Kirika and saw that she had fallen asleep as she was hugging Jin's pillow and was wearing his shirt to sleep. Jin felt a little awkward but happy at the same time after looking at Kirika sleep, he'd then slowly close the door and turned around as he then saw Shirabe in her pajamas as she was holding onto her pillow with her one hand and pulled Jin's shirt lightly as she looked up at him-

Jin: What's wrong?

Shirabe: Where will you be sleeping?

Jin: Hmm, I'll grab a futon and sleep on the floor?

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened for a second as she would then shake her head and look up at him intently and speak out to him softly- N-No. Y-Y-You'll be sleeping with me.

Jin: E-Eh? Y-You know I can't do that right?

Shirabe: I-I'll let you.. -She said with deep intentions as she was blushing madly while holding onto her pillow and Jin's hand. Jin would then smile at Shirabe as he nodded slowly as Shirabe smiled happily and pulled him into her room. As the two were alone in the room with the door closed, the two would sit on the bed together as they both held hands together. Shirabe would then speak softly to Jin- N-Nii-san..? Can I ask you a question?

Jin: Yeah?

Shirabe: T-That last kiss we did a few days ago...

Jin: What about it?

Shirabe: W-Was that a French kiss?

Jin: Ah, no. It wasn't.

Shirabe: Then can you d-do me a favour?

Jin: Hmm?

Shirabe: T-T-Teach me how to French k-k-kiss... -She said nervously as she was blushing madly while looking up at Jin as the male would blush in surprise as he looked at Shirabe-

Jin: W-Why do you want to learn how to French kiss?

Shirabe: Well...I heard that you and Maria dated before and that she once said that you gave the best French kisses ever so I thought..

Jin: I-It's not exactly something that you can teach...It's actually very instinctive..

Shirabe: T-Then let me try..

Jin: Are you sure? Are you actually mentally prepared?

Shirabe: I...I'm always prepared to do things with you, Nii-san!

Jin: You make it sound different than it was originally meant to be said.. But fine, I'll go first but you're gonna have to start the kiss first, okay?

Shirabe: Eh? W-What do you mean by- ah! -She yelped softly as she covered her mouth with both of her hands as Jin pinned Shirabe down on the bed-

Jin: Now it's your turn..

-The two were looking at each other closely as they were blushing madly, the two felt each other's breathing and were looking into each other's eyes intently and romantically as Shirabe would instinctively pull her hands away from her mouth and wrapped her arms around Jin's neck and pulled his face close to hers as she would close her eyes and pressed her lips onto his as she began to toy with his tongue by using her own and as she did, she'd moan softly from each kiss as she would then speak to him as she was kissing him as she was also tearing up from the kiss-

"N-Nii-shann...I..Wuv...Yu..." -She said as she was kissing him deeply-

-THE END-


	27. OVA 4:- Demon Relic

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: eternal reality - fripside

Ending Song: Just A Way You Are - Asaka

OVA 4:- Demon Relic

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-The song "Gekishō Infinity" was heard in the training arena as Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa were fighting against both Miku, Shirabe and Soran in an open grass plain virtual world-

"Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream in our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity

My fist will come swinging to hurt anything in the RED ZONE like a large bell

With no clouds to hide the soldiers, my sword

Will come trampling on them from nowhere without any fear

So watch your back

I'm ready to fire my bow

Because we feel you

Once again

Don't come closer

I regret coming today

Because I didn't do what I should have done

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] This song means

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] These feelings mean

No matter how far away you are

"I swore to be courageous!" for you

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] In this wind

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] I'm prepared

How many times must I cry?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

How many times must I bleed?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

Until the day when I call to you with love

Do you think I can make it?

A resounding infinity

It's okay, even if I fall over a million times

When you eat dirt, there's many reasons to get back up

Use a million times your power to sing a song to the heavens

And only face

Forward

That was the "answer" I was taught

The true

Enemy is

Always yourself

But in your heart

Is a weapon

Reflect upon its

Meaning

And load it with an oversized amount of passion

Fire

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] For your life

Until you

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] Reach your limit

Resonate excellence

"We're gonna change the world!" from where we stand

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Hope is

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Light is

Use everything you got

[Hi/Tsu] With these arms

And then you can sleep

[Hi/Tsu] Definitely

I won't run away or give up

Hear the notes echo

A resounding infinity

Open

Your eyes

Say a prayer

But say it quietly

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream within our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity"

-Hibiki charged towards Soran with her fist up as she would land a hit on him but he grabbed her fist with his hand and lift her up with one hand and tossed her afar as he would then bend down as his tails raised up as their tips aimed and pointed at Hibiki which Soran would then fire beams of light at Hibiki, as the beams were about to hit Hibiki, a giant sword would land in front of Hibiki and protected her from the beams-

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san!

Tsubasa: Tachibana! Are you all right?!

Hibiki: I could be better but Soran has always been a lot more tougher than I am!

Tsubasa: The more you think that your opponent is stronger than you are, you will forever be weak!

Soran: Miku!

Miku: I'm on my way!

-Soran looked back to see Shirabe was fighting against Chris as Shirabe was struggling to dodge all of Chris' explosive attacks-

Chris: Haha! What's wrong with ya?! I thought you could do better than this, Shirabe! Or did you forget your training?

Shirabe: N-No! I had proper training with Nii-san and Kiri-chan! -She yelled as she got irritated and fired a large barrage of buzz saws at Chris from a distance as Chris dodged by jumping and flying around, Chris and Shirabe would then stop fighting as they turned their attention to the others as they heard a powerful and loud explosion as there was a bright purple light shining up into the sky- W-What's going on?

Chris: The Hell..? -She gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of Soran standing in front of Hibiki and Tsubasa as he had extremely long silver and black lined hair as his eyes glowed green and was much taller than he originally was- H-Hold the phone...He has tits now?!

Shirabe: Eh?! No way! -She then stared from a distance and saw that Soran had a chest like a girl and noticed that his gear was different than usual as it had a bright purple glow and he was holding onto a large steel fan as he was floated above the ground- D-Did he just transform?

Chris: Well this is new..

-Back up in the control room as Kinji, Jin, Kirika and Maria were watching-

Kinji: Hot damn~ That's a babe Soran right there, haha!

Jin: He transformed and combined, huh?

Kirika: W-What just happened desu?! He became a girl desu?! O-Or was he actually a girl to begin with desu?!

Maria: T-That doesn't make any sense, Jin, what's going on?

Jin: He merged his Blade of Kusanagi with Miku's Shénshòujìng.

Kirika: How is that possible desu?! I thought merging is impossible!

Jin: It is impossible through scientific means but not through biological and supernatural means.

Kirika: Desu?

Maria: W-What does that even mean?

Kinji: Biologically. Miku-chan is mentally and physically comfortable with Soran as she wouldn't mind doing whatever it takes to be physically close with him and they're both mentally close to each other too~ By what Jin-san meant through "Supernatural", he meant that the power of Shénshòujìng was converted into a small piece for the Blade of Kusanagi and their powers combined with each other~ But because Miku-chan is female, Soran took the form of a female when he merged his relic with her~

Maria: I don't quite understand..

Kinji: Well, to sum up. A Symphogear used by a female user has total dominance over another relic that is a male~

Kirika: Oh! So that's why he became a girl desu!

Maria: This is just so weird..

-Back in the training arena-

Miku: Soran!

-Soran looked back at Miku and smiled as she would then glare at Hibiki and Tsubasa as she began to sing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" in German as Soran's voice became feminine like a girl's and became sharp and strong as the song emitted powerful waves of energy-

Tsubasa: Tsk! I-I'm getting weaker..!

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san! -She gasped as she turned and saw that Soran had fired a bright beam of light at Hibiki as he had formed a large mirror in front of him and fired the beam at her-

"Im Licht, strahlt die neue Welt auf

Vergeht, in der Dunkelheit auch

Ein Lied, so nenne ich den Ort

Voll Fröhlichkeit er ist dort

Sterne, sie fallen an dem Tag

Wie du, änder' es wie ich's mag

Gib es zurück, es ist meins

Das Lied das hallt als wär es deins

Und deine Hand hält meine fest

Ich bin die, die sie loslässt

Du weißt ich trag diesen Wunsch in mir

dich zu beschützen, bleib hier!

Ich erinner mich zurück, fühl Nostalgie

Das was uns zusammen hält ist die Melodie

So ist es doch immer schon gewesen und

so bleibt es auch

Ich lass dich auf keinen Fall mehr geh'n

Egal wohin du willst, du bleibst jetzt hier steh'n

Ich lieb' dich einfach viel zu sehr

Siehst du's ? Ich lieb' dich noch viel mehr!

Und all diese verlor'n Erinngerung'n

Als wir zusammen war'n, sie bleiben nun stumm

Und deine Hand die meine nahm,

oh sie ist, noch stets so warm

Vergeben kann ich mir niemals mehr

Nein, niemals ich liebe dich doch viel zu sehr

Deswegen hör ich nicht mehr auf

Ich kämpfe, ja richtig, los lauf!"

-The beam would then hit both Hibiki and Tsubasa, thus knocking the two out of the arena as their gears vanished and deactivated as the two users were unconscious-

Kinji: All right, let's call it a day for them. The more Tsubasa-chan trains and gets hurt, Aozora will get pissed off at me~

Jin: His girlfriend is stressing her own body out because of you after all.

Kinji: Hey! They're the ones who wanted to train anyway!

Jin: Excuses.

Kinji: Hmph!

-As the group gathered up together, Shirabe ran up to Jin and quickly held his hand as she smiled happily and looked up at him as Maria saw the two-

Maria: You two have been awfully attached to each other since this morning, did something good happen?

Shirabe: Ah well...Uh... -Shirabe was blushing madly as she looked away from Maria and held onto Jin's arm and tugged close to him-

Maria: Hmm?

Jin: Well, you guys did sleep over last night, she just got overly excited with you three staying over.

Maria: Ah, is that it? Jeez, you're making such a big fuss over it, Shirabe~ -She said with an honest and innocent smile on her face as she looked at Shirabe-

-Shirabe nodded and looked down with a nervous look as she simply agreed to what Maria said. Shirabe would then turn her attention to Kirika and noticed that Kirika was staring at a large lock door that was next to them as Shirabe would then call out to Kirika as she began to worry for her-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Kiri-chan!

Kirika: H-Huh? D-Desu? What is it?

Shirabe: Jeez..What's wrong? You've been staring at the door for quite sometime now.

Kirika: A-Ah it's nothing desu! I was just spacing out desu!

Shirabe: Well all right..

Maria: What should we do for lunch?

Jin: Hmm.. Is Serena joining us?

Maria: She said she'll be hanging out with her classmates.

Jin: Kinji?

Kinji: Oh! I know a great sushi bar that isn't far from here! It's also Chris-chan's favourite place~

Chris: I ain't going.

Kinji: Eh?! Why not?! We finally get to spend some time together!

Chris: We're always together, EVERYDAY you dumbass!

Kinji: Oh yeah, good point but why won't you join us?

Chris: I need to look into that shorty and that brute idiot and see what's going on. I don't like how Miku's relic can be combined with Soran's own relic.

Kinji: You can try ask Carol-chan but I'm sure that there are a lot of things that even she doesn't know about.

Chris: Whatever, I'll just do some research here while you guys are out.

Kinji: Wanna go out for dinner tonight?

Chris: Hmph..! -She said as she turned and looked away from Kinji and continued walking away as Kinji turned to the others and smiled at them as he gave them a thumbs up-

Kinji: She said "Yes"!

Jin: Y-You could understand that?

Kinji: Hell yeah! Let's go! -He said as he walked with the others and looked back and noticed that Kirika was staring at the door- Kirika-chan! Aren't you coming with us?

Kirika: Ah, I'll pass desu. I'm feeling a little tired desu.

Kinji: I see...Well all right, get some rest okay?

Kirika: Desu desu.

-As the group left, Kirika stared at the door once more and slowly placed her hand on the door as the door would then open up on its own, which scared Kirika for a moment as Kirika then heard voices coming from within the dark room. Kirika got worried once she heard the voices as she began to sweat-

"Come in."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Nobody is going to hurt you, Akatsuki Kirika."

-Kirika backed away slowly and was about to turn back and walk away but she stopped walking as she heard a familiar voice behind her back-

"Kiri-chan? Aren't you gonna come in?"

Kirika:...Desu...? -She slowly turned her back and saw Jin looking at her with an honest smile on his face- J-Jin-Nii-chan..?

Jin: Come in, there's something I'd like to show you. -He said as he walked into the dark room as Kirika would then run to the door and stand in front of the door as she hesitated and was too afraid to enter- It's okay, Kiri-chan. I'm here to protect you. -Said Jin as Kirika nodded slowly and walked inside as the door would then close on Kirika from her back-

-Outside of the base, back with Kinji and the others-

Kinji: So you're telling me that Diablos has a mind of its own?

Jin: Yeah, I thought you knew?

Kinji: No I didn't! In fact, nobody in the base knew that Diablos had a mind of its own! Oh god..

Shirabe: How does it speak to you, Nii-san?

Jin: It doesn't really do anything but keep me company and help me relax in a fight.

Maria: Help you relax?

Jin: You know how fighting can be pretty exhausting and tiring? Diablos helps relinquish that by using its powers to make me have more endurance in fighting.

Maria: That explains why you can fight the longest when you had Diablos.

Jin: However, Diablos is like the devil itself. It can lie and trick anyone in sight for its own gain but it doesn't lie.

Kinji: But you just said that it can lie and trick people.

Jin: It's more of an honest lie than an actual one.

Kinji: Huh?

Jin: If Diablos says that he's not going to hurt you then he won't hurt you unless you hurt him instead. He won't trick you if you can trick him back. If you can bypass his tricks, then you have pretty much total control of him.

Kinji: So he's like Pennywise or something? That damn clown freak?

Jin: In a sense, yeah.

Maria: How did you manage to tame Diablos until now anyway?

Jin: Being honest with him works. He can't lie to you if you're always straight to the point with him and he can't trick you if you're gonna state the obvious of what's bad and good. He's like an Imp. Immature, naive, energetic, mischievous, reckless, obnoxious but most importantly, powerful. If you were to compare Diablos with Heavenrend's history. Diablos has much more foretold history and story in him than you would think.

Maria: Really? How so?

Jin: I asked a lot of questions about him but he doesn't say much about it's own past, like as if he doesn't like talking about it because it's traumatising.

Kinji: But what was his few pasts anyway?

Jin: Before Diablos became a relic of a Symphogear and before he became a weapon, he had two apostles by his side from the Underworld.

Shirabe: Two apostles?

Jin: Yup, they were known as the "Gatekeepers".

Kinji: Gatekeepers? Are those Gatekeepers relics now or are they still demons?

Jin: Relics. It's pretty obvious who they are too.

Maria: Igalima...

Kinji: And Shul Shagana?!

Shirabe: Eh? Shul Shagana?

Jin: That's not all. Airgetlám was also affiliated with Diablos apparently.

Maria: Eh? They were?

Jin: From what Diablos had told me, he said that Airgetlám was former angel guardian that once aided Diablos in the underworld war where Demons and Spirits were fighting against each other.

Maria: Was Airgetlám male or female?

Jin: He didn't say. I guess the sword was female? Though there's still a lot that I don't know about Diablos.

Kinji: -As he listened to Jin's story, he was in deep thought- "Could this be the cause to why Shirabe-chan has been continuously falling in love with Jin-san? Even after coming back from death and from losing all of her memories with him? Could it be because that their Symphogears had a strong bond before they became relics? But Maria-san's relics makes no sense if combined with Diablos' story, but Maria-san's love for Jin-san could just be natural and this would explain why Kirika-chan has fallen for him too, but why now...? Why did it take so long for Kirika-chan to fall for him? Not to mention, Serena-chan, was her love for Jin-san natural or was it because of her relic like Maria-san's? Either way, I must look into this myself and find the answer through Diablos himself." -Kinji thought- By the way, Jin-san, can you do me a favour?

Jin: Hmm? What is it?

Kinji: Try and flirt with Maria-san.

Maria: Wha-?! Kinji!

Jin: Eh? F-Flirt with her? I-I don't think I should.

Shirabe: Oh! I'd like to see Maria's reaction!

Jin: Shirabe?!

Kinji: I wanna see her reaction too! Just this once! Please!

Maria: Don't be ridiculous! Besides! I don't think Jin's flirting will work on me now, considering that I know how it works- ah! -She was then pushed back into a wall as Jin was sitting next to Maria as he would then push her to the wall and pin her on the wall as Maria blushed madly and stared into Jin's eyes- J-Jin..! S-Stop it, we're in public..

Jin: So? Let them stare all they want~ I know you like it too~ -He said in a low toned voice to Maria as he had lifted her chin up and whispered to Maria as he would then blow into her ear softly as Maria's whole face became red as she gripped onto Jin's hand and slowly lose her strength- Maria~

Maria: J-Jin...I-It's embarrassing..-She said as she looked away from Jin as she leaned on the wall helplessly and weakly as she was sweating and her heart was beating rapidly as there were people watching the two flirting in public, girls were squealing in the background at the sight of the two and there were guys cringing in jealousy from the sight-

Kinji: "So Maria-san is masochistic, huh? Didn't quite see that coming but it's somewhat...Pleasing to look at...As a man! But! Could that be a cause by Airgetlám? If it is then that explains everything then." -He thought to himself as he took a sip on his green tea and looked at Shirabe and noticed that she was looking at Jin and Maria with amazement- S-Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: Yes!

Kinji: Why are you so amazed by them?

Shirabe: I-It's adult romance!

Kinji: But he's your boyfriend..Doesn't it anger you that he's flirting with another girl?

Shirabe:...I do feel somewhat uncomfortable a little but I was extremely curious to see how would Nii-san dominate a girl.

Kinji: Ah, good point. Jin-san can be quite dominant over girls after all. I'm just surprised it worked so well for Maria-san...?! Maria-san! Calm down! -He yelled as Jin moved back slightly as Maria began to drool a little as she crawled over to Jin for a moment as her eyes widened after the came to her senses as she blushed madly out of embarrassment and sat down normally and took a sip on her drink and pretended nothing happened- Jin-san...Never again..

Jin: You asked me to do it in the first place..

Kinji: I apologise but that was an experiment! Oh! What if you do it with Shirabe-chan?!

Jin: No! Never! Not in public!

Kinji: Oh? So you would flirt with Maria-san in public but not Shirabe-chan? Some boyfriend you are~

Jin: Wha-? T-That's not what I- -He then turned to Shirabe and noticed that she was staring at him intently- S-Shirabe...-San..?

Shirabe: Hmph! -She turned away from him as she drank her soda and looked outside the window as she got jealous from hearing Kinji's true statement-

Jin: This isn't fair at all..

-Kinji would then peek over to Shirabe and Maria and looked at the two as he thought to himself- "Though I wonder what would Serena-chan's reaction will be if Jin-san were to do the same thing he did to Maria-san? Serena-chan is quite unpredictable after all...Actually...Very unpredictable." -Kinji sighed as he was confused of his thoughts. Back in the dark room in the base. Kirika was in an open aired area as the clouds were dark as the sun shined behind the dark clouds. Kirika was standing on a large black steel ring that had red glowing wires around the area and in front of her was a giant armoured dragon-

Kirika: W-Who are you..?

Diablos: My my, it saddens me that you have forgotten about me, my dear apostle, Igalima.

Kirika: How did you know the name of my relic?! -She yelled as she would then grab the crest on her chest-

Diablos: Because Igalima belongs to me. The Emerald guardian of the gate! You are just its wielder, not its master!

Kirika: Who are you and what do you want desu?!

Diablos: Oh? I thought you know who I am, I mean, you should have seen this form quite a few times in the past.

Kirika: I don't remember seeing such a monster when I was fighting!

Diablos: Ah, perhaps you were too busy fighting alongside with your boyfriend, oh wait, haha! Apologies, "Ex" I mean.

Kirika: You..

Diablos: I am Diablos! Evolutionary God of Darkness and Shadow! Creator of "Guren, Lord of Eternal Darkness"!

Kirika: Diablos? Jin-Nii-chan's relic?! You can speak desu?! How?! Why?! You're just a relic desu!

Diablos: How rude, I'll have you know that I have read over six trillion, 9 hundred thousand and twenty eight books during my time in the Underworld. I am no relic! I am a God! A powerful one in fact! Hahaha! I must thank the user of Heracles for reforging this relic-form into a complete form for me, without the combination of the other relics to complete me, I would not be able to help Jin in his battles.

Kirika: You're a demon, why would you help a mortal desu?

Diablos: Why would I help a mortal? Hmm~ Good question, girl. Very good question. I help mortals because they are the only things on this planet that can understand us Demons and Angels. If they believe in us, that is.

Kirika: Why did you bring me here? What is it that you want desu?!

-Diablos would then pin Kirika down to the ground with its one giant hand and stared at Kirika closely as it opened its mouth as the sight of flames could be seen within its throat-

Diablos: I came for your help, user of Igalima.

Kirika: M-My help? Why would you need my help?

Diablos: Because the only one I can reach is you. The two users of Airgetlám cannot understand my dark ancient languages as the girls only see light and not darkness and their love for my Master is not as strong as yours.

Kirika: M-My love for J-Jin-Nii-chan..?

Diablos: Indeed. The greater the love, the greater the bond. There were times where I tried contacting Shul Shagana and her user but the girl was too preoccupied to be with Jin, so she got too distracted to hear my calls. Although both you and her love for my master are on the same level.

Kirika: W-What do you mean desu?

Diablos: That my dear, is a question that you must answer yourself~ Ahem! Now back to where we were! -He said as he pulled his hand away from Kirika and walked around Kirika as he looked at her as he was walking a circle around Kirika- Have you heard of the Black Overlords?

Kirika: N-Never heard of them desu..

Diablos: Well then, you'll meet them soon enough once you return, girl.

Kirika: Huh? What do you mean?

Diablos: There's a possibility that there will be 9 enemies will appear before you and your friends and try to kill every last one of you.

Kirika: What?! W-When?! Where?! Who?! And how do you know about that desu!?

Diablos: Because I created their dark personalities.

Kirika: Who are they desu?! We'll just kill them the same way we killed Shan and beated the Supreme Commanders and everyone else desu!

Diablos: They are no ordinary enemies. All off them fought against the Supreme Commanders when the powerful saviours of the world were much stronger and younger at the time. The reason why you and your friends won against the Supreme Commanders was because the Supreme Commanders grew weak from being alive in this world for too long, that was their downfall. You will be fighting my very creations that were originally meant to protect the underworld but escaped the underworld and wrecked havoc in the mortal world.

Kirika: Who are they! Tell me desu!

Diablos: Now now, be patient young one. I'll tell you one at a time. The first two are Demon twins known as Kaoru and Gakeru, they're young, unpredictable and extremely obnoxious but do not underestimate them, the of them are just as powerful as six of you girls combined.

Kirika: T-They're more powerful than six of us girls?

Diablos: The twins have dark magical powers that can use your shadows to protect them from magical attacks and when your shadows are damaged from the impact, you too will feel the exact same impact and pain.

Kirika: I-I see..Move on!

Diablos: Next is an all powerful brute known as Yamato-No-Zubata. He is an enlarge man with a body shape of a gorilla but with much more strength than your friend: Tachibana and Tatebayashi.

Kirika: Soran-san and Hibiki-san?! Stronger than those two?! Combined desu?!

Diablos: Yes, combined. Zubata may be all brute with no brain but he is quite indestructible. Now, moving on to the next demon. Yamata-no-Orochi. The either headed dragon.

Kirika: Eight headed dragon?!

Diablos: That powerful Demon lord once ruled over Japan until he was sealed by Amaterasu and Susanoo. But a few thousands years in the past before you were born, Orochi broke free from his seal and returned to the mortal and destroyed nearly half of the world with his power until the Supreme Commanders came and stop him. The beast is filled with magical power, you must be cautious when fighting the monster.

Kirika: I-I see...What are the others desu?

Diablos: Nahum Greywell. He is the man that is filled with insanity. He kills for pleasure like Jack The Ripper and from each death, he becomes faster and stronger, although he's not smart but because of his agility, he can move faster than the speed of light and can even break the fourth wall of time itself. He also leads a powerful army of Aliens known as the Seraphim. They were once defeated by the Supreme Commanders and the remainder of the Seraphim were sealed with the Spirits.

Kirika: W-Wait, the Spirits? I thought they were defeated desu? The only Spirits now are good ones desu!

Diablos: I have not finished talking, girl. The Spirits has two factions. One owned by Shan Vile, Merkava and the other owned by another Spiritual god named Yuzuru. The Seraphim were sealed with Yuzuru's Spirits as Yuzuru's army of Spirits are much more deadlier than Shan's pathetic ghosts of war.

Kirika: Eh? Why is that desu?

Diablos: Yuzuru's Spirit army has the ability to spread its powers to one another, even in the mortal world. If you were to get killed by a Spirit, you'll instantly transform in a Spirit and start attacking anyone that isn't the same as you, it'll spread like a plague.

Kirika: D-Desu...What else?

Diablos: Alexander Steel. As his name states, he is a man of Steel. He is no Superman like you mortals see from your movies or comic books but he has the power to turn anything he touches into steel and the steel around him will become alive.

Kirika:...He should be easy to deal with desu~

Diablos: The last one isn't.

Kirika: Desu?

Diablos: Gurren, Eternal Lord of Darkness. After I became a relic, I gave some of my power to a part of my right hand as I had my right hand cut off as a sacrifice for the Dark Gods. The hand became infected with the souls of Ghouls and demons as it transformed into a large monstrous steel palm with a mind of its own and named itself "Gurren". It got the name "Eternal Lord of Darkness" from being able to turn everyone in the entire planet blind for a total of 10 years until the Supreme Commanders managed to break free off of his spells and defeated him, Gurren was then sealed with Yuzuru as well.

Kirika: I-I see..Wait! There's only 8! You said there were 9 enemies desu!

Diablos: I have said all nine. Gurren, Yuzuru, Alexander, Nahum, Gakeru, Kaoru, Zubata, Orochi and Shan.

Kirika: Shan Vile Merkava?! Is he still alive?!

Diablos: He is God of the unliving, It was never easy to kill a God from the first place. Especially Shan. Without the Supreme Commanders' powers to help you and your friends, I fear that the Black Overlords will kill you all at ease.

Kirika: W-Why are you helping us desu?

Diablos: As I Demon, I too feel happiness at the sight of pain, anger, fear and many other negative emotions but Jin was the only person who had watched over me for so long as a Relic and took proper care of me. I cannot thank any other Mortal as much as I can thank him. Although my powers are great, they are far too risky for Jin, please help him.

Kirika: There's another reason isn't there? Am I right desu?

Diablos: Oh, you got me, haha! That girl, Shirabe was it? Shes a really good girl, she's been taking care of my Jin for a very long time and I owe her my life for taking care of him. I am in her debt and with that, I tell you this, please save your friends before it is too late, user of Igalima, Akatsuki Kirika.

-In a blink of an eye, Kirika opened her eyes to see that she was outside of the dark room as she was standing in front of the large door, she would then blink a few times and put her hand on the door as it won't budge or open. She'd then sigh softly and rub her eyes as she would walk down the hallway slowly as she was getting tired. Inside the dark room, the crest of Diablos glowed bright blue and red for a brief second as the crest would then crack slightly-

-THE END-


	28. OVA 5:- Dark Vision

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: eternal reality - fripside

Ending Song: Just A Way You Are - Asaka

OVA 5:- Dark Vision

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the school of Lydian. Shirabe and Kirika were walking together down the hallway as they were about to head to their next class together as the two were talking with each other. It was then the two were then stopped by a few girls who were their seniors, the girls chatted with Shirabe and Kirika as they forcefully brought the two young girls to the girls' bathroom as one of the older girls took out two clothes from her bag as the clothes were tiger-stripped fur bikini with short drill horns-

Girl 1: Try these~ They'll look cute on you two!

Shirabe: N-No..We won't wear them.

Girl 1: Why not? They're cute! You'll look really good on them too~

Kirika: She said no! And that's final desu! We're leaving Shirabe.

Shirabe: Right, Kiri-chan. -Kirika held Shirabe's hand as the two would walk past the three girls but as they walked past the girls, one of the girls grabbed Shirabe by the shoulder and pulled her strongly, causing Shirabe to fall back onto the floor- Ah!

Kirika: Shirabe!

Girl 2: Wear it. Now.

Kirika: Or what?!

Girl 3: We'll spread nasty rumours of you two in the school and strip you both to be completely naked~

Kirika: What?!

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan...

Kirika: Tch! Fine! -She would rudely grab the clothes from the girl's hand and went into one of the stalls with Shirabe and began to change together. Moments later the two had changed and walked out of the stall, the two were wearing "Oni" outfits as they were showing a lot of skin, one of the girls took a picture of the two as another took out a bag of soy beans and opened the bag- W-Wait, what are you gonna do desu?

Girl 2: You didn't know? We're gonna throw them. What else?

Kirika: Why desu?!

Girl 1: It's fun~

Kirika- Wha-?! Wait- Ah! -The girls would then start bullying the two by throwing the hard soy beans at them as the two got down onto their knees as they took multiple hits on their arms, legs, face and head by the hard soy beans. Shirabe was tearing up from the pain and fear as she hid behind Kirika as Kirika took most of the hit as she tried to protect Shirabe from most of the shots as Kirika was also slowly tearing up from the pain as she was getting bruised by the beans. The sound of running steps could be heard outside of the washroom as a girl ran into the washroom and punched one of the girls' in the face, Kirika's eyes widened at the sight of the girl as it was Chris as she angrily ran up to the three and started punching and beating them up-

Chris: The Hell is wrong with you three?! Bullying younger girls!

Girl 1: W-Who the Hell are you?!

Chris: I'm me, you retard!

Girl 2: You bitch..

Chris: If I'm a bitch then that makes you a slut!

Girl 3: We'll fuck you up!

Chris: I fucked you up first!

Girl 3: Huh?! The Hell does that even mean?!

Chris: It means exactly what I just said!

Girl 3: W-What? Ah! -Chris would then slap the girl strongly, causing her to fall to the floor dramatically as Chris glared at the three girls, frightening them with her cold murderous look on her face-

Chris: I'm sure one of you have taken a picture. Give me your phones. -The girls would hand Chris their phones as Chris would then break all of their phones in half as she simply bent them like sticks and threw the phone to the girls- Now leave and speak to no one about this or I'll personally go to your homes and beat you up in front of your parents. -The girls nodded in fear as they would then run out of the washroom quickly as Chris turned back to the two as she got down to them and hugged the two tightly in her arms- I'll have Kinji's bots escort you back to the apartment.

Kirika: W-What about class desu..?

Chris: I'll explain everything to the old man in the base to write in a letter for you two.

Kirika: Thank you, Chris-senpai.

Chris: Heh, don't mention it. -She said with a warm heartfelt smile on her face as she poke Kirika's forehead lightly-

-An hour later as Kirika and Shirabe went back home together in a car that was sent by Kinji's bots, the two returned back home and once the two arrived to the apartment's door, the two were worried to open the door as they didn't want to see Jin get angry at them for leaving school early, Kirika gulped as she slowly pushed the door and opened it as she spoke softly-

Kirika: W-We're home desu... -The sound of Jin running could be heard as the two then saw Jin running towards them from the apartment's hallway- DEAATTTH!

Shirabe: N-Nii-san! -Shirabe yelled out his name as called out to him and dropped her bag as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly as Jin hugged Shirabe back as he got down to her height and was on his knees as he hugged her tightly. Kirika saw the two hug each other as she would then grab Shirabe's bag and close the door behind her as she entered the apartment and walked up to the two- Nii-san...Nii-san...

Jin: There there.. Everything is all right. -He said to calm Shirabe down as he was rubbing her back slowly-

Kirika: I-I'm sorry, Jin-Nii-chan... I couldn't properly protect Shirabe desu..

Jin: -He'd then pull Kirika downwards to him as he would hug Kirika and Shirabe in his arms tightly- Kiri-chan, don't apologise, because it isn't your fault, okay?

Kirika: But I...

Jin: Ah! No buts! Now, let me take care of your bruises, okay?

Kirika: Desu..

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: Y-Yes..

Jin: Actually...I'm not sure how I should check...

Kirika: O-One by one desu! You can check Shirabe first desu, I'll go get changed first desu!

Jin: Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?

Kirika: It's okay desu~ I'm tougher than I look desu!

Jin: Well yeah but don't stress yourself out, okay?

Kirika: No problem desu~

-Kirika would then head into Jin's room to change as Shirabe and Jin would sit on the couch together. Shirabe would lift her shirt and showed him her back as she was blushing out of embarrassment as Jin was blushing nervously as well as he would then take out his First Aid Kit and start tending to Shirabe's bruises on her back, legs, arms and face-

Jin: Um...Shirabe?

Shirabe: Y-Yes...?

Jin: I heard from Chris that you had bruises around your chest...So..

Shirabe: N-No! Nii-san! Y-You pervert..

Jin: S-Shirabe..Y-You can't get any better if you don't show me those bruises...

Shirabe: Is that your fetish?

Jin: Huh?

Shirabe: D-Do you like to see bruises and scratch marks on girls? I-Is that what you like, Nii-san?

Jin: N-No! No! Heck no! In fact, I hate it!

Shirabe: Oh...But I still won't show my front to you..

Jin: P-Please...?

Shirabe:...-She'd slowly turn back to look at Jin as she was a little tempted to show her front to him, she'd then slowly turn to face up as she held her shirt down tightly and was blushing madly as she looked up at Jin- T-Then promise me, Nii-san!

Jin: Hmm? What is it?

Shirabe: Promise me that you'll be my first of everything! -She said loudly to him as she blushed madly. Jin would then put his hands on Shirabe's cheeks as he moved his face close to hers and passionately kissed her on the lips lightly as he would then rub his nose on hers as he smiled and blushed-

Jin: I would have made sure to always be your first of everything ever since we got together~

Shirabe: N-Nii-san you're...So unfair.. -She said softly as she blushed madly out of embarrassment as she smiled softly and looked away as she slow lifted up her shirt as she revealed her frontal body, thus exposing her bra as there was multiple bruises around her stomach and above her chest as Jin would apply some medicine on the bruised areas and after he was done, he'd lightly lift up Shirabe's hand and kissed hand and as he did, Shirabe blushed madly as smoke came out of her head as her whole face turned completely red as she got extremely embarrassed- N-Nii-san?!

Jin: Your hands are so small, soft and fragile. Please, do take proper care of yourself. -He said as he placed her hand on his cheek as he looked at Shirabe and she nodded and looked up at him with a passionate smile on her face as Shirabe would then get up and head to her room to change as Kirika stuck her head out of the side of the door and looked at Jin- Kiri-chan, are you ready yet?

Kirika: Desu! -She said as she quickly stepped out of the room as she was in her normal home clothes as she would then sit beside Jin and let him tend to her bruises from her face to her shoulder, arms, back, stomach and chest-

Jin: Are you not embarrassed by this?

Kirika: A-A little desu but I'm used to it.

Jin: You're used to it? What do you mean?

Kirika: Ah...Well...You're not the only man who has seen this body desu..

Jin: -He stopped moving for a second after he applied a bit of medicine on Kirika's arm as he would then look at Kirika- I won't ask what happened between the two of you but if you're uncomfortable with me being here because I remind you of him, I can leave you alone for awhile if you want-

Kirika: Don't say that! Don't say that ever again...Please desu..

Jin: Eh?

Kirika: It hurts me to hear you say that you'd leave me alone..

Jin: But...Do you still have feelings for Haruka?

Kirika: I don't anymore desu...He's a jerk after all! He broke up with me because our love was one-sided apparently!

Jin: Kiri-chan..

Kirika: I expected this desu, I actually knew that my very first relationship with him would never last forever desu! It'll end at some point, I knew that and I still cried desu.. And I still got heartbroken in the end still.. -She would slowly put her head on Jin's chest as she began to tear up. Jin would slowly lift up Kirika's head to see her sad look as he would then rub Kirika's tears away and placed his forehead on hers as the young blonde girl would blush lightly- Jin-Nii-chan...?

Jin: Kiri-chan, despite Haruka's behaviour and way of breaking up with you, he actually cares for you, he's just bad at expressing his feelings because he's so anti-social.

Kirika: I-I know...I know he's actually a nice person desu..

Jin: Good girl~ Now tell me, do you feel better after letting out your thoughts?

Kirika: Much better desu! Thank you, Nii-chan~

Jin: Heh~ Now, moving on. -He would slowly and lightly lift Kirika's legs and put her legs on top of his lap as he would then start to apply the medicine on the bruises on Kirika's thighs and as he did, he had one hand on Kirika's thigh, which caught Kirika off guard as she blushed madly and began to sweat a little as she watched him apply the medicine- You exercise a lot, now don't you?

Kirika: Eh? Huh? Y-Yeah! Desu! I do desu!

Jin: That explains your tough thighs, good for running too.

Kirika: I-I-I-Is that so? I-I didn't know desu...~ -She said nervously as her breathing was getting heavier and hotter as she felt his hand rubbing her thighs as he was applying the medicine on her- J-Jin-Nii-chan...P-Please hurry up desu...

Jin: Oh! I'm sorry, this must be stinging you! -He got worried as he began to apply the medicine more quicker and after he was done, Kirika would quickly crawl over to Jin as she would then pin him on the couch as she stared at him closely as Jin blushed madly and stared at her- K-Kiri-chan?!

Kirika: Ha...J-Jin-Nii-chan...I don't know how you do that but...I love it desu..

Jin: T-The medicine? I-It's just regular healing cream...

Kirika: No...You.. Ah...Nii-chan! -She erotically whispered his name to his ear softly, which turned Jin on a little as he blushed madly as Kirika sat on him-

Jin: W-We should stop, Kiri-chan..

Kirika: Why?

Jin: I don't want Shirabe to see this..

Kirika:...It's always Shirabe! What about me desu?! Do you not love me?!

Jin: Huh?! W-What are you talking about?!

Kirika: Don't you love me too, Jin-Nii-chan?!

Jin: I..

Kirika: You love Shirabe, Maria and Serena-san more than me!

Jin: S-Serena?!

Kirika: Ah...As expected...Nobody would love a girl like me desu... -She spoke to herself depressingly as she gave off a depressing tone that made her sound like she was drunk as Jin wold then slowly and lightly push her off of him as he would then hold Kirika's hands- What do you want now, desu?

Jin: Your attention. -Kirika would then look up at Jin- I don't want to screw up my relationship with Shirabe again. I'm not gonna let it happen, Kiri-chan, but I can't say that I love you because I don't want you to think of it as the way you would think but I do love you, Kiri-chan, just not in the same way you do for me..

Kirika: "I do love you, Kiri-chan" -The sound of Jin repeating the sentence in Kirika's head was heard as Kirika blankly stared at Jin as she smiled happily and blushed happily as she nodded- Ehehehe~ Okay desu~ I understand desu~

Jin: R-Right..

Kirika: I'm gonna go rest for awhile desu~ Hehe~

Jin: S-Sure, of course. -Kirika would then get up as she would then quickly head into her room and close the door as she would then lock it as she leaned on the door and looked up at the ceiling as she was still blushing madly as she would then put her hands on her thighs as she sighed softly-

Kirika: I-I don't know why is he so...Appealing desu..

-Once Kirika went into her room, Jin would get up from the couch with the first aid kit in his hand as he would then put it on top one of the shelves in the kitchen and as he did, he felt an immense shocking pain flowing through his entire body as he was unable to move. Jin began to panic as he would slowly blink and as he blinked and opened his eyes, he the sight of a metallic armoured demon in front of his very eyes as he then noticed that it was Diablos' true form. The sight of Diablos would then disappear as he then saw Shan standing right in front of him for a brief second as Shan would then disappear after a split second, flash of light would then blind Jin for a second as he then saw a vision of himself in the armour of Diablos as he was in his Symphogear armour. Jin gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of him strangling and chocking Shirabe to death. The vision would then vanish as he felt a bump behind his back as Jin turned around and saw Shirabe hugging him from the back as Jin was breathing heavily but quietly as he was sweating out of fear-

Jin: Shirabe? Is something wrong?

Shirabe: I...Just wanted to hug you...That's all..

Jin: Shirabe...-He would then get down to her and held her close to him-

Shirabe: Nii-san..?

Jin: Shirabe, is there anything you want? Anything at all?

Shirabe: K-Ki..Kis..- -Before she could finish her sentence, Jin would lightly grab Shirabe's face and passionately kissed her on the lips as Shirabe was surprised by what he did but she would then slowly close her eyes and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly from his kissing- N-Nii-san...Ha...Ha...Ah...Mm...Ng..-The two would pull away after a brief moment of kissing as Shirabe looked up at him and smiled sweetly as she was blushing- I love you, Nii-san~

Jin: I love you too, Shirabe~

-Outskirts of Tokyo, in the main base of the former Supreme Commanders. Shan was looking out of the balcony of the base as he was watching his army march through the battlefield-

Shan: Diablos...Satoru Jin...Tsukuyomi Shirabe. Inheritors of Darkness and Time. I will kill you all..

-THE END-


	29. OVA 6:- Reported Devil

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: GO CRY GO - OxT

Ending Song: sh0ut - SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]

OVA 6:- Reported Devil

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-The sound of the door slamming open could be heard as it was Chris as she was stomping through the hallways in her apartment angrily-

Chris: KINJI! Where are you?! You haven't come back in a week and when I went over to see your damn face you left me with a goddamn note?! -She said as she pulled out a small piece of paper that had Kinji's hand writing on it as it wrote: "Dear Chris-chan, Imma head back home and sleep, cus I haven't slept in a week! If you're curious on why I haven't come back then you can go through the papers that are on the coffee table, you'll find out why and I won't be able to hear or feel ya cus I'll be talking meds as I sleep, see ya babe~!"- That moron..Hmph! -She would then turn her attention to the shrine that was in the living and saw that there were multiple Joss Sticks on a small grey vase as it was lighting incense. Chris was touched as she knew that it was Kinji who had prayed to her parents in the Shrine as she would get slightly emotional, she'd then realise that she's getting soft on Kinji as she would then pout and turn her attention to the coffee table and saw a few pieces of paper on the table with a closed black laptop on top of the table- Hmm?

-Chris would then head to the coffee table as she sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and flipped the laptop screen up and turned it on and grabbed one of the papers as the front of the paper was printed as it had a text written on it "Black Trinity Report #0-1", Chris tilted her head as she saw the front page as she went through the paper, she would then flip through a page to see the very first page, the sound of Chris gasping as her eyes widened could be heard as she would then quickly close her mouth with her hand as she did not want to wake Kinji up On the very first page of the report, there was a warning text written for Chris herself as the text was written in red and were all in capital letters-

"YUKINE CHRIS. PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS VERY REPORT MAY CHANGE THE FATE OF HUMANITY AND THE TRUST OF OUR TEAMMATES AND PERHAPS OURSELVES ONCE YOU READ THIS REPORT. ONCE YOU TURN THIS PAGE, THERE IS NO GOING BACK!"

-The text was written as if it could be a joke written by Kinji but at the same time it could also be serious. Chris gulped as she sweated from being nervous as she would then slowly turn to the next page and saw a coloured printed picture of Jin sitting down on a chair in the middle of an empty room that was filled with blood and behind Jin was a white wall that had two words written behind him as the words were written in blood as it said "The End". Chris was slightly worried and frightened as she saw the picture as she would then look down to see the texts of the report as she began reading it slowly-

"February 16th, 2XXX.

Thursday, 16:45,

Location: Order Patch Facility no.999, Shenzhen of China.

This is Dr. Khai Yuu Thien, Relic and mental Specialist of the Order Patch. Subject 1082 shows no signs of retaliation and rage at the moment but the subject appears to be mumbling words to himself continuously in the room. He appears to be saying "The End" after every 3 seconds. I wonder why though? 8 Hours ago after putting Subject 1082 in the room, he was jumping around the area as he began scratching the claws with his nails and started screaming in pain as he had multiple seizures, many guards and doctors had went in to help the young child but he devoured them all and used their blood to start drawing designs of cult-like logos and words that seemed to be stuck in his head although many of the words he has written are all related to death itself and are connected to the two relics of Zababa known as Shul Shagana and Igalima. This is the boy's very first day in the facility and I am worried about him but my superiors wish to study the reactions of the powerful man-made relic called "Diablos".

Day Two.

17th of February, 2XXX

Friday, 06:00

Location: Order Patch Facility no.1082, Shenzhen of China.

Dr. Khai Yuu Thien reporting in once more on day two of Subject 1082. The boy was shifted into a different facility overnight by the soldiers and other scientists as they did not want him to be in a more populated facility as Subject 1082 has killed over 20 full grown men in less than 5 minutes on his very first day after the experimentation. I was curious about the child so I went my way to ask around about the history of this young boy and as I did, I had only discovered that the boy was only 5 years old and he was kidnapped by my superiors. Further information about the boy is unknown. I seek answers, who is he? What is his name? Does he have a family and why was he chosen to be tortured? Many questions went through my head as I studied the boy by communicating through the microphone in the other rooms. The boy did not speak but instead looked up to the corners of the room's ceiling and smiled at the hidden cameras. It was at that moment I knew that the boy was hostile and was dangerous as he was able to see an invisible hidden camera that not even the sharpest eyed animal could see but...I continued with my research and began to listen to the boy as I tried my best to further understand him. Apparently the boy is Japanese and he goes by the name of "Satoru Jin" and he has a little sister but he doesn't remember her name. Throughout the day as I was speaking to the child, I would get weaker and weaker each passing hour as I watched and listen to the boy as he sounded like he was dying and was suffering from the experimentation. His voice was continuously changing from a high pitched sound of a little boy to the sound of a full grown adult male that sounded monstrous. The boy's beautiful blue eyes would change from blue to red from time to time as well. It is frightening to watch him, I knew he was dangerous but I just kept watching and listening.

Day Three.

February 18th, 2XXX

Saturday, 07:00

Location: Order Patch Facility no.1082, Shenzhen of China.

I stopped caring, I don't know why. As soon as I stepped foot onto the facility, the atmosphere around me became really heavy like as if the emotions around the entire facility became completely depressed. I went through my usual work and went to the room to find the boy and to speak to him but as I did, a flash of a little boy standing before me could be seen as he looked up at me with his murderous look in his eyes as his pupils were completely black, I was completely frightened by the sight but as soon as I blinked, the boy disappeared before me as he was then in his usual room as he was still sitting down on his chair but he seemed much more calm and happy than he was two days ago. As I was talking to the boy, it was not long till the boy requested of something from me, I asked him what he wanted and he replied with: "I want Shul Shagana and Igalima~" the child innocently said to me, I dropped the microphone that I carried to speak to the boy from the other side as I was in total shock. I could have died from the shock as I was in complete confusion to how the boy knew the names of the two relics and why did he want them? I got back to my senses and replied back to him and denied his request. The boy would turn his head towards me at the side as he stared into my very soul from the hidden window as he knew that I was there. I then hear voices of people screaming in my head and the sound of children crying and dying within my mind. I screamed from the sounds as I panicked, after I came back to my senses, I blinked a few times to clear my vision and as I did, the sight of the boy standing before me could be seen as he stared at me closely and whispered to me "Those are the sounds that I hear everyday. I cannot sleep. I cannot eat. I cannot do anything. Please, I just want the two relics.." Said the child's hallucination, after the hallucination disappeared, my body and mind stopped working as my body began to move on its own as my consciousness remains intact as I watched my very own body walk on its own. Moments later, it was not long till I gathered two small shards of crystals that belonged to both Igalima and Shul Shagana, I walked to the boy's room with the relics in my hands and simply passed it to him, the boy grabbed them lightly off of my hands and thanked me as he smiled at me innocently. I somehow felt relieved to see him smile as my body turned and walked out of the room and as soon as I walked out of the room, the whole ground around the facility began to shake as my body gained consciousness once more, I ran out of the facility to see what was the cause and I saw the sight of what seems to be monsters attacking the people around the facility as there was a large red portal on the centre of the road in front of the facility as there were large numbers of monsters that look like Demons rising up from the portal as they had multiple colour patterns on them, some were black with green outlines and some were black with pink outlines. I was in fear and shock to see all of my subordinates die in front of my very eyes but at the same time, I was confused to why the monsters were not attacking me, I then felt something heavy on my shoulder as I looked to the side to see the boy sitting on my shoulder as he smirked and looked at me.

"W-What do you want?" I asked the boy as he would simply smile at me and jumped off of my shoulder as he skipped and played with the monsters as they were brutally murdering everyone as many of the demons broke out of the facilities and went through one building to another as they began eliminating all Human beings in the area except me. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the main Headquarters and as I did, the place was swarmed by the beasts, I quickly hid myself in one of the offices and wrote down all of my notes and reports of the current situation as I came to realise the conclusion of Diablos and the boy named Satoru Jin. With the combined power of Igalima and Shul Shagana, the wielder of Diablos becomes a God, he who inherits immortality and eternal pain and suffering as he toys with the very corpses of his foes. In less than 30 minutes, the news came up on one of the television screens that was in the room as it showed the news of the city of Shenzhen being swarmed by the demons as they were heading towards Hong Kong and Shanghai and were fighting against the military in less than an hour. It was my fault, I brought the very beginning of the apocalypse to my country and to my people and soon to the world. To whoever is reading this report, please, by all means. MAKE SURE DIABLOS IS NOWHERE NEAR IGALIMA AND SHUL SHAGANA! THE CHILD IS THE VERY DEATH OF HUMANITY!"

-At the very end of the report as Chris was reading through, she went through the same report on the computer and saw a few extra texts written about Shul Shagana, Igalima and Diablos as the text was typed by Kinji.-

"Igalima is the source of Diablos' eternal infinite wrath as Igalima consumes the very life of all deceased around it and convert it into dark matter energy for Diablos to get stronger. Igalima must be kept away from the Demon relic. Shul Shagana is very life source of Diablos as it carries Diablos' heart within it's shards and uses each soul from Igalima's power to grant an extra life for Diablos to extend the number of years he can live or the number of times he can die without feeling any pain.

Shul Shagana and Igalima combined with Diablos are able to do unimaginable things such as summoning, weather control and life control and many more. The three combined relics makes up to create the all-powerful Demonic relic called the "Blood Halo". Although there are no real evidence of the Blood Halo being active, there have been signs of it showing up a few times. One time when Tsukuyomi Shirabe took over Satoru Jin's mind with Shul Shagana's possession powers, the other being Diablos taking over Satoru Jin's very mind and body and using him for his own pleasure.

Diablos was the main cause of Tsukuyomi Shirabe's former insane personality and the reason why Satoru Jin broke up with his "original true love": Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Recently discovered truth of Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika's love for Satoru Jin has been discovered as their relics were attracted to Diablos and it's user, thus forcing the user of both Igalima and Shul Shagana to fall into affection towards the user of Diablos. Maria Cadenzavna Eve's love for Satoru Jin is pure love, same reason with her sister: Serena Cadenzavna Eve.

In all aspects. Diablos MUST be kept away from Satoru Jin and from the entire world before it destroys Humanity or perhaps Earth or even the Universe. The dark relic is too powerful to be on Earth, it must be cast out of the planet or destroyed once and for all.

Further studies shows that Diablos absorbs the life source of its' users to increase Diablos' power and intelligence of the modern world. Which leads to the reason to why Satoru Jin is now currently so frail and weak unlike before as he was much more stronger and faster than he currently is right now. Other mentions of Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika's intentions are unknown as it could be a possibility that the two girls may have already been controlled by their very own relics but they just do not realise it."

-Chris turned off the laptop and put the papers down on the table as she sighed loudly as she seemed extremely tired from reading the documents, she would then get up slowly as she headed to her bedroom and saw that Kinji was sleeping soundly on the bed, Chris smiled sweetly at the sight of him as she went to grab a change of clothes as she went to take a shower. After Chris had taken a warm hot shower, it began to pour outside as the clouds were dark, she'd sigh softly at the sight of the rain as she would then head to her bedroom as she was in her pajamas as she wanted to take a nap. She watched Kinji sleeping soundly and peacefully as Chris blushed slightly as she was embarrassed of sleeping together with him, despite that they have been sleeping together for more than a month already. Chris would slowly join Kinji as she moved closed to him as she held her stuffed animal bunny tightly in her arms and stick close to Kinji's body. She'd then move his arm and place his one arm around her body as if he was hugging her in her sleep as Chris smiled sweetly as she blushed and snuggled with Kinji until the sound of him speaking to her softly could be heard-

Kinji: Mmm...C-Chris...-Chan..?

Chris: K-K-K-K-K-K-Kinji?! Why are you awake?! Why now?!

Kinji: I don't know... -He said softly as he yawned as he saw Chris' embarrassed expression as he would smile at her and hugged her tightly in his arms- Chris-chan...

Chris: Y-You idiot...But...I'll keep your promise and help you, okay? Just...Don't die on me again and...Also...G-Good job.. -She whispered to him as she slowly moved her head up to his as she kissed his cheek softly as she blushed madly and smiled a little as she slept together with him- Konji..

-THE END-


	30. OVA 7:- Future

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Future Gazer - Fripside

Ending Song: Only My Railgun - Fripside

OVA 7:- Future

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-The sight of Kinji walking down the hallway that was leading down to the Colony could be seen as Kinji was going through a few paperwork as he was walking, as he entered the Colony and stood on the lift and went down, he looked down and saw Chris was looking up at him with a smug on her face as she had laid out all of her weapons as she was in her Symphogear form. Confused, Kinji would walk up to Chris-

Kinji: What's going on?

Chris: A checkup!

Kinji: A checkup? For what?

Chris: A checkup to how many weapons I have.

Kinji: Uh-huh?

Chris: Ugh, you're so dense, Konji.

Kinji: Eh?

Chris: I used to have just a few weapons but now I have a dozen!

Kinji: So...You're just trying to show off?

Chris: Am I not allowed to show off to you?

Kinji: No but...Why all of a sudden?

Chris: I don't know, I had nothing to do.

Kinji: Is that so? Then how about I give you a task right now?

Chris: A task?

Kinji: Yup.

Chris: What task?

Kinji: Soran is currently training against Shirabe-chan, Maria-san, Serena-chan and Kirika-chan right now and I had Soran to go all out on the four because it' match after all, so I asked Soran to throw everything he's got and fight the four girls like he's fighting his enemies.

Chris: Yeah and..?

Kinji: Teach the girls and tell them what they did wrong and what they could have done and such.

Chris: But shouldn't Maria be able to tell the other three that?

Kinji: Yes but you understand us guys better than the four~

Chris: Huh?

Kinji: I'm sure you noticed~ No matter how close Shirabe-chan is to Jin-san, she still doesn't understand everything about him. In comparison to you, you understand most of us guys and how we fight, so you're a better teacher than Maria-san.

Chris: I-Is that so..? W-Well! I guess it can't be helped then! I'll teach them then!

Kinji: That's my Chris-chan all right~ Oh! Jin-san is here too, since he'll be tending to their wounds after the fight, if you can, try and study him and his current relationship with the four girls.

Chris: Why can't you do that?

Kinji: The girls would feel more awkward to have a conversation with Jin-san if I was there, they would feel more open and relax if you were there.

Chris: I guess you're right but what do you want me to actually take note of?

Kinji: Watch the five, watch them closely and study their emotions and personalities, because they all seem to act different around Jin-san despite him knowing that they all love him.

Chris: Wait! He knows?!

Kinji: Yup, he does but just keeps it quiet to himself.

Chris: And what about the girls? Like Kirika, Maria and Serena?

Kinji: They don't know that he knows.

Chris: I see. I can't help but feel bad for them..

Kinji: That...I couldn't agree more but Jin-san's heart was already taken by Shirabe-chan after all.

Chris: Really now? Are you sure he isn't lying?

Kinji: He told me himself. Oh! To let you in on a secret, his phone wallpaper and screensaver is a picture of Shirabe-chan~

Chris: No way!

Kinji: Mmhmm! I ain't kiddin'~ He showed it to me too. His screensaver of Shirabe-chan smilling at him happily during their first date together and his wallpaper of her sleeping soundly~

Chris:...Isn't that just pure obsession..?

Kinji: Nah~ He really loves her after all but I just want to know what is he like around the other three.

Chris: This is like prying into his own love life! Why are we meddling anyway?!

Kinji: Because we already know that Kirika-chan's love for Jin-san may not be actual love but could be because of her relic: Igalima's bond with Diablos.

Chris: Then wouldn't that be the same for Shirabe?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan would have become a complete yandere if it was her relic that caused her to fall in love with Jin-san.

Chris: I guess you got a point but Maria and Serena?

Kinji: I'm still trying to find out about those two but I can only assume that it is actual natural love but Jin-san has always been a ladies man after all.

Chris: Is that so? Then what are you?

Kinji: I'm a girls man~ I get all the girls~

Chris: Oh? Would you like to get your ass kicked then?

Kinji: Hehe~ Perhaps when we're at home~ -He said to her erotically as he held Chris close to him as she would blush madly and push him away as she deactivated her gear as her armour and her weapons would then disappear-

Chris: S-Shut up! I'm gonna go now..

Kinji: Sure thing, Oh! What would you like for dinner?

Chris: I don't know, anything is fine with me!

Kinji: Pizza it is then.

Chris:...Pepperoni! -She yelled after she turned back and looked at Kinji as she would then look forward

Kinji: Gotcha~

-Moments later as Chris headed up to the training room, the whole room was shaking powerfully as explosions and the sound of girls singing could be heard, Chris watched from a distance with Ayumu and Elfnein as Maria, Shirabe and Kirika were singing the song "Senritsu Sorority"-

Ayumu: Ah, Chris-san. What brings you here?

Chris: I was free, so I wanted to see what was going on.

Elfnein: You came right on time, Chris-san! Soran-san is showing the true power and potential of The Blade of Kusanagi!

Chris: Oh? Where's Miku and that idiot?

Ayumu: They both went out to get refreshments for Soran.

Chris: They really love to spoil him..

Ayumu: Haha!

"Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Show me your courage now...and head to the future!

I want to believe more

In my partners than myself

It doesn't sound like an easy task but

Please let me follow your every move

So I can stop feeling so weak!

The reason for

Strength is to fight

Against this drowning sensation

I've drunk up so much darkness

For my little body to handle

I have such a young soul

"Do your best!"

I want to accept

Those words you said

I want to try answering them too

This bond! Is our melody

Bundled up in a song that we'll punch into the sky

While wiping away these tears

I'll walk forward even more than before

With all these wounds, you'd think I should have fallen apart by now

But the phrase "do your best!" keeps me on my feet

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Don't let anyone else

Determine your limits

Because you are here only for yourself

It is over? Once you've decided

Make sure to ask your heart!

The sound

The wind

And these laughing flowers

Are all what support me

I can't do this alone

I have a role to fulfil

"Do you best!"

Are words you convey

By screaming at my side

As I am prepared

Never! Say you are alone

Because it's time to awaken the power sleeping inside you

Connecting with you wherever we are

I wonder if I can go beyond the past?

Whenever you feel frustrated or upset

Use the password "do your best!" to cheer up

This song

We share is

To help

Spin each other's dream

And to place

These emotional

Feelings

Into our hearts!

Where could it be? That echoing voice

Telling me to get back onto my feet

When did it start? To chime with my heartbeat

Release it and move on to the future

I can't fly

When I stand tall

Is a lie

So just keep walking

Look behind yourself

But only if

You definitely

Don't fully turn around!

Someday

You will believe

You can be

Strong!"

-In the battlefield, Soran jumped back from Maria's beam attack as he dodged it and jumped next to Serena as he would grab Serena's sword, pulled her close to him as he would then toss Serena towards Maria, causing Maria to get distracted as she got hit by Serena. Shirabe would then jump in as she ambushed Soran from behind as she drew out her saw blades and would try to saw Soran but he used his tails to protect himself from Shirabe's attack, Kirika would then jump over Shirabe from her back as she raised her chained sickle and tossed the star on the end of her chain at Soran, as the star would nearly hit Soran, he would simply grab the blade with his hand and pulled the chain, causing Kirika to fall as she was being pulled by Soran, as she was being pulled, Soran would lift Kirika up with one hand and headbutted her strongly and threw her towards Maria and Serena, causing the two sisters to get hit by Kirika as they fell once more. Soran would then kick Shirabe to keep his distance from her as he jumped back and raised his arms at Shirabe as he got into battle positions-

Chris: Well damn, that boy sure knows his way around fighting.

Ayumu: Indeed, Soran is the most skilled close quarters fighter in the Order Patch after all. Although, in comparison to Jin-san, Jin-san is much more faster and flexible.

Chris: Good point. Elfnein, what's your take on Soran's moves?

Elfnein: Formidable and unpredictable, he fights just like Hibiki-san but he's more quick on his feet and he's always aware of his surroundings unlike Hibiki-san who only focuses on what's in front of her.

Chris: Yup, right on point too. -She said as she patted Elfnein on the head as Chris smirked at the sight of Shirabe fighting against Soran in a one-on-one match, Chris' eyes would then widen at the sight of the two fighting as she noticed that Shirabe was fighting differently than usual as she was pushing Soran back with her saws and was dancing as she was swinging her saws and was spinning around as she was fighting him- I don't recall seeing her fight like that before, tell me, is this new to you both?

Ayumu: Yes. this is new. Although Shirabe-san has been using new tricks in fighting and has been winning most of her matches as well, although for some reason, she can't concentrate with singing with another person that's not Maria-san or Kirika-san.

Chris: Just like before, huh? She can't sing with anyone else unless it's one of the two.. But I'm surprised that she's pushing Soran back, him of all people too.

Elfnein: Soran-san has been quite aggressive at the very beginning of the fight, he's more relentless than Genjuro-san.

Chris: We did see a comparison between shorty and the old man, who is more tougher to you two?

Elfnein: Genjuro-san has the skills to kill a Symphogear user but he's too soft inside, any little thing can freeze him from attacking, which is his weak point and he has no armour to protect him so he's more vulnerable to attacks.

Chris: Mmhm, Ayumu, your take on Soran?

Ayumu: Soran and Genjuro-san are powerful but Soran is more cold when he's fighting. Just like Jin-san, whoever he's fighting, he will fight till either he dies or his opponent dies.

Chris: That's just harsh..

Ayumu: Ah, I'm sorry but it is true. Soran has always been very cold blooded when he fights. Even when he trains with Miku-san and Hibiki-san, he doesn't give them any second to rest and he doesn't give them any openings to strike back at him too, which makes him extremely formidable. Soran may be short but he's also really quick on his feet and he predicts his opponents and calculates all of his attacks before striking. Sometimes watching him fight scares me as the way he fights makes it seem like as if he can see into the future.

Chris: What do you mean?

Ayumu: Many times, he was able to predict the most unpredictable moves from both Hibiki-san, Kanade-san, Tsubasa-san and even Jin-san and counter them with a single punch or throw.

Chris: I've known that he's strong but is he really that powerful?

Elfnein: He was able to take Hibiki-san's Ignite mode's punch without taking damage and without even flinching.

Chris: That I remembered! But just how powerful is he?

Ayumu: He can dodge most attacks from X-Drives and Ignite modes. Last Ignition attacks are scratches to him as well.

Chris: Now that you mention it, Kinji was also able to take on most hits from both X-Drives and Ignites along with Last Ignition forms too!

Ayumu: Indeed, Kinji-san along with Soran and Jin-san are the most resilient of the male Symphogear users. Although Jin-san does not fight anymore..

-Back down in the battlefield-

Shirabe: Ah! -Shirabe was knocked back by Soran's tails as Shirabe got a scratch on her cheek and held her stomach with her hands as she was badly wounded from fighting Soran, she looked up to see a tall hill as Soran stood on top of the hill and glared down at Shirabe with his menacing and murderous looking eyes as his eyes glowed red and his hair glowed silver-

Soran: Tsukuyomi. You're strong, you're getting stronger throughout each passing day but your overconfidence and your impatience will lead you to your downfall in the future, if you continue down this path, you will bring Jin down with you and he will suffer because of you.

Shirabe: Huh? W-What are you talking about?! You're not making sense!

Soran: -As his eyes glowed and the pupils of his eyes changed shape, it became sharp like cat's eyes as he stared into Shirabe's soul and gave her goosebumps- I see it now.

Shirabe: W-What?

Soran: You will fall into despair and suffer in the future. You lost what was precious to you in front of your very eyes and you tried to change yourself but was too afraid of changing yourself.

Shirabe: W-What do you mean by that..?

-Soran would then jumped down in front of Shirabe as he walked up to her and stared into her eyes closely, causing Shirabe to shiver in fear as she began to panic from Soran's cold murderous stare-

Soran: You will feel great pain and will no longer be yourself in the future. You will lose him by something and you were too afraid to face him directly after losing him. You will ki-

Jin: STOP! STOP IT, SORAN! -Jin yelled as he interrupted Soran. Behind Jin was Chris, Ayumu, Elfnein, Miku and Hibiki as they watched and heard the whole thing. Soran's horrific cat eyes stared at Jin as he walked a few steps back and saw Jin running towards Shirabe as she would weakly try to get up to him but would fall as soon as she stood up but before she fell onto the ground, Jin grabbed Shirabe and held her close as Shirabe would then hug Jin tightly as she teared up in fear as Jin comforted Shirabe as he looked up at Soran and glared at him- Why did you use that power?

Soran: She needed to know what was going to happen in her future.

Jin: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER ANYTHING! -Jin yelled at Soran loudly as his voice echoed throughout the whole large training room and Jin's angered voice caught everyone by surprise. Maria, Serena and Kirika watched from a distance as they were too afraid to approach Jin and Shirabe after what had happened- She doesn't deserve to hear the suffering of her future! You don't have to torture her! She doesn't deserve to suffer this much pain!

Soran: It is for her own good, Jin.

Jin: NO! You're wrong!

Soran: You're just blinded by love, Jin. She needs to know what will happen in the future.

Jin: Even so, she will find a way to win and fight whatever she can in the future! Like everyone else here! You have no right to tell her on what is her future and how she will suffer!

Soran: I have the power, I can predict whatever I want.

Jin: You're the last person I want her to see, I swear to you Soran, if it weren't for my weak body, I would have killed you, right here, right now. -Jin glared at Soran as the short male simply stared back at Jin as he watched Jin get up and helped Shirabe up as he was then followed by everyone else as Miku and Hibiki stayed back with Soran while Ayumu and Elfnein stayed back as well-

-After Jin and the others left, Miku would then speak out to Soran-

Miku: Soran, are you all right?

Soran: -He took silent deep breath from his nose and exhaled quietly as he looked angry- I'm fine.

Hibiki: You can see into people's future?

Soran: Only the one's who are filled with darkness and suffering, I cannot see into happy futures.

Ayumu: Is it part of the Blade of Kusanagi's powers?

Soran: It is.

Elfnein: You saw that Shirabe-san will suffer, what will she suffer for?

Soran: I don't know, I only saw her in a room filled with eternal darkness, I saw her screaming and crying in pain as she tried to change herself but she was too afraid to change herself. Other than that, I don't know what was taken from her or why she was suffering.

Hibiki: B-But did you really have to tell her that way?

Soran: You think she would have believed me if I didn't show her how scary it would be?

Hibiki: Good point but still..

Miku: L-Let's just stay away from Jin-kun and his group for awhile, okay? I wouldn't want to see you two beat each other up..

Hibiki: If he beat Soran up then I'll beat Jin-san up too!

Ayumu: You cannot do that, Hibiki-san!

Hibiki: Eh?! Why not?!

Soran: You idiot, Jin is way too weak to fight, let alone hurt anyone. You punching him may get him hospitalise.

Hibiki: I-Is he really that fragile?! Isn't he a man?!

Miku: Hibiki!

Hibiki: W-What?!

Elfnein: He is a full grown adult but because of the toll that he took to bring Shirabe-san back to life by using Diablos' powers, his muscles and bones became much more fragile and weaker and he's a lot more slower than all of us, his stamina is also weak.

Hibiki: Eh?! S-So you're saying that he's like a baby?! Completely soft?!

Soran: Yes. Which is why I did not want to create a fight with him, but if Jin still had control of Diablos, I would have been dead by now.

Ayumu: I thought you were stronger than Jin-san? Isn't that what everyone said?

Soran: Do not believe Kinji or even Haruka's words. They never saw Jin's true power with Diablos before and believe me, if Jin had not taken the toll to bring back Tsukuyomi, he would have the power to destroy the very Earth or even the whole universe.

Miku: T-The whole universe?!

Soran: I'm sorry, I said too much. This is something that I cannot speak to you people about. -Soran would then laid back onto the floor as he was too tired to move as Miku got down to him and wiped his face clean with a cloth as Hibiki gave him a sports' drink-

-Back in the medical bay, Jin was tending to all of the girls' wounds as Chris helped-

Jin: I...Am sorry that you all had to see me act that way..

Maria: No, it isn't your fault, in fact, it was Soran's fault for doing such a thing to Shirabe.

Kirika: Desu desu! That was unforgivable desu!

Serena: Tell me about it, I thought he was a nice guy but he came off to be a real jerk!

Chris: Hey, he's actually a lot nicer than you think, he's just...He doesn't know how to properly express his feelings by words!

Serena: Huh?! What does that mean?

Jin: Chris is right, Soran is a nice person but he can be extremely pushy and rude at most times but he does care for everyone. -He said as he placed a band-aid onto Maria's cheek and then poked her nose softly as he smiled at her as she blushed from the surprised poke as Jin would then head towards Shirabe who was sitting down on a chair as she was holding onto her legs and was looking down. Jin began to worry as he looked at Shirabe, he'd then get close to her and get down to her as he looked up at Shirabe and held her hands- Shirabe..?

Shirabe: Nii-san...I'm scared..

Jin: I know you are.

Shirabe: What did he mean when he said that I'll suffer?

Jin: I do not know..

Shirabe: He said I'll lose something precious and I'll suffer because of that! W-What does he mean? -Jin would then quickly hug Shirabe tightly as she teared up in his arms and hugged him back-

Jin: Don't think too much about it, whatever happens in the future, we'll try to solve it and handle it together like how we always do! Am I right, guys?

Kirika: That's right desu!

Maria: Yup.

Serena: You can count on us!

Chris: Hmph.

Jin: So don't worry, you're not alone.

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...

Chris: Jin. I gotta talk to ya, outside.

Jin: Hmm? A-All right then. -He said as he would then let go of Shirabe as he got up and was about to exit the room but before he did, Shirabe pulled onto his shirt lightly as Jin looked back at Shirabe as he would then rub her cheek softly and rub her tears away as he gave her a warm smile- I won't be long.

Shirabe: O-Okay..

-Jin would then walk out of the room as the door closed behind him-

Jin: Yes?

Chris: Tell me, Soran has the ability to look into the future?

Jin: I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but...Yes and no..

Chris: Yes and no? What the Hell does that mean?

Jin: He can only see the darkness in someone's future and that future must be close. He can only see a few weeks or months ahead. He can't see what's a few hours or days or years ahead and he's always accurate but he can only see the future of people and not the battle and such.

Chris: So it's true then, Shirabe will be suffering but for what?

Jin: I do not know, Soran cannot be specific about the things he see because there are also limitations to what he can see in his eyes.

Chris: I thought Ayumu was the only one who can look into the future? And I thought you can do that too.

Jin: I can only see a few minutes into the future with my Magatama and Ayumu is the same, only can see what will happen in the next 5-10 minutes or so.

Chris: Then what is your plan? Regarding Shirabe's dark future.

Jin: I will do what I can to prevent it but I'm not sure if I can.

Chris: You better not get yourself killed like last time.

Jin: I'm trying not to.

Chris: Keep her close to you, Kirika as well. Kinji is putting Kirika's safety on your hands, Jin.

Jin: I know, and don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to the two.

Chris: One more thing.

Jin: Hmm?

Chris: I would suggest you stay away from Miku and that idiot for the time being.

Jin: Miku and Hibiki? Why?

Chris: Those two are obsessed with Soran and they will do anything for him, I'm sure you noticed that.

Jin: Yes. I am aware of that but why should I avoid them?

Chris: I know that you have been working with Soran for a few years now and you trust him but I cannot trust the two girls on his side. Their love for him is so strong that they would be willing to do anything for him. Literally ANYTHING. So there's a 10% chance that one of the two or maybe both of them will try to kill you for upsetting Soran.

Jin: What makes you say that?

Chris: Miku's love for Soran is extremely fragile and dangerous, anything that upsets the man she loves, she will go for the kill, that includes the idiot too.

Jin: I see..

Chris: I swear.. Ever since you guys showed up, the whole group has been a mess. I'm sorry but it's true, Shirabe went insane, Maria became soft on her enemies, Hibiki is no longer the strongest and Senpai has been focusing on her boyfriend more than her job her and her bikes, which isn't normal.

Jin: I...I'm sorry..

Chris: It's too late for you to apologise, besides, it's also my fault for not realising that you guys would change our lives here and cause us conflict amongst ourselves. Satoru Jin, you better keep watch of your surrounding and make sure there is peace with the two groups as you are the former leader of the Order Patch. Kinji has no time to help repair the damage you've created with Shirabe and Maria in the past and I won't be surprised if a quarter of the two teams split up and fought against each other too.

Jin: W-Why would you say that?

Chris: Because it had already happened once with Shiena's appearance and with Shirabe's future being told around by the shorty, I won't be surprised if Kirika or even you would start a war with Soran.

Jin: I wouldn't do such a thing!

Chris: If only I could believe you.

Jin: Huh? W-What do you mean?

Chris: "If it weren't for my weak body, I would have killed you, right here, right now." -Chris repeated what Jin had said to Soran as Chris would then walk away from Jin as his eyes widened from hearing what Chris had reminded him. After Chris had left, Jin would walk back into the medical bay as he was then hugged by Shirabe-

Jin: W-What happened?

Maria: I'm sorry but I tried to apply some antibiotics onto her arm but she wouldn't let me do it, apparently she wants you to do it, Jin.

Kirika: She also said that she wants to go home desu!

Serena: I'd like to go home too if I could.

Jin: Alright alright, you may all leave and do what you want, except for you Kirika, I need you here with me.

Kirika: Desu?

Maria: Jin, sorry for putting you with so much trouble with these two.

Jin: Not at all, I love taking care of people after all~

Maria: I know you do. -She said with a warm smile on her face as she would then leave the medical bay with Serena. After the two sisters left, Jin applied a bit of antibiotics onto Shirabe's arms and legs as he would then pack up his things and clean up the room as Kirika helped. After they were done, Jin would then hold onto both of the two girls' hands-

Jin: Let's go home then, I'll make dinner for you both.

Shirabe: Okay..

Kirika: Desu!

Jin: We'll be having curry for tonight too~

Kirika: Oh! Curry desu!

Shirabe:... -She just cling onto Jin's arm closely and followed him out as the three went out and left the base together-

-THE END-


	31. OVA 8:- Acceptance

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: INNOSENSE - FLOW

Ending Song: A Little Adventurer - Ai Kayano

OVA 8:- Acceptance

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

Cashier: That'll be 1,895¥ please.

Jin: Ah right. Here you go~ -Jin would place the money in a small tray as the cashier would grab the tray and give Jin back his change as Jin grabbed the plastic bag of groceries as he would then was about to walk out of the supermarket, as he was about to walk out, he stopped and saw a group of five girls hanging out together but there was one girl who seemed anxious to leave and looked extremely nervous as though she was afraid. Jin then noticed that the girl who seemed afraid was Kirika- Oh? Bullied in public, huh? Let's see what I can do then. -He said to himself as he smirked and walked out of the supermarket as he went to the back of the supermarket-

-In front one of the food stalls, there were a group of guys hanging out together and one of the guys was Haruka, he looked over to the side and saw Kirika with the other girls as the guys would then speak out to Haruka-

Guy 1: Yo Haru, isn't that your girlfriend?

Haruka: Ex.

Guy 2: Eh?! Y'all broke up? Why?! You two looked good together too!

Haruka: It just didn't work out.

Guy 1: Maybe I should ask her out~

Haruka: Don't bother.

Guy 1: Why?

Haruka: She already has someone else on her mind.

Guy 1: What?! Who?! And how did you know anyway?

Haruka: If you confess to her, she'll tell you that she loves someone else but won't say who it is.

Guy 3: Have you asked her?

Haruka: I didn't want to waste my time and energy with that question.

Guy 3: But how would you know that she loves someone else then?

Haruka: If you won't believe me then ask her yourself.

Guy 1: Maybe I should!

Haruka: Too late. He's already here.

Guy 1: Hmm? Wha-?! -The sight of the Black Lykan Hypersport drove past the group of guys-

Haruka: The man she loves is driving that car.

Guy 2: You must be kidding! There's no way!

Haruka: Watch then.

-As Kirika was being pushed to talk, Kirika simply faked a smile as she laughed nervously and held onto her school bag closely as she was eager to leave but the girls had their arms around Kirika's neck, making her unable to leave. As the four girls were laughing loudly and rowdily, the sound of a loud powerful car engine could be heard, which caused everyone in the area to stop moving and stop talking to find the source of the sound, it was then the sight of a Black Lykan Hypersport heading down the road could be seen, which caught everyone's attention with the expensive car, the Lykan would drove by the girls and stop in front of them at the side of the road as the window would slide down as it opened up as Jin looked out to see Kirika as he smiled at her-

Jin: Yo, Kiri-chan~

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan?! What are you doing here desu? -She asked as she bent downward to the window to look at Jin closely as she blushed slightly and seemed happy and relieved to see him-

Jin: Grocery shopping, you heading back now?

Kirika: Well..I..

Girl 1: I-I'm sorry but do you know her?

Jin: I'm her older brother.

Girl 2: B-Brother! A-Akatsuki-san, you should go~

Kirika: Eh? C-Can I?

Girl 2: Of course you can~ G-Go! Go! -The girls would insistently push Kirika as Kirika would then nervously enter Jin's car as she sat at the passenger seat at the front as Jin would look back at the girls as he smiled at them-

Jin: Thanks for returning her to me~

Girl 1: Y-You're welcome.. -Jin would then drive off and as he did, he and Kirika were then alone in the car together-

-Back to Haruka's side-

Haruka: Told you.

Guy 1: There's no way I can beat a guy like that.

Haruka: Let's just go.

Guy 1: Fine fine! I'm sure there are a lot of other cuties out there too!

Haruka: Hmph. "You've grown weak, Kirika. Getting bullied in public, the Hell happened to you?" -Haruka thought to himself as he crumpled up the canned coffee he was drinking and toss it in the trash can that he walked by-

-In the car with Kirika and Jin-

Kirika: T-Thank you for helping me out desu..

Jin: Kiri-chan.

Kirika: DEAATTH! Y-Yes..?

Jin: Why didn't you tell me that you were still getting bullied in school?

Kirika: I-I'm a grown up too desu! I can handle a few bullies on my own!

Jin: -In a few minutes, he arrived back to the apartment's parking area as he parked the car and turned off the car and then looked at Kirika with a serious and frustrated look on his face- You may be one of the saviours of the world and that you are also physically stronger than them but you are no adult!

Kirika: Wha-?! Yes I am desu! I am an adult desu!

Jin: Kirika! -For once in a long time, Jin called her by "Kirika" instead of "Kiri-chan", Kirika was surprised by the way he called her as she then got a little scared and nervous as she kept quiet- You're not like Chris or Tsubasa! If they were to get bullied, they will either intimidate their bullies with words or beat them up to a pulp like everyone else! That is what being an adult is! Standing up for yourself without relying on anyone else!

Kirika:...Yet you always protect Shirabe whenever she needs help.. -She mumbled softly in the car, Jin heard what she said as Jin would then move close to Kirika as he pinned her down on the car, causing Kirika to lean back onto her car door as she nervously stared at Jin as he stared back at her-

Jin: Shirabe is still too pure and immature to be left alone in this world, she's also not ready to defend herself without her Symphogear. Inside that powerful Crimson armour of Shul Shagana is a small fragile little girl who knows nothing about the term of "Depression". -After saying that one word, Kirika's eyes widened in surprise-

Kirika: W-What do you mean that she doesn't know the word desu? She obviously knows what depression is, desu!

Jin: I'm not talking about just being sad, I'm talking about the emotion and need of suicide.

Kirika: Eh? W-What does being an adult have to do about suicide desu?

Jin: I knew a lot of people who got so depressed from being bullied that they would just end their lives to get rid of their misery! Those who protect themselves from bullies are the ones who are aware of suicide! Shirabe does not know that getting bullied could also mean death itself!

Kirika: Then she should learn on her own desu! She's grown up already!

Jin: She's a year younger than you!

Kirika: Eh?

Jin: Have you forgotten? She's younger than you by a year! Not by a few months, but a YEAR! You're 16 years old, you should be able to fend off on your own at least, I can't always be there for you when you need me, Kiri-chan. Serena and Maria also need help too, you know? Shirabe needs to have someone by her side at all times and I can't always protect you from those bullies.

Kirika: But I...It's scary desu..How am I supposed to defend myself desu?! What if I get expelled from school? What if their parents sue me for hurting their children..?

Jin: Then I'll make sure that they will sue me instead, because I am your guardian after all.

Kirika: If I get expelled?

Jin: Then I'll try to reason with the chairman of the school, if it doesn't work out then I'll help you out in finding another school for you.

Kirika: You just said that you can't help me desu...Yet you're saying all of these things to me, are you trying to lie to me, Jin-Nii-chan?

Jin: I only said that I can't protect you from the bullies, anything apart from that, I will do what I can, okay?

Kirika:..Then tell me, what do you think I should do just now? When I was with those girls desu..

Jin: Run or yell at them, reason with them and get out of there.

Kirika: If they won't let me go?

Jin: Fight.

Kirika: Eh? A-A girl shouldn't be fighting other girls desu!

Jin: Don't be hypocritical. You fought Shirabe in the past along with Carol and the Autoscorers, they were girls too.

Kirika: Those were meant to be used by my Symphogear desu!

Jin: Every fight means something, whether or not it is by a Symphogear or your very own bare hands. Besides, if a girl shouldn't be fighting other girls then maybe you should ask Chris, cus she seems to like beating the crap out of other girls who she thinks are "bitches".

Kirika: So...You just want me to defend myself desu?

Jin: Yes, please do. Starting tomorrow, if they start bullying you, whether you're in the middle of class, lunch or after school, prove to them that you are no pushover. -He would put a hand on Kirika's cheek and softly rub her cheek as Kirika blushed and stared into his eyes and saw his gentle smile as she moved her hand and put her hand on his hand that was on her cheek as she nodded slowly-

Kirika: I will do it desu.

Jin: Now that's the Kiri-chan I know~ Now let's go.

Kirika: D-Desu! -The two would then head to the lift as they went back up to the apartment together as Kirika held one side of the grocery bag as Jin held the other side- By the way, where's Shirabe? Left school earlier today desu.

Jin: She went out with Chris and Kinji today, apparently Chris invited her out to hang out with them.

Kirika: Ah okay, but I'm surprised Chris-senpai would ask Shirabe.

Jin: Well, after what happened yesterday, I'm sure Chris would feel sentimental towards Shirabe so as her senior, I bet she's trying to do what she can to cheer her junior up.

Kirika: Such a nice Senpai desu~

Jin: Chris is sweet after all, just a little rough around the edges.

Kirika: Haha! I guess that's true desu!

-As the two got inside the apartment, Kirika headed to her bedroom to get changed while Jin was in the kitchen, keeping and storing the food he bought. Jin's phone would start vibrating as it was ringing, he would then reach over to his phone on the counter as he saw that the caller was Shirabe, he then answered to speak to Shirabe and as he did, Kirika walked out of the room after changing-

Kirika: Desu?

Jin: Oh. Tonight? For how long? Just for tonight then? Okay sure, do you have your clothes? Oh, so you bought some clothes then, all right, take care, have fun~ Bye bye~ -He then place the phone down after the call ended as he would then sigh softly as he turned and saw Kirika was looking at him- Hmm? What's wrong?

Kirika: Who was it?

Jin: Shirabe, she said she'll be staying over at Chris' place for the night.

Kirika: Oh, why?

Jin: She said that Chris asked for her help with a few things, I'm not sure what but I didn't want to pry so I let them do what they want.

Kirika: So she'll be back tomorrow desu?

Jin: I guess? So it'll just be the two of us for the day then.

Kirika: J-Just the two of us desu?! -She blushed as she asked nervously as she looked at Jin-

Jin: Y-Yeah..?

Kirika: O-Okay then desu! W-What should I do to help desu?

Jin: There's actually nothing much to do today, I planned to cook for tonight but I'm afraid that I may cook too much for the two of us, considering that Shirabe isn't here to eat with us. So I was thinking of ordering Pizza for delivery, what do you think?

Kirika: Pizza desu!

Jin: Heh, gotcha, but what do you want to do for now?

Kirika: T-Talk to me desu!

Jin: Talk to you about death?

Kirika: N-No! Just talk to me about stuff desu!

Jin: Well all right but what do you want to talk about?

Kirika: I want to talk about the other girls desu..

Jin: Such as?

Kirika: Maria and Serena.

Jin: Sure. -He would then walk to the couch as he had an orange in his hand as he was holding to mugs of soft drinks as he would then place the drinks on the coffee table as he sat on the couch and started to peel the orange- So what is it that you'd like to ask me about the two?

Kirika: What's your relationship with them desu?

Jin: My relationship with them? Isn't it simple? We're just friends. -After he finished peeling the orange, he took a piece out and fed Kirika one as she blushed and ate the piece-

Kirika: But weren't you in love with Maria?

Jin:...Well I was but after we broke up, a lot has changed.

Kirika: What about now?

Jin: What about now?

Kirika: Like, who do you love the most right now desu?

Jin: I love everyone but if I had to choose someone I'd want to spend my entire life with, I'd say: "Shirabe".

Kirika: You must really love her a lot..

Jin: I've been looking for her for far too long to not want to spend time with her.

Kirika: If she had a boyfriend before she met you, would you still love her the same way you do right now?

Jin: Perhaps..But I'll love her as a brother but I can't go beyond that now can I?

Kirika: Then would you go for Maria if Shirabe had a boyfriend desu?

Jin: Maybe?

Kirika: I-If it was me?

Jin: Oho~? Kiri-chan, you're so cheeky~

Kirika: Wha-?! I-I am not cheeky desu! I-I was just asking!

Jin: So you want me to pick you if Shirabe had a boyfriend in an alternate timeline?

Kirika: I-I don't know...M-Maybe?

Jin: Then what about Haruka?

Kirika: I..Don't care about him desu, he has nothing to do with my world desu.

Jin: Ouch, I can't help but feel bad for him now. You guys must've ended in bad terms for you to hate him that much.

Kirika: Hmph! He's the last person I'd want to see desu!

Jin: I'm sorry for bringing him up.

Kirika: Ah! I-It's not your fault desu! I just...Don't like him...

Jin: So tell me, if I was your boyfriend, what would you do to me or what would you want me to do?

Kirika: I-I'll hold hands desu! Hug you, snuggle, cling onto you and everything desu!

Jin: And what would you want me to do?

Kirika: Love me.. -She said softly as she blushed madly and looked to the side, Jin would then move closer to Kirika as he'd then poke her cheek softly and move her head down, having her head lay on his lap- DEAAATTTHHH! W-What are you doing desu?!

Jin: Spoiling you.

Kirika: Eh?

Jin: Kiri-chan, despite everything, I can't betray Shirabe and I don't want to repeat the mistake I did in the past.

Kirika: I know desu..

Jin: You know?

Kirika: I knew that you cheated on Maria for Shirabe desu..

Jin: Who told you?

Kirika: Onii-chan..

Jin: Kinji, huh? Well, he has the right to tell, after all it was my sin but please make sure Shirabe doesn't know?

Kirika: I won't tell her, I don't want to ruin your relationship with her desu.

Jin: Thank you.

Kirika: But...Would you accept me now desu?

Jin: Kiri-chan, I like you, I really really do but unless Shirabe and I were to break up then perhaps I would consider being in a relationship with you but I need to be mentally prepared to be someone new after being hurt with the girl I once loved. So for now, I accept you but I cannot take you.

Kirika: I-I understand...-She teared up slightly as she rubbed her face on Jin's shirt as she laid on his lap-

Jin: Oh my.. There there, there's no need to cry.

Kirika: I-I'm not crying desu..

Jin: Although, I do have one question, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: Hmm? W-What is it desu?

Jin: Why me?

Kirika: I-I don't know desu...You're always so kind to me desu, you take care of me, teach me and watch over me desu..

Jin: But I do that with everyone...Right?

Kirika: Yes but...I don't know desu! At some point after breaking up with that jerk, I just sort of...Fell in love with you desu..

Jin: I...See...But what did you do when I got together with Shirabe?

Kirika: I just watched like everyone else did.

Jin: -He'd sigh softly as he rubbed Kirika's head as she looked up at him with her teary eyes as she sniffled slightly, Jin would then rub her tears away with his finger as he smiled at her warmly as he brushed her hair with his fingers softly- Sometimes I wonder why a sweet girl like you has to suffer so much for the sake of others.

Kirika: W-What do you mean?

Jin: Getting bullied, kidnapped when you were a baby, forced to be an experiment and nearly died in battle for your friends. I just...Hate seeing you do all of that..

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan..

Jin: Kiri-chan, there's gonna be a time where I might not be here with you or anyone else or even Shirabe.

Kirika: Eh? W-What are you saying desu?

Jin: Please, when that time comes, please keep Shirabe safe, I don't want her to die anymore. I've lost her once and I do not want to lose her again. Please..

Kirika: I-I'll keep her safe desu, don't worry desu!

Jin: Thank you..

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan..?

Jin: Yeah?

Kirika:...Do you want to play some Super Smash Brothers?

Jin:...Yeah sure!

-Within the passing hours after the had their fun of gaming and had finished their dinner together, the two would hang around the living room together as Kirika was watching "Dragon Ball Z" on the television while Jin was on his phone as it seems that he was messaging to Shirabe-

"So what are you doing now?" - Shirabe.

"Just keeping Kiri-chan company, she's watching TV right now." - Jin.

"I see. Have you eaten yet?" - Shirabe.

"Just had pizza not long ago. You?" - Jin.

"Lucky! I wanted pizza too and yeah, I just went out to eat dinner with Chris-senpai and Kinji-san, we had sushi~" - Shirabe.

"Now you're even more luckier than me, I wanted sushi." - Jin.

"Maybe when I come back we can have sushi together, just the two of us?" - Shirabe.

"Oh I like that idea~ But what about Kiri-chan?" - Jin.

"Oh yeah..I guess we can bring her along too I guess.." - Shirabe.

"You don't seem too happy about bringing her with us, why is that?" - Jin.

"Well I'm sorry but I just wanted to spend some alone time with you and we don't get to spend time together all that often too.." - Shirabe.

"But we're always together though, except for today." - Jin.

"Yeah but I mean when we're alone! I'm okay with Kiri-chan joining us but I just want to be with you and I don't want anyone else to get in the way of that.." - Shirabe.

"Well, what time do you think you'll be done by tomorrow?" - Jin.

"Well tomorrow's the weekend so I'll be coming back home in the morning, why?" - Shirabe.

"I'll go over and pick you up in the morning and we can go on an early morning date after I pick you up, how does that sound?" - Jin.

"Yes please." - Shirabe.

"Haha! Sure thing, but what are you doing right now?" - Jin.

"I'm just sitting on the couch here in the living room while Chris-senpai and Kinji-san are going through some paperwork together. They look like office workers right now too.." - Shirabe.

"Haha, well the two are meant for each other after all, oh and also, one more thing." - Jin.

"Hmm? What is it, Nii-san?" - Shirabe.

-A voice message was then sent to Shirabe from Jin. Shirabe was caught by surprise as she would then quickly look Chris and Kinji who were both extremely busy with their work as she would then get up from the couch and head to the guest room that was she was using, she quickly locked the door and turned the volume on her phone down to listen what Jin said as Shirabe's heart began to race as she was getting excited from the voice message that was sent-

"I really miss you, I want to see you right now, Shirabe." -The voice message said in Jin's voice. Shirabe's eyes widened as she skipped multiple heartbeats after hearing that message, she would then run and jump to her bed as she hugged the pillow and screamed and squealed into the pillow loudly as she rolled around her bed and kept repeating the voice message-

Shirabe: Ahhhhhhhh! -She screamed loudly which alerted the couple that was in the living room-

Chris: Oi! Shirabe! What's wrong! -Chris ran to the guest room door as she tried to open the door but it was lock, Chris would then try to knock it down with her arm but was too weak to do so- Hey! Shirabe! What's going on?!

Kinji: Move out, move out! -Chris would then move aside as Kinji stood in front of the door as he took out a gun from his pocket and shot the doorknob and then pushed the door open- Shirabe-chan?! -As the entered the room, they saw the sight of Shirabe sitting up straight on her bed as she was looking at the two normally-

Shirabe: What's wrong?

Chris: The Hell?! You were screaming!

Shirabe: No I wasn't.

Chris: I swear I did! You screamed!

Shirabe: No I didn't.

Chris: Yes you did! D-Did she..? -She then turned to Kinji as he looked at her and tilted his head-

Kinji: I don't know, it could be the neighbours watching a horror move with their volume really high.

Chris: Wha-?! No way!

Kinji: Who knows?

Chris: Well that is just bullshit! -The two would then return back to the living room as they closed Shirabe's door. Shirabe would then blush madly as she hugged her pillow tightly once more and smiled happily-

"I really miss you, I want to see you right now, Shirabe." -Shirabe continuously repeated the voice message as she listened to it as she would then quickly reply to Jin-

"Nii-san! You nearly got me into trouble!" - Shirabe.

"Eh?! What happened?!" - JIn.

"You made me scream after hearing your message..And it scared both Kinji-san and Chris-senpai." - Shirabe.

"Hahahaha!" - Jin.

"But...It made me REALLY REALLY HAPPY to hear your voice, Nii-san. I want to see you right now.." - Shirabe.

"Facecam would cause a bit of a problem here for me if Kiri-chan finds out.." - Jin.

"I know but I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" - Shirabe.

"Me too, I want to see you as soon as possible," - Jin.

"It's getting late right now so I should be going to sleep, Good night, Nii-san." - Shirabe.

"Good night~" - Jin.

. . .

"I love you!" - Shirabe.

"I love you too~." - Jin.

-THE END-


	32. OVA 9:- Dreams

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: 月のもう半分 - AIKI & AKINO from bless4

Ending Song: Bad Apple! (ZYTOKINE Remix) - linjin

OVA 9:- Dreams

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In the early morning in Jin's apartment, the sound of Jin's phone alarm could be heard going off as Jin would move his arm over to the table that was next to the bed and turn the alarm off, he yawned and blinked a few times to clear his vision as he remained lying down on the bed, he then looked at what was in front of him as he then saw Kirika sleeping beside him as Jin's eyes widened as he quickly sat up and stared at his body to see that he had his clothes on and looked at Kirika and also noticed that she also had her clothes on-

Jin: W-What just happened here?

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan~ Good morning desu~

Jin: Good morning- wait! No! W-Why am I sleeping on this bed?!

Kirika: I brought you in here desu~

Jin: Huh?!

Kirika: Last night desu~

Jin: L-Last night? I was wide awake!

Kirika: You said you weren't feeling well so you took a few meds desu~ Then you got sleepy and you fell asleep right away desu~

Jin: Uh-huh? And what happened after that?

Kirika: I brought you in here and we did it desu!

Jin: What?

Kirika: We did IT desu~ -She said in a lazy and tired tone as she smiled and blushed at Jin as the man's eyes widened as he began to panic- I-I'm just kidding desu! We didn't!

Jin: A-Are you sure?!

Kirika: I'm very sure desu! I just thought that you'd prefer to sleep in your own bed because you've been sleeping on the couch for a few months now desu..

Jin: Thank you...You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep right?

Kirika: I-I'm not a rapist desu..

Jin: I-I'm sorry..

Kirika: It felt good to sleep with you, Jin-Nii-chan~

Jin: Eh? R-Really?

Kirika: Yesh~ You're such a warm and soft person too desu~ Even softer than the other guy~

Jin: The other guy? Oh! Oh okay.. Wait! Softer?! Where did you touch?

Kirika: I didn't touch anywhere except your stomach desu~

Jin: Phew! All right then.

Kirika: Maybe your crotch was part of it too desu.

Jin: Wha-?!

Kirika: Hehe~ I'm just kidding desu~ -She then yawned as she slowly closed her eyes and hugged her pillow- I'm still sleepy desu so I'm gonna go back to sleep now~

Jin: I-I'll be going out for the day, will you be all right by yourself?

Kirika: Kirika will be daijoubu desu~ (Translation: I'll be All right~)

Jin: Okay then, but if there's anything, just give me a call, all right?

Kirika: Okay desu~

-Within the passing minutes after Jin had showered and changed, he'd walk over to Kirika and patted her head lightly as he watched her sleep peacefully for a second as he would then leave the apartment quietly. Moments later, Jin the arrived to Chris' apartment building, he'd then head up to the apartment building through the lift after parking his car, he would then walk over to the apartment and press on the doorbell. The door would then open up as Kinji answered the door-

Kinji: Oh? Jin-san~ Good Morning!

Jin: Morning, pretty energetic now aren't you?

Kinji: I just had a good cup of hot coffee haha! Chris-chan is still asleep and she's been working with me for the whole day without rest so I'll let my girl have her beauty sleep~ I am assuming that you're here to pick up you're little girl?

Jin: Yes.

Kinji: Shirabe-chan! -He called out to Shirabe as Shirabe would yell out from her room-

"I'm not ready yet! Hold on!" -Said Shirabe from across the apartment's hallway as the two guys would chuckle-

Kinji: Haha! Why don't you come in and wait inside while you're at it? There's something I'd like to talk to you about.

Jin: Oh? I assume it's not about girls or the others now is it?

Kinji: Work~ Obviously!

-The two guys would sit down on the large couches in the living room as Kinji would give Jin a cup of coffee as Kinji had his own-

Kinji: Now back to business. I have two good news and two bad news for ya! Which would you like to hear first?

Jin: I don't like getting worked up at the very end, bad news first.

Kinji: Gotcha~ Bad news number 1! Diablos is trying to telepathically take control of Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan.

Jin: What? Diablos? How?

Kinji: That all-powerful relic of Darkness and Curses of yours has a mind of its own. I've looked into it's history and found out that the creator of Zababa is Diablos himself and Zababa wields both Shul Shagana and Igalima, which are weapons Diablos created in his time to fight the Holy Light.

Jin: So you're saying...

Kinji: The mystery that we've been trying to solve about the girls falling in love with you have been partially cracked open for us.

Jin: But if it's Shul Shagana and Igalima then what about Maria and Serena's relics? Airgetliam?

Kinji: I can only assume that it is natural love, meaning that they just like you for who you are and not because their relics have any bonds with you unlike Igalima and Shul Shagana.

Jin: So Kirika is in love with me because of her relic?

Kinji: That is a theory but Shirabe-chan's love for you is absolutely pure.

Jin: Pure as in?

Kinji: It's all on her~ When she says that she loves ya, she's saying it with her own mind, not her relic~ Back when Shirabe was completely insane, that was part of her relic's doing, along with her making you cheat on Maria-san. It was also Diablos' and Shul Shagana's doing.

Jin: So in other words, Shul Shagana tried to seduce me by using Shirabe's body and Diablos took over most of my mind during that time and made me cheat on Maria to go after Shirabe, the user of Shul Shagana because of the two relics' history together?

Kinji: YES! That is what we cracked last night! And because of the bond between Shul Shagana and Diablos, the two relics have godlike powers when combined together.

Jin: Like what?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan's Dark Side mode was formed because of Diablos' essence. 90% of Shirabe's strength comes from Diablos and not Shul Shagana.

Jin: What about now? I heard that she was getting stronger too.

Kinji: That was also part of Diablos' powers. After you revived Shirabe-chan, parts of Diablos' cells were merged together with Shul Shagana's, causing the two to fuse together and become much stronger.

Jin: I see, what's the other bad news...?

Kinji: Soran is planning on a rebellion.

Jin: What?! A rebellion?!

Kinji: Shh! Chris-chan is sleeping!

Jin: Oh right! S-Sorry..W-What do you mean by that?

Kinji: I cannot confirm that he will be creating a rebellion but there's a chance.

Jin: Why?!

Kinji: He said that it is too dangerous to work alongside you because you can't even fight anymore and because you take care of Shirabe-chan way too much.

Jin: So?!

Kinji: In other words, he wants Shirabe-chan to be more independent and strong-willed or she will never be at the top like the others. Miku-chan and Hibiki-chan already agrees with him that you spoil Shirabe-chan too much.

Jin: But it is none of their business!

Kinji: You think they'll care? Look! I'm just worried that if Soran splits up with Hibiki-chan and Miku-chan, then we'll be at a huge disadvantage if we get attacked by some random enemy. Those three are the blades of our group. Soran is the one who tanks all of the damage and reflects it back at our opponents! Miku-chan is the counter, she can amplify all Symphogear attack patterns by 80%, making us 10 times more powerful than normal and Hibiki-chan's Gungnir is a God Killer weapon! It's the most advanced Symphogear armour in the whole group! Without those 3, we can barely fight! Even with Chris-chan and I, we can only do so much!

Jin: I-I see.. -Shirabe would then turn the corner as she was holding onto a bag that had her clothes in it as both Kinji and Jin turned their attention to her-

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She quietly said his name as she quickly dropped the bag and ran up to Jin and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back- I'm so happy that you're here right now!

Jin: It's good to see you again! Haha!

Kinji: Ahem!

Jin: Hmm? O-Oh right! You were saying?

Kinji: Now, to the good news. Good news number 1! I made a Linker that is specially made just for you, Jin-san.

Jin: Eh? For me?

Kinji: Yup! A Linker that extends the time period of you being able to use a Symphogear.

Jin: So you're saying..

Shirabe: You can fight again, Nii-san!

Jin: I can?!

Kinji: Hell yeah! But not with Diablos though, the only relic that you can use will be Magatama. Will you be all right with that?

Jin: Yes! Yes! Anything, as long as I can fight alongside with everyone, I'll be more than happy!

Kinji: Good! But do be wary that the Linker only helps you sustain in a fight for a total of 10 minutes max. No more longer than that and you can only have an intake of the Linker, twice a day and once after 2 hours. Got it?

Jin: Got it.

Kinji: Good news number 2~ From the past 2 months after defeating the Supreme Commanders. Chris-chan and I were able to create a whole army that can overwhelm a whole capital city or country in a day~

Jin: Oh! That's good.

Kinji: However, this army will only be used when we are engaging other enemies that has an army of their own. Example of the Alca-Noise.

Jin: Ah I see, well that's good~ -He would then look at the watch on his wrist as he then look at Shirabe who was sitting down on his lap- I think we should make a move for now.

Kinji: Oh right, sure, I forgot that you two had a date.

Jin: Wha-?! How did you know?!

Kinji: Just a guess~

Jin: Shirabe, did you tell him?

Shirabe: I-I swear I didn't!

Jin: Jeez, Kinji.. -He said as he grabbed Shirabe's back as Shirabe would walk out of the apartment as Jin walked out with her from behind, Jin would then turn to Kinji and whispered to him- Does she know about both of the bad news?

Kinji: No, the only people who knows about this are you, me and Chris-chan.

Jin: Well all right, what do you think I should do if she heard us just awhile ago and she brought it up?

Kinji: You love her, right?

Jin: Yeah?

Kinji: Then do your magic, chick magnet.

Jin: That's not funny.

Kinji: I wasn't laughing~

Jin: You were laughing from the inside.

Kinji: Yes I am! Haha!

-The two would then leave as Kinji waved goodbye to them as he closed the door and walked back inside the apartment, It was then Chris would then bump into Kinji as she hugged him while planting her face on his stomach-

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris:...I'm sleepy and hungry..

Kinji: R-Right...Just go to bed and I'll bring you something.

Chris: Konji.

Kinji: If you say that again then you're making your own meals.

Chris: Kyunji.

Kinji: One more time!

Chris: I love you, dummy..

Kinji: Okay, you won my heart, now go.

Chris: Hmph. -She'd tiptoe up to his face as she planted a kiss onto his cheek as she blushed and tiredly walked back to the bedroom as Kinji smiled happily and squealed from the inside as he would then head to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Chris-

-The song "PRACTICE MODE" came up as Shirabe was singing the song as she was with Jin on their date, from Shirabe's singing, she was catching everyone's attention from her singing as many enjoyed her singing. Shirabe clingged onto Jin as she held onto his arm closely as she joyfully smiled and blushed with no embarrassment as she was true with her emotions-

"I don't know our words, our warm words

A disparate A.I. from protocol

Initialized emotion reclaimed by our hypocrisy

Even the last security hacked by warmth

I see an alert from something hitting my chest

A "thump thump" so much that it's in the way

A hazard from lack of experience

My heart is now Caution, Caution

A hidden program of

Kindness, yes Searching, searching

Don't search for it

The feeling of touching fingers isn't that bad

Who is it… who is it that will tell me the definition of a "heart?"

Our icy, clasped hands repeat "I'm alright"

What can you see straight ahead with those eyes?

I want to progress… There's no advancement

I want to change… There's no change

This dilemma confuses my body

Destiny – decisions – Pretending to embrace them

Carrying on with half my courage

That hand extended out to me melted… something

Starting now, smiling, smiling

Could I do well?

I return yes teaching, teaching

I'll teach everyone

Sorry for my clumsy smile, don't leave

Why is it… Why is it it's flowing the opposite way?

What should I do in this situation?

Is having my face say "thank you" enough?

My heart is now caution, caution

Programs have been lost

For gentleness, yes searching, searching

I'm changing out of "love"

I'm practicing my smile since the day we met

Surely… Surely I'll become better with a song of happiness"

-Within the passing hours, Jin had returned home alone without Shirabe. As soon as Jin entered the apartment, the sight of a blonde haired girl standing in front of the entrance could be seen as she would then jump up to him with her arms opened up as she would wrap her arms around Jin's neck and pressed her lips onto his lips passionately, she would then toy with Jin's tongue by using her own tongue as she moaned while kissing him roughly and passionately-

Kirika: J-Jin-Nii-chan...Ah...Ha...

Jin: K-Kiri-chan...-He'd then lightly push Kirika away as he held onto her shoulders and was blushing madly and as the two had moved away, the sight of their saliva could be seen as it was connected to each other's lips- W-What are you doing..?

Kirika: Where's Shirabe?

Jin: She had to stay with Kinji and Chris for a few more days apparently.

Kirika: Then let me have my way with you desu!

Jin: What?! No!

Kirika: Shh! -She would gently place her finger onto Jin's lips and shushed him as the two were sitting on the floor and Jin had his back on the door, Kirika was sitting on his lap as she would then slowly undress Jin's shirt by unbuttoning his shirt as she would then kiss him on the lips once more with her eyes close while undressing him, weakened, Jin simply followed Kirika's steps and let her do what she wanted as he was influenced by Kirika's erotic kisses- Jin-Nii-Chan...I want you to be mine desu...And I want to be yours..Will that be okay with you desu..?

Jin: W-What about Shirabe?

Kirika: She doesn't have to know~ It's just between us desu~ -She slowly moved one of her hand to Jin's crotch as she lightly grabbed his crotch as she aggressively kissed his neck, causing him to moan softly-

Jin: Hnng! Ah...K-Kiri-chan..

Kirika: Ha...Jin-Nii-Chan...You're just so cute desu! You're so handsome, kind, adorable and sexy too desu~ Maria had her fun with you already desu so I'm gonna make sure you're mine!

Jin: O-Okay..

Kirika: Will you do as I say..?

Jin: I-I will..

Kirika: I love you, Jin-Nii-chan~ -She grabbed Jin's hands and put them onto her breasts, making her caress them as Kirika moaned erotically as she as turned on by it as she began to sweat- Hng! Ah...Ha..Hngg..You don't have to be so gentle with me desu.. I know you have the experience so you can be rough if you want desu~

Jin: A-Are you sure?

Kirika: -She'd put her hands on his cheeks as she nodded slowly- Yes, I am sure desu. -She whispered to him softly as she would slowly move one of his hand down to her crotch as she would close her eyes as she leaned forward to Jin's face to kiss him-

-The sound of the apartment door opening could be heard as the sound of two people speaking could be heard-

Shirabe: We're back!

Jin: Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Wha-?! -Kirika quickly get up from the couch as she looked down to her body to see that she had her chest exposed and in between her thighs were wet, Kirika blushed madly from being nervous as she would then put her shirt own and close her legs together as she sat straight on the couch when Jin and Shirabe entered the living room-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Is something wrong?

Kirika: Ah! I-It's nothing desu! Welcome back desu~

Shirabe: Mm! Okay, I'm going to go put these in my room now. -She said to Jin as she pulled him down closer to her as she would then kiss him on the lips softly and let go of his hand as she would whisper to him softly- I'll make sure you'll get to hug me as much as you want later, okay?

Jin: R-Right, sure.. -He blushed as he nodded nervously and smiled as Shirabe smiled at him sweetly and went to her room. Jin would then turn his attention to Kirika as she was hugging the cushion pillow with her face planted onto the cushion- Kiri-chan?

Kirika: It had to be a dream...IT JUST HAD TO BE A FREAKING DREAM DESU!

Jin: W-What's wrong?!

Kirika: Ahhh! This sucks desu! Jin-Nii-chan!

Jin: Y-Yeah?

Kirika: This is partially your fault desu!

Jin: Eh?!

Kirika: Hmph! -She tossed the pillow down onto the couch as she would then head to her bedroom. closed the door and locked it as she jumped onto the bed and screamed onto the pillow softly- I-I'm such a naughty girl desu! Why am I like this?!

-Shirabe walked out of her room to see that Kirika was no longer in the living room as she then saw Jin sitting on the couch-

Shirabe: Where's Kiri-chan?

Jin: She got angry at me and went inside her room.

Shirabe: Eh? But Kiri-chan wouldn't do something like that!

Jin: She just did..

Shirabe: Well.. Something must've happened then but let's not ask her for now.

Jin: Right.

Shirabe: Anyway~ -She would blush slightly as she walked over to Jin and sat close to him as she would hold onto his hand and lean on him- I-I actually still miss you..

Jin: Even though I'm right here?

Shirabe: Yes.. I really do still miss you a lot..

Jin: You're so sweet~ -He said to Shirabe as he would then rub her cheeks softly and lifted her chin up slightly as he would then lightly kiss her on the lips as the two passionately kissed each other softly with their eyes closed-

-THE END-


	33. OVA 10:- Ring

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: Koi no Yokushiryoku - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: The Wolves - Cyrus Reynolds [feat. Keeley Bumford]

OVA 10:- Ring

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In Jin's apartment in the early morning, Shirabe was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Jin and Kirika were in the living together as the two were chatting-

Kirika: Hmmm?! Yes! This is it desu! -She yelled as she sat beside Jin while holding a mug of coffee in her hands as she would then take a sip and pull the mug away from her lips after taking a sip- Hnggg! This is really bitter black coffee desu! Please drink the rest for me desu... -She said as she gave the mug to Jin as he would chuckle softly and held onto the mug and drank the rest of the black coffee-

Jin: Haha! You sure can't handle bitter stuff now can't you?

Kirika: I wanted to try something different desu! -She said as she would then faceplant on Jin's lap as he would rub her head lightly, Kirika then blushed madly as she quickly raised her head and turned her position to lying her head on his lap instead of the latter as she realised that what she did was inappropriate- Desu..

Jin: Kiri-chan? What's wrong?

Kirika: I-It's nothing desu!

Jin: Well all right then. -He said as he would then finish the cup of coffee and after he was done, he'd then look at his watch to see the time- Oh, I gotta go.

Kirika: Hmm? Where are you going desu? It's still so early desu! And it's a Sunday!

Jin: I have plans.

Kirika: Who are you meeting up with?

Jin: No one, I'm just heading out.

Kirika: Can I come desu?

Jin: You're staying here~

Kirika: Eh?! Why?!

Jin: To keep Shirabe company and she needs help around the house~

Kirika: Buu.. -She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away from Jin, the male would chuckle softly as he patted Kirika's head softly and went to the kitchen to wash the mug, Shirabe was drying the dishes as she saw Jin enter the kitchen-

Shirabe: Are you heading out?

Jin: Yeah, do you want me to get you anything?

Shirabe: No, I'm fine, thank you.

Jin: If you want Taiyaki, I'll get some while I'm heading back.

Shirabe:...One is enough for me.

Jin: Hehe~ Sure thing. -After he washed the mug, he would pass the wet mug to Shirabe as he would then move over to her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Shirabe would then smile happily as she blushed as Jin would then leave the apartment and headed out as he went to the base-

-After Jin left, Shirabe finished cleaning the dishes as she took off her apron and went to the living room to see Kirika as she then saw Kirika looking irritated as Kirika was on her phone-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Is something wrong?

Kirika; DEAAATTTHHH!

Shirabe: Eh? W-What's wrong?

Kirika: I just messaged Serena desu!

Shirabe: Yeah and?

Kirika: I told her that Jin-Nii-chan is going out desu!

Shirabe: Now was that necessary? It's none of our business if Nii-san is going out, Kiri-chan. It's just rude..

Kirika: I don't care desu! Serena just said that Maria left the apartment early this morning desu! She said she had "plans" too desu!

Shirabe: So? What's your point?

Kirika: Jin-Nii-chan and Maria might be meeting up together desu!

Shirabe:...Huh? -Shirabe's eyes became dark as soon as she heard that Jin was meeting up with Maria- Why would he meet up with his Ex-Girlfriend, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: -Afraid, she realised that she said something she shouldn't have to trigger Shirabe's jealousy. Kirika panicked as she would then try to talk it out with Shirabe- I-It's all right desu, it's Jin-Nii-chan after all desu! He won't cheat on you or anything desu! We should believe in him desu~ Besides, when he comes back home, we can ask him what he did and he will tell us the truth anyway desu~

Shirabe: Fine then. -Her eyes went back to normal as she would then head to the changing room to get the clothes out from the washing machine-

Kirika: -She sighed in relief after Shirabe acted normal as usual- Thank God desu...I didn't know Shirabe would get that jealous...

-Back in the base training grounds, Hibiki, Tsubasa along with Kanade were fighting against Genjuro and Soran, although the two males were fighting against each other as well as they trained. Maria and Ogawa were watching the group train as Jin would then enter the viewing room-

Jin: Heyo~

Maria: Ah! Jin! Hi!

Jin: Good morning~ So what did I miss?

Maria: They've just started.

Jin: Oh? Seems like Hibiki and Soran are really going at it too~

Ogawa: Indeed, Hibiki-san is a natural fighter but Soran-san has the tenacity and experience above all the other girls.

Jin: Is that so? Maria, follow me for a moment, I have something exciting to show you.

Maria: Hmm? What is it?

Jin: Just come~ -He said as he would hold onto Maria's hand and pulled her lightly as the girl blushed when he held her hand as she nodded and followed him out, Ogawa watched the two as he would then chuckle softly and turned back to the fight-

-In the arena, Tsubasa jumped up in the air as she aimed her blade to strike Genjuro. The man would grab the tip of her blade and toss her aside powerfully as Tsubasa used the wings on her legs to balance her and to avoid falling as she was singing the song "Beyond the BLADE"-

"Sin… Eradicating… Madness… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Traces of the howling wraiths stretch madly beneath the moon

Tonight the sharpness of my fangs can sympathize

How would you like your name on your gravestone? Tell me now.

A stanza from the death poem for your agony says: Ah… It was inevitable

From the beginning were we any different from beasts? Did we rust and break?

Days of endless hesitation and confusion, but today

Heresy cuts through this flash of sorrow [Kill evil immediately]

The hungry fangs of the wolf are a double-edged sword that will destroy me

I grind my teeth and spit my blood, I know that yet I consume

Should you call a sword a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [Wings that fly towards my dreams]

I solemnly close my eyes in a moment of calm and end my blade/life

I sleep without learning the reaching the deepest mysteries and die

It can't be helped if I'm called a demon child, even if I have to slash with cruelty

I still bear the iron chains that can't be torn away known as destiny

The past gave birth to the present, I think that and I can believe

The voice I bear upon my back sounds strongly, I want you to listen

to this warmth ah!… tears [… Our weakness ends now]

Even if I break and die today, so tomorrow I can sing in front of others

So they may know that the battlefield isn't the only place for my song

The voice I wanted most to listen, pierce through, echo through, surpass heaven and earth

My life is [the guardian of dreams]

Sin… Eradicating… Madness… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

My pride of heaven and hell is tested

There isn't anything my blade cannot cut

[Kill evil immediately]

The hungry fangs of the wolf are a double-edged sword that will destroy me

All that live in this world are driven by the past

Should you call a sword a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [Wings that fly towards my dreams]"

-After Genjuro had tossed Tsubasa, he looked to the side and noticed that Soran was running towards him. Genjuro cracked his knuckles as he raised his right leg and slammed his foot down onto the ground to create an Earthquake, causing the ground ahead of him to crack strongly as the ground shook. Soran stood still as the ground shook and the cracks were heading towards him, Soran yelled as he began to sing the song "Dystopia"-

"背徳の闇に軋む黒で塗られた進化の忌み

哀しみは息を殺し魂に祈りを

指の先でなびく時代 灰色の雲に包まれ

アシッドの雨の中でモラルが溶けた夜

割り当てられたアルファベット 誰も彼も記号で呼ばれ

薄れゆく理性の中 誰が為の争いを

記憶の隅に宿る傷が終わり告げる

遠くの声が囁いた新たな始まりの予感

愛は時を超え夢は遥か彼方へ声は届くどこまでも

わずかな希望でも信じる力は誰よりも深く刻まれた絆

愛は時を超えて

あの日風が止まった街に奇妙な果実は熟れる

惡の花言葉を狩る裏切りのデストピア

全てを知ったような顔で息を吸うように嘘を吐く

偽りのサイレンが弾く無意識のトリガー

既読のメモリー残る過去ログに踊り疲れ

書きかけのメール壊れて消えた理想の未来

生きる意味を問え この世に降りた戦士達 儚く脆く眩い

今を迷えラビリンス 一筋の光の元へ夜が明けるその前に

愛は時を超えて

愛は時を超え夢は遥か彼方へ声は届くどこまでも

わずかな希望でも信じる力は誰よりも深く刻まれた絆

泡立つ肌に接吻

愛は時を超えて"

-When Soran sang, he placed his hands onto the ground as the scarf around his neck would wrap itself around Soran's arms as his arms glowed bright red, the earth stopped cracking as the ground shined underneath the cracks and the lights from the cracks were heading towards Genjuro. Genjuro knew that an attack was heading towards him, he would quickly jump up into the air to dodge the attack but the ground that he had stood on explode as the flames would morph and form eight massive snake heads as they would surround Genjuro. The man realised that he was troubled by the sudden elemental transformation but the eight heads were then destroyed as a spear pierced the heads, causing the flames to disperse-

Genjuro: Kanade-kun!

Kanade: You owe me one, Big man!

Genjuro: Fine then!

-Kanade and Genjuro landed onto a safe area as Kanade quickly grabbed her spear and aimed her spear at Soran who was standing in front of the two-

Kanade: Although this is training to fight against you and Soran, I think the better option would be teaming up to beat him instead!

Genjuro: I agree, he's a bit too powerful, even for me.

Kanade: Stronger than Fine?

Genjuro: He is much stronger than her..

Kanade: -Her eyes widened in surprised to hear Genjuro admit that Soran was much stronger than Fine- Well that's just surprising, well alright, I guess we'll have to team up then. Though why did those snake heads appear anyway?

Genjuro: The images of Yamato no Orochi. It is the powerful Serpent demon that was slain by the Blade of Kusanagi.

Kanade: But I heard Soran's form is Ninetails, how can Orochi be inside the blade?

Genjuro: There is still a lot that we don't know, Kanade-kun! Ah! -Genjuro was then hit by Tsubasa as Tsubasa was tossed by Soran. Both Genjuro and Tsubasa would crash and hit the wall of a building as the song "Genkai Toppa G-beat" was then heard as Hibiki jumped in and jumped past Kanade with her fists up as she was about to punch Soran-

"The determination to break through a single point in my right hand, is in this song of mine

Before asking [How? Why?], I bear this courage

In my fist without hesitation

Be brave (Let's shout) Go in a straight line no matter what

Reach it (Let's shout) I'm the type who fights with one big shot

Smash through (this wall) break through (this heart)

As long as there's a song in my heart

(Believe in) justice (Hold it) tight

Stand tall and become a flower of your own colour

(Not a HERO)

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!

I won't lose to the burden and the destiny contained within this power I hold

Even if I get hurt protecting something

I can't abandon my duty just because it's painful

More! (Let's shout) Unless you step forward with resolve

Tightly! (Let's shout) You can't face the future

Tears (I know them) Pain (I know it)

I want to connect before it burns out

Holding out (that hand) extend (that hand)

So I can believe I'm doing this for someone

(Not a HERO)

Rumble on (G-beat) At mach speed (G-beat) Howl out

Become the wind, slice apart the clouds, to the sun in the sky!

Let's go (G-beat) With all my heart (G-beat) At a thousand percent!

To ride this rainbow as high as it'll go!

Echo out! The love in this steel arm!

Cry out! (G-beat) Hit the meter! (G-beat) Shake it all off!

With these two hands, with this song, protect it all!

Pierce through! (G-beat) Burn up with your ideals! (G-beat) Fiercely!

I don't need and don't know of any limits

I definitely won't let you go!"

-Hibiki would then pin Soran down to the ground as he struggled to break free but Hibiki forcefully pushed him down, making him unable to move. Soran panicked as his arms were hurting from Hibiki's force as she was slowly crushing his hands without knowing. Soran then acted on impulse as he would then stop struggling as he would then stare at Hibiki as his eyes glowed bright red and the shape of his pupils became sharp like a cat's. He was telepathically trying to make Hibiki weaker but for some reason, she was unaffected by his powers, Hibiki tilted her head as she looked at him as she would then smile at him-

Hibiki: Hehe~ The more I look at you up close, the more I realise that you're actually pretty cute like a girl.

-Soran ignored what Hibiki said as he was in pain as his left wrist was slowly breaking and the bones on Soran's right palm was slowly cracking from Hibiki's immense strength. Hibiki did not know what was going on as Soran was tearing up as he was in pain but he held in his scream as he continued to struggle-

Genjuro: Soran-kun..

Kanade: Why can't he get up?

Tsubasa: -She stood up and saw the situation from a distance as Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight of Soran's expression as he gave off the same painful expression Chris showed whenever she's in pain in battle- TACHIBANA! LET HIM GO!

Hibiki: Eh? But we're training! -The ground in front of Hibiki exploded as Hibiki turned her attention to what it was as her eyes widened, everyone else were shocked at what they saw in front of Hibiki as they saw a man in a pure White Shogun-like armour with rosary floating around the man's armour and he was holding onto a blue long sword on his right hand and a stone mirror on his left that emitted flames from the edges of the mirror- J-Jin-san?

Jin: Let him go, Hibiki.

Hibiki: How are you able to use your Symphogear armour?

Jin: You're hurting Soran! You're crushing his hands! -Maria joined in as she was in her Symphogear armour as well as she stood beside Jin. Hibiki looked down to see Soran's painful expression as his gear would then disappear, after Soran's armour deactivated on it's own, Soran would scream in pain as Hibiki panicked and let go of his hands as she got up and walked back in panic after seeing Soran in pain. Kinji would run up to Soran to check on Soran-

Hibiki: I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Kinji: Miku-chan's gonna freak when she finds out about this..

Hibiki: M-Miku?! S-She's gonna kill me...

Kinji: You don't say? -Kinji would then carry Soran as the white haired male was still screaming and shouting in pain- Hibiki-chan, come with me, I'm gonna need you to be there for Soran after I repair his hands.

Hibiki: M-Me?! I-I-I can't! Soran will get angry at me and Miku wouldn't want me to get close to him after this!

Kinji: Hibiki-chan! Please! Soran needs you!

Hibiki: N-No! I can't! Not after what I just did to him! -Maria would walk up to Hibiki and slapped Hibiki across the face strongly, causing Hibiki to fall to the ground after getting slapped as Hibiki would look up at Maria with tears flowing down her cheeks-

Maria: Hibiki, I understand that you feel that you are responsible for causing so much pain to Soran but you cannot run away from something you did! You need to face it head on! If Miku isn't there for him and if you won't be there for him then who will?!

Hibiki: But I...

Maria: Hibiki! Listen to yourself! You're gonna leave him alone all by himself?! I know that you're a kind person and you won't run away from a fight but don't run away from your friends and your responsibilities or nobody will respect you! Do you want Soran to hate you?

Hibiki: NO! No I don't..

Maria: Then face this problem head on like who you really are and stay by his side until he's better!

Hibiki: Y-You're right...I mean it's Soran after all! I can't run away from him when he needs help.. T-Thank you, Maria-san. -She said to Maria as she stood up and deactivated her gear as she ran out of the training room with Kinji as the three headed to the medical bay-

Maria: -She would then turn and look at Jin- Are you sure it's okay for you to not operate on Soran's hand and wrist?

Jin: Ayumu is already at the medical bay, he can do it better than I can. -The other three would walk up to both Maria and Jin-

Kanade: J-Jin, how are you able to use a Symphogear?

Tsubasa: This is unbelievable!

Genjuro: Jin-kun! Your life is at stake and you're using a Symphogear! You will die if you're not careful!

Maria: C-Commander! Let me speak on Jin's behalf!

Genjuro: What is it?

Maria: Kinji made a Linker specifically for Jin to use that will allow Jin to be able to fight in his Symphogear armour for a short amount of time.

Genjuro: Why was I not informed of this?

Chris: We DID tell you, Old man! -Chris would walk into the training room with an irritated look on her face as she looked up at Genjuro with her arms crossed- We sent you a messaged 2 nights ago and you did not even reply to us!

Genjuro: I did not receive any message!

Chris: Check your damn cell phone, you redhead gorilla!

Genjuro: Hmm.. -Ogawa entered the training room and gave Genjuro his phone. The tall man would turn on his phone and saw that he received a message from Chris, regarding a new Linker- ...Oh...

Chris: -She sighed as she face palmed- I bet you were watching your goddamn Bruce Lee movies while drinking your beers again..

Genjuro: Yes I was.

Chris: AT LEAST PRETEND THAT YOU WERE ASLEEP OR SOMETHING!

Genjuro: As if I would lie to my subordinates!

Jin: -He deactivated his gear as he chuckled over their conversation- Tsubasa, I may not be the leader but would you help me with something? Kanade too.

Tsubasa: Hmm?

Kanade: Yeah?

Jin: Considering Soran's injury, I don't want to cause a commotion in the base here with both Hibiki and Miku, considering the two, I can assume that they will argue and possibly fight because of Soran's injury. Can you both try and prevent that from happening?

Kanade: Miku, huh?

Tsubasa: It's gonna be a bit complicated as Kohinata is extremely attached to Tatebayashi and Tachibana, she'd want to see the two whenever she gets a chance.

Kanade: And now that she's working here, she can come over to the base whenever she wants too.

Chris: It was a lot more easier to keep things a secret from Miku when she wasn't part of S.O.N.G. Cus she was considered an outsider back then but now...

Jin: Yes, I am aware of how hard the task is but I can't ask Kinji or even Kiri-chan or Shirabe. Shirabe doesn't like lying to Miku and Kiri-chan is a bad liar. I don't want to stack up too much for Kinji as well and Chris is helping Kinji with his work so I can't ask her.

Tsubasa: Aozora-kun?

Maria: No offence Tsubasa but your boyfriend may irritate Miku instead of distracting her.

Tsubasa: I guess that's a point..

Kanade: Ayumu?

Jin: Research with Carol and Elfnein, it's a non-non for them so I can only ask you both.

Kanade: Serena?

Maria: Nope! Never ask Serena to do a complex task like this, she won't be able to do it properly.

Kanade: Good point but if Serena were to go head to head against Miku, I'm pretty sure Serena would win.

Maria: What makes you say that?

Kanade: Serena had a reputation in the Spiritual Realm, she was called the "Angel of Death" before, she was one of the most powerful Symphogear users in the Spiritual Realm.

Maria: Then why is she so laid back and weak here?

Kanade: Could be a sign of change?

Jin: Or she's just doing it on purpose so that she won't get that many jobs..

Maria: That girl.. A-Anyway! Let's not ask her!

Kanade: I'm fine by it. Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: If Kanade is doing it then I'll help too.

Kanade: All right cool, OH WAIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT!

Everyone else: Hmm?

Kanade: Why don't you ask Haruka-kun? His dark magic powers could trick Miku, right?

Jin:...

Genjuro: I'm sorry to break it to you all but Haruka had resigned from working with both S.O.N.G and the Order Patch.

Kanade: What?!

Maria: Huh?!

Chris: Well that's news to me..

Tsubasa: Why did he leave?

Genjuro: He didn't say why and he won't tell me why as well, he just wanted to leave.

Tsubasa: He was slowly moving away from everyone after he broke up with Akatsuki.

Kanade: Yeah, it's like he just joined us because of her and now that they broke up, he just quit because of that.

Tsubasa: That could be a possibility.

Jin: I-I'm sorry but can we not talk about this? I don't feel comfortable talking about Haruka and Kiri-chan's former relationship together, I find it quite rude..

Maria: He's right.

Kanade: S-Sorry..

Tsubasa: Apologies..

Jin: Maria, let's go. -Jin would then deactivate his Symphogear as Maria did the same- We'll be heading out now, we have plans. Please take care of Hibiki and Soran for us, it'll mean a lot to us.

Tsubasa: Will do.

Kanade: You can count on us!

-Maria and Jin would then leave the training room together as they exited the base while the others went back to what they were doing before. As Jin and Maria went out together, the two would head into the city together as the song "Pure Pure Heart" could be heard in the background as it was being played by a group of girls from an old Anime series on the large Screen on the buildings-

"There's tons of thoughts in my head

I'm sort of afraid they might spill out

But I'll just plug it up with headphones~

(Don't stop the music!)

I'll say that I want the things I want

I'll say I want to do the things I want to do

But there are also words I cannot say

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Suddenly! A chance arrives

We happen to take the same way home

Wow! The balloon in my heart blows up

My feet suddenly feel light

And they float on the air

Fly away! To where you are

This pure pure heart of mine

I'll have no fear if you will accept it

But when these feelings passed through the atmosphere

You had disappeared from the other side of the street

Oh well, I Don't mind

You know, an honest song

With words of love mounted inside is the best way

I'll casually hum it as I walk along

(Don't stop the music!)

A melody sweeter than cotton candy

And a rhythm hotter than fireworks

After all, I can just say I like the songs I like

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Surprise attack! A problem arrives

Maybe you heard what I was humming

No! For the first time, our eyes meet

I'm happy, but embarrassed

I'm about to run away... what'll I do?!

Run away! On the wayside

Is my trembling, pure pure heart

Go on and on into the top of the clear sky

They're being born, the feelings of the altocumulus clouds

I want to chase after you, but the light is red

Oh well, I don't mind

Ah, turn up the volume

Hey, I'll search for that heart throbbing feeling

I get the feeling that we'll meet

Here again many times

Fly away! To where you are

This pure pure heart of mine

I'll have no fear if you will accept it

But when these feelings passed through the atmosphere

You had disappeared from the other side of the street

Oh well, I Don't mind"

Jin: Thanks for taking your time to follow me out, I really appreciate the help~

Maria: Oh not at all. If there's anything you need, I'll do whatever I can to help.

-The two were walking down the busy streets together and were catching eyes from the people walking by as many were staring at the two, thinking of how beautiful the two are together as both Jin and Maria attracted a lot of attention to themselves without realising as they were chatting happily-

Maria: A gift for Shirabe, huh? What is it for again?

Jin: A late birthday present and something to celebrate that we've been together for 5 months at least~

Maria: 5 months?

Jin: I'm including last year's time together as well.

Maria: Ah okay, I guess that makes sense, although I'm not quite sure what she likes.

Jin: We can just walk around to see what is there to get, then I'll get something for Kiri-chan too, wouldn't want her to feel left out after all~

Maria: -She chuckled softly as she walked beside Jin as the two entered a mall together- You sure spoil those two a lot, now you're just making me jealous~

Jin: I can buy something for you too if you want~

Maria: Wha-?! I-I was just joking, don't take me seriously, sheesh!

Jin: Hehe~

-Back in Jin's apartment, in the shower room, both Kirika and Shirabe were taking a shower together. Kirika was in the bathtub while Shirabe was washing her hair with the conditioner in front of her-

Kirika: I didn't think you'd get that jealous of Jin-Nii-chan going out with Maria desu.

Shirabe: Huh? -She would turn and look over to Kirika with an irritated look on her face as Shirabe had blushed a little- Jealous? Kiri-chan, I am not jealous, you're just making things up.

Kirika: D-Desu...But you totally are..

Shirabe: I am not jealous of him going out with his ex-girlfriend!

Kirika: You won't even say her name right now desu..

Shirabe: What? I'm not wrong here! She IS his ex after all!

Kirika: W-Why are you getting all worked up over a date desu? It's not like they'll do anything bad desu.

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! -She stood up with an angry look on her face as she gave Kirika a cold stare which frightened the young blonde girl- I would really appreciate it if you would just stop talking about the two of them right now.

Kirika: DEAAATTH! I-I-i'm sorry desu...I-i'll stop desu..

Shirabe: Hmph! -She humphed as she sat back down on the short stool and continued to wash her body and hair as Kirika watched Shirabe and thought to herself quietly-

Kirika: "Jin-Nii-chan, please come back soon, Shirabe is really scary when she's angry desu...I-I'm not sure when will she burst in flames like Chris-senpai.." -Kirika thought to herself as she stuffed her head in the water of the bathtub and watched Shirabe quietly, hoping that Shirabe would lighten up-

-Hours passed as Maria and Jin were heading back to Jin's apartment together. As the two arrived to the apartment, Jin would open the door as he and Maria would then notice Shirabe was standing at the entrance of the apartment as she had her arms crossed and was glaring at both Jin and Maria-

Jin: S-Shirabe...-San..?

Maria: Shirabe, I didn't teach you to greet your guests like that!

Shirabe: Humph! Stupid Nii-san! Dummy! Baldy! Playboy! Dirty dark prince! You tree! -She scolded and yelled at Jin as she walked away and went inside her room as she would then slam the door to her room-

Jin: W-What just happened..?

Maria: Pfft! "Playboy, Dirty dark prince" and "tree". -Maria repeated Shirabe's insults about Jin as she would put her hand on her mouth to make sure she wouldn't laugh out loud as she was holding in her laugh.

Jin: Oh shush! She was also mad at you too, you know?

Maria: Yeah but her insults to you were just adorable~

Jin: Humph! Kiri-chan, what happened to her? -Kirika would peek out from the corner and take a step out as she walked over to Jin and Maria as Kirika would whisper to them-

Kirika: Desu...Apparently she found out that you were going out with Maria today desu..

Jin: Wha-?! How did she know? Most importantly! How come you know?!

Kirika: I asked Serena desu and I just assumed that you two were out and I told Shirabe about it and you came back home with Maria so the assumption was true desu..

Jin: Oh, my God..

Maria: Ugh..Kirika! This was meant to be a surprise!

Kirika: I didn't know desu! You should have told me beforehand desu!

Maria: It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it?!

Kirika: Oh, good point desu! But still! She was really angry throughout the day desu..

Maria: Why would she get angry anyway?

Kirika: Just the thought of you two being together got her really irritated desu, since she knows that you two once dated before..

Maria: Oh...She thinks that you were cheating on her for me..

Jin: Is that right?

Maria: What are you going to do, Jin?

Jin: I'll talk to her. Kiri-chan, this is for you, sweetie. -He said as he passed Kirika a bag of new clothes and snacks for her as Kirika smiled happily and hugged Jin tightly as she jumped in joy and blushed as she cheerfully smiled and went through her new clothes as she went to try them on in her room as Maria followed Kirika. Jin would then stand in front of Shirabe's room and knock on her door lightly- S-Shirabe? It's me, Jin... Can I come in?

Shirabe: No! Go away!

Jin: P-Please...?

Shirabe: I said: "No"!

Jin: I have Taiyaki for you~

Shirabe: Humph!

Jin: I guess I can't bribe her with food, she's not Chris, Hibiki and Kirika.. -He said to himself as he would then sigh and slap both of his cheeks to clear his mind as he would then slowly open the door as he entered Shirabe's room to see that she was sitting up on her bed with her back on the wall and was hugging her pillow tightly as she was sniffling and crying softly as Jin closed the door behind him and felt bad as soon as he saw her tear up- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: I-I told you not to come in, s-stupid...

Jin: It really hurts me to see you like this..

Shirabe: Well...Who's f-fault is that anyway...?

Jin: Mine.. I-I'm really sorry for not telling you that I went out with Maria today but we didn't do anything but met up at the base and went out shopping, that's it.

Shirabe: How can I trust you?

Jin: Because I got this for you.. -He pulled out two large bags as one of them was filled with new clothes and accessories for Shirabe. Shirabe was a little intrigued by the sight but she would pout and look away from Jin as she held onto her pillow more tightly.-

Shirabe: T-These won't work on me! -She then felt Jin holding onto one of her hands as she felt him slipping something into her middle finger on her right hand. She would slowly shift her eyes to see what was on her finger, her eyes widened as she gasped as she let go of her pillow and raised her right hand and saw that there was a silver ring on her finger that her name on it, she would then look at Jin with a surprised look as she was completely speechless-

Jin: I got you these as a thank you for being with me for a long time and for always helping me out whenever I needed help the most, it's also to celebrate your birthday, since I missed your birthday a few months ago and to celebrate our 6 months together, I'm counting few months back before you were brought back to life too, since we were together before then as well~

Shirabe:... -She began to tear up as she held onto her right hand with her left hand as she tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked down, she'd then look at Jin and smiled at him sweetly and happily as she hugged him tightly in her arms- I-I'm sorry for getting worked up over such nonsense..I should've trusted you more but I doubted you, thinking that you'd cheat me behind my back..I-I'm so sorry, Nii-san..

Jin: No, I'm the one who should be apologising for not telling you what I had planned, besides, I asked Maria because she knows you longer than I do, so I needed her opinion on what to buy for you and you have the right to have doubts about me, I did something without telling you after all.

Shirabe: Nii-san...I love...-No... -She would sit in front of Jin as she held both of his hand as she would then put one of his hands on her cheek and held onto the other with her free hand and smiled at him sweetly as she was still tearing up- I love you so much, Jin..

-Jin's eyes widened from the surprised of her calling him by his name, he would then smile at her passionately and placed his forehead on hers as he lightly kissed her nose and the two chuckled happily. Outside of the room, Maria and Kirika were both listening to the two as they would both smile at each other-

Kirika: Everything is back to normal desu.

Maria: Good job, Jin. You've really grown up now haven't you? -She quietly said to herself as she would then take out her phone and send a text message to Jin as she would then take her leave as Kirika walked her out of the apartment-

"Jin, I'm taking my leave right now, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you guys for long but I did my part in building your relationship with Shirabe. Seeing how much you've grown and matured in such a short period of time, it almost made me forget that you were my ex-boyfriend, haha! But anyway, take care of yourself and Shirabe(Kirika too.). Oh and I couldn't help myself with the Taiyaki so I took one to eat on the way back~." - Maria

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Originally, the ending was supposed to be a scene where Maria hangs out with Jin, Shirabe and Kirika for the whole day and while Shirabe and Kirika were inside their rooms, trying out their new clothes, Maria and Jin would watch the stars from the balcony in a romantic way and Maria would make her last and final move on Jin by kissing him on the cheek and then declaring that she won't be in love with him anymore, no matter what but will still help him as his best friend.


	34. OVA 11:- Demonic Advent

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear LD

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアLD

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia LD)

(LD:- Legends)

Theme song: GO CRY GO - OxT

Ending Song: Killing Bites - Fripside

OVA 11:- Demonic Advent

(Season 4 of Symphogear fan-fiction line! Continued after Symphogear OD)

-In a family restaurant during the evening. Chris and Kinji were together having dinner, Kinji had a normal hamburger meal while Chris had spaghetti as she chowed down on the pasta and was making a mess. As Chris was eating, she then heard the sound of Kinji sighing as she looked up to look at him as she was eating half-way-

Chris: Whasht's wwong? -She said as she was still chewing with her mouth full-

Kinji: It's Soran.

Chris: -She would then swallow and raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink- What about him?

Kinji: You know that he now has two broken wrists and his palms are currently broken, right?

Chris: Yeah?

Kinji: How do you think Miku-chan will handle the situation?

Chris: I'm not too sure but I doubt it'll be anything good cus it's Miku.

Kinji: So you're saying that she may get extremely pissed off and start rampaging?

Chris: That could be a possibility, but hey, where is Soran right now?

Kinji: At his apartment.

Chris: H-Hold on, you're letting him stay on his own?

Kinji: Hibiki-chan's with him.

Chris:...That idiot's going to die.

Kinji: Yup.

Chris: WAIT! How is he going to take a bath or even change?

Kinji: I don't know, maybe he'll get laid.

Chris: Ugh, you're an idiot sometimes..

Kinji: Why? I'm helping him out by getting screwed! He should be happy that he has two cute girls that are madly in love with him!

Chris: You jerk... -She mumbled as she continued to eat her spaghetti-

Kinji: By the way, Chris-chan.

Chris: What?

Kinji: About the report history..

Chris: About Jin? What about it?

Kinji: Since we both know that Diablos had taken over Jin-san when he was a child in the past, I just got a bad vibe of the situation of Jin-san not using Diablos now..

Chris: What do you mean by that?

Kinji: The eight cameras in the locked relic room that's underground, the place where I'm keeping Diablos locked up, three of them were cut out of connection.

Chris: Cut out of connection? Three out of eight cameras stopped working all of a sudden? Why don't you send your bots there to repair it then?

Kinji: That's the thing..I can't..

Chris: Why not? You afraid to enter Diablos' room?

Kinji: Yes..

Chris: Eh? R-Really..? Y-You're kidding...Right?

Kinji: -He slowly shake his head as he finished eating and looked at Chris with a serious look on his face- There are Demons in that room.

Chris: Huh? Demons? Now you're just making shit up, now aren't ya?

Kinji: -He would then take out his phone and passed his phone to Chris as it showed a screen of one of the cameras pointing at Diablos' locked glass capsule and around the large cylinder-like capsule were seven black shadows. At the sight of it, Chris' eyes widened as she quickly threw the phone back at Kinji as she got scared and he would grab the phone with his hand after she threw it-

Chris: D-Don't show that to me! Ever again!

Kinji: You need to know about this! You're the only one I can talk to you about this, Chris-chan..

Chris: B-But what were those things? Ghosts? Spirits?

Kinji: Their signatures are similar to Spirits but they're much more powerful than the Spirits that we fought before. These Spiris had the same energy level patterns as Shan's when we fought him.

Chris: The same level as a God?

Kinji: Yep, which is quite horrifying if you ask me..

Chris: What are you going to do?

Kinji: I had a few bots sent in to find the Demons and neutralise them but they disappear as soon as the door opens and even if I placed guards inside the room, the bots will shut down for an hour or two by force.

Chris: Those things got the better of your bots?

Kinji: They did but I'm just worried about the situation we're in.

Chris: Why don' we give Diablos to the Old man? Ask him to help us see if he can get rid of it.

Kinji: That would be good for us but Diablos has a mind of its own. If it can somehow transform the relic into an actual beast or a Human, the person who kept it away from us would suffer because they won't know what the hell happened.

Chris: Good point but keeping it here with us is also dangerous.

Kinji: Yeah but we can't really do much about it either, only Jin-san can use it, he's the only person who's adapted to Diablos' aftereffects and side effects.

Chris: How about we destroy it?

Kinji: Destroy the most powerful relic of Mankind? Do you really think it is a wise choice to destroy it?

Chris: No? But even if the relic is extremely powerful that it can save the whole world but can also destroy us, then why should we keep it if it's user can no longer use it? We can't simply find someone to replace Jin to use Diablos unless you wanna ask Haruka?

Kinji: Haruka isn't allowed to be part of our work anymore since he quit working.

Chris: Yeah but his relic is also pure shadow based like the Diablos so he may have a chance in taking Jin's place.

Kinji: And let Haruka suffer the same way Jin-san did with Diablos?

Chris: Oh..I-I guess you're right..

Kinji: Chris-chan.. -Chris would then look over to Kinji see that he was shaking in fear as he looked outside of the window-

Chris: K-Kinji? You okay?

Kinji: I'm scared..

Chris: -Her eyes widened in surprise to hear Kinji say that he was scared- O-Of Diablos?

Kinji: Yes..Back in China, Diablos had killed over 12,000 people with his swarms of demons when he had taken over Jin-san's body when he was still a kid..A-And that was when Diablos had just been discovered and had just awakened..

Chris: Nearly 10-15 years has passed since then too, Diablos may have gotten even stronger then..

Kinji: Yes! And if he can kill 12,000 people in just 24 hours, what do you think he can do after so many years of getting stronger with Jin-san? He could possibly kill over million to trillion or even billions of people!

Chris: We need to destroy it. NOW!

Kinji: To Hell with this! We're gonna break down that dark relic!

-Moments later, the two would return back to the base as they headed down to the underground Keep and went to the large door where Diablos was locked in and stood in front of the door with a large number of bots behind the two-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-Chris had transformed and activated her Gear as she was then in her Sakura formed of her Symphogear as Kinji had also activated his Gear and was in his Dark Side form. The red on Chris' gear glowed as the yellow on Kinji's armour glowed as well as it was filled with emotions. The hoodie on Kinji's head would then pop out cat ears with speakers on them as he then drew out two rocket launchers from his waists, arms, shoulders and legs while Chris held onto her large red bow as Chris would then began to sing the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD". The couple would then destroy the door in front of them and as soon as they did, a powerful gust of wind blew through Chris, KInji and the bots, causing the two to get a few cuts from the powerful wind but Chris ignored her cuts as she sang her song and fired her arrows into the room, causing multiple explosions inside the room as the alarm in the base went off-

"The Silent Beat of the cherry blossom blizzard

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

Regardless of what I'm getting myself into, later I'm on parade

Your etiquette is unproper (Go to hell)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell)

I've put on some fancy clothes, so hurry up and dump the person you're with

I can put them to rest in three seconds, 3, 2, 1 Go to hell

Let's Bang! These linked bonds (that I will never forget)

Are like the chord that connects the azure sky, a supreme thing that will never break

Let's Bang! I want to show you my back (which I can finally do)

If you try to invade this airspace, you won't be met by a thousand needles, but get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

Kinji: W-What was that all about? -He then look at his arm to see black cut on his arm as he began to bleed a little- Whatever.. -He said as he stood beside Chris and fired all of his armaments into the room as the bots did the same. Genjuro and Ogawa ran down to see what was going on as they then saw Kinji and Chris firing their weapons into the room as they would run up to the two-

Genjuro: You two! Stop this! Stop what you are doing right now!

Ogawa: Chris-san! Kinji-san! Please stop!

Chris: Shut the Hell up, Old man! We're trying to save your life! Am I right, Kinji?! Kinji? -She then turned to look at Kinji and saw that he and his bots were still destroying everything that was inside the large room, the missiles would then hit the large capsules that kept Diablos in and destroyed the bullet proof glass, as the crystal dropped to the floor, Kinji and his bots would then surround the relic and aim their weapons at the crystal. As Kinji was about to fire his gattling guns at the crystal up close, Genjuro grabbed Kinji by the back and lifted him up as Kinji then fired his gun and missed the crystal as his bullets would then hit a few of his bots- Kinji!

Kinji: Let go of me!

Genjuro: What the hell are you doing, boy?! That relic is our most powerful weapon!

Kinji: AND IT'S HUMANITY'S GREATEST THREAT! -The bots would then help Kinji and push Genjuro down with their large numbers, Genjuro broke free in a quick instance but the bots would then surround Genjuro and aim their weapons at his head. Caught by surprised, Genjuro looked around him as he got confused, he would then look at Kinji as his eyes widened at the sight of Kinji glaring back at Genjuro- Stop me and I'll blow this whole room up with you and me in it!

Genjuro: K-Kinji-kun..

Chris: GET RID OF IT NOW!

-Kinji aimed his weapons at the crystal as the bright red colour of the crystal would then fade away as it turned black, as it did, Kinji's eyes widened as he withdrew his weapons and picked up the crystal-

Chris: Kinji?

Genjuro: W-What's going on?

Kinji:...It's out..

Chris: Huh? The Hell you talking about?!

Kinji: WE'RE TOO GODDAMN LATE!

Chris: What?! W-What do you mean?!

Kinji: That powerful gust of wind that blew through us! I think that was Diablos..

Chris: Huh? That's not possible!

Genjuro: What are you two talking about?

Kinji: This is just an empty shell now. -Kinji said as he threw the little pendant down and fired a bullet at the crystal and destroyed it- All units, secure the perimeter of the entire city, have every area secured, I don't want Diablos start summoning a swarm of enemies on us! -The bots nodded as they all ran out and did as they were told-

Genjuro: Kinji-kun, what's going on? Diablos? summoning an army? What are you talking about?

Kinji: The all-powerful relic called: "Diablos" is a living Demon from Hell itself! The history of it being made by a cult of demonic believers are true facts but do you know what's the real story of the relic?

Genjuro: W-What is it?

Kinji: The cultists that made the relic, made a continental sized transmutation circle around their kingdom and sacrificed themselves and everyone in the circle to create the ultimate being called "Diablos", Hell spawn of the Devil itself.

Genjuro: Then what's this about him summoning an army of Demons?

Kinji: 15 years ago in China, twelve thousand people were killed, not because of an earthquake or a powerful storm or a tsunami but the cause was Diablos taking over Jin-san's body to summon an army to eradicate nearly a quarter of the population in the Chinese region. If you don't believe me, I'll personally hand you all of my reports!

Genjuro: K-Kinji-kun..

Ogawa: T-This is a little complicated..

Chris: Shut up and just listen to Kinji.

Ogawa: R-Right..

Genjuro: So that explains why you want to destroy it then..

Kinji: Commander, do not speak of this to any of the other members and workers in the base, this is confidential. If word goes out to anyone else here, there will be a panic and nobody will be able to focus on their current jobs, knowing that a planet destroying Demon is out there right now.

Genjuro: O-Of course..

-Kinji would then deactivate his Gear as he was bleeding from his cheeks and arms as he walked out of the room with Chris as she had also deactivated her gear while Chris held onto Kinji closely to make sure he was all right with those large cuts.-

Chris: Let's patch you up, I don't know why do you have more cuts than me though.

Kinji: Maybe I'm just unlucky..

Chris: Don't worry, I can fix you right up in no time.

Kinji: Thank you.

Chris: Don't mention it, Konji.

Kinji: Stop.

Chris: Heh~

-On top of Tokyo tower, there was a man who had long black hair that extended down to his hips as he had bright red eyes that were sharp as a cat's and had long devil-like wings on his back a long sharp lizard-like tail as there were seven black mists floating around the man as the mists had shapes as they all looked like Humans and had glowing red eyes. The sight of a man's eyes widening could be seen as Jin had opened his eyes and was sweating, he looked around as he was confused, he would then notice that Kirika was holding his right hand as she soundly slept beside him, he then felt someone poking his cheek on the other end as he turned to see Shirabe was also beside him on the large bed as she was wide awake and was looking at him-

Shirabe: What's wrong, Nii-san? It looked like you had a nightmare..

Jin: I don't remember but I think I did...

Shirabe: Everything will be fine with Soran-san, Nii-san. You don't have to worry about him.

Jin: H-How did you know that I was worried about him?

Shirabe: He's your teammate and friend after all.

Jin: G-Good point.

Shirabe: Now sleep. -She said as she would give a light peck onto his cheek and hugged him as she closed her eyes and snuggled beside him under the blankets and slept-

"It wasn't Soran..It was something else.. Something sinister and horrifying.. But what was it? The sensation felt...Familiar as well.." -Jin thought to himself as he would then slowly close his eyes and went back to sleep-

-TO BE CONCLUDED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A NEW SEQUEL HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!

50% chance that it will be released on the same month as MULTIVERSE. More information will be revealed in the near future!


End file.
